Marche ou crève!
by Liloo chan
Summary: Goku croyait aveuglément en son sauveur. Goku n'aurait jamais pensé que ce dernier le blesserait volontairement. Goku se trompait. 39, Shounen ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Deuxième fic et nouveau couple. Cette fois-ci, c'est donc Sanzo et Goku qui sont à l'honneur, mais je vais surtout me concentrer sur les sentiments de Goku… Enfin, pour l'instant je l'ai prévu comme ça, mais bon… Je ne veux pas en dire trop, car ça risquerait de tuer le suspense. Tout ce que je peux dire… Non, en fait rien. Lisez et voyez par vous-mêmes ! Le titre de cette fic est emprunté à un roman de Stephen King mais je trouve qu'il est parfait pour là où je veux en venir… Les phrases en _italique_ sont les pensées des personnages. Mince ! J'ai failli oublier : Les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Kazuya Minekura ! Voilà, ça au moins c'est fait… Bonne lecture !

Un immense merci à baka saru, ma béta lectrice officielle !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Goku courait hâtivement en montant les escaliers de l'auberge. Cela faisait précisément douze jours qu'ils avaient remporté la bataille finale contre Gyumaô. Sanzo avait retrouvé le sutra de son maître et à présent les quatre jeunes hommes récupéraient de leurs blessures.

La confrontation avait été violente ; Gojyo s'en était sorti avec une jambe cassée et Hakkai fut incapable de se lever durant deux jours, ayant épuisé toute son énergie à soigner les blessures de ses compagnons. Goku s'en était mieux sorti. Au cours du combat, il s'était une nouvelle fois transformé en Seiten Taisen lorsqu'il vit Sanzo être projeté sans ménagement contre un mur et tomber lourdement au sol, inanimé. Le yokai déchaîné s'était ensuite rué sur son ennemi, le terrassant avec une soif de sang insatiable.

Le démon taureau vaincu, la déesse Kanzeon avait dû intervenir pour stopper le grand sage du ciel Son Goku, en proie d'une folie sans nom, en replaçant le diadème en or sur son front. Sanzo ne pouvant assurer ce rôle, puisqu'il était resté à terre, inconscient.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il redevenait lui-même, Goku s'était ensuite évanoui pour se réveiller plusieurs heures après dans le lit douillet d'une petite auberge dans laquelle le groupe était resté depuis. Sanzo qui avait été gravement touché, était resté deux jours dans le coma et le médecin lui avait strictement interdit de bouger pendant deux semaines.

Le jeune homme aux prunelles dorées s'arrêta devant la chambre de Sanzo et s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, dévoilant Hakkaï qui semblait vouloir sortir. Celui-ci tenait dans ses mains les médicaments et les bandages usés du moine. Goku fixa son ami d'un air déçu, sachant au regard concerné de l'ancien humain, qu'il allait avoir droit une fois de plus à la remarque blessante qu'il entendait chaque jour sans relâche depuis le réveil de Sanzo.

-« Je suis désolé Goku, mais Sanzo ne veut voir personne. Repasse plus tard… » Dit Hakkaï d'une voix qui paraissait calme, mais Goku y releva une pointe de nervosité et nota également que son compagnon évitait son regard, comme il en avait pris un peu trop l'habitude récemment selon lui.

-« Toi, il veut bien te voir, alors pourquoi pas moi ? » C'était sa question habituelle et il avait l'impression de revivre cette même discussion encore et encore, comme si le temps avait formé une boucle et qu'il était coincé dans cette exaspérante réalité où les choses paraissaient figées.

-« Je refais ses bandages et lui apporte de quoi se nourrir… » La voix de l'homme aux yeux émeraudes s'était sensiblement accélérée et tremblait presque indistinctement alors qu'il justifiait ses visites dans la chambre du blond.

-« Mais je veux bien le faire, moi ! Tu lui as dit au moins à quel point j'étais inquiet ? » Insista Goku. Ses yeux brillaient intensément comme pour appuyer la véracité de ses propos.

-« Bien sûr… Cependant, Sanzo est vraiment fatigué et a besoin de se reposer… » Sa patience ayant atteint ses limites, Goku le coupa sèchement.

-« Mais je veux simplement le voir ! Depuis qu'il a repris connaissance, je n'ai pas eu la permission de lui rendre une seule visite… Pourquoi ? Même Gojyo est venu le voir ! »

-« … Et bien … » Hakkaï commença à répondre d'une voix incertaine, comme s'il avait peur de continuer sa phrase. Il inspira un grand coup et la finit en la murmurant tout juste. « … En fait, c'est Sanzo qui m'a demandé de ne pas te laisser entrer. » Les pupilles de Goku se contractèrent d'étonnement et il dévisagea son compagnon espérant ardemment obtenir une quelconque explication. Hakkaï ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire de plus, préféra se taire et referma la porte de Sanzo sans bruit, avant de s'éloigner dans le long couloir. Mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement de la vue du jeune yokai, celui-ci lança son point dans le mur avec force et cria :

-« Tu mens ! C'est impossible ! » Et sur son accusation véhémente, il courut en direction de sa propre chambre, s'engouffra dedans et claqua impétueusement la porte derrière lui. Hakkaï, qui s'était arrêté de marcher suite à l'emportement de son jeune ami, regarda en direction de la chambre de ce dernier, puis ferma doucement les yeux en soupirant profondément. _Goku_…

Après un long moment durant lequel il parut réfléchir intensément de manière soucieuse, Hakkaï descendit les escaliers en colimaçon, rangea avec la plus grande prudence les médecines du bonze dans son sac de voyage et sortit retrouver Gojyo dans la charmante petite cour de l'auberge. C'était une belle après-midi, avec un soleil qui se voulait imposant et éblouissant au milieu d'un ciel azur dénué du moindre nuage.

Le métis était assis sur un banc d'allure rustique, sa jambe plâtrée reposait sur l'herbe fraîche soigneusement entretenue, tandis que l'autre était repliée contre sa poitrine, le pied posé sur les lattes en bois. Gojyo avait renversé sa tête en arrière pour contempler le bleu hypnotisant et apaisant qui s'offrait à lui. Il semblait se délecter de cet instant de paix.

-« Comment va ta jambe ? » Demanda Hakkaï avec un léger sourire tout en s'approchant de son ami.

-« Tu le vois bien, non ? Elle est prête pour un marathon ! » S'amusa le demi-sang en réajustant sa tête afin de rencontrer le regard de son visiteur. « Non, sérieux… elle se plaint de la chaleur étouffante que lui procure son habit rigide… Combien de temps encore je dois garder ce truc ? » Continua-t-il, sur un ton quelque peu exaspéré.

-« Tu sais très bien ce que le médecin t'a dit. Je suis désolé de te le remémorer mais tu en as encore pour deux bonnes semaines… Sans compter les séances de rééducation et… »

-« Ca va, j'ai compris ! Arrête de me torturer s'il te plaît et dis-moi plutôt comment va le moine dépravé. » Hakkaï s'assit à côté de l'homme aux cheveux carmins et lui répondit calmement :

-« Il va de mieux en mieux et pense déjà à partir. »

-« Mais je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever… » S'étonna Gojyo.

-« C'est le cas. Mais tu sais à quel point il est têtu et impatient… Dès qu'il sera capable de se mettre debout, nous repartirons pour rentrer chez nous. » Annonça l'ancien Humain.

-« Je vois… » Dit simplement le métis en s'allumant une cigarette. Il prit alors un air inquiet. « Il ne veut toujours pas voir Goku ? » A la question subite, le mince sourire d'Hakkaï disparut totalement et celui-ci baissa la tête tristement. Gojyo comprenant la réponse tacite, fronça les sourcils et se mit à grogner. « Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce foutu bonze ! Le saru ne lui a rien fait… et il commence sérieusement à se poser des questions ! »

-« … » Hakkaï ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder dans le vide d'un air absent.

-« Hakkaï… » Le demi-sang trouvait le silence de son compagnon douteux et n'étant pas complètement stupide, il chercha à savoir ce dont il retournait. « … Je te connais depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir que tu me caches quelque chose. Je me trompe ? » Le soupçonna Gojyo en reportant son regard dans l'immensité du ciel. Il souffla patiemment la fumée nocive qu'il venait d'inhaler et ajouta sur un ton plus ferme : « Si tu sais quelque chose, je t'en prie dis-le-moi ! Cette situation devient ridicule ! Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux-deux, c'est ça ? » Hakkaï sembla revenir à lui subitement et après un court instant, il dit à demi-voix :

« Non, je ne pense pas… Moi non plus je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il refuse de le voir… »

« Te fous pas de moi ! Tu restes des heures avec lui… Il a forcément dû te dire quelque chose à ce sujet ! » S'énerva le roux.

-« Mais non, je t'assure… » Balbutia Hakkaï qui paraissait pâlir de seconde en seconde.

-« Ah ouais, alors de quoi parlez-vous pendant tout ce temps ? Du beau temps ! » Cette fois, Gojyo était en colère. En colère, car bien que son ami refusait d'en parler, il savait que quelque chose se tramait derrière son dos, et que ce quelque chose n'augurait rien de bon pour l'avenir. Le brun, pour une certaine raison, avait tourné diligemment la tête afin d'empêcher Gojyo de voir son visage, et il se leva soudainement, ne souhaitant plus continuer cette conversation qui semblait le mettre mal à l'aise.

-« Je dois… aller faire des courses… » S'excusa péniblement Hakkaï tout en commençant à marcher au loin. Gojyo ferma les yeux en signe de défaite et laissa partir l'ancien humain, mais pas sans lui avoir jeté une dernière remarque bien placée.

-« Si tu es réellement l'ami de Goku… Essaye au moins de résonner Sanzo et de lui faire comprendre que son comportement envers lui laisse vraiment à désirer ! » Hakkaï s'arrêta une seconde sans se retourner, puis se remit en marche avant de disparaître dans le coin de la rue.

Le demi-sang qui demeurait sur son banc, jeta son mégot au loin d'un geste pressé comme pour évacuer la tension qui était subitement montée en lui. Il rouvrit les yeux sur le ciel et nota la présence inattendue d'un petit nuage qui venait de se frayer un chemin dans l'espace vierge à présent profané. _C'est fou comme une petite chose peut détruire la pureté d'une plus grande_. Il extirpa une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet. _Qui a t-il de si important pour que tu refuses de m'en parler, Hakkaï_… Il resta plusieurs heures assis tel quel à fumer, plongé dans ses pensées.

OOoooOO

Goku était toujours dans sa chambre. Allongé sur son lit plus précisément, la tête plongée dans son coussin_. Hakkaï ment, il ne peut pas en être autrement. Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas me voir, ne Sanzo ? Après ce que je t'ai avoué… après ce que tu m'as dit… après ce que nous avons partagé… Peut-être que tu es timide… Je sais que tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec ces choses- là. Mais je saurais être patient… Tu sais bien que pour toi je ferai n'importe quoi… Un seul mot de toi et… _

Il serra le coussin plus fortement contre son visage, comme pour se réconforter._ J'ai terriblement besoin de te voir, de te parler, d'entendre ta voix qui me fait frémir, de sentir ton odeur qui me fait perdre tous mes moyens, de toucher ta peau si douce… Nous sommes tous sains et saufs et tu as récupéré la propriété de ton maître… Comment les choses pourraient-elles ne pas aller ?_

Le jeune homme se retourna et laissa ses yeux dériver sur le plafond, où ils se fixèrent. Il respirait profondément, espérant chasser la sensation de mal-être et d'angoisse qu'il ressentait au niveau de son ventre depuis quelques jours et qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. _Tu ne peux quand même pas avoir oublié. Moi… je me souviens du moindre détail de cette nuit là… de cet instant d'éternité gravé à jamais sous ma peau et dans ma mémoire…_ Les paupières de Goku s'abaissaient légèrement alors qu'il se remémorait le soir où sa relation avec Sanzo avait basculé à jamais.

**Flash-back :**

Ils y étaient finalement arrivés… Après plus de deux ans de voyage en jeep traversant vents et marées, parcourant des contrées aux climats parfois rudes et secs, et après d'incalculables combats contre yokai et autres créatures mystiques et malfaisantes qu'ils avaient tués par millier, ils y étaient finalement arrivés… Le château d'Ottô n'était plus qu'à une demi-journée et ils s'engageraient immanquablement dans la bataille finale le lendemain.

C'était un soir de pleine lune et le ciel sombre scintillait de milliers d'étoiles. Notre groupe aurait voulu s'offrir un somptueux repas dans un grand restaurent, sachant que celui-ci pourrait indéniablement être le dernier. Cependant, les villages à proximité de la forteresse avaient depuis longtemps été désertés et ils durent se contenter des quelques provisions qui leur restaient pour combler leurs estomacs.

Ils s'étaient installés dans une grande maison abandonnée sur les bords du village dans lequel ils avaient pénétré pour passer la nuit. La soirée était bien avancée, et ils s'étaient tous retirés chacun dans une des nombreuses chambres du logement après avoir fait une partie de Mah Jong destinée à les détendre.

Goku était allongé sur le lit de la petite pièce qu'il avait choisie, ses bras étaient venus se croiser derrière sa tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui allait se passer dans quelques heures maintenant. Il était excité en imaginant son prochain combat dans lequel il se voyait déjà se donner à fond, mais il était également nerveux à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait perdre, et cela l'empêchait de dormir.

Comme il faisait chaud en ce début d'été, il avait laissé la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte, espérant ainsi faire entrer un peu d'air frais. Il savait à l'odeur de tabac qui parvenait jusqu'à sa chambre et flottait dans l'air, qu'il n'était pas le seul que le sommeil boudait. Il avait reconnu l'odeur des Marlboro et savait pertinemment que Sanzo était en train de fumer silencieusement à la fenêtre d'une pièce voisine et qu'il était indubitablement plongé dans des profondes pensées.

Goku avait remarqué que le blond était devenu de plus en plus crispé en approchant de leur destination, et même si ce dernier le niait fermement, il savait qu'il était extrêmement inquiet. Le moment de vérité était arrivé et il était évident que cette fois-ci l'un des deux camps ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Restait à savoir lequel…

Après de nombreux efforts pour chasser ses pensées qui l'empêchaient de trouver le repos, il sentit finalement ses paupières se faire de plus en plus lourdes jusqu'à ce qu'il les ferme pour de bon avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil…

OOoooOO

Goku ouvrit doucement les yeux alors qu'il sentait une chaleur réconfortante sur sa joue. Cette agréable sensation disparut aussitôt qu'il finit d'ouvrir les paupières. Il sentit un poids quitter lentement son lit, et entendit des pas discrets trouver leur chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre de la pièce.

Il se tourna alors sur sa droite, là où était assise à l'instant la personne qui venait de troubler son sommeil, puis leva légèrement la tête pour distinguer la silhouette fine dissimulée dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il ne s'alarma pas de la présence inattendue, ayant reconnu l'odeur et l'aura puissante que dégageait l'homme qui était venu lui rendre visite très tard dans la nuit. Avait-il rêvé ou Sanzo venait de lui caresser la joue ?

-« Hum, Sanzo… ? » Goku était encore à moitié endormi et se frottait les yeux afin d'enlever le voile de fatigue opaque qui les recouvrait. Le moine lui tournait le dos et ne disait rien, se contentant de coincer une cigarette entre ses lèvres et de l'allumer promptement avant de la prendre entre son index et son majeur.

C'est alors que Goku remarqua que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. La cigarette blanche qui se distinguait tout à fait malgré l'obscurité du lieu, tremblait furieusement entre les doigts longs et fins du moine, et elle semblait prête à s'en échapper à tout moment. Puis Goku écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que ce n'était pas la cigarette qui tremblait de manière incontrôlée, mais la main de Sanzo.

Le visage du jeune homme à présent complètement réveillé se déformait légèrement d'inquiétude alors que le yokai se rendait compte peu à peu que non seulement la main, mais le corps tout entier de l'homme était sujet à de violents spasmes nerveux.

-« Sanzo ? » Un peu paniqué, Goku se leva pour approcher prudemment du blond qui fumait en silence. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de lui. Ne sachant pas pour quelle raison Sanzo était dans un tel état et n'osant pas le toucher, il se contenta de l'interpeller une nouvelle fois. « Ca ne va pas, Sanzo ? »

Le bonze ne daignait toujours pas sortir de sa torpeur. Il avait inhalé avec une telle rapidité la fumée de sa cigarette, qu'il l'avait déjà terminé et jeta machinalement le mégot par la fenêtre. Il prit son paquet de Marlboro pour en extirper une autre, mais Goku qui ne tolérait plus l'étrange comportement de l'homme l'en empêcha en lui agrippant les épaules et en l'obligeant à lui faire face.

Ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur d'une manière si intense que sa respiration en fut coupée. Les traits du visage de Sanzo étaient marqués par la peur, sa peau était encore plus blafarde qu'à l'ordinaire, mais surtout ses yeux violets d'habitude si fiers et provocants étaient totalement dénués de vie.

Maintenant, Goku était vraiment effrayé et il se mit à secouer fortement le moine pour le faire réagir. « Eh, Sanzo… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ce n'est pas toi ! » A ces mots, une faible lueur perça les yeux améthystes et Sanzo plongea son regard dans celui de Goku.

-« Goku… » La voix du bonze était faible, si faible quelle arracha un pincement au cœur du jeune yokai qui ne put en supporter d'avantage. Sans réfléchir, il entoura de ses bras mates et musclés le corps encore agité de convulsions du blond et l'amenant à lui pour l'étreindre fortement.

Cette action soudaine ramena Sanzo à lui, et il reprit tout à coup le contrôle de lui-même. Un peu dépassé et ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il se retrouvait ainsi dans les bras de Goku, il évacua son inconfort comme il savait si bien le faire, c'est à dire en râlant :

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, baka saru ? » Le prêtre se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise du plus jeune et le fixa droit dans les yeux, les siens ayant repris subitement leur humeur agacée.

-« Tu semblais perdu et tu… » Voyant que son aîné avait retrouvé ses esprits, Goku tenta d'expliquer son geste, mais Sanzo l'interrompit.

-« Moi, perdu ? Pour qui tu me prends, baka ! » La remarque de Goku avait irrité considérablement le moine, dont l'orgueil démesuré n'était plus à prouver. De son côté, le yokai n'y comprenait plus rien. Il y avait à peine une minute, Sanzo paraissait troublé au plus haut point et à présent, il était redevenu l'homme rigide et apathique qu'il avait toujours connu. « Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cette tête d'idiot ? »

-« Je ne sais pas… A toi de me dire ce que tu fais dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit… » Même si Sanzo était redevenu Sanzo, Goku savait que l'homme ne se serait pas introduit dans sa chambre à l'improviste sans une bonne raison et il ne pouvait oublier la tête déconfite du blond un instant plus tôt.

-« … » Sanzo resta muet durant un moment et scruta la pièce avec attention. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il prenait conscience qu'il était rentré dans la chambre du yokai sans même s'en rendre compte. Il baissa enfin les yeux et porta une main à son visage avant de marmonner : « Juste… un stupide cauchemar… »

Comme il passait sa paume sur sa peau pâle, il réalisa que son visage était en sueur et que ses membres tremblaient encore légèrement. Le rêve qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt avait semblé si réel qu'il l'avait vraiment affecté, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Revenu à la réalité, il se trouvait à présent complètement idiot et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester contre lui-même. « Ridicule… » Il émit un rire railleur qui lui était destiné, puis reposa ses yeux violets dans les dorés. « Oublie ça et recouche-toi maintenant ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Cependant, Goku était borné et ne comptait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Surtout, la peur que venait de lui faire Sanzo, lui avait fait prendre entièrement conscience de l'immense danger qu'ils s'apprêtaient à affronter. Et peut-être qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de discuter avec le blond, alors il voulut l'empêcher de sortir.

-« Tu as peur pour demain, c'est ça ? » Le yokai comprit de suite que sa question avait été pertinente lorsqu'il entendit la réponse immédiate et pratiquement crachée avec fureur par Sanzo dont le corps recommençait à trembler violemment.

-« Arrête de dire des conneries ! Je n'ai peur de rien ! » Sur ces mots, il se tourna pour marcher d'un pas pressé en direction de la porte alors que son esprit lui renvoyait en boucle les images effrayantes et douloureuses de son rêve. Mais alors qu'il tendit la main pour agripper la poignée, il s'immobilisa subitement à la nouvelle question du plus jeune.

-« Tu m'en voudras… si je meurs demain ? » La voix de Goku était basse et hésitante. Sanzo tourna doucement sa tête afin que son regard croise une fois de plus celui du yokai. Ce dernier fut étonné de l'émotion quasi-étrangère que les yeux améthystes renvoyaient. Il pouvait lire dans ceux-ci de l'incompréhension, de la colère, de l'angoisse, de la peine, et d'autres choses qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à déchiffrer.

-« … » Sanzo, dont la gorge s'était soudainement asséchée, restait silencieux tandis que son esprit hurlait _Pars, pars maintenant !_ Mais son corps ne l'écoutait pas et ses pieds demeuraient collés au sol. Il continuait à dévisager Goku qui s'était assis sur son lit et qui avait détourné le regard de celui du blond pour s'intéresser à ses poings qui reposaient sur ses genoux et qu'il serrait fortement. Ce dernier ressentit sur le moment un irrésistible besoin de se confier… avant qu'il soit trop tard, sans doute, et se mit à balbutier doucement :

-« Je sais que tu ne souhaites certainement pas entendre ça, surtout maintenant, mais… Je n'aurais peut-être plus l'occasion de te le dire… alors…alors…. » Goku s'empourpra de façon si intense que même l'obscurité dans laquelle ils baignaient n'arrivait pas à dissimuler sa gêne soudaine.

Sanzo avait toujours eu des doutes au sujet des sentiments de Goku à son égard, et il retint son souffle comme s'il redoutait d'entendre, ce qu'il était maintenant certain, allait venir. _Mais bouge-toi, pars !_ Mais son corps ne bougeait toujours pas. « Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que… c'est que… » Goku prit une grande inspiration et souffla presque indistinctement le reste de sa phrase tout en fermant très fort les paupières. « … Je t'aime. »

Un long, très long silence passa et Goku dut relever la tête pour s'assurer que Sanzo était toujours là. Et il l'était, la tête plongeant sur le planché usé et ses mèches blondes recouvrant la moitié de son visage. Goku, un peu honteux de son aveu réussit à prendre son courage à deux mains et l'appela faiblement. « Sanzo ? » A cet instant, le blond secoua franchement la tête comme s'il se battait avec lui-même. Puis il laissa échapper un rire méprisant tout en balançant à la figure du plus jeune :

-« Ferme-la, Saru. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! »

-« Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis ! Et ce que je dis… c'est que je t'aime ! » Goku protesta en se levant et cette fois, il cria son amour. Sanzo releva alors les yeux et lui lança un regard des plus noirs. Puis, il se rapprocha du jeune yokai à grands pas pour se tenir à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, les poings et les dents fermement serrés comme pour résister à l'immense envie de le cogner.

-« Et moi je te dis de la fermer ! » La réplique sonna comme une menace dans les oreilles de Goku. Mais peu importait, il avait fait sa déclaration et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-« Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? Je ne fais que te dire ce que je ressens pour toi et… je ne te demande rien… » Il essayait maintenant de calmer le blond.

-« Tu ne me demandes rien ! Hypocrite ! » Hurla Sanzo à présent hors de lui. Son action suivante précéda sa pensée. Il poussa Goku sur le lit, le plaqua à l'aide de son corps et l'embrassa violemment. Sa colère avait pris le dessus et il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. « C'est ça que tu veux ! C'est ça ! » Il continuait de crier tout en arrachant le tee-shirt de Goku pour ravager de ses mains crispées le torse brun qui frissonnait en dessous de lui. « Ca t'excites, n'est- ce pas ! »

Ce furent les derniers mots de fureur, puisque sa rage se dissipa instantanément lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour observer le visage de Goku. Les yeux du jeune brun étaient plus ronds qu'ils n'avaient jamais été et avaient du mal à retenir le liquide transparent qui se formait à l'intérieur. Ses lèvres étaient déshydratées et légèrement bleutées. Il ne tremblait pas d'excitation, mais de peur et d'appréhension.

Une nouvelle fois, les images traumatisantes de son rêve vinrent le hanter et Sanzo ferma alors les paupières comme pour ne pas voir ce qu'il venait de faire. Il jeta son poing dans le mur aussi fort qu'il le put, s'écorchant la peau au passage. « ET MERDE ! » Il voulut se lever pour quitter définitivement la pièce, mais Goku l'agrippa par la taille et le serra très fort contre lui, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine du blond.

-« S'il te plaît, ne pars pas… Pas maintenant… » Sanglota-t-il. « Tu as raison, je… je suis un hypocrite ! Je veux être dans tes bras, mais… pas comme ça… » Tout en marmonnant avec difficulté, Goku glissa une main tremblante dans les cheveux d'or, releva la tête et sans attendre plus longtemps rapprocha leurs deux visages pour déposer un baiser désespéré d'une tendresse infinie sur les lèvres de son aîné qui se trouva incapable de le repousser.

Il s'éloigna peu après et finit sa phrase d'une voix faible et confuse. « … comme ça. » Sanzo qui était plus qu'épuisé de la torture psychique à laquelle il était sujet et qui allait finir par le rendre fou, se laissa complètement aller et captura subitement les lèvres encore sèches de Goku afin de les humidifier. Et cette fois-ci, le baiser était dépourvu d'agressivité.

Sanzo profita du fait que Goku commençait à répondre timidement pour approfondir le baiser en insérant sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune. Et doucement, il se rallongea sur lui, l'emprisonnant de ses longs membres. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger puis Sanzo finit par lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

-« Si tu meurs demain, je ne t'en voudrai pas… Je ne te le pardonnerai pas ! »

-« Alors je ne mourrai pas… » Affirma simplement le jeune yokai dans un souffle. Il se mit alors à caresser avec légèreté et incertitude le dos du moine, qui le laissa faire. Sanzo allait l'embrasser de nouveau quand Goku le stoppa dans son élan en déposant deux doigts sur ses lèvres et chuchota en bégayant quelque peu alors que le rouge qui colorait ses joues se faisait de plus en plus sombre : « Sanzo… Je… J'ai envie de toi… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup, complètement surpris et honteux que sa propre bouche ait dévoilé à son insu, sa pensée profonde. Il ne comptait en effet pas dire cela et commença à paniquer, étant sûr que le blond allait le repousser brutalement. Il fut stupéfait de la réaction de Sanzo qui était déjà en train de déboutonner son jean tout en dévorant pratiquement le cou du jeune homme. Entre deux mordillements, et dans un souffle brûlant, ce dernier affirma :

-« …Moi aussi… »

Leurs deux corps se chargèrent d'assurer le reste du dialogue et Goku ne se doutait alors pas que ces deux petits mots étaient les derniers que Sanzo avait prononcé à son intention. En effet, quand le jeune yokai se réveilla le jour suivant, le blond avait disparu. Goku s'assit alors sur son lit et sourit en tirant sur son corps nu les draps qui avaient été malmenés durant la nuit et qui étaient à présent extrêmement froissés.

Sur le moment, il pensa que Sanzo s'était simplement levé plus tôt pour se concentrer et se préparer au conflit qui les attendait. De même qu'il ne se soucia pas du fait que Sanzo ne le considéra en aucune manière pendant tout leur trajet jusqu'au château d'Ottô, étant tout à fait conscient que le moine avait d'autres soucis en tête sur l'instant et qu'ils pourraient s'occuper de leurs sentiments une fois la mission terminée.

Seulement, lorsque la mission divine fut achevée, et même après que Sanzo ait repris connaissance, il n'avait pas eu la chance de discuter avec lui, ni même de l'approcher…

**Fin flash-back**

Goku se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre et se laisser bercer par les doux rayons du soleil. _Comme ta chaleur me manque… Ce n'est pas grave. J'attendrai que tu te sentes mieux… J'ai attendu si longtemps, alors quelques jours de plus…_ Il s'accouda alors sur le rebord de la fenêtre et contempla le paysage inondé de lumière qui se présentait à lui.

Il se rendit soudainement compte que la légère angoisse qui remuait son ventre depuis quelques jours était toujours présente. Il tenta de la chasser en inspirant profondément et en se disant que la vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle. Après tout, il était avec Sanzo maintenant… Après ce qui s'était passé entre-eux… Comment ne pouvait-il pas l'être ?

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Je me suis beaucoup plus appliquée pour ce chapitre. Voyez le premier plutôt comme un prologue. Il fallait bien que j'introduise la chose… Les choses sérieuses commencent donc ici… Je ne l'ai pas précisé auparavant, mais je tiens à prévenir les âmes sensibles que cette histoire n'a rien de drôle et que les personnes qui sont réticentes aux tortures psychologiques et à leurs conséquences passent leur chemin. Sur ce, pour tous ceux qui seraient encore présents, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le crépuscule tombait et l'atmosphère se rafraîchissait sensiblement. Les rues se vidaient peu à peu tandis que les lampadaires se répondaient en écho pour éclairer de leur vive lumière le sable à présent rougeoyant de l'allée principale du village. Les conversations très animées la journée se faisaient plus sourdes, laissant place à l'imposant chant des grillons.

C'est dans cette ambiance pittoresque que Goku faisait ses pas en direction de l'auberge où lui et ses compagnons demeuraient. Il ne se pressait pas, bien qu'il savait que Gojyo et Hakkaï l'attendaient sûrement pour dîner. Il avait envie de se nourrir pour quelques minutes encore de la sérénité qu'il ressentait sur le moment. Une sérénité qu'il ne ressentait étrangement plus lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de ses amis… et ne pouvait en expliquer la cause.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir là il avait décidé de rendre visite à Sanzo à l'insu de ses deux autres camarades qui trouvaient encore et toujours des excuses pour l'empêcher de l'approcher. Il jugeait qu'il avait laissé suffisamment de temps au blond et que même si ce dernier était encore faible, selon Hakkaï, cela ne prétextait en rien le fait de ne pas pouvoir le voir. La vérité c'est qu'il avait envie d'être à ses côtés. Non, il en mourrait d'envie ! Etre si proche de lui et à la fois si loin devenait insupportable et il fallait qu'il y remédie…

Ses jambes, quelque peu engourdies par son épuisante journée, le menèrent finalement devant la porte d'entrée de leur résidence provisoire. Il inspira un grand coup, en appréhension du retour du nœud dans son estomac et entra promptement dans le hall. Il se dirigea de suite dans la salle principale pour retrouver le demi-sang et l'ancien humain qui l'attendaient à une table, comme il l'avait prédit.

« Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… » S'excusa le jeune yokai en glissant une main confuse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- « Toi au moins tu sais te faire désirer ! Un peu plus et on commençait sans toi ! » Pesta Gojyo, poussé par son ventre qui criait famine.

- « Allons Gojyo, tu sais très bien que Goku travaille dur et qu'il avait sûrement besoin de se détendre, » le défendit Hakkaï sur un ton compréhensif. Il se tourna alors vers Goku en arborant un charmant sourire, qui par ailleurs, était devenu occasionnel ces temps-ci. « Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

- « Et bien, aujourd'hui j'ai posé des tuiles neuves sur la maison, vous savez celle qui se trouve au bout de la rue près de l'épicerie. Et sous cette chaleur étouffante, c'était vraiment pas évident ! » Raconta le plus jeune des trois fièrement.

- « J'arrive pas à croire que pour tuer le temps tu ais décidé d'aider ces villageois à rénover leurs maisons… Notre Ouistiti a le cœur sur la main… J'en ai presque une larme à l'œil ! » Ironisa le métis pour taquiner Goku.

- « Eh ! Moi au moins je suis utile et je te signale qu'ils me donnent un peu d'argent en retour, baka erokappa boiteux ! » Protesta fermement celui-ci.

- « Quoi ? Tu veux te battre baka saru ? » La réplique à l'insulte fut fulgurante et déjà les deux gamins étaient l'un sur l'autre en train de se tirer les cheveux et les commissures des lèvres. Hakkai tenta vainement de les calmer, mais sans le moine pour les ramener à la discipline, la tâche s'avérait difficile…

C'est alors que tomba de la poche du jean de Goku, qui se tordait dans tous les sens pour repousser les attaques du métis, un petit paquet rectangulaire et violet entouré d'un ruban doré. Ce dernier s'en aperçut de suite et s'extirpa diligemment de l'emprise de Gojyo pour ramasser son bien d'une main et le cacher derrière son dos. L'homme aux yeux émeraudes, à qui les couleurs de l'emballage n'avaient pas échappé, le regarda d'un air suspicieux tout en restant silencieux…

« Ben, fais pas ton timide, Goku. C'est pour qui ce petit paquet ? » Demanda Gojyo d'une voix qui montrait qu'il se moquait gentiment du yokai. « Oh, mais que suis-je bête ! Pour qui d'autre que le bon… »

- « Personne ! C'est pour personne ! Et puis de toute manière, ça ne te regarde pas ! » Coupa Goku brutalement.

- « Ca va, je voulais juste t'embêter un peu. Pas de quoi s'énerver comme ça, » s'étonna l'homme aux cheveux carmins, un peu dépassé par la réplique sèche de son jeune ami. Goku qui comprit qu'il avait réagi de façon excessive, baissa la tête pour dissimuler le rouge de ses joues.

- « Désolé… Je ne voulais pas… » Il tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce. « Je reviens… Je vais me laver les mains. Commandez sans moi. » Quand il fut parti, un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui étaient restés assis. Ils étaient tout à fait conscients que Goku était à cran et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser s'il ne voyait pas bientôt Sanzo. Un moment passa, puis Gojyo d'un air inquiet demanda :

- « Vous avez parlé de Goku quand tu lui as apporté son repas ? »

- « Pas vraiment… Il évite le sujet… » Répondit Hakkai tout en portant des yeux confus en direction de la fenêtre qui lui renvoyait son regard.

- « Ma parole ! Il agit comme un véritable gamin ! » Maugréa le métis en s'allumant une cigarette nerveusement. L'ancien humain resta un instant sans rien dire puis annonça :

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, Sanzo est capable de se lever maintenant et souhaite partir après demain… »

- « Très bien ! Il sera alors bien obligé de le voir ! » Grogna Gojyo, visiblement exaspéré par tout ça.

- « Aa… » Fut l'unique réponse de son compagnon qui semblait avoir disparu dans ses pensées…

OOOoooooOOO

Après le dîner, Goku remonta immédiatement dans sa chambre en prétextant qu'il était fatigué et laissa Gojyo et Hakkaï se disputer une partie de carte au rez-de-chaussée. En fait, ça l'arrangeait que ses deux amis soient restés en bas, puisqu'il avait à présent le champ libre pour faire ce à quoi il avait songé toute la journée.

Il prit le petit paquet qu'il avait posé avec attention sur la commode en bois brute juste avant de passer à table et se permit un tendre sourire alors qu'il le pressait contre son cœur. Il sortit ensuite de la poche de son pantalon un petit papier blanc qu'il plia en deux et le glissa sous le ruban doré pour le maintenir contre l'emballage violet.

Il entrebâilla sa porte et s'assura que le couloir était vide avant de se mettre à le longer. Ses pas le menèrent de manière non-fortuite devant la chambre de Sanzo et sans plus attendre, il toqua à la porte. Aucune réponse. Il renouvela son action et s'annonça avec une petite voix timide :

-« Sanzo ?… C'est moi » Toujours pas de réponse. Il attendit un instant et ouvrit légèrement la porte afin de passer la tête et jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Il reconnut de suite l'odeur du tabac et pensa alors que le blond devait être en train de fumer près de la fenêtre comme il en avait l'habitude.

N'ayant plus peur de le réveiller, il ouvrit un peu plus la porte, la franchit rapidement et la referma derrière lui. Quand il releva la tête, il fut étonné de voir le moine sur son lit qui semblait dormir, vêtu uniquement de son jean et des bandages qui lui entouraient le torse et le dos. Il avait gardé ses lunettes et laissé son journal à l'abandon sur le haut de son corps.

Goku constata alors qu'un voile gris/blanc pratiquement imperceptible s'échappait du cendrier posé sur la table de nuit à proximité du lit. Il était maintenant sûr que Sanzo venait de fumer. « Sanzo… tu es réveillé ? » Il attendit encore un peu et tout à coup, il paniqua et se rapprocha de manière précipitée de l'homme étendu, pensant que celui-ci s'était peut-être trouvé mal.

Mais sa crainte s'évanouit aussitôt alors qu'il observait les montées et descentes régulières et profondes du torse de Sanzo qui prouvaient qu'il s'était seulement assoupi. _J'arrive une minute trop tard_… Le yokai était tellement content de le voir après ces quelques jours qui avaient semblé une éternité, qu'il n'osa pas le réveiller.

A la place, il retira délicatement les lunettes du bonze, replia les branches et posa l'objet fragile soigneusement à son chevet. Puis, il enleva avec la même attention le journal qu'il alla poser plus loin sur la table de la pièce. Enfin, il attrapa le drap qui était resté aux pieds de Sanzo et le couvrit prudemment avec jusqu'aux épaules.

Quand il s'estima satisfait de la condition du blond, il prit une chaise qui se tenait dans un angle de la chambre et la plaça devant le lit avant de s'asseoir dessus. Il pouvait maintenant contempler avec émerveillement ce visage qu'il chérissait. Il laissa ses yeux aller à leur guise d'un bout à l'autre de la figure parfaite qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Puisque Sanzo dormait, il pouvait admirer patiemment chaque trait et contour qui le rendait si beau sans se soucier du fait qu'il pouvait le gêner. Il se rendit compte que sa main avait de manière totalement inconsciente, trouvé son chemin dans les cheveux blonds et fins qui paraissaient luire sous la lumière vacillante de la lampe à huile.

Le contact était si doux qu'il en soupira de bonheur. Il ressentit alors l'envie irrésistible de s'approcher un peu plus et sa tête vint se poser avec précaution dans le creux du cou de Sanzo dont le corps laissa échapper un léger tremblement. Goku leva doucement la tête pour la placer au même niveau que celle du moine, croyant qu'il avait réveillé ce dernier. Mais ça ne semblait pas le cas.

Le bout de son nez frôlait à présent la peau soyeuse de Sanzo et Goku pouvait sentir l'odeur subtile que la peau pâle dégageait et qui l'attirait tant. Bien que son intention première avait été de laisser se reposer le blond, les sensations qu'il éprouvait au contact de celui-ci eurent raison de lui, et pendant qu'une de ses mains était restée dans les cheveux d'or, l'autre était venue se poser sur le cou de Sanzo quelle caressait tendrement.

Sa bouche n'était pas en reste, puisqu'elle déposait de très légers baisers comme l'auraient fait les frêles ailes d'un papillon venant chatouiller la peau claire, partant du lobe de l'oreille pour s'attarder sur la joue et enfin la commissure des lèvres de Sanzo, où elles s'arrêtèrent. Goku se sentait complètement chavirer et il dut concentrer toute sa volonté pour se stopper avant de dévorer l'homme qui éveillait en lui un désir ardent.

De plus, il savait qu'il disposait de peu de temps avant que Gojyo et Hakkaï ne remontent, et si ces derniers le trouvaient pratiquement allongé sur le moine alors que celui-ci dormait, ils allaient vraiment se poser des questions. Après tout, ils n'étaient tous deux pas au courant pour Sanzo et lui, et Goku voulait laisser son amour décider du bon moment pour révéler leur secret.

Il ferma fermement les paupières comme pour chasser l'excitation qui était subitement monter en lui, et pressa furtivement ses lèvres contre celles du blond avant de murmurer dans un soupir tout en les frôlant : « Comme je t'aime… » A ces mots, il sentit une nouvelle fois le corps de Sanzo frémir, et une nouvelle fois, il crut qu'il l'avait réveillé. Il rouvrit alors les paupières pour s'en assurer, mais les yeux du bonze demeuraient clos.

Goku se redressa alors et glissa son présent, qu'il avait gardé dans la main qui caressait les cheveux d'or un instant plus tôt, sous l'oreiller de Sanzo. Il souffla la flamme qui dansait dans son enclot de verre pour plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité et se décida à quitter les lieux bien malgré lui, non sans se retourner une dernière fois vers son soleil.

« Je viendrai te voir demain… Dors bien. » Chuchota-t-il doucement avant de marcher d'un pas léger vers la porte. Et il sortit finalement de la pièce, complètement inconscient des deux paupières pâles qui venaient de s'ouvrir pour dévoiler des yeux noirs, furieux et meurtriers qui le regardaient s'en aller…

OOoooOO

Sanzo se mit en position assise. Ses mains recouvertes par le drap, lui faisaient mal tant ses doigts étaient venus s'enrouler contre ses paumes avec toujours plus de force pendant que son visiteur lui témoignait son affection. Il dégagea un bras de sous le linge blanc et d'un revers de main essuya ses lèvres encore humides du baiser qu'elles venaient d'accueillir comme écœuré par celui-ci.

Il glissa ses doigts sous son oreiller pour en extirper le petit paquet déposé à l'instant et l'examina sans grande attention. Il attendit un moment pendant lequel il sembla douter, puis finalement, il retira le petit papier blanc coincé dans le ruban doré et le déplia pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'un petit message.

Une fois de plus, il parut hésiter mais se décida quand même à le lire. "_Un petit cadeau pour te montrer que je pense très fort à toi. Tu me manques affreusement. Rétablis-toi vite ! J'ai hâte de te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras… Avec tout mon amour, Goku."_ Sanzo émit alors un « Humph » méprisant tout en écrasant le mot dans sa main…

OOoooOO

Gojyo s'était installé tranquillement dans la cour de l'auberge comme il le faisait tous les jours depuis leur arrivée. C'était encore une magnifique journée et il vidait son esprit pour s'imprégner du doux chant joyeux et communicatif des oiseaux. Il était déjà midi quand il se trouva à court de cigarette.

Il se munit de ses béquilles qu'il avait laissées contre le dossier de son banc fétiche et partit à la recherche d'Hakkai. Il passa d'abord dans la salle de restauration pensant que peut-être son ami l'attendait pour déjeuner, mais ce dernier ne s'y trouvait pas. Le demi-sang se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, s'annonça et entra dans la pièce. L'ancien humain n'était pas là non plus. Il se dit alors que Sanzo pourrait l'aider dans ses recherches. Il avança jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci et frappa à la porte.

« Sanzo ? » Il n'eut pas de réponse immédiate mais put entendre de derrière la cloison, les sons produits par des gestes qui semblaient précipités. Puis, la voix froide et autoritaire du bonze s'éleva.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, kappa ? »

- « Je peux entrer ? »

- « Fais comme tu veux. » Gojyo ouvrit donc la porte et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander au blond s'il n'avait pas vu Hakkaï, il s'aperçut que l'objet de sa quête se trouvait dans la pièce.

- « Ah, tu étais là Hakkaï… C'est toi que je cherchais. » L'homme à qui il s'adressait et qui se trouvait au chevet du moine, lui fit un timide sourire et lui répondit simplement :

- « Et bien… oui. Je viens tout juste de changer les bandages de Sanzo. Tu… Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

- « En fait, j'ai plus de clope et je me demandais si tu avais pensé à en prendre ce matin en faisant les courses. »

- « Mais oui, j'y ai pensé. Elles sont dans mon sac. De toute façon, j'allais descendre pour manger, je te les apporte au passage. »

- « Alors je t'attends en bas. » Gojyo commençait à tourner les talons quand Sanzo questionna :

- « Le saru est ici ? » Le métis le regarda suspicieusement, mais finit par lui répondre :

- « Non. En général, il ne rentre pas le midi. »

- « Réserve-moi une place à table. J'en ai marre de rester dans cette pièce. » Ordonna le blond d'une voix monotone. Gojyo lui jeta un regard sévère qui ne l'impressionna pas le moins du monde. Le métis qui avait comprit que Sanzo était encore dans l'un de ses "beaux jours", s'inclina en une révérence pleine de moquerie.

- « Vos désirs sont des ordres Sanzo Sama ! » Il franchit la porte et ajouta pour l'agacer un peu plus: « Pense à te passer un coup de peigne. Tu as les cheveux tout ébouriffés ! » Il referma la porte.

OOOoooooOOO

« Puis on prendra ce trajet pour arriver ici en fin de journée. » Informa Hakkai tout en pointant un endroit précis sur la carte routière qu'il présentait à Sanzo.

- « Hum… » Dit simplement ce dernier, montrant ainsi son accord.

- « Tu es sûr que tu veux partir demain… Je veux dire, ton dos te fait encore souffrir et… » Fit remarquer Gojyo à l'intention du moine qui l'empêcha de continuer.

- « Je n'ai aucune envie de m'éterniser ici plus longtemps. Même si nous n'avons plus à nos trousses des hordes de yokai fou-furieux, il va nous falloir des mois pour rentrer et… » Sanzo s'interrompit brutalement, ce qui interpella les deux autres qui levèrent la tête pour regarder dans la même direction que le blond qui replongea sans tarder les yeux sur le plan déplié devant lui.

Goku venait tout juste de rentrer et se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle principale de l'auberge dans laquelle ses amis se trouvaient. Ses vêtements et son visage étaient légèrement poussiéreux en conséquence des efforts qu'il avait fournis tout le long du jour.

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui sauta aux yeux de Gojyo et d'Hakkai en premier. C'était le corps visiblement sous tension et les énormes prunelles dorées qui scintillaient de mille feux en dévisageant littéralement l'homme en robe blanche. Comme si… Comme s'il allait lui bondir dessus tel un pirate trouvant un fabuleux trésor.

Tout à coup, Gojyo se rendit compte qu'une légère nervosité montait en lui alors qu'il pouvait ressentir des ondes déconcertantes envahir la pièce. Il ne put dire si ces vibrations perturbantes venaient de Sanzo ou bien d'Hakkai, ou encore des deux hommes en même temps. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il fallait à tout prix détendre l'atmosphère.

- « Ah, Goku, tu es rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui… Ils en ont finalement eu assez de toi ! » Tenta de plaisanter le métis. Mais Goku ne l'écoutait pas. A cet instant précis, seule sa réalité comptait et sa réalité, c'était Sanzo. Il s'approcha lentement de l'homme, résistant à l'immense envie de lui sauter au cou devant ses deux autres compagnons.

- « Sanzo… » Il souffla le nom d'une voix grêle et remplie d'émotion. Le bonze ne bougeait pas et ne le regarda pas pendant un moment. Cependant, les yeux accusateurs et insistants d'Hakkaï et de Gojyo lui firent abandonner son silence.

- « Hum ? » Lâcha-t-il d'un air ennuyé et sans prendre la peine de lever ses yeux améthystes dans les dorés.

- « Tu peux te lever maintenant… Je ne le savais pas. Comment te sens-tu ? » Se soucia le yokai en bégayant un peu tant sa joie était tangible.

- « Je me sentirai mieux une fois que je serai allé chercher un autre paquet de clopes dans ma chambre. » Sanzo commença à s'avancer en direction de la porte mais fut subitement stoppé dans son élan par un Goku souriant qui de voulait serviable.

- « Ne bouge pas. Je t'en apporte un tout de suite. » Et avant que le blond ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Goku était déjà en haut des escaliers et avait disparu dans l'interminable couloir. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent…

- « Il t'en restait une bonne moitié dans ton paquet ici présent… » Ce fut la dernière remarque de Gojyo avant que la pièce arbore un silence de mort pour plusieurs minutes.

OOoooOO

Le jeune yokai pénétra dans la chambre du moine et se mit de suite à la recherche des Marlboro. Il constata qu'elles n'étaient pas sur la table et puisque la pièce était assez dépourvue, il ne restait qu'un seul endroit où le paquet pouvait se trouver : Sur ou dans la commode à proximité du lit.

Il se rapprocha du meuble et après quelques secondes, il le trouva enfin dans le troisième tiroir en partant du haut. Satisfait, il s'apprêtait à redescendre quand il s'arrêta net devant la porte, les yeux complètement hypnotisés par la contenance de la corbeille à déchets qui se tenait à côté.

Il resta ainsi figé l'instant d'une minute. Une minute… pendant laquelle ses yeux ne cessèrent de s'écarquiller d'incompréhension. Une minute… pendant laquelle il ne put empêcher un nœud de se former et de gonfler dans sa gorge et dans son estomac… Une minute… de pure déception.

Au fond de cette poubelle se trouvait son présent qu'il avait acheté par amour avec son propre argent… L'emballage n'avait même pas été défait. Goku cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que sa vision ne le trahissait pas. Il s'abaissa alors, puis d'une main quelque peu tremblante, il attrapa le petit paquet.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut également de la présence du mot qu'il avait laissé à son soleil. Un mot… qui n'était plus qu'une vulgaire boule de papier destinée à être jetée au feu. Un frisson parcourut son corps et il secoua fortement la tête pour empêcher la peine qu'il ressentait de s'accentuer.

Il se releva et se calma en se disant que peut-être Sanzo n'aimait pas recevoir des cadeaux. Il connaissait l'homme et savait que sa fierté exacerbée pouvait l'avoir fait commettre cet acte blessant sans qu'il le veuille vraiment.

Goku soupira et mit le petit paquet violet et doré dans sa poche en se disant qu'il en parlerait plus tard avec le blond. Se sentant légèrement mieux, il redescendit en bas seulement pour trouver Gojyo seul, assis sur une chaise à fumer d'un air pensif.

« Où sont passés Sanzo et Hakkaï ? » Demanda Goku de façon perplexe.

- « Sanzo avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et comme il a encore un peu de mal à marcher, Hakkaï l'a accompagné. » Lui répondit franchement le demi-sang. « Ne t'en fais pas, ils seront bientôt de retour. »

- « Mais Sanzo n'avait pas besoin de ses cigarettes ? »

- « T'inquiète pas pour lui… » Répliqua Gojyo. Celui-ci, remarquant le léger voile de tristesse dans les yeux de son jeune ami voulut le divertir et proposa : « Un poker ? » Goku qui n'avait alors rien d'autre à faire sur l'instant, accepta de bon cœur.

OOOoooooOOO

Le soleil perçait à peine l'horizon que déjà les quatre compagnons de route étaient sur le départ. La jeep était entourée d'une foule chaleureuse qui était venue souhaiter un bon retour à Goku et le remercier pour son aide qui incontestablement, avait été très précieuse.

« Prends ça ! Ce n'est pas grand chose mais nous espérons que tu l'apprécieras. » Dit jovialement une vielle dame qui lui tendait un énorme panier repas de la part de toutes les personnes réunies autour du groupe.

- « Mon ventre gargouille déjà ! Merci beaucoup ! » Répondit Goku avec un large sourire tout en prenant son cadeau. Un homme à la moustache brune et à la carrure imposante s'avança vers le jeune homme et posa une main sur sa tête :

- « Tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot mon garçon. L'absence de ta force va vraiment me faire défaut et mes lombagos vont refaire surface ! » Les gens se mirent à rire en cœur puis l'homme ajouta de manière sincère : « Tu es vraiment une personne unique et admirable, Goku. Porte-toi bien, et surtout, sois heureux ! Tu le mérites vraiment ! » Gojyo attrapa le yokai par le cou en l'enroulant de son bras et frotta son point affectueusement sur sa tête avec son autre main.

- « Quel succès baka saru ! Personne ne peut te résister ! »

- « Eh ! Je ne suis pas un baka saru, kono ero kappa ! » Protesta vivement Goku en mordant le bras du métis.

- « On peut y aller maintenant ! Toutes ces simagrées commencent à me taper sur le système ! » Cracha Sanzo qui commençait à perdre patience. A la remarque acerbe, Goku baissa les yeux et se rassit correctement à l'arrière de la jeep. Apparemment, le blond n'avait prêté aucune attention aux compliments des gens à son égard. Il fit un grand signe de la main pour faire ses adieux à la foule et le groupe se mit en route dans un nuage de poussière.

OOOoooooOOO

Le trajet jusqu'au village suivant s'était déroulé plutôt calmement. Goku qui avait cherché à tuer le temps, avait gribouillé quelques insultes et moqueries sur le plâtre du demi-sang ce qui naturellement, donna naissance à une altercation entre les deux jeunes hommes et Hakkaï avait essayé tant bien que mal de les résonner… Jusque là, tout semblait normal.

Une chose pourtant tracassait Goku : Le baffeur et le Smith et Wesson n'avaient pas montré le bout de leurs nez de toute la journée. De plus, le regard du jeune yokai, aussi insistant qu'il avait été sur le rétroviseur, n'avait pas une seule fois été retourné par les yeux améthystes et bien que Goku était de nature optimiste, la non-considération excessive du blond envers lui le préoccupait.

Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle en tête-à-tête. Le soir précédent, il n'avait pas pu s'entretenir avec Sanzo de leur relation car ce dernier s'était assuré de se retrouver toujours en présence d'Hakkaï ou de Gojyo. Goku était prêt à donner du temps à Sanzo, mais comment voulait-il que ça avance entre eux s'il ne lui accordait pas un seul instant !

Après s'être restaurés, les quatre jeunes hommes réservèrent deux chambres. Goku avait espéré partager la chambre du moine, mais celui-ci avait décidé de reprendre les vieilles habitudes : Hakkaï avec lui et Goku avec Gojyo. Malgré sa déception, le yokai voulait respecter la volonté du bonze de ne pas éveiller les soupçons et de rester discret.

Sanzo était déjà monté dans sa chambre, apparemment fatigué, tandis que les trois autres prenaient un verre au bar de l'hôtel. _Sanzo seul dans sa chambre… Sanzo seul dans sa chambre…_ C'était l'occasion rêver ! Et cette pensée trottait dans la tête de Goku depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant.

Seulement, il avait préféré attendre un peu avec ses amis car il savait que monter se coucher si tôt dans la soirée leur paraîtrait suspect. _Sanzo seul dans sa chambre…_ L'attente devenait insupportable et il pouvait entendre ses doigts qui tambourinaient le dos de la table. Il ne tenait plus. Il se leva alors et improvisa :

« Je… Je vais prendre une douche. » Il fut satisfait de son excuse qu'il trouva tout à fait valable. Et ceci fut confirmé puisque ses deux compagnons se contentèrent de faire un hochement de tête et de recommander un verre.

L'excitation montait en lui alors qu'il se rapprochait de la chambre du blond. Il était si pressé de se blottir dans les bras de son amour qu'à peine arrivé devant, il donna trois petits coups à la porte en bois massif. Un silence lui répondit. _A non, pas cette fois !_ Redoutant de trouver une fois de plus Sanzo endormi, Goku ne prit pas la peine de frapper à nouveau et entra dans la pièce.

Il fut soulagé de constater que le moine était réveillé et fumait assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, tout en regardant l'extérieur qui à cette heure ne dessinait du paysage que des ombres.

« Sanzo ? »

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

« Sanzo ? » Après avoir fermé avec précaution la porte derrière lui, Goku s'avança dans la pièce sombre à peine éclairée par les doux rayons lunaires qui tentaient de percer les nuages et de s'infiltrer dans la chambre en passant par la fenêtre ouverte. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Sanzo, comme s'il attendait la permission de s'approcher un peu plus.

Le moine regardait toujours au dehors, et s'il ne tirait pas de temps à autres sur sa cigarette, on aurait aisément pu le confondre de par la blancheur de sa peau ainsi que son absence totale de mouvement, avec une statue de marbre exposée pour orner le lieu.

Goku crut que le blond ne l'avait pas entendu venir et en profita l'espace d'un instant pour admirer le corps appétissant de l'homme qui avait retiré son habit religieux. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage et il dut secouer fortement la tête pour discipliner ses idées qui commençaient à dévier dangereusement.

Il haussa légèrement la voix pour annoncer sa présence. « Sanzo? » Bien qu'il ne puisse noter aucune réaction de la part de Sanzo, Goku savait que cette fois l'homme n'avait pas pu rater l'appel de son nom. Il se dit que peut-être le blond attendait de lui qu'il engage la conversation. C'est donc ce qu'il fit. « Tu vois Sanzo, j'ai survécu. Comme je te l'avais promis… »

Il s'arrêta, espérant que le bonze se retourne pour continuer. Cette faveur ne lui fut pas accordée. Il laissa passer quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il prit conscience que la sensation de malaise qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis des jours s'intensifiait sensiblement et soudain, l'idée qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû venir parler à Sanzo maintenant lui traversa l'esprit.

Il chassa bien vite cette pensée qu'il qualifia de ridicule. C'était de Sanzo et de lui dont il était question et après tout ce temps, le blond devrait être heureux de pouvoir passer un moment seul avec lui, non ? Goku savait que Sanzo était circonspect dans ses agissements et pensa qu'il n'osait pas faire le premier pas, comme cette nuit inoubliable avant la bataille finale…

Il prit alors les devants. « Je suis vraiment content que tu te sentes mieux… Tu sais, Hakkaï et Gojyo faisaient tout pour m'empêcher de te rendre visite… » Goku prit une moue renfrognée et ajouta : « Hakkai m'a même dit récemment que c'est toi qui ne souhaitais pas me voir… »

Sanzo semblait vouloir le laisser continuer son monologue, mais le jeune yokai n'y voyait pas de cet œil et finit par le questionner : « Ce n'est pas vrai… n'est-ce pas ? » C'est alors que le blond qui venait de finir sa cigarette et qui attrapait son paquet de Marlboro pour en extirper une autre, daigna enfin faire entendre le son de sa voix.

- « Il ne me semble pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation d'entrer dans ma chambre ! » Le ton employé était sec et il surprit Goku qui eut du mal à retenir un sursaut. D'un air dubitatif, le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils puis commença à s'expliquer.

- « Et bien… J'ai frappé à la porte… mais tu ne répondais pas, alors… » D'un geste agacé, le moine qui persistait à montrer délibérément son dos au yokai, alluma sa cigarette et lui offrit un nuage de fumée en guise de réponse.

Hésitant en premier lieu, Goku se permit d'avancer timidement d'un pas et affirma d'une voix suave tout en laissant ses grands yeux dorés se remplir d'affection et d'admiration :

-« Tu… tu me manques beaucoup… Je voulais… être près de toi. » Un silence pesant qui semblait s'éterniser prit possession de la pièce et commençait à chatouiller les nerfs du plus jeune.

Tout en insérant sa main dans sa poche pour en retirer le cadeau refusé un jour plus tôt, ce dernier décida de le rompre pour couper cours aux sensations déplaisantes et angoissantes qui émergeaient en lui. « Et je me demandais… Enfin… Tu sais, si… si tu ne voulais pas ce que j'ai laissé sous ton oreiller hier, tu aurais du me le dire… plutôt que de le jeter… »

Il dit ceci sur un ton de léger reproche puis s'approcha d'avantage pour déposer son petit paquet sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté de Sanzo. « Ouvre-le au moins… Je peux t'assurer que c'est quelque chose qui te sera très utile. » A cet instant, le moine grogna faiblement quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis lâcha plus distinctement :

-« Si tu as fini avec ce que tu avais à dire, sors d'ici ! » Cette fois, l'ordre donné avec agressivité du blond atteignit l'amour propre de Goku qui s'offusquait que Sanzo s'adresse à lui de la sorte. Comme s'il était une quelconque personne… Comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux.

_Pourquoi agis-tu comme cela ? Tu n'as pas envie de me voir ? _Les yeux du yokai se voilèrent à cette pensée et soudainement, toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties ses derniers jours remontèrent en lui en même temps : La joie d'être encore en vie et d'avoir pu tenir sa promesse, son inquiétude pour la santé de Sanzo, la tristesse de ne pas avoir pu lui rendre visite tous les jours, la profonde déception de son cadeau ignoré, son inconfort indéfinissable qui se faisait toujours plus présent et enfin sa peine dissimulée due au comportement exécrable du moine envers lui.

Tout ceci formait à présent un formidable mélange et remuait le ventre de Goku qui ne tarda pas à sentir ses genoux fléchir. Il ne voulait pas être repoussé par son amour. Pas maintenant… et sûrement pas comme ça.

Il ressentit tout à coup un réel et irrésistible besoin d'être réconforté et ne tenant plus, il entoura de ses bras impatients la taille fine de Sanzo et pressa son corps fortement contre lui tout en laissant ses lèvres qui frôlaient maintenant la nuque recouverte de cheveux d'or chuchoter ce que son cœur criait:

-« J'ai besoin de toi… Je… Je t'aime Sanzo. »

Il eut tout juste le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit deux mains larges et puissantes lui agripper les bras fermement pour l'obliger à lâcher prise. La suite de l'action se déroula si vite que tout ce qu'il put constater, c'était qu'il avait maintenant les fesses sur le plancher frais et que Sanzo s'était finalement retourné pour le toiser du regard du haut de son perchoir.

Goku se glaça littéralement sur place lorsqu'il réussit à lire ce que lui renvoyaient les yeux violets à cet instant précis. Ce n'était n'y plus ni moins que du dédain, du dégoût et du mépris. Goku perdit d'un coup tous ses repères. Il était telle une boussole affolée ne trouvant plus le nord.

Ce n'était pas _son_ Sanzo qui le dévisageait de la sorte. Ce n'était pas ces magnifiques yeux améthystes dans lesquels il s'était complètement noyé deux semaines plus tôt qui l'assassinaient silencieusement. Et ce n'était pas ces lèvres si douces auxquelles il avait abandonné une partie de son innocence qui s'étiraient pour dévoiler des dents grinçantes sous les mouvements de mâchoire crispés du blond.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? Je t'ai dit de sortir d'ici ! » Siffla Sanzo entre ses dents qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se desserrer. Les prunelles dorées tremblaient maintenant distinctement et suppliaient les violettes de stopper leur harcèlement. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sanzo ? Explique-moi ! Pourquoi me rejettes-tu comme ça ?_ Goku avala sa salive comme pour empêcher sa gorge de se nouer d'avantage et balbutia à demi-voix :

- « Je… Je voulais juste te prendre dans mes bras… Et j'avais besoin qu'on parle de… nous… » Etrangement, il sut instinctivement que la fin de sa phrase était de trop et il la regretta amèrement lorsque suivie la réaction de Sanzo.

-« De nous ? De quoi tu parles ? » Si la voix du moine avait été froide jusqu'à présent, elle était subitement devenue glaciale et le jeune yokai pouvait sentir les poils sur sa peau se dresser comme alertés. Celui-ci était maintenant conscient que Sanzo ne voulait pas aborder le sujet et qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'insiste pas aujourd'hui.

Cependant, c'était plus fort que lui, et il fallait absolument qu'il sache où il en était avec Sanzo alors, avec ses yeux d'or scintillants, ses pommettes rougissantes et ses lèvres tremblotantes il murmura de manière incertaine :

-« Ben tu… tu sais, depuis cette nuit là quand on a… quand on a…fait l'am- » Le blond le stoppa promptement dans son élan pour corriger le mot qu'il s'apprêtait à employer sur un ton monotone dénué de la moindre émotion.

-« Tu repenses à cette fois ou je t'ai baisé ? »

Choque.

Arrêt du temps.

Expression d'horreur.

_Baisé, baisé, baisé, baisé, baisé, baisé, baisé, baisé, baisé, baisé, baisé, baisé…_ On a tendance à sous-estimer l'importance des mots. "Baisé", un simple petit mot quand on n'y réfléchit. Cependant, ce simple petit mot venait frapper et refrapper l'esprit de Goku tel un bombardier décimant tout sur son passage.

« Ne fais pas cette tête d'ahuri ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que c'était ? » L'arrogance de Sanzo affligeait le brun qui sous la puissance et la sincérité de ses sentiments, trouva quand même la force de répondre de sa voix qui s'enrouait de plus en plus :

-« De… de l'amour… »

- « Humph ! »

-« Alors… pourquoi as-tu fait… ça ? Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à faire une telle chose… simplement pour te divertir ! » Sa voix craquait à présent pendant que ses yeux s'inondaient. Il dut réunir toutes ses forces pour retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir à grands flots.

-« C'était une simple erreur, Goku. Une erreur, rien de plus ! »_ Non… Tu mens…_ Le brun refusait de croire à ses paroles plus que blessantes, parce qu'il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas, de peur de s'effondrer au sol et d'être incapable de se relever. Ses yeux implorants auraient pu fendre le cœur de n'importe qui… Mais pas celui de Sanzo qui demeurait implacable. D'un mouvement désespéré, Goku qui ne supportait plus cette situation cauchemardesque, se jeta avec abandon dans les bras de Sanzo qui en perdit sa cigarette de surprise.

-« Ce… ce n'est pas vrai… Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Moi je… moi je t'aime… » Sur cette nouvelle déclaration qui paraissait provenir des entrailles du jeune homme, Sanzo se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de celui-ci. Il se leva diligemment, prit le petit paquet violet et doré dans une main, attrapa avec poigne la nuque de Goku avec l'autre et traîna sans ménagement le jeune homme jusqu'à la porte de la chambre qu'il ouvrit tout en criant :

-« Cette conversation est terminée ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre gémir. Oublie ça ! C'était insignifiant ! Ne reparle plus jamais de ça ou si tu en es incapable et bien tu es libre de partir ! » La dessus, le blond jeta violemment le jeune yokai ainsi que son présent dans le couloir heureusement désert et ferma la porte de sa chambre en la claquant brutalement.

OOoooOO

A genoux, comme s'inclinant devant la terrifiante réalité de ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant, Goku demeurait figé, si bien que même l'air qui s'engouffrait par le carreau cassé d'une fenêtre à proximité et qui l'environnait ne parvenait pas à faire danser ses plus fins cheveux.

Ses mains reposaient sur le sol entre ses jambes tentant en vain de soulager ses bras de chair devenus plomb sous l'invisible mais néanmoins imposant poids écrasant ses épaules, qui avaient perdu toute leur fierté et qui tombaient vers l'avant. La moitié de son visage avait disparu dans l'ombre de sa frange et seules ses lèvres gercées et légèrement entrouvertes semblaient sans échapper.

Pas un mouvement. Pas un bruit. Pas un son. Rien. Plus rien. Uniquement lui et son corps paralysé devant la porte close du blond.

De longues secondes passèrent. Des minutes en fait. Puis, le jeune homme réussit à se mettre debout de manière maladive. Sa tête s'abaissa pour contempler le cadeau refusé une seconde fois qui gisait à terre. Il le prit lentement, se retourna et laissa ses jambes affaiblies le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il s'enferma dans la pièce qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'éclairée et gagna la salle de bain. Ses mains commencèrent à le déshabiller machinalement et quand elles eurent fini, le jeune yokai entra dans la douche et tira doucement le rideau.

Et c'est là, pas une seconde avant ni même à la seconde d'après, mais au moment précis où Goku tourna les robinets à fond pour laisser l'eau battre sa peau, qu'il craqua, sachant que le liquide s'écoulant bruyamment étouffait sa détresse.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… Que t'ai-je fait pour que tu m'en veuilles autant…_ Il passa inconsciemment une main sur sa nuque malmenée un peu plus tôt.

_Cette nuit merveilleuse où tu m'as enlacé avec passion ne voulait vraiment rien dire pour toi ? Pourtant, c'est toi-même qui m'as dit que tu ne me pardonnerais pas si je mourais et… et je pensais que c'était parce que tu avais besoin de moi… que même si tu ne l'exprimais pas clairement, c'était ta façon à toi de me dire que tu m'aimais…_

Les larmes qu'il avait réussies à retenir durant tout ce temps, se déversaient de ses yeux déjà rouges à une vitesse effrénée et se mélangeaient à l'eau de la douche, dissolvant ainsi leur goût salé.

_Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies baisé comme tu viens affreusement de le dire ! Je… je ne veux pas ! Ces gestes et ces caresses étaient autre chose qu'un simple désir éphémère… Sanzo… Je t'en prie… Ne me fais pas ça… Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement… Ne me fais pas ça… _

Il ne put empêcher ses dernières forces de l'abandonner subitement et il n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser son dos heurter lourdement le mur pour se laisser glisser contre le carrelage humide avant d'atterrir sur ses fesses dans un bruit sourd.

_Ce regard cruel que tu m'as lancé… Comme si tu me détestais… Comme si je n'étais plus rien pour toi… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je… je ne comprends pas… Tu n'as jamais été aussi froid et distant envers moi… Je ne te reconnais pas…_

L'eau brûlante qui marquait sa peau ne suffisait pas à faire disparaître la sensation de froid qu'il ressentait et qui secouait frénétiquement son corps._ Comment oses-tu me demander d'oublier ce qui s'est passé entre nous… Tu n'as pas le droit… Je t'aime…_

Il pouvait sentir le nœud dans son estomac se transformer en une énorme boule qui remontait dans sa poitrine pour écraser son cœur affolé jusqu'à l'en étouffer._ Une erreur ? … Une simple erreur… Tu mens… Tu ne ferais pas une erreur pareille… Tu mens… _

Il enroula son torse de ses bras tremblants et amena ses genoux à sa poitrine espérant trouver un peu de réconfort dans cette position. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il était profondément blessé et cette blessure ne pouvait se résorber par un acte physique.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se réfugia dans le coin de la douche et se recroquevilla en une position fœtale. Il ne bougeait plus et bientôt il perdit totalement conscience de son corps sous l'assaut de ses pensées volubiles qui continuaient de l'assaillir.

_Tu ne vois donc pas que sans toi… je ne suis rien ! J'ai… besoin de toi, de ta lumière qui me guide, de ta chaleur qui m'a fait oublier ma solitude, de ta confiance qui me fait croire en moi, si ce n'est de ton amour alors de ta reconnaissance… qui me fait tout simplement vivre…_

Ses ongles s'inséraient à présent profondément dans sa chair et son sang ne tarda pas à s'échapper de l'épiderme déchiqueté pour se diluer avec l'eau de la douche en roulant le long de ses bras.

_Sanzo… Je… Je suis dans le noir sans toi… et je ne peux pas partir comme tu me l'as suggéré froidement… J'ai peur… Je veux rester prêt de toi… J'ai peur… Je t'en prie… Ne me fais pas ça… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Ne me fais pas ça… Sanzo… _

Il resta ainsi à trembler violemment et à verser toutes les larmes de son corps durant un temps indéfini_…_ Le temps nécessaire pour se calmer et prendre une décision. Elle ne fut pas difficile, puisqu'il réalisait qu'il n'y avait pas de choix possible.

Peu importait l'extrême violence avec laquelle il avait été jeté. Il voulait croire en Sanzo, car s'il ne croyait pas en lui alors il ne croirait plus en rien. Pour lui, la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble avait une signification et au fond de lui, il était persuadé qu'elle en avait aussi une pour le blond, même si celui-ci l'avait contesté furieusement.

Il voulait le croire. Plus que ça, il le devait pour ne pas perdre la raison. Il ne comprenait toujours pas le comportement agressif de Sanzo envers lui, mais il se dit que le temps clarifierait les choses et que Sanzo finirait sûrement par lui revenir. C'était sa seule chance de ne pas sombrer. Non, c'était son seul espoir.

Après s'être séché et rhabillé, il sortit finalement de la salle de bain. La chambre était maintenant éclairée et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Goku pour se rendre compte de la présence de Gojyo. Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit et fumait paresseusement tout en observant le jeune yokai s'avancer dans la pièce.

« T'en as mis du temps ! Ca fait plus d'une heure que j'entends l'eau couler ! » Le demi-sang, étant vraisemblablement d'humeur à plaisanter, voulut en faire profiter Goku et lança une raillerie pour continuer. « Tu ne trouvais plus la sortie ? C'est vrai qu'il y a tellement de porte dans cette salle de bain qu'on pourrait facilement se perdre ! » Il ria gaiement, mais ceci ne dura pas.

Etonné que le brun lui tourne le dos au lieu de se précipiter sur lui pour se défendre avec ferveur, Gojyo prit une mine soucieuse et demanda sur un ton qui se voulait à présent concerné : « Ca ne va pas Goku ? » A sa question, il vit le jeune homme frissonner comme s'il venait de l'arracher de ses pensées. Une minute de silence passa et Goku se retourna lentement vers le métis en prenant garde de ne pas croiser leurs deux regards.

- « Oui… Ca va… » Sa voix saccadée qui n'avait rien de convaincant trahissait son mensonge. De plus, malgré l'immense effort qu'il s'évertuait à fournir, Goku ne put dissimuler la tristesse derrière son sourire factice. C'est alors que Gojyo remarqua les yeux gonflés et rougis du yokai. Préoccupé par l'état de ce dernier, il insista.

- « Tu es sûr ? On dirait que tu viens de pleurer… » Le commentaire du demi-sang fit baisser les yeux de Goku qui tenta de nier.

- « Ah, ça… C'est rien… Je… Le shampoing m'est rentré dans les yeux… C'est… c'est tout… »

- « Tu penses vraiment me faire avaler ça ? » Le défia Gojyo. Goku savait que s'il continuait cette discussion embarrassante, il ne pourrait empêcher les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux de se déverser à nouveau et il ne voulait pour rien au monde que son compagnon sache ce qui venait de se passer avec Sanzo. Il se dirigea alors vers son lit et tira les draps pour se faufiler dessous.

- « Ecoute, je… je suis très fatigué et… j'ai besoin de dormir… » Il se positionna face au mur pour faire comprendre au métis qu'il n'était plus disposé à dialoguer. Celui-ci le fixa un moment avec un air perplexe. Il savait pertinemment que son jeune ami était profondément perturbé par quelque chose. Et il savait également que ce quelque chose devait avoir un rapport avec Sanzo pour le mettre dans un état pareil.

Il écrasa patiemment sa cigarette dans le cendrier reposant sur la table de chevet, en profita pour éteindre la lampe et conclut la conversation tout en s'enroulant dans les draps.

- « Comme tu veux… Cependant, si tu as besoin d'en parler et bien… sache que je suis là. » Goku ne dit rien mais serra très fort les draps dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas grand chose, cependant la sincérité dans la voix du demi-sang venait de lui apporter une pointe de réconfort.

Il ferma les paupières et essaya vainement d'oublier son chagrin et son terrible mal de crâne dû aux inquantifiables larmes versées. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le moine et il savait déjà que l'angoisse qui l'oppressait lui ferait passer une nuit blanche…

OOOoooooOOO

Les rayons du soleil venaient caresser avec douceur le visage de Gojyo qui ouvrit doucement un œil, puis l'autre avant de s'étirer de tout son long pour réveiller ses muscles encore endoloris par le sommeil réparateur duquel il venait de s'extirper. La lumière du jour se faisait intense dans la petite chambre et Gojyo put deviner qu'il était déjà tard dans la matinée.

Il se demanda alors pourquoi Hakkai ne les avait pas sortis du lit. Il se tourna sur le côté pour appeler Goku et lui dire qu'ils feraient bien de se lever avant de se faire agresser par un éventail furieux, mais à sa grande surprise il constata que le lit sur lequel il venait de poser les yeux était vide. _Tiens, c'est rare quand le saru est debout avant moi._

Il s'assit en posant délicatement sa jambe plâtrée sur le plancher, puis il attrapa ses béquilles qui étaient restées au sol avant de se lever du lit. Après un rapide brin de toilette, il quitta la pièce et descendit dans la salle de restauration où il pensait retrouver ses compagnons.

De l'encadrement de la porte, il aperçut de suite Goku et parvint rapidement jusqu'à lui. Ce dernier avait la tête plongée dans le plat déposé devant lui, qui semblait ne pas avoir été touché et qui devait maintenant être froid. Il ne leva pas les yeux à l'arrivée du métis. Apparemment, son humeur maussade de la veille ne s'était pas dissipée.

Gojyo tira une chaise et s'assit sans bruit à côté de lui. D'habitude le matin, il avait toujours une insulte à balancer au nez du yokai, mais son instinct lui disait qu'aujourd'hui il valait mieux qu'il s'abstienne.

Malgré sa présence physique, Goku semblait absent et Gojyo commençait vraiment à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille pour avoir fait disparaître subitement l'esprit d'ordinaire vif et l'appétit généralement insatiable du jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Comme Goku ne disait toujours rien, il décida d'entamer la conversation.

« C'est étonnant que Sanzo et Hakkaï ne soient pas encore là. Tu les as vus ce matin ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme. Les yeux d'or se levèrent lentement dans les rubis qui s'écarquillèrent légèrement en notant la confusion qui caractérisait les premiers.

Gojyo n'avait maintenant plus de doutes. Il était à présent certain que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, en tout cas d'assez grave pour tourmenter son jeune ami. Voulant apporter son aide, il prit de nouveau la parole. « Tu fais vraiment peur à voir, tu sais. Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il y a, Goku ? » Goku manifesta un léger sursaut à la question apparemment inattendue. Il tenta aussitôt de dissimuler les traits tirés de son visage sous un masque de gaieté.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Il… il n'y a rien… Je t'assure… » Mais Gojyo n'était pas dupe, il connaissait bien le jeune homme après avoir voyagé pendant si longtemps avec lui.

- « Tu m'as déjà fait le coup hier. Tu ne me le referas pas une deuxième fois ! » Affirma fermement le demi-sang. Ne souhaitant pas continuer dans cette voie, Goku essaya de changer le sujet.

- « C'est vrai que c'est étrange que Sanzo et Hakkaï ne soient pas là… » Dit-il d'une voix frêle.

- « Ne détourne pas la conversation ! » S'énerva Gojyo qui commençait à se sentir exclu. En effet, Sanzo était encore plus insociable qu'à l'accoutumée, Hakkaï se confiait de moins en moins à lui et semblait lui cacher des choses, et maintenant c'était Goku qui lui mentait…

Sachant que Goku n'aborderait pas le sujet de lui-même, il le fit à sa place. « Je sais pertinemment que quelque chose te tracasse et je parie que cette chose a un rapport avec Sanzo ! » Remarquant l'expression de panique et de peur se lisant soudainement dans les yeux du yokai, Gojyo baissa le ton de sa voix qu'il radoucit pour amener les choses avec plus de tact.

Il ne voulait pas embarrasser Goku, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça sans rien faire. Il continua donc. « Je ne suis pas aveugle Goku, je vois comment tu regardes Sanzo et je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant que tu ressens autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui… »

Goku aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles et sortir de la salle en courant, mais il savait que ceci ne ferait que confirmer à Gojyo ses propos. Incapable d'empêcher son sang de monter à ses joues, il murmura en bégayant légèrement :

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Je… Je ne suis pas… amoureux de lui, si c'est ce que tu veux insinuer… » Goku baissa les paupières pour ne plus voir les yeux pourpres qui le suspectaient de mentir à nouveau. Le métis, ne voulant pas contrarier d'avantage son compagnon au sujet de ses sentiments pour le moine, tenta simplement de le rassurer.

- « Si tu veux… Tout ce que je voulais te dire c'est que si c'est l'attitude de Sanzo qui te perturbe et bien n'y pense pas trop. Tu sais très bien à quel point il est lunatique et c'est sûrement sa façon à lui de décompresser du stress que la mission lui a procuré. »

Goku resta muet sur cette explication. Que pouvait-il dire ? Gojyo parlait sans savoir et franchement, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Goku frissonna à la demande de Gojyo. « Je vais finir par croire qu'il leur ait arrivé quelque chose… Tu veux bien aller les chercher Goku ? »

Observant la tension évidente qui venait de surgir dans le corps de Goku, le demi-sang passa une main de manière nonchalante dans ses cheveux carmins, puis se leva sans grande conviction. « C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'y vais, moi et ma jambe plâtrée… »

Gojyo réussit à parvenir péniblement en haut des escaliers et commença à faire son chemin en direction de la chambre des deux absents. _Rhaa ! Il va m'entendre ce bonze pourri ! D'habitude, il ne se gêne pas pour nous éjecter du lit à grands coups d'éventail ! Et voilà que maintenant, monsieur traîne au lit._

Il s'arrêta juste devant la porte. _Maintenant que j'y pense, Hakkaï non plus ne fait jamais la grasse matinée… Il leur ait peut-être réellement arrivé quelque chose…_ Un peu inquiet, il toqua énergiquement à la porte. N'ayant pas de réponse, il renouvela son geste qui n'eut pas plus de succès.

A présent très inquiet, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et ouvrit la porte en grand d'un mouvement brusque. Il parcourut rapidement la pièce de ses yeux en alerte, quand ceux-ci se stoppèrent sur un point fixe, troublé, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses béquilles glissèrent de ses bras pour heurter lourdement le sol… « Oh merde… »

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

« Les rêves sont l'expression de notre inconscient refoulé. » S. Freud

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

BANG ! BANG !

Goku leva brusquement la tête. Les deux coups de feu qui venaient de se faire entendre provenaient du pistolet de Sanzo. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Paniqué, il délaissa impétueusement sa chaise et se mit à courir en direction des escaliers.

Il enjamba les marches deux par deux et parvint rapidement au premier étage. D'où il était, il pouvait maintenant entendre distinctement deux voix qui s'élevaient avec fureur. Il fut soulagé de pouvoir les attribuer sans difficulté à Gojyo et Sanzo qui semblaient se disputer avec animosité.

A présent curieux de savoir quelle était la raison de leur accrochage, il s'engagea d'un pas prudent dans le couloir et pouvait déjà apercevoir la silhouette de Gojyo qui se tenait plus loin devant la porte ouverte de Sanzo et d'Hakkaï. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres et écouta.

« Alors c'était donc ça ! » Pointa Gojyo effaré et regardant toujours à l'intérieur de la chambre.

- « Ferme cette porte, kono ero kappa, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! » Aboya Sanzo d'une voix sèche et électrisante.

- « Je savais bien que vous cachiez quelque chose tous les deux, mais franchement, j'aurais pu penser à tout sauf à ça ! » Continua le métis, sans se soucier de ce que lui disait le moine.

- « T'es sourd, je t'ai dit de fermer cette porte ! » Grogna le blond.

- « Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ? » S'énerva le demi-sang.

- « Ca ne te regarde en aucune manière ! Maintenant, barre-toi avant que je décide de repeindre les murs avec ta cervelle ! » De l'extérieur, le son des balles qu'on chargeait dans l'arme à feu résonnèrent comme un avertissement. Gojyo baissa la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de répondre sur un ton concerné :

- « Tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas… Mais ça regarde… Goku. »

BANG !

Le métis sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, pendant que quelques-uns uns de ses cheveux tombaient avec élégance et légèreté au sol.

- « Ne prononce pas ce nom ! » Cette fois, la patience de Sanzo avait atteint ses limites et Gojyo savait qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Il savait également que s'il tenait un tant soit peu à la vie, il ferait mieux de fermer cette porte et de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu.

Seulement, l'image de Goku dans sa tête le défendait de détourner le regard, tandis qu'une crainte certaine l'envahissait en pensant à la réaction que pourrait avoir le jeune yokai en découvrant ce qui se passait derrière son dos. Sa voix se fit plus basse alors qui prenait un ton dénonciateur.

- « Et pourquoi non ? Est-ce qu'on se sentirait coupable par hasard ? » Il émit un sourire en coin comme pour se moquer de lui-même. « Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu faisais tout pour éviter Goku… J'y crois pas, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte. »

- « Ferme-la ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je t'assure que la prochaine balle ne fera pas que de te frôler ! » Menaça dangereusement Sanzo. C'est alors qu'Hakkaï qui était resté muet jusqu'à présent, prit part à la conversation pour tenter d'apaiser le blond.

- « Sanzo, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça. Gojyo est simplement… » Il fut subitement coupé par le demi-sang qui lui balança une réplique cinglante afin de lui montrer qu'il lui en voulait terriblement.

- « Et toi Hakkaï ! Je présume que c'est le pourquoi de ton comportement étrange ces dernières semaines. Je sais que tu es perspicace et tu es sûrement au courant des sentiments de Goku pour Sanzo. Sérieux, je croyais que tu étais son ami ! Comment peux-tu lui faire une chose pareille ! »

Goku, qui était toujours dans le couloir se pétrifia aux paroles de Gojyo. De quel droit se permettait-il de parler ouvertement de ce qu'il ressentait pour le moine ? De plus, il se demandait de quoi le métis pouvait bien accuser Hakkaï. Il éleva alors la voix, annonçant ainsi sa présence :

- « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda-t-il abruptement. Il se contracta involontairement alors qu'il sentit l'air se glacer soudainement. Il remarqua que le corps de Gojyo émit une faible secousse avant de se figer. Puis, plus aucun mouvement, juste un lourd et désagréable silence.

Les deux dans la chambre qu'il ne pouvait pas voir de la position où il était, semblaient eux aussi immobilisés et ne disaient aucun mot. Le métis tourna lentement la tête et cligna des yeux à la vision du jeune yokai qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

Il s'était tellement concentré à exiger une explication des deux hommes en face de lui, qu'il n'avait pas senti ni entendu Goku approcher. Les yeux pourpres se fixèrent dans les dorés et Goku fronça légèrement les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension alors qu'il distinguait clairement la nervosité non dissimulée et la pointe de frayeur qui caractérisaient les yeux de Gojyo.

Il renouvela sa question comme pour empêcher l'étrange et insoutenable silence qui s'était installé entre les quatre hommes de persister. Le demi-sang redirigea sa tête du côté de la chambre. Son regard toujours aussi hagard semblait attendre quelque chose.

Goku, qui n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse, prit la décision d'avancer pour pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce. Mais à peine avait-il fait deux pas, que la voix de Sanzo se fit entendre dans un murmure qui ressemblait étonnamment à une requête :

- « Ferme cette porte, kappa… »

C'était apparemment le signe qu'attendait Gojyo, car il s'exécuta diligemment, interdisant ainsi le passage à Goku. Il se pencha pour ramasser de manière maladroite ses béquilles et invita sans plus attendre le brun à le suivre, tout en évitant du mieux qu'il le put le regard de celui-ci.

- « Ils arrivent… on va… on va les attendre en bas. » Mais Goku ne bougea pas et dévisageait maintenant le métis d'un air furieux.

-« Merci Gojyo. Merci ! » Il balança ces quelques mots qui n'exprimaient en rien de la gratitude et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée.

Il s'assit dehors sur les marches de l'auberge et attendit patiemment le reste du groupe. Il attrapa machinalement les cailloux se trouvant à sa portée et les jeta avec force au loin pour évacuer la colère qu'il ressentait envers le demi-sang.

En effet, à cause de lui, si Hakkaï l'ignorait encore, maintenant tout le monde était au courant de son amour pour le moine. Mais surtout, ceci n'allait sûrement pas arranger la situation tendue avec ce dernier. Sanzo devait penser qu'il s'était confié à Gojyo et il lui en voudrait indéniablement pour ça. Le métis le rejoignit peu après et s'assit près de lui avec précaution. Goku lui tourna le dos.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Goku. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser… S'excusa-t-il sur un ton sincère.

- « Et bien pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fait ! » Lui reprocha le yokai.

- « Je sais et… je te demande pardon pour ça. C'est juste que… »

- « Juste que quoi ? Tu aimerais toi que je déballe en public ta vie sentimentale ! » Cria Goku à bout de nerfs. Trop d'émotions en peu de temps s'étaient manifestées en lui ces derniers jours et c'était le seul moyen qu'il trouva sur l'instant pour les évacuer.

Il se retourna subitement vers Gojyo, prêt à continuer sur sa lancée, mais quand il se retrouva face au visage à l'expression honteuse et affligée du demi-sang, il comprit que celui-ci n'avait réellement pas voulu le blesser.

Il se ravisa et parla plus calmement. « C'est bon… laisse tomber… » Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Goku visiblement intéressé finit par demander : « Au fait, pourquoi vous vous engueuliez tous les trois ? » Gojyo devint soudainement très pâle et il sentit sa gorge se coincer.

- « Et bien… rien… quelque chose d'insignifiant… pas de quoi s'y attarder… » Le yokai lui lança un regard peu convaincu et insista :

- « Mais vous parliez de moi, non ? »

- « … Je te dis que c'est rien. Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça ! » Répondit nerveusement Gojyo. Il se sentit soulagé de voir Goku baisser la tête montrant ainsi qu'il ne chercherait pas plus loin.

Ce dernier avait effectivement des choses plus importantes en tête, comme se demander comment il allait s'y prendre pour arranger la situation avec Sanzo. Il savait déjà qu'il allait lui falloir beaucoup de patience et de courage…

OOOoooooOOO

Et le temps passa. Si bien qu'un mois entier de voyage s'écoula. Un mois pendant lequel les prunelles dorées cherchaient désespérément les améthystes qu'elles ne trouvaient jamais. Un mois pendant lequel Goku attendait nerveusement une opportunité de parler à Sanzo. Une opportunité qui ne se présentait jamais… Le blond évitant de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables le jeune yokai.

De plus, quelque chose commençait vraiment à irriter Goku : Le fait qu'Hakkaï s'était mis à suivre Sanzo comme son ombre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais une pointe de jalousie émergeait en lui à chaque fois que ces deux là disparaissaient de sa vue.

De son côté, Gojyo s'inquiétant de plus en plus pour la santé mentale de Goku qui déclinait de jour en jour à cause du désintérêt total que lui portait le moine, avait à plusieurs reprises tenter de discuter avec Hakkaï, malheureusement sans grand succès. Cependant, il avait décidé qu'il n'abandonnerait pas la partie, ne serait-ce que pour Goku…

OOOoooooOOO

Le soleil déclinait visiblement à l'horizon. Les nuages orangés contrastaient parfaitement avec le ciel sciant qui s'obscurcissait peu à peu, obéissant de manière dévouée à la course du temps. Nos quatre voyageurs décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Ils se trouvaient aux bords d'une forêt dont la densité semblait défier quiconque d'y pénétrer sans s'y égarer. S'échappant entre les troncs majestueux dignes d'un âge avancé et le feuillage épais des végétaux divers et variés, on pouvait entendre le son produit par de l'eau courant et glissant sur la roche, indiquant l'emplacement d'une rivière à proximité.

« Je vais chercher de l'eau. » Annonça le conducteur tout en attrapant les gourdes à l'arrière de la jeep.

- « Attends, je viens avec toi. » Dit le demi-sang sur un ton résolu. Un ton qui promettait une conversation sérieuse entre les deux jeunes hommes et Hakkaï visiblement embarrassé, voulut décliner la proposition, qui n'en était indubitablement pas une.

Cependant, le regard obstiné et exigeant du métis l'interdit de protester. L'ancien humain se tourna alors d'un air soucieux vers Sanzo, puis vers Goku, avant de baisser la tête et de s'engager entre les arbres, laissant Gojyo suivre ses pas.

Le jeune yokai était à présent seul avec le moine. Une situation que Goku attendait depuis trop longtemps et il se devait d'en profiter pour essayer d'améliorer leur relation. S'il pouvait encore parler de relation au stade où ils en étaient tous les deux.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche non loin de Sanzo, mais laissant tout de même une distance de sécurité certaine entre eux. Il se mit à observer discrètement du coin de son œil chaque mouvement que faisait le blond et attendait avec un espoir vain que les prunelles améthystes se dirigent dans sa direction.

Sanzo se tenait de profil par rapport à lui, assis et adossé contre l'écorce brune d'un énorme chêne. Il fumait patiemment, tentant d'ignorer les yeux d'or qu'il savait sur lui.

Quant il eut terminé sa cigarette, il l'écrasa au sol et se mit à fouiller dans la manche de sa robe immaculée pour en extraire ses lunettes de repos. Il les posa délicatement sur son nez et les ajusta. Il saisit le journal déposé plus tôt sur sa droite et le déplia afin de fixer ses pensées sur les nombreux articles qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

_Regarde-moi…_ Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Goku avait maintenant tourné légèrement la tête, permettant à ses deux yeux de dévisager le blond. _Regarde-moi, s'il te plait…_ Bientôt, un cercle de terre se dessinait autour de lui alors qu'il arrachait nerveusement et de façon totalement inconsciente les brindilles d'herbe se trouvant à sa portée.

_Je veux simplement te parler…_ Ses doigts crispés se mirent à creuser la terre, formant une faille de plus en plus profonde. _Fais-moi un signe… rien qu'un…_ Les précieuses minutes défilaient sans que rien ne se passe et ne sachant pas de combien de temps il disposait avant le retour d'Hakkaï et de Gojyo, Goku savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps.

_Je… Je dois te parler maintenant…_ Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il réunissait toutes ses forces pour se donner du courage. _Allez, ce n'est que Sanzo et je n'arrive même pas à prononcer le moindre mot._ Il soupira tristement. _Sanzo… C'est justement parce que c'est toi que c'est si difficile… Aide-moi un peu… Je suis sûr que toi non plus tu n'apprécies pas cette situation…_

Il venait finalement de se convaincre d'ouvrir la bouche, quand la voix froide et autoritaire du blond trancha subitement l'air, de telle sorte que la nature sembla se prosterner sous ses paroles et les oreilles de Goku ne parvenaient étrangement plus à percevoir ni le bruit du vent caressant les feuilles, ni le bruit que faisaient les petits rongeurs se faufilant entre les branches :

« Arrête ça ! » Ordonna Sanzo sans détourner son regard de son journal. Surpris, Goku ne put s'empêcher de demander innocemment :

- « Arrêter quoi ? »

- « De me scruter comme tu le fais ! » Lâcha le moine d'une voix exaspérée. Même si le ton de la réplique était menaçant, le brun l'accepta sans broncher. Au moins, Sanzo ne l'ignorait plus. Ce dernier avait sans le vouloir ouvert le dialogue et pour Goku, c'était le moment où jamais d'essayer de se rapprocher du blond.

Le yokai se leva et d'un pas timoré il réduit la distance les séparant pour s'asseoir sur ses talons face à son maître. Plus que jamais, son regard se fit insistant sur le bonze, réclamant son entière attention. Celui-ci n'ayant plus le choix, leva ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux du brun. Goku sentit son corps trembler légèrement lorsque la connexion entre-eux s'établit. _Encore ce regard dédaigneux…_

- « Retourne à ta place ! » Avertit Sanzo alors que ses muscles se contractaient distinctement d'énervement.

- « Alors je n'ai même plus le droit… de te parler ? » Questionna Goku d'une voix douce et candide. Le moine durcit son regard et frappa le sol avec son journal de frustration. Cette fois-ci, il ne voyait aucun moyen d'échapper à la conversation qui promettait un emportement évident de sa part. Il était parfaitement conscient du sujet que voulait aborder le jeune homme et ceci ne lui plaisait guère. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il l'en dissuade.

- « Et bien vas-y, parle ! Mais je te préviens, si c'est pour dire une connerie, tu ferais mieux de ne pas ouvrir la bouche et me foutre la paix ! » Menaça Sanzo.

- « Discuter de nous est une connerie ? » Remarquant que les sourcils du blond se froncèrent immédiatement et que ses points se serrèrent prêts pour une réponse physique, Goku reformula aussitôt ses propos. « Je veux dire… Je… Je veux que cela s'arrête… Je ne le supporte plus. »

En exprimant ses mots, le brun ne put empêcher la peine qu'il ressentait depuis que son amour l'avait rejeté de se matérialiser par des larmes qui prenaient vie à l'intérieur de ses yeux. Il réussit tout de même à les retenir sachant pertinemment que le bonze n'apprécierait pas cette marque de faiblesse.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu ne supportes plus ? » Demanda sèchement Sanzo, voulant indéniablement en finir au plus vite. Agacé par le comportement indifférent du blond, Goku explosa :

-« Toi ! » Gloussa-t-il. « Tu… Tu ne m'adresses plus la parole… Tu ne me regardes plus… Tu m'évites perpétuellement… J'ai l'impression de… de ne plus exister… » Il baissa tristement la tête et ajouta dans un souffle craintif « … pour toi. »

- « Humph ! » Sanzo prit le temps de considérer ce que son cadet venait de lui soumettre tout en extirpant une cigarette de son paquet. Il l'alluma d'un geste rapide puis rétorqua de sa voix cassante : « Tu veux que ça s'arrête ? Bien ! Alors en retour, arrête de me dévisager tout le temps comme si tu attendais quelque chose de ma part ! » Goku releva la tête et plongea ses yeux d'or émus dans les améthystes farouches. Il tenta timidement de s'expliquer.

- « J'attends simplement de toi que tu me considères… C'est vraiment trop te demander ? »

- « Puisque je te parle, je te considère, non ? » La réponse pratiquement crachée sonna comme une évidence et Goku ne put contester ce fait. Un moment dénué de parole passa. Un moment pendant lequel une once de chaleur émergeait dans le ventre du yokai alors qu'il réalisait qu'une barrière entre lui et le moine venait finalement d'être franchie.

- « Ceci étant réglé, laisse-moi tranquille ! » Commanda Sanzo fermement. Goku était conscient qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il précipite les choses avec le blond qui risquerait de se détourner une fois de plus de lui. Cependant, il avait besoin de s'assurer d'une chose avant d'obéir fidèlement à son soleil.

- « Est-ce que je peux te demander une dernière chose ? » Questionna de façon incertaine Goku. Le moine souffla comme pour montrer son mécontentement et répondit d'une voix ennuyée :

- « Ca changerait quelque chose si je te disais non ? » Venant de la part de Sanzo, le brun prit la question comme une invitation à continuer. Il se donna un instant pour réfléchir aux mots justes à employer, puis il se mit à bégayer légèrement sous l'émotion du souvenir encore récent et douloureux.

- « Sanzo je… enfin… j'ai… j'ai bien réfléchi à… tu sais… le soir où tu…. où tu m'as… repoussé violemment… et… » Le blond le coupa promptement tout en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

- « Je croyais avoir été clair là-dessus ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ça ! » Même si Goku avait anticipé la réaction agressive du bonze, il ne put stopper un frisson intense de parcourir son dos, mettant sous tension le moindre de ses muscles. Sa nature déterminée le poussa néanmoins à se calmer et à continuer :

- « S'il te plait… laisse-moi finir… J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir… »

- « … » Sanzo ne dit rien, mais leva des yeux hargneux au ciel laissant deviner qu'il jurait fortement à l'intérieur de sa tête. Goku ne se démonta pas et poursuivit :

- « Comme tu n'avais jamais réagi aussi…Une seconde d'hésitation… méchamment envers moi… et que je ne t'avais jamais vu dans un état de colère pareille… et bien… j'en suis venu à la conclusion… que… peut-être que… » Il avala sa salive d'appréhension, « … Ce qui s'était passé entre nous te faisait… te faisait peur ? » Sur ces mots, un éclat de rire inattendu et pour le moins terrifiant s'expulsa de la gorge du blond. Sanzo rabattit ses hostiles yeux violets dans les dorés émotifs tandis qu'un sourire narquois dessinait ses lèvres.

- « Peur ? » En prononçant lui-même le mot, son air railleur s'accentua. « Peur… Tu te donnes vraiment trop d'importance, saru. » Bien que Goku avait souhaité ardemment maîtriser la conversation, l'attitude encore et toujours méprisante du moine finit par avoir raison de ses nerfs et malgré lui, il s'emporta.

- « Alors explique-moi, Sanzo ! Je sais que je ne suis qu'un singe stupide, mais tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec mes sentiments comme tu le fais ! J'essaye juste de comprendre pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi ! Tu ne peux pas me jeter sans me donner une bonne raison ! Je veux savoir ! J'ai besoin de savoir ! »

Ses yeux piquaient à présent intensément et Goku dut fermer les paupières, permettant à l'eau salée de finalement rouler sur ses joues. Il se mit à sangloter, tentant pourtant désespérément de se ressaisir. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, Sanzo… »

Cherchant du soutient, il déposa sans réfléchir une main tremblante sur celle du blond et fixa de ses yeux larmoyants les imperturbables améthystes. « Tu sais… à quel point… je tiens à toi. Tu sais à quel point…_je t'aime_… »

Il ne dit pas la fin de sa phrase, mais il la pensa si fortement que Sanzo crut réellement l'entendre. Ce fut comme un déclic. Sanzo éloigna brutalement la main non désirée de la sienne et se leva brusquement dominant ainsi de toute sa hauteur son cadet resté à genoux.

- « Je le savais ! Je savais où tu voulais mener cette conversation ! » Rugit-il hors de lui. « Je pensais que la dernière fois aurait suffi et que tu aurais compris que je ne veux pas de tes putains de sentiments à la con ! » Il abattit son point contre le tronc près de lui, fendant l'écorce qui ne résista pas à la puissance du coup porté. « MERDE ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu comprennes ? »

Goku assistait terrorisé à la fureur du blond, les yeux écarquillés et tremblant furieusement. Il n'avait pas voulu faire sortir Sanzo de ses gons. S'il avait pensé un instant plus tôt qu'il venait de faire un pas en avant, c'était dix d'un coup qu'il en faisait maintenant en arrière. Il avait sans le vouloir déclenché la tempête et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Complètement impuissant face à la situation, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était de laisser Sanzo exprimer sa rage. « Tu veux une explication ! En voilà une ! Tes yeux de chien battu constamment sur moi m'horripilent, autant que ta voix ennuyante et ton comportement puérile ! En fait, tout chez toi m'exaspère ! Mets-toi ceci une bonne fois pour toutes dans ta tête de singe débile : IL N'Y A AUCUN ESPOIR POUR NOUS DEUX, tu saisis ? Alors arrête de me courir après ou je te jure que je te laisse ici ! »

Sanzo s'apprêtait à s'éloigner quand il hésita. Il posa finalement un genou à terre pour se mettre au niveau de Goku et prit avec poigne le menton de ce dernier entre ses doigts, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Pétrifié, le jeune yokai se laissa faire, bien que ses yeux apeurés avaient du mal à soutenir les foudroyants de son aîné.

Sanzo prit une voix dangereusement calme, légèrement grinçante et dépourvue de la moindre faille. « Je vais m'assurer que ce sujet ne sera plus abordé, alors écoute bien. Je ne partage pas tes sentiments et je ne les partagerai jamais ! Tu voulais une explication, tu l'as ! »

Il relâcha le visage de Goku qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et marcha à grands pas en direction de la jeep tout en grognant faiblement mais de manière suffisamment audible pour les oreilles sensibles du brun : « Tss… c'est clair que je devais avoir perdu l'esprit pour avoir couché avec ça… » Il s'allongea à l'arrière du moyen de transport, ferma les yeux et évacua sa tension en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette. Le sujet était définitivement clos.

Totalement choqué de ce que venait de lui révéler le blond, le cerveau de Goku ne parvenait plus à émettre la moindre pensée et seul un réflexe défensif lui permit de se mettre debout. Son corps, poussé par une immense envie de disparaître de la vue du moine, se mit machinalement en marche, et tel un automate désarticulé, il s'engouffra dans la forêt permettant à la végétation massive de l'engloutir entièrement…

OOOoooooOOO

Le soleil avait maintenant complètement disparu derrière les montagnes et les étoiles se manifestaient une à une dans un ciel se faisant de plus en plus sombre. Hakkaï et Gojyo réapparurent enfin et menèrent leur pas jusqu'à Sanzo qui était toujours allongé. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil et se mit à grogner sur un ton peu accueillant :

« Il vous en faut un temps pour remplir deux gourdes ! »

- « Sanzo Sama s'inquiétait pour nous ? Oh, comme c'est touchant, » ironisa le métis.

- « Humph ! Ferme-la si tu ne veux pas crever dans d'extrêmes souffrances ! » Gojyo par prudence, choisit de ne pas commenter le propos véhément. Même s'il était enfin libéré de son plâtre, il devait ménager sa jambe, ce qui excluait bien évidemment de courir dans tous les sens pour éviter des balles mortellement affectueuses. Hakkaï qui déposait à terre l'eau fraîchement rapportée, demanda avec curiosité :

- « Où est passé Goku ? » A la question, Sanzo redressa le torse et parcourut rapidement et discrètement les environs de ses yeux perçants. Il n'avait pas vu le jeune yokai s'en aller. D'une voix désintéressée et monotone il répondit :

- « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Il vadrouille sûrement dans le coin… »

- « Et si on commençait à manger ? L'odeur de la nourriture va le faire revenir très vite, » proposa le demi-sang, s'inquiétant sur l'instant plus à son propre estomac qu'à celui de Goku. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent puis :

- « De toute façon, cet imbécile revient toujours… » Murmura Sanzo pour lui-même. Si Hakkaï qui était occupé à déballer les provisions sur l'herbe ne l'avait pas entendu, la remarque déplacée n'échappa pas aux oreilles de Gojyo. Celui-ci se reteint de justesse de ne pas balancer son point dans la mâchoire du moine, qui selon lui dépassait sérieusement les limites.

Le métis n'avait encore rien mentionné sur l'attitude écœurante que tenait Sanzo vis à vis de Goku, mais il savait que si le blond continuait d'agir de la sorte, il n'allait pas tarder à lui exprimer vigoureusement le fond de sa pensée. Ce dont il était certain, c'était que quelque chose ne tournait plus rond chez le bonze.

Les trois jeunes hommes venaient de terminer leur repas quand ils distinguèrent dans l'obscurité une forme sombre s'apparentant au corps de Goku et qui avançait dans leur direction.

Le yokai dans un silence hors du commun les dépassa pour atteindre les couvertures déposées un peu plus loin. L'expression de son visage était dissimulée sous ses cheveux, mais Hakkaï et Gojyo devinaient sans grande difficulté à la démarche molle de leur cadet, que celle-ci ne devait en rien refléter de la joie.

« On se demandait où tu étais passé, Goku… Je suppose que tu as faim. Viens manger, on t'a gardé ta part… » Informa de manière chaleureuse l'ancien humain pour attirer l'attention du plus jeune du groupe.

Soit Goku ne l'avait pas entendu, soit il décida de l'ignorer car celui-ci attrapa lentement une couverture et prit de la distance par rapport à ses compagnons, avant de s'étendre dans l'herbe et de se rouler en boule dans la laine chaude, leur exposant ainsi son dos. Il ne bougea plus.

Hakkaï fixa alors d'un air soucieux le métis, demandant de manière tacite une raison au comportement de Goku, mais Gojyo apparemment tout aussi surpris lui renvoya son regard. Les yeux de l'ancien humain glissèrent ensuite sur Sanzo qui inhalait passivement la fumée de sa cigarette tout en regardant le ciel étoilé d'un air absent.

Hakkaï ayant compris que le moine ne se donnerait pas la peine d'aller parler à Goku pour savoir quelle était la cause de son mutisme, se leva et s'approcha du corps allongé sur le sol. Il s'abaissa et posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de Goku qui frissonna légèrement.

Le corps de ce dernier se tendit et il enfouit sa tête dans sa couverture, exprimant ainsi le désir de rester seul. Hakkaï, se sentant concerné par la santé de son ami, tenta tout de même de le questionner.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien, Goku ? » Voyant que le jeune yokai demeurait silencieux, il voulut insister un peu et secoua légèrement le corps emmitouflé lorsqu'il fut arrêté par la voix froide et peu approuvante de Sanzo.

- « Laisses-le, Hakkaï. Tu n'as pas besoin de le couver comme tu le fais. » Gojyo fut stupéfait de voir son plus vieil ami se soumettre sans concession à la commande arbitraire du bonze. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il prit entièrement conscience que ce que lui avait confié Hakkaï plus tôt dans la soirée pendant leur conversation privée était loin d'être un mensonge. Les choses allaient s'avérer difficiles à gérer, pour ne pas dire impossibles…

OOOoooooOOO

Le bruit de frottements et le son émit par une voix plaintive extirpèrent Gojyo de son sommeil. Il se mit en position assise et passa une main sur son visage afin de masser sa peau tirée de fatigue. Il était très tard dans la nuit et un calme impressionnant régnait autour de lui. Un calme uniquement perturbé par le sommeil visiblement très agité de Goku.

Le demi-sang abandonna son lit de fortune et se rapprocha du jeune yokai. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de l'absence de Sanzo et d'Hakkaï. _Ces deux là…_ jura-t-il en observant Goku se débattre sans relâche contre des pensées apparemment douloureuses.

Gojyo saisit le brun par le bras et lui donna une forte pression pour tenter de le réveiller. Le contact sembla perturber Goku dont les gémissements s'amplifièrent et dont les paupières s'acharnaient à demeurer closes. « NON… non… NON… pitié non… »

Celui-ci se mit à implorer de plus belle lorsque le métis le secoua vivement. Ne sachant plus quoi faire et ne supportant plus la peine évidente qui retenait le yokai prisonnier de ses rêves, Gojyo sans réfléchir finit par le gifler.

Goku sursauta violemment et redressa le haut de son corps subitement, laissant le demi-sang être le témoin de son état alarmant.

En effet, le jeune homme tremblait furieusement, il semblait suffoquer et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, son visage était d'une pâleur cadavérique, la peau de ses joues en sueur accueillait des larmes silencieuses et ses yeux ronds et fixes dans le vide semblaient totalement épouvantés. Gojyo essaya aussitôt de le rassurer.

- « Oh, Goku, tout va bien ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! » L'interpellé tourna la tête d'une lenteur maladive vers son aîné et se trouvant incapable de formuler une phrase complète, il balbutia quelques mots d'une voix rendue rauque par le tourment qui malmenait son esprit :

- « Sanzo… il… il… avec… il… lui… et moi… seul… » Gojyo ne comprenant pas ce qu'essayait de lui expliquer le brun, passa un bras réconfortant sur les épaules de celui-ci et l'invita à se calmer avant de continuer.

- « Prends ton temps, respire un bon coup et arrête de pleurer. » Gojyo attendit que les spasmes de Goku s'estompent et que son souffle devienne plus régulier avant de lui affirmer d'une voix fraternelle : « Tout va bien, Goku. Quoique ce soit qui t'a affolé comme ça, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, ok ? Alors ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils. C'est peut-être con à dire, mais tu viens vraiment de me foutre la trouille ! »

S'étant légèrement remis et étant à présent parfaitement conscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait, Goku se justifia en réprimant difficilement ses sanglots :

- « Mais… ça avait l'air si réel ! »

- « Quoi ? Des pains à la viande et du porc pané qui flottent dans les airs ? » Se moqua gentiment le métis pour détendre un peu le yokai. A en juger par le visage décomposé de ce dernier, il compris de suite que le moment n'était absolument pas propice à la plaisanterie.

Il s'alluma alors une cigarette, faisant comprendre à Goku qu'il était prêt à discuter autant qu'il le fallait avec lui. Il souffla longuement la fumée qu'il venait d'inhaler et le défia amicalement : « Ah, la la. C'est bon, raconte-moi ce dont tu as rêvé, que je m'empresse de te prouver le ridicule de tes pensées. »

Goku le regarda droit dans les yeux et quand il ouvrit la bouche, Gojyo maudit le ciel de lui avoir accordé la parole.

- « J'ai rêvé… que Sanzo et Hakkaï étaient ensemble. »

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :** Ce n'est pas sans un certain soulagement que je poste ce chapitre. J'ai du réécrire plusieurs fois certains paragraphes parce qu'ils ne me convenaient pas du tout. Cette fois j'espère que c'est bon !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Si je détenais les tissus brodés du paradis,

Etincelants de lumière dorée et argentée,

Les bleus et les plus sombres et les noirs tissus

Des ténèbres et de la lumière et de la demi-lumière,

Je répandrais les tissus sous tes pieds :

Mais tu sais, je suis pauvre, et mes rêves sont mes seuls biens

Sous tes pas, j'ai déroulé mes rêves

Marche doucement,

Parce que tu marches sur mes rêves."

(William Butler)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

« J'ai rêvé… que Sanzo et Hakkaï étaient ensemble. »

Le vent frais de la nuit vint s'engouffrer dans les cheveux des deux hommes qui se faisaient face, accentuant l'empreinte solennelle du silence qui suivit les paroles du jeune yokai.

Gojyo demeurait silencieux, les yeux grands ouverts et fixés dans ceux de l'autre. Il s'était égaré dans des profondes pensées et ne remarqua pas que sa cigarette s'était échappée de ses doigts pour continuer de se consumer au sol avant de s'éteindre doucement, étouffée par l'humidité de l'herbe.

Goku qui s'était attendu à tout, excepté à ce que le métis s'immobilise en réponse à sa déclaration, se mit à étudier plus attentivement le regard de ce dernier. Quelques secondes passèrent et sans prévenir, Goku enleva le bras qui entourait ses épaules et fit un léger mouvement de recul. Le sentiment de culpabilité qui définissait les yeux de sang ne lui avait en effet pas échappé.

« Gojyo… » L'interpellé revint soudainement à lui à l'appel de son nom. Il n'avait pas vu venir ce que Goku venait de lui soumettre et les doutes le submergeaient. Il était conscient qu'il fallait qu'il rassure le jeune homme à ses côtés et il ouvrit la bouche dans l'idée de détourner le sujet. Seulement à sa grande surprise, celle-ci se mit à articuler tout autre chose.

- « Tu… Tu es en train… de tester mon amitié là ? » Les yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent d'un coup à la signification implicite du propos de Gojyo.

- « Ne me… ne me dis pas que… » La voix du brun tremblait maintenant légèrement alors qu'une pointe de panique s'éveillait en lui. « Ne me dis pas … que c'est vrai… » Le métis détourna diligemment le regard qu'il porta au loin.

Il se sentait mal, très mal. Pouvait-il mentir délibérément à Goku comme ça ? Il voulait le protéger et l'empêcher de souffrir, mais maintenant que Goku avait amené le sujet sur le tapis, il se sentait désarmé. _Merde ! Ce n'est pas à moi de révéler quoi que ce soit !_

Il se retournait l'esprit à se demander comment il pourrait bien se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Non, il ne pouvait rien dire… Son instinct lui disait que Goku ne pourrait le supporter. Cependant, son silence bien trop long au goût de son jeune ami en disait suffisamment, et celui-ci se retourna tout à coup pour observer le coin d'herbe où ses compagnons s'étaient endormis plus tôt.

Alors que son regard se posait sur les trois couvertures laissées à l'abandon, il sentit la sensation de mal-être qui avait cohabité avec lui depuis plus d'un moi maintenant, se faire plus intense que jamais. Il comprit. Il se leva brusquement, ses yeux en alerte se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois à plonger dans ceux maintenant surpris de Gojyo.

- « Où sont-ils ? » Cria-t-il, incapable de rester calme. Le demi-sang distingua instantanément le sentiment de détresse s'échappant de la voix cassée. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il apaise le yokai ou il craignait le pire.

- « Ecoute… Goku… » Le dénommé le coupa subitement dans un hurlement hystérique qui résonna longuement dans l'obscurité.

- « JE TE DEMANDE OÙ ILS SONT ? » Gojyo se figea à la question agressive de Goku. Il tenta d'attraper le bras de ce dernier afin de l'amener à s'asseoir tranquillement, mais Goku l'esquiva promptement. Etant à présent sûr que le métis ne répondrait pas à sa question, il ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'engouffra à vive allure dans l'imposante forêt.

Gojyo se leva aussitôt et s'empressa de le suivre pour essayer de le stopper. _Mais quel con je fais ! J'aurais dû le retenir ! Comment je vais faire pour le retrouver là-dedans ! Et s'il tombe sur les deux autres… Putain… Je ne le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout. Je dois le retrouver et vite !_

OOoooOO

Goku courait sans relâche dans le noir. Il se laissait guider par son instinct, slalomant entre les énormes troncs et sautant par-dessus les buissons qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Pendant qu'il continuait sa course effrénée, les branches des arbres et arbustes, telles des griffes acérées lui arrachaient la peau, comme pour l'empêcher de parvenir à son but.

Son but… quel était-il ? Découvrir la vérité ? La vérité… Il savait à présent qu'il la connaissait depuis un moment. Qu'elle était seulement tapis au fond de son être et qu'il avait simplement refusé de lui faire face. Son cerveau en ébullition assemblait pièce par pièce le puzzle auparavant éparpillé par son aveuglement alors que les événements étranges des dernières semaines se bousculaient à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Tout prenait un sens à présent : Le rejet brutal de Sanzo, son indifférence outrancière, les regards lourds de sous-entendus d'Hakkaï, les disparitions inattendues et répétées des deux hommes, sa jalousie envers Hakkaï, l'inquiétude exacerbée de Gojyo à son égard…

Mais surtout, la dispute à laquelle il avait assisté il y a déjà quelques temps et qu'il n'avait pas compris, ou plutôt qu'il n'avait pas voulu comprendre sur le moment. Il réalisa alors que son rêve s'était manifesté pour l'interdire de détourner les yeux plus longtemps de la peur qu'il avait tout simplement refoulée. _'Je ne partage pas tes sentiments et je ne les partagerai jamais !'_

Alors que c'était lui qui pourchassait de manière désespérée les deux hommes qui s'étaient éclipsés dans la nuit, il se sentait traqué… traqué telle une bête sauvage sur le point d'être abattue froidement et sans la moindre pitié._ 'C'était une simple erreur, Goku. Une erreur, rien de plus !'_

L'adrénaline qui montait en lui s'amplifiait, faisant vibrer tout son corps qu'il ne contrôlait désormais plus. La puissante tension qui atrophiait la force de ses muscles s'accentuait à chaque enjambée, rendant ses mouvements plus maladroits.

' _Il n'y a aucun espoir pour nous deux !'_ Subitement, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'étala lourdement à terre, se râpant au passage les coudes et les genoux. Indifférent à la douleur physique sur le moment, il se releva aussitôt et reprit avec acharnement sa course.

L'angoisse qui dévorait avec avidité son être l'étouffait et sa respiration se faisait toujours plus courte. Les battements de son cœur étaient devenus si violents, qu'il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait exploser.

'_Sérieux, je croyais que tu étais son ami ! Comment peux-tu lui faire une chose pareille ?' _Des sueurs froides parcouraient sa peau, la faisant frissonner au contact du vent. Dans un tel état d'anxiété et de panique, vers quoi pouvait-il bien courir… si ce n'était vers sa perte ?

Pourtant, malgré le terrible désespoir qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, il priait ardemment, implorant de toute son âme qu'il se trompe et que Sanzo et Hakkaï étaient simplement aller faire un tour parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Il devait s'en assurer. Il fallait qu'il sache !

La végétation volumineuse qui l'avait plongé dans les ténèbres jusqu'à présent se fit soudainement moins dense alors qu'il commençait à percevoir les clapotements incessants de l'eau, lui indiquant qu'il s'approchait de la rivière.

Il dépassa finalement les épais buissons qui l'empêchaient de la voir et se retrouva dans un vaste espace dépourvu d'arbres. La lune habillée de quelques nuages éclairait timidement le lieu, et Goku attendit un instant afin que sa vision qui avait été plongée depuis un moment dans l'obscurité la plus totale s'adapte à la luminosité.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre comme pour lui dire qu'il avait atteint ce qu'il cherchait. Son appréhension était telle, qu'il venait inconsciemment de retenir son souffle. _Pitié, faite que je me trompe… _

Courageusement, il parcourut de son regard affolé les environs et soudainement quelque chose de blanc sur le bord de la rivière attira son attention. Il plissa les yeux comme pour mieux définir ce qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres devant lui, et quand il reconnut finalement de quoi il s'agissait, il sentit quelque chose… mourir au fond de lui…

OOoooOO

Quelques instants plus tôt :

Sanzo était assis au bord de l'eau. Il contemplait d'un air songeur les courbes dansantes du liquide mouvant. Sans se presser, il extirpa une cigarette de son paquet et la coinça entre ses lèvres.

Une fois qu'il l'eut allumé, il posa son menton sur ses avant-bras qui reposaient eux-mêmes sur ses genoux repliés. Il resta ainsi longuement, ses yeux complètement hypnotisés par l'apaisant ballet des vagues qui s'entrechoquaient doucement.

« Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? » Surpris, le moine se contracta légèrement, mais il ne se retourna pas, ayant reconnu la voix de l'homme qui l'avait suivi jusqu'ici.

- « Que fais-tu ici, Hakkaï ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton monotone.

- « Te tenir compagnie… » Répondit simplement l'ancien humain.

- « … » Comme Sanzo ne fit rien pour protester contre sa présence, Hakkaï s'avança lentement afin de se retrouver juste derrière lui. Il s'assit et prudemment, il entoura de ses fins et longs membres le corps du blond qu'il sentit se tendre automatiquement.

- « Détends-toi, nous sommes que tous les deux, » chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de Sanzo. Remarquant que ce dernier ne se relaxait toujours pas à ses paroles, il resserra ses bras autours des épaules du bonze, le blottissant ainsi un peu plus contre lui.

- « Hakkai… » L'interpellé recouvrit de suite les lèvres de Sanzo d'une main et murmura d'une voix suave :

- « Chuuut… Ne dis rien. Ne gâche pas ce moment. Ca fait plusieurs jours que j'attends de te prendre dans mes bras comme ça. » Tout doucement, il commença à déposer de légers baisers sur la nuque de Sanzo, en profitant au passage pour respirer l'odeur étourdissante des cheveux d'or qui la recouvraient.

Mais alors que ses lèvres se faisaient plus insistantes sur la peau pâle et délicate, le moine se dégagea subitement et se leva sans plus attendre. Désappointer, mais pas étonné de la réaction de Sanzo, Hakkai de redressa à son tour et s'excusa d'une voix hésitante.

- « Pardon, je ne voulais pas te brusquer… »

- « Non c'est moi… je… » Sanzo se tut comme cherchant la fin de sa phrase. Puisqu'il tournait toujours le dos à Hakkaï et que le silence commençait à se faire long, celui-ci prit la parole.

- « Ecoute Sanzo, ça fait plusieurs semaines que toi et moi on… enfin…. Je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdu. Je… je crois être patient avec toi… mais c'est vrai que je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. Alors, s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui te perturbe à ce point. » Sanzo semblait figé et il restait silencieux.

Hakkaï posa avec précaution une main sur l'épaule du moine et le questionna d'une voix compréhensive : « Ca à un rapport avec Goku, c'est ça ? » D'un mouvement vif, Sanzo se retourna pour faire face à l'ancien humain, le défiant du regard de continuer sur cette voie périlleuse. Hakkaï comprit qu'il venait de faire une erreur en mentionnant le prénom du jeune yokai, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela irritait autant le bonze.

Il ferma les paupières comme pour montrer qu'il n'insisterait pas et parla d'une voix basse et légèrement mélancolique. « D'accord, tu ne veux pas en parler et je respecte ton choix… néanmoins, est-ce que ceci doit autant affecter notre relation ? »

Sanzo, qui le dévisageait toujours, s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il aperçut par-dessus les épaules d'Hakkaï une forme qui venait de se manifester plus loin près des buissons. Il écarquilla malgré lui les yeux alors qu'il réalisait qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un était Goku.

Le yokai se tenait telle une statue de pierre, le corps tourné dans leur direction. Même si Sanzo ne pouvait pas le voir de la distance où il était, il savait que Goku les regardaient directement. Et là, sans aucun signe annonciateur, une pulsion qu'il ne put contrôler l'amena à encadrer de ses mains le visage d'Hakkaï et à l'embrasser fougueusement sur la bouche.

Le baiser visiblement inattendu stupéfia l'ancien humain qui ouvrit soudainement les paupières en grand. Cependant, celles-ci se fermèrent lentement alors qu'il se mit à approfondir le baiser. Et alors que Sanzo laissait Hakkaï prendre entièrement possession de sa bouche, ses yeux demeuraient fixés sur la silhouette inerte que représentait Goku…

OOoooOO

A cet instant précis, les prunelles dorées ne reflétaient qu'une seule chose : L'image de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde qui embrassait passionnément l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Bien qu'il venait enfin de comprendre un instant plut tôt qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Sanzo et Hakkaï, assister de ses propres yeux à leurs ébats fut pour lui un réel choque et il eut l'impression que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds pour le plonger dans les abysses du désespoir le plus total.

Toutes ses croyances volèrent en éclat d'un seul coup : Comme il avait été stupide et pathétique de vouloir croire aveuglément en l'homme qu'il chérissait. L'espérance bornée qu'il avait placé dans sa relation avec Sanzo, lui avait jusqu'ici donné le courage de maîtriser tant bien que mal ses émotions largement ébranlées et bien que le moine l'avait rejeté sans ménagement une deuxième fois plus tôt dans la soirée, sa confiance en lui était restée solide.

Mais à présent, le spectacle insoutenable qu'il contemplait sans se trouver capable de détourner le regard, était incontestablement de trop. Sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, il sentit un sentiment encore inconnu de pure trahison émerger en lui, enveloppant méticuleusement tout son être, assombrissant ses pensées et emprisonnant peu à peu jusqu'à étouffer la pureté de son cœur et l'innocence de son âme.

Il tourna finalement les talons. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il se réengagea dans la forêt et se retrouva une fois de plus dans les ténèbres. Seulement cette fois-ci, son corps n'était plus le seul concerné. Il avait été fou de penser qu'il pourrait un jour atteindre le soleil. Celui-ci s'était détourné de lui… Non, la vérité c'était que celui-ci n'avait jamais voulu de lui.

Il n'y aurait plus jamais de lumière pour guider ses pas… plus jamais de chaleur pour faire battre avec fébrilité son cœur qui se fossilisait sous l'assaut de ses sombres pensées. Il était à présent comme détenu par les quatre murs d'une prison invisible bâtie dans de la glace et Goku pouvait sentir son esprit se perdre peu à peu dans les méandres de la folie. Il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, étant bien trop abattu psychologiquement pour tenter de se raisonner. Et puis à quoi bon de toute façon ? Son univers venait de s'écrouler sous ses yeux et à présent plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Soudainement, tout devint limpide dans sa tête : Son sauveur, son soleil, son amour, sa VIE, Sanzo le détestait et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait le faire souffrir. Si Sanzo avait passé une nuit avec lui, c'était uniquement pour pouvoir mieux le briser par la suite. C'était d'une évidence déconcertante, comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ?

Ses jambes flageolantes semblaient prêtes à le lâcher à tout moment et il s'enfonça un peu plus profondément entre les épais feuillages pour finalement s'asseoir contre un tronc imposant qui entravait le passage. Il demeura quelques minutes sans bouger. Puis inconsciemment, il glissa une main dans la poche de son jean et en retira quelque chose. Très lentement, ses yeux se posèrent sur le contenu de sa main.

A la seconde où il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait, il poussa un cri strident et désespéré et le balança de toutes ses forces contre un arbre. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit l'objet atterrir sur le sol tapissé de végétaux, il ne put empêcher son corps de s'élancer dans le noir pour le récupérer, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'une valeur inestimable qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'égarer.

Et alors que Goku le serrait fortement entre ses mains moites, il éclata subitement de rire à défaut de pouvoir pleurer. Terrifiant : Ce rire qui retentit de manière assourdissante dans l'endroit obscur aurait pu déchirer les entrailles de la créature la plus insensible des profondeurs de la terre, tant il était empreint d'un désespoir incommensurable et d'une douleur innommable.

Le jeune homme était en train de faire l'expérience de la souffrance à l'état pur. Une souffrance qu'il n'aurait jamais pensée possible. Une souffrance qui le lapidait et le rouait de coups sans pour autant le marquer physiquement. Pour la première fois durant la courte vie qu'il avait passé avec le moine, il se mit à regretter ses cinq cents ans d'emprisonnement.

Puis, le rire mourut aussi vite qu'il avait pris vie. Sanzo avait été tout pour lui. Il avait été son passé. Il avait été son présent, et Goku aurait voulu qu'il soit son futur. Le chaleureux monde d'illusions qui l'avait bercé depuis que Sanzo l'avait libéré de sa montagne jusqu'à aujourd'hui, faisait maintenant place à la glaciale et effroyable réalité et le yokai comprenait à présent que pour lui, il n'y aurait pas d'avenir possible… Tout était devenu néant.

Il releva finalement la tête et dans ses yeux désormais vides, une étrange lueur se manifesta l'espace d'un instant. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il se mit debout péniblement et regarda une dernière fois le petit paquet violet et doré qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main avant de le replacer dans sa poche. Il venait de décider qu'il le garderait jusqu'à ce qu'il achève ce qu'il avait en tête… cette petite preuve d'un amour sans limites…

OOOoooooOOO

Gojyo manqua de trébucher en s'extirpant des buissons. Il avait couru si vite qu'il dut s'agenouiller afin de ralentir le rythme des battements de son cœur et de reprendre une respiration normale. Lorsqu'il se releva, il aperçut Sanzo et Hakkaï qui se tenait plus loin enlacés. Se moquant éperdument de savoir s'il importunait les deux hommes ou pas, il s'approcha rapidement d'eux avant de les questionner d'une voix très inquiète :

« Vous avez vu Goku ? » Le moine et l'ancien humain se séparèrent instantanément alors qu'ils prenaient tous deux conscience de la présence de Gojyo. Hakkaï qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits après l'impressionnant baiser qu'il venait de partager avec le blond, prit un instant pour enregistrer ce que venait de demander le métis.

De son côté, Sanzo qui avait tout à fait compris la question, et qui remarquait maintenant l'état de panique dans lequel se trouvait Gojyo, l'interrogea du regard, l'incitant ainsi à continuer. « Il… Il est au courant pour vous deux et sérieusement, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie… »

- « Tss, et tu viens nous déranger pour ça, ero kappa ! » Maugréa Sanzo d'un air dégoûté.

- « Ferme-là, bonze pourri ! Tu ne te rends apparemment pas compte de la gravité de la situation ! Et bien soit ! Tu te fous peut-être que Goku puisse être affecté par votre relation, mais pas moi ! » S'énerva Gojyo se sentant complètement dépassé par les événements. Sanzo n'appréciant pas vraiment le ton avec lequel le métis s'adressait à lui, sortit son Smith & Wesson pour le braquer sur son front.

- « Tu veux jouer les grands frères bien veillant ? C'est ton problème ! Mais arrêtes de venir me prendre la tête avec cet imbécile ! » Gojyo ne rajouta rien, mais seulement parce-que le pistolet du blond l'en défendait. Il serra les dents tout en murmurant quelques insultes pour apaiser sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir en coller une au moine. Hakkaï qui pouvait à présent sentir la tension s'accentuer entre les deux hommes, intervint pour tenter de les calmer.

- « Pour répondre à ta question, Gojyo, non, nous ne l'avons pas vu. » Sur cette affirmation, Sanzo abaissa son arme mais se garda de révéler à ses deux compagnons qu'il avait vu le jeune yokai un instant plus tôt. Hakkaï continua : « Maintenant, si tu voulais bien te calmer et nous dire ce qui s'est passé avec Goku. » Gojyo baissa la tête et s'expliqua d'une voix troublée.

- « Il venait de faire un cauchemar, alors… j'ai tenté de le rassurer et puis… il m'a dit qu'il avait rêvé que vous étiez ensemble… alors, sans le vouloir j'ai commencé à paniquer et il s'est soudainement emporté et avant que je puisse faire quoique ce soit pour le retenir… il était parti à votre recherche. Sérieux, vous auriez dû voir dans quel état il était… je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et franchement… je suis terriblement inquiet. » L'explication de Gojyo rendit Hakkaï nerveux. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il porta son regard sur Sanzo et lui dit avec hésitation :

- « Tu vois, Sanzo, on… on aurait dû parler avec Goku et lui dire… »

- « Lui dire Quoi ? » L'interrompit sèchement le blond. « J'ai d'autre chose à faire que de me préoccuper de l'état émotionnel de ce demeuré ! » Flingue ou pas flingue, cette fois-ci, Gojyo qui ne put supporter d'avantage l'attitude révoltante du bonze explosa.

- « Mais tu pètes vraiment un câble Sanzo ! Est-ce que tu réalises au moins comment tu parles de Goku ? Putain, je croyais qu'il était un peu plus pour toi, et depuis que nous avons fini la mission, tu n'as fait que le rabaisser ! » S'indigna le métis. « Et tu veux que je te dise ? »

- « Je me fous complètement de ce que tu peux penser, alors ferme ta grande gueule ! » Avertit le blond d'une voix grinçante.

- « Et bien tant pis, je vais quand même te dire le fond de ma pensée. Son comportement envers toi ces derniers temps me paraissait vraiment suspect et le tient envers lui ne fait que confirmer mes doutes. Ce que je pense, c'est que lui tout comme toi, vous nous cachez quelque chose d'important. » Il s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre sur un ton de défi : « Et si tu nous disais enfin ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous d'eux pour que tu en arrives à l'ignorer et à le mépriser comme tu le fais, Sanzo Sama ? »

BANG !

- « URUSAI ! Kappa dégénéré ! »

La balle venait de frôler dangereusement le tympan du métis qui pourtant n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Il était en effet bien décidé à tenir tête au bonze et à lui faire cracher le morceau. De son côté, le visage d'Hakkaï suite à la question pertinente de Gojyo, avait pris un sérieux que l'on ne lui connaissait que pendant les situations de crise.

Lui aussi était tout à fait conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sanzo. Il avait tenté à maintes fois de discuter avec lui, mais le moine l'avait toujours dissuadé de vouloir en savoir plus. Cependant, après ce que venait de leur dire Gojyo au sujet de Goku, il ne pouvait lui non plus accepter encore et toujours le silence de Sanzo. Alors, il appuya les paroles du demi-sang.

- « Sanzo, Gojyo n'a pas tord, votre comportement n'est pas normal. Il faut que tu nous dises ce qui se passe. »

- « Tu t'y mets toi aussi ? » Grogna Sanzo tout en fusillant du regard Hakkaï. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas impressionner et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps maintenant, il ne baissa pas les yeux, lui faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il était vraiment temps qu'il explique ses agissements. « T'ch », fut l'unique réponse au regard exigent de l'ancien humain. Finalement, Sanzo tourna le dos à ses deux compagnons de route et s'éloigna en direction de la jeep.

- « Tu fuis encore Chauve de merde ! » S'égosilla le métis en regardant s'en aller le moine avec rage. Une minute dénuée de parole s'écoula et Hakkaï décida de suivre les pas du bonze, mais Gojyo l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras.

- « Hakkaï… tu sais, je ne plaisante pas quand je dis que je m'inquiète pour Goku… »

- « Je sais… moi aussi. » Le regard d'Hakkaï se changea en une douce tristesse et il ajouta : « Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Tu sais à présent le dilemme qui me déchire et franchement, je ne sais pas réellement quoi faire… Tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais. »

**Flash-back :**

Hakkaï était penché au-dessus de l'eau et remplissait nerveusement les gourdes, tandis que Gojyo était assis sur un rocher et fumait patiemment une cigarette en attendant que son ami finisse. Quand ce fut le cas, il tourna la tête vers celui-ci et lui demanda calmement de s'asseoir. L'ancien humain hésita en premier lieu, puis finit par céder à la requête en signe de défaite.

« Ca fait un moment que je veux te parler maintenant, mais tu fuyais à chaque fois, pourquoi ? » Interrogea le demi-sang.

- « Parce que je sais ce que tu vas dire et que de toute façon je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me comprennes, » répondit franchement Hakkaï tout en regardant l'eau d'un air songeur.

- « Ok, c'est vrai. Je ne comprends absolument pas ce que tu peux trouver à ce moine dépravé, mais après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux. Moi, tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi vous ne parlez pas de votre relation à Goku ? »

- « Tout simplement parce-qu'aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître, il n'y a pas vraiment grand chose à en dire. Du moins pour l'instant… »

- « Mais tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule ! Vous couchez ensemble dans le dos de Goku et il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire ! Je ne te savais pas aussi cruel, Hakkaï ! » Rugit le métis incapable de rester serein plus longtemps. Sur l'accusation gratuite de Gojyo, l'ancien humain plongea son regard droit dans celui de l'autre avant de parler d'une voix basse mais autoritaire.

- « Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas ! Puisque tu tiens tellement à le savoir et bien non, nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble. »

- « Ah ouai, et quand je vous ai trouvé au pieu le matin où vous ne vous étiez pas réveillés ? »

- « Nous avons seulement dormi ensemble… »

- « Pff ! Et tu comptes me faire avaler ça ? » Hakkaï se sentant à présent insulté, prit un ton irrité.

- « Ecoute Gojyo, si tu penses être le seul à te préoccuper de l'état de Goku et bien laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes lourdement ! Si seulement moi-même je savais où j'en étais avec Sanzo, tu crois vraiment que je laisserais Goku dans l'ignorance… Je sais très bien ce qu'il éprouve envers Sanzo, mais il n'est pas le seul à être amoureux de lui ! »

Gojyo écarquilla les yeux à la confession soudaine de son ami. Il n'avait en effet pas imaginé que les sentiments d'Hakkai pour Sanzo puissent être aussi profonds. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, il laissa son compagnon continuer. « Ca à l'air de t'étonner, ça fait des mois pourtant, et bien que cela ne te regarde pas je vais te raconter exactement ce qu'il en est. Comme ça, tu arrêteras peut-être de me dévisager tout le temps comme si j'étais un monstre sans cœur. »

Hakkaï prit une longue inspiration et commença son récit. « En fait, je n'avais pas imaginé que Sanzo pouvait un jour répondre à mon attente, alors c'est vrai que je ne lui avais rien dit. Cependant, lorsque Sanzo sortit de son coma après la bataille finale, j'étais si heureux que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui avouer mes sentiments… et à ma grande surprise, il m'a embrassé. »

Hakkaï baissa la tête et sa voix se fit plus mystérieuse. « Un soir, il y a maintenant des semaines, quand je suis entré dans la chambre que je partageais avec Sanzo, je l'ai trouvé sur son lit dans un état préoccupant. Il…Il semblait complètement perdu… Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas alors je me suis approché de lui et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait, mais il ne m'a pas répondu… En fait, je ne sais même pas s'il avait pris conscience de ma présence à ce moment-là…

Comme il ne pleuvait pas ce jour-là, son état me troublait, alors je me suis tout simplement allongé à côté de lui espérant le réconforter par ma présence… et il ne m'a pas repoussé. Nous nous sommes finalement endormis l'un à côté de l'autre… voilà pourquoi tu nous as trouvés dans le même lit le lendemain… » La voix d'Hakkaï s'affaiblit. « Et pour ta gouverne, ce fut l'unique fois où Sanzo me laissa partager son lit… »

- « On dirait que tu regrettes qu'il ne se soit encore rien passé entre vous quand tu en parles. »

- « Je l'aime, Gojyo, et je fais de nombreux efforts pour qu'il se sente à l'aise avec moi et que notre relation avance un peu… mais, pour te dire la vérité, je crois qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il veut… » Gojyo considéra un instant ce que venait de lui révéler Hakkaï avant de lui faire constater :

- « Bah, rien n'est jamais facile avec le moine de toute façon. » Il souffla lentement la fumée qu'il venait d'inhaler et lui demanda d'une voix concernée : « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

- « Certainement pas abandonner. C'est vrai que Sanzo est encore très distant avec moi, mais je suis convaincu qu'avec le temps notre couple, qui je te l'accorde n'en est pas encore vraiment un, a une chance de marcher… Sinon, pourquoi m'aurait-il embrassé ? » Le métis émit un sourire railleur et affirma :

- « C'est sûr, ce n'est pas le genre de personne à aller fricoter à tout va… » Un moment de silence passa, puis Hakkaï ajouta de manière sincère :

- « Concernant Goku, loin de moi l'intention de le faire souffrir… mais est-ce que je dois nier mon amour pour Sanzo à cause de lui. Après tout, il n'a jamais fait un pas envers Sanzo et Sanzo n'a jamais montré qu'il avait de tels sentiments pour Goku… alors… »

- « … » Gojyo tira plusieurs fois sur sa cigarette avant de finalement approuver son ami. « Ce n'est effectivement pas faux… » Hakkaï voulut ensuite rassurer le demi-sang :

- « Tu sais, je tiens moi aussi beaucoup à Goku, et ce n'est pas que je ne veux rien lui dire, mais je pense sincèrement que ce serait mieux pour Goku que ce soit Sanzo qui lui parle de tout ça… et Sanzo n'est apparemment pas prêt. »

- « C'est possible… Mais je t'avoue que même si c'est Sanzo qui en discute avec lui je doute que Goku puisse comprendre…et c'est ce qui m'effraye… » La conversation se conclut sur cet aveu et les deux hommes partagèrent un lourd silence avant de décider de retourner sur leurs pas.

**Fin flash-back.**

« Pourquoi faut-il que les choses soient si compliquées? » Pesta Gojyo en s'allumant une cigarette. « Et Goku qui a disparu. Il faut absolument que je le retrouve ! »

- « Il fait beaucoup trop sombre, Gojyo. Tu n'arriveras à rien. Allons nous reposer un moment et dès l'aube, je t'aiderai à le chercher, » suggéra Hakkaï avant de lui faire remarquer : « De toute façon, si c'est Sanzo et moi qu'il voulait trouver, il est peut-être déjà retourné vers le campement pour vérifier si nous étions revenus… »

- « Tu as sûrement raison », confirma Gojyo après un moment de réflexion. « Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu comptes dire à Goku s'il te demande si vous êtes ensemble toi et Sanzo ? » Hakkaï porta son regard dans le ciel légèrement voilé comme pour y chercher une quelconque réponse. Après de longues secondes, il répondit finalement dans un murmure incertain :

- « … Et bien, j'espère simplement qu'il ne me posera pas cette question… »

Les deux amis marchèrent ensuite silencieusement en direction de la jeep et une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils laissèrent tous deux échapper de leurs lèvres un soupire de soulagement lorsqu'ils aperçurent Goku enroulé dans sa couverture qui semblait dormir profondément.

Sanzo était lui aussi allongé plusieurs mètres plus loin et fumait une dernière cigarette. Il s'approchèrent en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit et s'étendirent à côté du moine.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas la peine de t'inquiéter comme ça. Le saru était en train de dormir quand je suis revenu. Tu devrais faire attention, Kappa, il semblerait que ton esprit te joue des tours » chuchota Sanzo d'un air moqueur avant d'écraser son mégot dans l'herbe et de fermer les yeux.

Gojyo regarda un instant Hakkaï qui lui fit un léger sourire comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien, puis il se tourna pour contempler le corps du jeune yokai qui se tenait plus loin dans l'obscurité. _Décidément, je ne comprends plus rien. I peine une heure, Goku était dans un état de panique totale et maintenant il dort sagement…_

Gojyo fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux. _Pas la peine de m'inquiéter comme ça, hein ? Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. Mais… L'avenir nous le dira, Sanzo… L'avenir nous le dira… _

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Goku avait surpris Sanzo et Hakkaï dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A court de vivres, les quatre jeunes hommes venaient de s'arrêter pour déjeuner dans un restaurant. Ils étaient assis à une table et attendaient patiemment leur commande. Personne ne prononçait un mot.

Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, une puissante tension régnait en maître dans le groupe et Gojyo se demandait quand la bombe à retardement qui était suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes, telle une épée de Damoclès, allait finalement exploser.

En ce moment précis, le demi-sang observait discrètement le jeune yokai tout en appréhendant une nouvelle provocation de la part de ce dernier. En effet, si lui-même n'avait pas de souci pour communiquer avec Goku, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant concernant ses deux autres compagnons.

Goku n'adressait plus du tout la parole à Hakkaï, comme si celui-ci n'existait plus. Quant à Sanzo, Gojyo suspectait fortement Goku de guetter la moindre occasion d'irriter passablement le moine. Il ne savait pas ce que cherchait le jeune yokai en défiant le blond de la sorte mais il commençait sérieusement à se demander quand est-ce que Sanzo finirait par craquer et par abandonner Goku au bord de la route.

Les doutes du métis s'affirmèrent de nouveau alors qu'il surpris le yokai à dévisager avec des yeux perçants une fois de plus Sanzo. Gojyo soupçonnait le plus jeune de la bande en l'observant méticuleusement que ce dernier avait quelque chose en tête et bien qu'il n'ait aucune indication de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, il ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse qui l'oppressait depuis un moment maintenant de le mettre en alerte.

Il s'était juré de prendre soin de Goku et de le soutenir dans l'épreuve qu'il traversait. Seulement, celui-ci était devenu méconnaissable, ses récents agissements dépassaient totalement Gojyo qui ne savait plus comment prendre le jeune homme rebelle qui avait pris la place de leur innocent Goku.

Les différents plats qu'ils avaient demandés arrivèrent et furent déposés devant eux. Tandis que Gojyo, Sanzo et Hakkaï prenaient dans leurs mains leurs baguettes pour entamer leur repas, Goku ne bougea pas et ses yeux restaient fixés comme concentrés sur le blond.

Quelques minutes défilèrent, puis Sanzo agacé par le regard insistant qu'il savait sur lui, délaissa son assiette pour sortir de la manche de sa robe son paquet de Marlboro. Il l'ouvrit et grogna faiblement en constatant qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule cigarette.

Il l'alluma et écrasa le paquet à présent vide dans sa main. Il s'accorda un instant pour inhaler profondément quelques bouffées de fumée quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser des deux prunelles dorées qui ne daignaient pas le lâcher.

« Va me chercher des clopes, saru ! » Ordonna-t-il en jetant sur la table la carte de la trinité bouddhique. Après un long silence qui fit lever les yeux émeraudes et les rubis sur Goku avec un air craintif. Celui-ci saisit lentement le moyen de payement entre deux doigts.

Il quitta des yeux l'espace d'un instant Sanzo pour regarder furtivement la carte de crédit qu'il tenait. Puis, pour se donner l'air de réfléchir à la commande du moine, il la fit glisser plusieurs fois sur son menton avant de la balancer d'un geste désinvolte sur Sanzo et de replonger ses prunelles dorées de manière altière sur ce dernier.

Instantanément, les yeux améthystes se firent agressifs et menaçants sur Goku qui soutint le regard du bonze avec une arrogance qui lui était peu familière. « Il me semble t'avoir dit d'aller me chercher des clopes ! » Réaffirma d'une voix ferme Sanzo tout en reprenant dans sa main la carte d'or qui était tombée sur ses cuisses. Sans se presser, le jeune yokai bascula légèrement sa tête sur le côté et d'un air moqueur il étira ses lèvres en un sourire provocant.

- « T'as des jambes. T'as qu'à aller te les chercher toi-même ! » Suggéra-t-il de manière amusée, ses yeux jaunes transperçant avec impudence les violets qui commençaient à dévoiler leur impatience grandissante. « Tu sais… tu vas vraiment finir par t'empatter si tu ne bouges pas un peu plus… et alors on t'appellera… hum… bouli Sanzo ? » Ajouta-t-il en retenant à peine un rire qui fit frémir Hakkaï et Gojyo.

Normalement, le métis aurait été plié en deux en entendant la remarque de Goku, cependant il se contenta de tourner immédiatement la tête en direction de Sanzo et attendit la réaction de ce dernier avec une certaine inquiétude.

Elle ne fut pas longue, puisque le blond se leva presque aussitôt et d'un mouvement excédé il prit son baffeur en main afin de donner une correction au jeune yokai qui osait lui tenir tête et se foutre de lui ouvertement.

Toutefois, le coup n'arriva pas à destination puisque Goku bloqua vivement le poignet de Sanzo. Il resserra si fort la prise que le blond dut réunir toute sa volonté pour ne pas grimacer de douleur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent distinctement alors qu'ils étaient toujours plongés dans le regard rigide et étrangement imperturbable de Goku. _Merde, qu'est-ce qui te prends, saru ?_

Hakkaï et Gojyo regardaient la scène avec stupéfaction. Goku ne s'était jamais conduit de la sorte avec le bonze. Les deux hommes étaient néanmoins curieux de savoir comment Sanzo comptait s'y prendre pour résonner le jeune yokai. Ils attendirent donc.

- « Lâche-moi tout de suite ! » Le moine avait très vite repris son regard froid et distant, pour masquer le trouble que ce geste d'insubordination avait provoqué en lui. Goku continuait de regarder droit devant lui, ne se laissant pas impressionner par le violet profond qui l'avertissait silencieusement.

Et au lieu d'obéir sagement à Sanzo, il comprima de plus belle avec sa main le poignet du prêtre qui n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser l'éventail s'échapper de ses doigts pour tomber au sol. « Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, espèce de singe débile ! » Aboya Sanzo en grinçant des dents, essayant de ne pas penser à la vive douleur qu'il ressentait maintenant au poignet.

- « Fais-moi te lâcher », rétorqua son agresseur d'un air supérieur tout en se levant pour faire face à son aîné. « Tu te dis fort… mais tu n'arrives même pas à te dégager de l'emprise d'un gamin comme moi… ne, Sanzo Sama ? »

Voyant la main libre du moine se crisper subitement suite à la remarque sarcastique, comme s'apprêtant à riposter de façon gestuelle, Hakkaï se leva aussitôt pour s'interposer entre eux, mais Goku le repoussa brutalement et lui lança un regard assassin. Un regard qui lui disait clairement : « _Mets-toi entre nous-deux et je te mets en pièces !_ »

L'ancien humain en resta sans voix. Cette fois-ci, Goku lui déclarait bel et bien la guerre. Il se retourna vers Gojyo qui comprit immédiatement qu'il devait intervenir. Le métis posa prudemment une main sur l'épaule de Goku et lui dit d'une voix taquine, essayant de détourner l'attention du plus jeune du groupe :

- « Et bien, si tu voulais te faire remarquer… je pense que tu as réussi ton coup. Tout le monde nous regarde. » Il glissa sa main sur celle de Goku qui maintenait toujours fermement Sanzo comme pour lui dire qu'il était temps de lâcher prise. « Si tu n'es pas plus vigilant, je vais finir par dévorer ton assiette sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. »

Goku leva alors les yeux sur Gojyo et réalisa en observant les yeux de sang qu'il venait de paniquer quelque peu ce dernier. Doucement et avec une certaine réluctance, il consentit à délaisser le poignet du blond, et se rassit correctement sur sa chaise afin de s'intéresser de nouveau à son déjeuner.

Il ne prit pas la peine de croiser une dernière fois les prunelles améthystes. Il savait très bien ce qu'elles reflétaient sur l'instant… et il en sourit légèrement et discrètement de satisfaction.

Hakkaï et Gojyo se rassirent sans ajouter un mot, tandis que Sanzo resta debout, planté comme un piquet à dévisager avec mépris et colère le jeune yokai qui d'une certaine façon venait de lever la main sur lui et qui faisait maintenant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- « Sanzo ? » Interpella Hakkaï d'un air inquiet. « Ton plat va refroidire… » Le moine ignora totalement le commentaire de l'ancien humain et tourna sans plus attendre les talons. Il prit la direction de la sortie et s'engagea dans la rue. Cette altercation inattendue l'avait troublé et il avait besoin de s'éloigner du jeune yokai.

En effet, même si Goku n'était plus tout à fait le même depuis une semaine… en fait depuis que Sanzo avait brusquement embrassé l'ancien humain sous ses yeux, le jeune yokai s'était contenté jusque là de balancer quelques répliques cinglantes et de le dévisager avec impudence dès qu'il en trouvait l'occasion.

Mais un acte physique contre lui… Il devait bien admettre que c'était une première. _Ch'… pas question que je rentre dans le jeu du singe qui fait sa crise d'ado tardive !_ A cet instant, une voix se glissa dans sa tête. …_Crise d'ado tardive, hein ? C'est certainement moins effrayant de se dire ça, en effet…_

Sanzo se retourna subitement dans la rue, mais personne ne se trouvait derrière lui. Il porta une main à son front et massa ses tempes. _Je dois vraiment être fatigué… j'ai besoin d'une clope !_ Cette dernière pensée le poussa de suite à reprendre sa marche, et dix minutes plus tard au tabac du coin,

« Tu penses que cela suffira ? » Lui demanda Hakkaï qui l'avait très vite rejoint et qui fixait maintenant d'un air suspicieux les deux cartouches de cigarettes que le bonze venait tout juste d'acheter. Une fois de plus, Sanzo feint de ne pas entendre la remarque, se contentant de tourner le dos et de mener ses pas en direction de la jeep.

Cependant, l'ancien humain l'arrêta en le saisissant par le bras. « Ca va aller, Sanzo ? » Questionna-t-il d'une voix douce et concernée. Sans le regarder, Sanzo chassa promptement la main qui le retenait avant de continuer son chemin et de répliquer d'un ton sec :

- « Pourquoi veux-tu que ça aille mal ! Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter sans arrêt pour rien ! » Comprenant une fois de plus que le blond resterait muet sur ce qui le préoccupait, Hakkaï n'insista pas et marcha sur ses pas en arborant un visage triste et déçu.

_A quoi puis-je bien te servir, Sanzo… si tu ne me dis jamais rien ? Depuis une semaine, en fait depuis que Goku se conduit étrangement, tu sembles t'éloigner de plus en plus de moi… Pourquoi ?…Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire… Comment me rapprocher de toi ? _

_Et Goku… Goku… Sa façon d'agir avec toi… et avec moi… ce n'est pas normal. Je comprends qu'il peut avoir peur de te perdre si toi et moi…Mais jamais je ne lui interdirai de te voir. Tout ceci ne devrait pas l'affecter autant… Non… A présent, c'est plus qu'une certitude… Gojyo avait raison. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous d'eux… quelque chose d'assez important pour affecter Goku de la sorte. _

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être… Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand je regarde Goku et que je te regarde ensuite, une sensation troublante m'envahit… et bien que je n'arrive pas encore à la définir exactement… c'est une sensation déplaisante qui me met mal à l'aise… comme si… je me sentais de trop._

Sur ses pensées mélancoliques, Hakkaï laissa un instant Sanzo, qui s'était déjà installé dans la jeep, pour aller régler la note du restaurant et prévenir ses deux autres compagnons qu'ils reprenaient la route.

Ce qu'ils firent effectivement, mais pas avant de s'être pliés au caprice de Goku qui ne daigna pas sortir de table avant d'avoir fini de déguster avec une lenteur extrême et déconcertante venant de sa part ses cinq desserts… Une action qui eut pour effet d'accroître d'avantage l'énervement du blond qui fuma à la suite toutes les cigarettes contenues dans le paquet qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

OOOoooooOOO

Deux jours plus tard. La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé pour Gojyo. Pour un moment, il avait cherché à se libérer l'esprit, à évacuer une partie du stress qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers temps.

En fait, le métis se sentait aller de plus en plus mal en assistant jour après jour aux conduites équivoques de ses camarades. La bande à Sanzo semblait à présent plus qu'un vague souvenir qui le rendait nostalgique. Il commençait même à regretter d'avoir mené à bien leur mission.

C'était vrai qu'après tout, avant que leur quête soit achevée, les quatre jeunes hommes constituaient encore ce que l'on pouvait appeler un groupe… une équipe… unie pour un même but. Et aujourd'hui, tout paraissait aller de travers. Il se demandait vraiment comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et partagé ensemble.

Donc, pour un soir, il avait décidé de s'occuper un peu de lui… plus précisément, de trouver une charmante compagnie qui l'aiderait sans le moindre doute à oublier les trois autres « paumés » comme il aimait les appeler ces temps-ci dans sa tête, qui lui servaient de compagnons de voyage… et d'amis à l'occasion.

Avec son charme dévastateur, il avait fait la connaissance d'une jolie jeune fille qu'il avait emmené dîner… espérant ainsi bien évidemment obtenir bien plus de celle-ci par la suite. Seulement, avec la chance qu'il avait en cette période de trouble, il avait fallu que les deux amants d'un soir, rencontrent le fiancé de sa récente conquête en sortant du restaurant.

Préférant éviter la scène de ménage évidente qui se profilait et après avoir étalé le futur époux furieux qui avait tenté de lui faire goûter de sa force… Il avait rapidement filé. Par conséquent, il se retrouvait seul à arpenter la rue déserte en cette heure tardive, jurant intérieurement contre les dieux de ne pas lui accorder le moindre instant de relaxation.

Il était presque parvenu devant l'hôtel dans lequel le groupe avait fait escale, quand ses yeux furent attirés par les lumières tamisées qui s'échappaient encore des fenêtres d'un petit bar modeste à proximité. _Un bon whisky ! Voilà ce dont j'ai besoin pour me remonter le moral !_ Il pénétra alors dans l'établissement, qui malgré la nuit très avancée demeurait encore bien animé, même si ce n'était que d'ivrognes.

Il avança directement en direction du comptoir mais interrompit sa marche à quelques mètres. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'il reconnut le jeune homme qui se tenait juste devant lui, assis sur un tabouret, le nez plongé dans sa choppe de bière. Il fit un pas en avant lorsqu'il se figea de nouveau à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait face à lui.

Un homme, qu'il devinait facilement plus âgé que lui, venait de s'approcher du jeune toujours perdu dans son verre et venait de lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille avant de le prendre brusquement par la taille.

Subitement poussé par un excès de colère, Gojyo réduit la distance qui le séparait des deux hommes maintenant pratiquement enlacés et balança son point dans la figure du plus vieux qui tomba immédiatement sur le plancher et y resta sans bouger, apparemment bien assommé par le puissant coup que venait de lui donner le métis.

Ce dernier, sans prendre le temps de vérifier si l'état de l'homme qui gisait à terre était grave ou non, empoigna énergiquement le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège et le traîna tout le long du bar jusqu'au dehors tout en lançant de manière agressive au barman : « Espèce de crétin ! Tu n'as pas honte de donner de l'alcool aux mineurs ! » (1)

Si Gojyo n'avait pas souhaité faire sortir le plus rapidement possible Goku de ce lieu de débauche, il aurait pris le temps de corriger à sa manière celui-ci également. Après deux à trois minutes à grandes enjambées, ils atteignirent la cour de l'hôtel. Le demi-sang appuya avec force sur les épaules du jeune yokai et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le banc qui se tenait derrière lui.

Goku se laissa guider sans rien dire. Gojyo porta ensuite son pouce et son index entre ses deux yeux, s'accordant ainsi quelques secondes pour donner de l'ordre à ses idées, puis se reteint tout juste de ne pas réveiller tous les environs, tant son envie d'hurler lui brûlait les cordes vocales.

« Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-dedans à cette heure ? Je croyais que tu dormais quand je t'ai laissé seul dans la chambre ! » Le métis avait réellement pris peur cette fois… Il commençait vraiment à réaliser à quel point Goku devenait imprévisible.

Ce dernier tenta de lever ses yeux sur Gojyo. Cependant, ceux-ci avaient du mal à ne pas converger puis diverger par cadences irrégulières de leur axe habituel. Le demi-sang réalisa de suite que le yokai était dans un état d'ébriété avancé. D'ailleurs, ses pommettes d'un rouge intense et profond appuyaient cette évidence.

Etant conscient que de s'énerver ne servirait à rien sur le moment, Gojyo baissa le ton de sa voix mais dit fermement : « Et si ce n'était pas moi mais Sanzo qui était entré dans ce fichu bar ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer… » Il fut soudainement coupé par Goku, qui à l'entente du nom du moine sembla reprendre un peu de lucidité.

- « Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Sanzo s'en fout complètement…Alors fais comme lui et laisse-moi faire ce qu'il me plait ! » Gojyo qui n'avait pas cessé de s'angoisser pour son jeune ami, se sentit plus que blessé par les paroles sévères de celui-ci, et ne pouvant se contenir d'avantage, il secoua sans ménagement Goku tout en s'égosillant.

- « Espèce d'idiot ! Tu es totalement inconscient ! Si je n'étais pas venu par hasard… que crois-tu que ce salaud aurait fait avec toi ? » Se rendant compte du teint très pâle que prenait le yokai, le métis cessa de le violenter. Goku jeta sa tête en avant d'un geste vif et régurgita d'un seul coup une bonne partie de l'alcool qu'il avait absorbé durant la soirée. Une fois que ses toussotements se furent estompés, il se redressa et répondit finalement avec une voix dépourvue de la moindre émotion :

- « Il aurait profité de moi… » Il laissa la brise légère qui prit soudainement possession de l'endroit faire tournoyer quelques feuilles autour d'eux avant d'ajouter de manière pratiquement inaudible, ses yeux ternis par le vide qui les habitait à cet instant précis « … Comme Sanzo l'a fait. »

Gojyo cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. Il avait bien entendu où son esprit lui jouait réellement des tours ? Il sut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé en identifiant l'expression de regret et d'amertume qui se lisèrent l'espace d'une seconde dans les prunelles d'or qui depuis quelques temps semblaient avoir perdu de leur éclat et de leur luminosité.

- « De quoi ?… Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire là ?… Tu vas quand même pas me dire que… » Goku ne voulant pas continuer cette conversation, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

- « Laisse tomber… J'ai la tête qui tourne… je crois que je ferais bien d'aller dormir… » Il essaya de se lever mais il vacilla quelque peu et le demi-sang dut le soutenir pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler sur les pavés de pierre.

Gojyo attendit un instant, et voyant que Goku ne bougeait plus il voulut lui relever la tête. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que le yokai, incontestablement à bout de fatigue, venait de s'endormir debout. Délicatement et prenant attention à ne pas réveiller son jeune ami, le métis le souleva en passant son autre main sous ses jambes et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre.

Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, il posa doucement Goku sur un des lits de la petite pièce et alors qu'il allait pour se redresser, il sentit son cœur se serrer sensiblement à la vue des deux traînées de larmes qui venaient de se dessiner sur les joues du jeune endormi. _Alors maintenant, tu pleures aussi dans ton sommeil…_

Gojyo passa une main légère sur la peau à présent humide afin de chasser l'eau qui continuait de s'y déverser lentement. _Je sais que tu souffres Goku… et si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour stopper ta douleur… tu sais bien que tu peux compter sur moi… mais tu sais aussi, tout comme moi, que c'est d'une autre personne dont tu as besoin…_

Après quelques minutes, les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler et Gojyo avec toujours autant de précaution ôta les chaussures de Goku avant de soigneusement le couvrir d'un drap fin. Il observa pendant un moment le jeune homme allongé et finit par se diriger vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit avant de savourer sa dernière cigarette de la nuit.

Il ferma doucement les yeux pour apprécier au mieux le bruit du vent dans les arbres ainsi que l'odeur indéfinissable et pourtant si apaisante qui appartenait à la nuit. Il tira finalement une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de lancer son mégot dans l'obscurité.

Il délaissa la fenêtre pour s'étendre sur son propre lit et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'avait dit un peu plus tôt Goku. _Comme Sanzo l'a fait…_ Qu'avait-il vraiment voulu dire par-là ? Sanzo n'avait quand même pas… ?

Non… Le plus raisonnable était de se dire que le jeune yokai était ivre et qu'il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il racontait. Pourtant, au fond de lui quelque chose lui disait que Goku n'accuserait jamais Sanzo d'une telle chose si ce n'était pas vrai… de plus, ceci pourrait enfin expliquer le changement soudain chez Goku.

_Au bénéfice du doute… et parce-que j'ai franchement du mal à imaginer que tu fasses une chose pareille, je ne vais pas faire de conclusions trop hâtives…_ Il se tourna sur le côté comme pour se préparer à s'endormir… _Mais j'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas vrai… car ça, je ne pourrai te le pardonner, Sanzo_. Il ferma enfin les paupières tout en appréhendant déjà le matin qui serait là dans quelques heures maintenant.

Qui sait ce que leur réservait Goku ?

OOOoooooOOO

Les sombres nuages qui prenaient possession du ciel n'annonçaient rien de bon pour les heures qui allaient suivre. L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus étouffante et on pouvait déjà entendre gronder les éclairs de chaleur qui prévenait de l'orage imminent qui allait s'abattre sur la petite ville.

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi et notre 'groupe' avait interrompu son voyage pour la journée, préférant s'assurer d'avoir un toit sous lequel dormir lorsque la pluie se mettrait à tomber. Sanzo avait été soulagé quand l'hôtesse lui avait répondu que l'établissement n'accueillait pas grand monde en ce moment et que par conséquent, les quatre hommes disposeraient chacun d'une chambre.

Même si le moine était sûrement indétrônable concernant le fait de savoir masquer ses émotions, il n'était pas infaillible. Les événements stressants des derniers jours, en particulier Goku qui devenait de plus en plus belliqueux, sans parler d'Hakkaï qui ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle, commençaient vraiment à peser lourd.

Il avait besoin d'un réel moment de solitude et pour une fois, il bénit l'arrivée de la pluie qui n'allait plus tarder. En effet, ses compagnons avaient toujours respecté le fait qu'il désirait rester seul à se noyer dans ses souvenirs douloureux lorsqu'il pleuvait. Dès qu'il obtint la clé de sa chambre, il y monta silencieusement.

Lorsque le blond disparut totalement de la vue des trois autres restés dans le hall de l'hôtel, Gojyo pour remonter le moral d'Hakkaï qui semblait lui non plus ne pas aller très fort ces jours-ci, et surtout pour pouvoir garder un œil sur Goku, proposa : « Une partie de cartes, ça vous dit ? Je vous paye même à boire ! » Légèrement embarrassé en remarquant les yeux froids que lui lançait Goku, l'ancien humain déclina poliment l'invitation.

- « Non, je te remercie, Gojyo… Je vais plutôt aller faire quelques courses pendant que le temps me le permet encore. » Sur ses mots, il quitta le lieu sous le regard soucieux du demi-sang. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et Gojyo se tourna vers le jeune yokai qui semblait à présent perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il fixait la porte d'entrée qu'Hakkaï venait de franchir.

- « Ca sera entre toi et moi, alors ! » Goku sembla soudainement revenir à la réalité, et sans regarder le métis, il prit la direction des escaliers avant de répondre d'un ton désintéressé :

- « Non… je préfère faire une petite sieste… » Gojyo qui était réticent à le laisser seul depuis qu'il avait surpris le jeune homme dans un bar rempli d'alcooliques aux esprits pervers, ne put s'empêcher de vouloir s'assurer que Goku disait bien la vérité.

- « Bien… une sieste ? Pas de promenade, hein ? » Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son ami, le yokai ne confirma pas au demi-sang ses projets immédiats et continua ses pas en direction de sa chambre. Pas franchement satisfait du silence de Goku, le métis se dit qu'il allait donc le surveiller de près.

Il suivit son jeune compagnon dans les escaliers pour finalement atteindre sa propre chambre. _C'est déjà ça, ta chambre est juste en face de la mienne… donc si tu décidais d'aller faire un tour, je t'entendrai forcément sortir de la pièce._ Il entra à l'intérieur de sa chambre mais laissa la porte légèrement entrouverte pour être certain que rien ne lui échappe.

Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit, son dos venant se coller au mur de béton. Le temps d'allumer une cigarette, il entendit distinctement de derrière les cloisons le martèlement puissant de l'eau qui s'écoulait sur le carrelage.

Il comprit instantanément que Goku était en train de prendre une douche… la deuxième de la journée, sans compter celle de la nuit dernière.

Gojyo avait d'abord pensé que le yokai avait des troubles obsessionnels… cette obnubilation pour la douche le contrariait. Surtout depuis que Goku s'était mis à se lever durant la nuit pour disparaître dans la salle de bain et y rester souvent plus d'une heure.

Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment intrigué, c'était qu'à chaque fois que le jeune homme en sortait, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Alors une nuit, poussé par sa curiosité et surtout par son inquiétude, le métis avait collé son oreille contre la porte, perturbé par des petits sons qu'il n'était pas arrivé à identifier. Après une minute de concentration, il avait enfin compris. Les sons étaient en fait des sanglots que le jeune yokai essayait d'étouffer par le bruit de l'eau.

Si Goku s'était subitement mis à prendre des douches à des moments saugrenus de la journée ou même de la nuit, c'était simplement pour pouvoir pleurer en secret… pleurer sans que personne ne le sache… pleurer et libérer sa souffrance qu'il retenait et dissimulait derrière son comportement rebelle et provocateur.

Gojyo avait gardé ceci pour lui, il voulait respecter Goku. Après tout, lui non plus n'appréciait pas particulièrement que les gens le regardent quand il n'allait pas bien. Au départ, le métis avait quand même voulu en toucher un mot à Sanzo, espérant de lui qu'il irait discuter avec Goku et qu'il lui remonterait le moral.

Seulement, il abandonna bien vite cette idée puisque Sanzo s'évertuait à jouer la carte de l'indifférence sur tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin le jeune yokai. A tel point que Gojyo commençait à se demander si Sanzo ne se moquait pas réellement de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Goku.

Bref, en tous les cas, si Goku prenait une douche, au moins il était à proximité. Gojyo attendit patiemment, puis au bout de trente cinq minutes, il décida d'aller demander au yokai si ce dernier n'avait besoin de rien. Il ne voulait en fait pas le laisser déprimer trop longtemps.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre de son jeune compagnon et toqua à la porte de la salle de bain qui sous son geste s'ouvrit largement pour dévoiler une pièce vide. Il réalisa alors que Goku avait laissé couler l'eau pour lui faire croire qu'il était encore là.

_Merde ! Le petit enfoiré ! Il savait que je le surveillais ! _Gojyo sortit précipitamment de la pièce pour partir à la rechercher du jeune homme qui s'était intelligemment éclipsé. Le métis savait que sa réaction était exagérée… Ca faisait en effet moins d'une heure qu'il avait laissé Goku. Cependant, il se dit qu'on était jamais trop prudent.

OOoooOO

De son côté, Hakkaï s'était dépêché et en l'espace d'une demi-heure il avait terminé ses achats. Une fois à l'auberge, il déposa ces derniers dans sa chambre. Son regard se tourna machinalement en direction de la fenêtre. Ses yeux se voilèrent alors qu'il contemplait d'un air sombre les énormes nuages menaçants qui noircissaient à vue d'œil.

Puis, il baissa la tête pour s'intéresser à ce que détenait sa main. La carte de la trinité bouddhique. Aller la rendre au bonze semblait un bon prétexte pour s'approcher de lui et espérer passer un peu de temps seuls tous les deux. Pour être sûr d'être le bien venu dans la chambre du blond, l'ancien humain prit avec lui le paquet de Marlboro qu'il venait d'acheter avant de longer le couloir de l'établissement jusqu'à la porte de Sanzo. Il frappa doucement pour s'annoncer et se permit d'ouvrir la porte et de se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de demander d'une voix douce et calme :

« Je te dérange, Sanzo ? » Le dénommé qui se tenait debout à fumer devant la fenêtre tout en regardant à l'extérieur, se contenta de rester silencieux. Hakkaï laissa passer quelques secondes, puis s'approcha de la table qui était placée au centre de la pièce. « Je te rends la carte de crédit… et comme je ne savais pas si tu avais assez de cigarettes pour la soirée je t'en ai repris. »

Il déposa les deux objets sur le meuble en bois. Comme le blond ne disait toujours rien, Hakkai questionna de manière incertaine : « Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ? » A la demande, Sanzo se retourna enfin, lui accordant ainsi un peu d'attention. Il répondit d'une voix qui montrait qu'il était déterminé et qu'il n'y avait pas matière à discuter.

- « Non… Je veux rester seul. » Légèrement dérouté par la réponse, l'ancien humain tenta d'insister.

- « Mais… J'avais espéré… » Sanzo ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et grogna sur un ton quelque peu agressif.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais espéré ? C'est trop te demander d'arrêter de me coller tout le temps comme tu le fais ! » Hakkaï fut choqué par le propos du blond. En fait, il était carrément blessé. Comment Sanzo pouvait-il lui parler comme ça ?

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? Je croyais que… » Il s'interrompit un instant en observant Sanzo lui tourner le dos de nouveau. « Que… tu serais content de passer un peu de temps seul avec moi… »

- « Et bien tu t'es trompé ! » Lâcha froidement le moine. Hakkaï avait été patient, Hakkaï avait même été très patient, Hakkaï avait tout fait pour ne pas contrarier Sanzo. Mais cette fois-ci s'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus tolérer les agissements paradoxaux du moine envers lui. D'un mouvement résolu, il avança droit sur le moine et l'obligea à lui faire face en lui agrippant fermement les épaules.

- « Maintenant ça suffit, Sanzo ! Il va falloir que tu t'expliques ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être le seul à faire des efforts pour que ça marche entre nous-deux ! » Sanzo lui lança un regard glacial et rétorqua entre ses dents grinçantes :

- « Lâche-moi immédiatement ! »

- « Non, n'y compte pas ! Pas avant que tu me dises pourquoi tu m'as embrassé passionnément il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, et pourquoi depuis tu me fuis dès que tu le peux ! Je suis quoi moi ? Quelqu'un qui doit être présent quand toi tu le choisis ? Et qui doit taire ses sentiments dès que tu le choisis également ? Je regrette Sanzo… mais ça ne marche pas comme ça ! »

Hakkaï était à bout de nerfs. Ces derniers temps et malgré ses nombreux efforts, il sentait que Sanzo lui échappait. Sans vraiment réfléchir à son geste, il enlaça fortement le blond et colla sa joue contre celle de ce dernier avant de murmurer faiblement dans son oreille comme dans un appel désespéré. « Je veux être avec toi, Sanzo… maintenant… alors… s'il te plaît… ne me demande pas de sortir d'ici. »

Sanzo ne bougea pas, laissant les bras de l'autre homme l'emprisonner, et il ferma les paupières comme pour se donner un instant de réflexion. Cependant, il les réouvrit aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Hakkaï tracer un chemin sur son cou, puis sur sa mâchoire. Un chemin qui, il le savait, menait indubitablement à ses lèvres.

Ne supportant pas de se sentir pris au piège, il repoussa brutalement son assaillant qui le regarda d'un air incrédule en retour. Le moine détourna rapidement ses yeux de ceux de l'ancien humain et respira profondément comme pour s'apprêter à dire quelque chose qui n'est pas facile à entendre.

Essayant de se remettre du rejet inattendu du bonze, Hakkaï l'interpella avec une pointe de panique dans sa voix. « Sanzo ? » L'expression d'embarra se lisant distinctement sur le visage de celui-ci, renforçait l'impression à Hakkaï que ce qu'allait dire Sanzo n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire. Toujours sans le regarder en face, le moine commença à parler d'une voix basse et quelque peu gênée.

- « Hakkaï… écoute… je n'aurais pas dû agir avec toi ainsi… » Il s'arrêta comme pour chercher les mots appropriés avant de reprendre. « Je t'ai fait espérer des choses… que je ne peux te donner. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu essayes d'insinuer? » Hakkai dévisageait à présent le blond et bien qu'il tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de dissimuler son trouble, il ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de trembler légèrement. Sanzo écrasa la fin de sa cigarette dans le cendrier qui se trouvait sur la table et répondit calmement mais sur un ton décidé alors qu'il rencontrait de nouveau le regard confus de l'autre homme.

- « Il n'y a rien entre toi et moi. Et il n'y aura jamais rien. » Un long silence prit possession du lieu tandis qu'Hakkaï essayait de se concentrer sur ce que venait d'affirmer Sanzo. Finalement, il réussit à articuler d'une voix faible alors que sa gorge se nouait :

- « Qu…quoi ? »

A cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser entrer un Gojyo qui paraissait paniqué. Sans attendre, il demanda d'une voix affolée :

- « Vous avez vu Goku ? » La question soudaine interpella Sanzo qui leva des yeux perplexes sur Gojyo. Toutefois, il ne répondit pas, attendant de voir ce qu'allait dire le métis. Celui-ci prit subitement conscience de l'état de pétrification d'Hakkaï dont les yeux à l'expression horrifiée demeuraient fixés sur le bonze. Le demi-sang fronça alors les sourcils.

« Je tombe mal peut-être… ?… Hakkaï ? » A l'appel de son nom, ce dernier essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver un visage serein.

- « Ah… c'est rien…euh… tu voulais quelque chose ? » Repensant brusquement à la raison qui l'avait mené dans la chambre du moine, Gojyo demanda une nouvelle fois :

- « Est-ce que vous avez vu Goku ? Je l'ai cherché dans toute l'auberge, mais il est introuvable… »

- « Et bien… il est sûrement aller faire un tour dehors. » Répondit simplement Hakkaï. Gojyo glissa lentement sa main dans ses longs cheveux rouges et murmura tout en laissant ses yeux se perdre sur le plancher :

- « C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… » Sanzo trouvant excessive la réaction du demi-sang qui venait l'importuner simplement parce-que Goku était sorti, ne put se retenir de balancer sèchement :

- « Il est assez grand pour décider de prendre l'air sans que tu sois toujours derrière son dos ! » Exaspéré, et parce-que Sanzo ne comprenait décidément rien, Gojyo s'emporta.

- « Justement non ! Qui sait dans quel endroit mal famé je vais encore le retrouver ! » Sur ces mots, il sentit les yeux émeraudes et améthystes devenir intenses sur lui comme pour l'inciter à s'expliquer. « Euh… c'est rien… laissez tomber… je vais le chercher. » Il voulut tourner les talons, quand Sanzo d'une voix autoritaire l'arrêta tout en pointant son pistolet sur lui.

- « Endroit mal famé ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? Dépêche-toi de t'expliquer ou je te plombe la cervelle ! » Le métis prit un instant pour considérer la menace du moine, puis dit sur un ton écœuré :

- « Et pourquoi je devrais te dire ce que je sais ? Tu te moques complètement de Goku. Ce qui peut lui arriver t'est bien égal, non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter ? » Comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était à bout de patience, Sanzo appuya sur la gâchette. Les trois balles qu'il tira vinrent frôler la tête du demi-sang avant de se planter dans le mur qui se trouvait derrière celui-ci.

- « J'ai aussi dit que je me contrefichais de ce que tu pouvais bien penser ! Alors maintenant, parle ! » Gojyo laissa s'écouler une bonne minute, puis se résigna. Il avança vers la table et s'assit sur une des chaises. Il prit une voix basse et très sérieuse.

- « En fait, il y a deux nuits de cela, alors que je rentrais à l'hôtel où nous étions, j'ai décidé finalement de prendre un dernier verre… et… je suis allé dans un bar. » Il s'alluma une cigarette avant de continuer. « Quand je me suis approché du comptoir, j'ai aperçu… Goku qui était en train… de se bourrer la gueule. » Sur cette révélation, Sanzo et Hakkaï écarquillèrent subitement les yeux, apparemment abasourdis. Ne voulant pas croire à ce que venait d'exposer Gojyo, Sanzo répliqua :

- « Ch', t'es sûr que c'est pas toi qui étais bourré ? Comment veux-tu que le saru se paye à boire ? » Gojyo planta alors ses yeux de sang dans les améthystes comme pour lui dire qu'il n'était absolument pas en train de plaisanter, avant de répondre comme si c'était une évidence :

- « Un garçon aussi mignon et naïf que Goku peut facilement se faire offrir à boire… d'ailleurs, si je n'étais pas intervenu ce soir là… je ne sais pas ce que l'homme que j'ai mis KO aurait fait avec Goku… mais certainement pas une partie de cartes ! » Gojyo fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais il vit les prunelles violettes trembler l'espace d'une seconde. _Tu t'attendais pas à ça, hein ?_ Refusant toujours de croire le métis, Sanzo maugréa :

- « C'est quoi ces conneries ! Goku n'est pas du genre à… » Gojyo le coupa subitement en abattant son point avec force sur la table.

- « Mais putain Sanzo ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à ouvrir les yeux et à réagir ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu ne trouves pas son récent comportement suspect ! Enfin ! Il n'arrête pas de te provoquer… et même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, ce n'est pas anodin ! Merde ! Est-ce que je suis le seul ici à me rendre compte qu'il va mal ! Très mal même ! Mal au point de se mettre à boire et peut-être même d'aller chercher du réconfort ailleurs ! »

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle avant de continuer de plus belle. « Tu es censé être son protecteur ! Non ? Alors joue ton rôle ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous deux, mais quoi que ce soit, tu n'as pas le droit de traiter Goku comme ça et de continuer à renier son mal être ! Tu ne réalises apparemment pas la grande importance que tu as pour lui, Sanzo, et je ne pense pas que c'est en l'ignorant que tu le préserves ! Il faut que tu lui parles ! Il en a besoin ! Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il est très sensible, bien plus que tu ne sembles le croire ! Et il ne pourra jamais accepter le fait que Hakkaï et toi soyez ensemble si tu n'en discutes pas calmement avec lui ! »

Gojyo termina là-dessus et renversa son dos sur le dossier de la chaise alors qu'un étrange sentiment de libération l'envahit. Il venait finalement de dire au bonze tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Les paroles du métis venait d'imposer un froid et Hakkaï et Sanzo restaient immobiles, chacun plongés dans ses propres pensées, chacun demeurant silencieux pour des raisons différentes.

Gojyo attendit un moment et se leva. « Maintenant, est-ce qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous peut m'aider à le chercher ? » Hakkaï s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, lorsque les trois hommes entendirent des cris qui provenaient apparemment du rez-de-chaussée. Ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps et sortir en courant de la chambre pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle principale, ce fut pour découvrir trois yokais qui se battaient avec une dizaine d'hommes. Sanzo, qui avait gardé son Smith et Wesson dans sa main, le pointa en l'air et tira. Le coup de feu figea toute la salle et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le moine.

« Sanzo Sama ! Aidez-nous à nous débarrasser de cette bande de monstres ! » Hurla pratiquement le gérant de l'auberge, rompant ainsi le silence. Se sentant insulté, un des yokais frappa en plein visage l'homme qui tomba à terre avant de crier à son tour :

- « Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tout ce qu'on demande nous, c'est un endroit pour nous abriter de l'orage qui arrive ! » Comme dans un mouvement de révolte massive, tous les hommes se mirent à vociférer.

- « Monstres ! Monstres ! On ne veut pas de vous ici alors dégagez ! » Les tables et les chaises se mirent à voler, et alors que l'un des yokais s'apprêtait à jeter un vase sur le propriétaire du lieu qui ne voulait toujours pas entendre raison, Sanzo tira de nouveau, faisant ainsi exploser l'objet décoratif en mille morceaux. Tout le monde s'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

- « Vous m'envoyez désolé, mais vous n'êtes apparemment pas les bien-venus ici ! Alors trouvez-vous un autre endroit ! » Même si Sanzo savait que le petit groupe de yokais ne cherchait rien d'autre qu'un endroit pour se réfugier, il ne pouvait pas empêcher les humains de se méfier d'eux, ni de vouloir les chasser.

C'était vrai que la vague négative qui s'était abattue sur le Togenkyo s'était dissipée depuis la fin de leur mission. Et c'était vrai également que la plupart des yokais avaient retrouvé leurs esprits. Cependant, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, Sanzo savait qu'il faudrait sans doute des années pour que les deux races se remettent à cohabiter ensemble. Les trois yokais se mirent à dévisager le bonze avec fureur, puis l'un d'entre eux affirma avec courage alors qu'il fixait le canon de l'arme à feu pointé sur lui :

- « Non ! Nous ne partirons pas d'ici ! Nous n'avons aucun autre endroit où aller ! »

- « Ca c'est votre problème, pas le mien ! » Répliqua avec arrogance le blond. Et alors qu'il commençait lentement à presser sur la détente dans le but de faire fuir les non-désirés, ses yeux s'agrandirent à la soudaine arrivée du jeune homme qui s'interposa entre lui et le yokai qu'il tenait en joug.

- « Vire de là ! » Ordonna-t-il, le canon de son revolver pointé à présent sur Goku.

- « Non. » Répondit simplement ce dernier tout en allongeant ses bras à l'horizontale comme pour protéger les trois yokais qui se tenaient derrière lui. « Tu n'oserais pas tirer sur des gens qui réclament un peu d'hospitalité, ne Sanzo Sama ? »

Gojyo qui soutenait une personne que la violente bagarre avait blessé, se sentit soulagé quand il se rendit compte que Goku était là. Seulement, à en juger par l'expression de défi que renvoyait son regard alors que celui-ci était plongé dans celui de Sanzo…il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose. _Ca recommence…_

- « Dégage ! Je ne te le dirai pas une troisième fois ! » Avertit le moine d'un ton sec tout en durcissant son regard sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas intimider et soutint avec impudence les prunelles améthystes qui il fut un temps désormais révolu, remportaient toujours la victoire sur les dorés. Et alors que Goku donnait sa réponse, une lueur vive mais éphémère apparut à l'intérieur de ses yeux. Une lueur qui déclencha malgré lui un frisson chez le moine.

- « Si tu veux que je bouge, il va falloir me tirer dessus. » Hakkaï et Gojyo qui étaient restés en dehors du duel, émirent un sourire malade. Goku avait perdu la boule. Sanzo tenait toujours fermement son pistolet droit devant sa cible. Avait-il bien entendu ce que venait de suggérer Goku ?

Il réalisa alors qu'il tremblait très légèrement. Il tenta de se calmer en se disant que c'était parce-que cette fois-ci Goku allait bien trop loin. Cependant, la voix dans sa tête qui venait de plus en plus souvent l'ennuyer, lui souffla : _Ce n'est pas de colère que tu trembles_… Mais alors, de quoi s'agissait-il ?

Il se mit à observer avec attention les yeux d'or…et au bout d'une bonne minute, il eut sa réponse. …_C'est de peur_. De peur ? Il ne comprenait pas. A ce moment, Il réalisa également que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas regardé Goku. Réellement regardé Goku.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelque chose chez le jeune homme… quelque chose…qu'il devinait essentiel… même s'il ne savait pas de quoi il était question sur le moment. Subitement, il vit un léger sourire de dérision se former sur les lèvres de Goku. Il fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Goku ?_

Il fut extirpé de ses pensées quand le jeune homme le défia de nouveau. « Alors, c'est aussi dur que ça de tirer dans une tête de 'singe débile' ? Je commence à m'impatienter. » Irrité au plus haut point par cette énième provocation, _Très bien, si tu veux jouer à ça_… Sanzo appuya sur la gâchette.

Au même moment, un flash intense et furtif en provenance de l'extérieur vint éclairer vivement la pièce quelques secondes avant qu'un grondement lourd et imposant se fit entendre et que les premières gouttes de pluie se mirent à tambouriner contre les carreaux des fenêtres.

Tous les yeux tombèrent en même temps sur Goku et en voyant la joue maintenant ensanglantée de ce dernier, tous se jetèrent sous les tables pour se protéger. Quant aux trois yokais, ils quittèrent en courant l'établissement, pensant que le soi-disant moine n'hésiterait pas à les tuer s'ils le poussaient à bout. Mieux valait un lit de feuilles trempées qu'un lit de mort !

Hakkaï et Gojyo s'étaient glacés sur place en assistant à la scène. Goku et Sanzo se faisaient toujours face. Aucun des deux n'avaient bougé. Puis, à la suite d'un long silence qui avait refroidi l'atmosphère, le jeune yokai accentua son sourire comme s'il était satisfait, et alors qu'il recueillait avec sa langue le liquide rouge sombre qui parvenait à la commissure de ses lèvres, il murmura, ses yeux d'or n'ayant pas quitté les améthystes : « …presque, Sanzo Sama… presque… »

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent une nouvelle fois en signe d'incompréhension alors que Sanzo abaissait son arme. Les trois yokais étaient partis et l'auberge pouvait se remettre de ses émotions. Après quelques minutes et parce-que Goku scrutait toujours intensément Sanzo qui avait pourtant détourné le regard de ce dernier, Gojyo pensa qu'il fallait maintenant apaiser la situation.

Il passa la tête par-dessus le comptoir et quand le gérant qui était encore accroupi sur le plancher avec ses mains au-dessus de la tête comme pour se protéger, daigna enfin lever les yeux sur le métis, celui-ci demanda d'une voix pratiquement implorante :

- « S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous avez un jeu de Mah-jong ? »

OOoooOO

Sanzo avait réellement tiré sur Goku. Gojyo et Hakkaï n'en revenaient toujours pas. Même si la blessure était superficielle, elle était profonde et comme Goku avait refusé qu'Hakkaï referme la plaie avec son ki, il garderait certainement une belle cicatrice pendant plusieurs mois. Goku s'était cependant laissé faire par le demi-sang qui avait insisté pour le désinfecter et le recoudre. Et à présent, Sanzo et Goku faisaient comme si rien n'avait eu lieu.

Pour le métis, s'il avait pensé les relations dans le groupe devenir difficilement gérables depuis une dizaine de jours, cette fois, elles étaient carrément en train de dégénérer et il venait de décider qu'il était temps d'essayer de renouer les liens avant qu'une catastrophe se produise. Et quoi de mieux qu'une partie de Mah-jong pour se faire ?

Après une bonne demi-heure de protestation du moine et après avoir pratiquement tiré par le bras le jeune yokai, ils se retrouvaient finalement tous dans la chambre de Sanzo. Hakkaï qui était pourtant encore tourmenté par la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le blond un peu plus tôt, comprit que le demi-sang voulait tenter de réduire les tensions dans la bande, et bien qu'il aurait préféré se retirer seul dans sa chambre, il prit sur lui et aida Gojyo à convaincre les deux réticents de jouer avec eux.

Après encore plusieurs minutes de débat, et peut-être parce-qu'il sentait Hakkaï et Gojyo à cran, Sanzo s'assit en fin de compte à la table, montrant ainsi qu'il acceptait leur proposition. Il ne manquait plus que Goku qui regardait à travers les carreaux ruisselants de la fenêtre de la chambre.

« Bon, tu viens Goku ! On t'attend ! » Dit le métis tout en s'allumant une cigarette.

- « Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de jouer ! » Rétorqua Goku sans se retourner vers les trois hommes qui éparpillaient les tuiles sur la table.

- « Allez, je vais quand même pas te supplier… et puis, sans toi on ne peut pas jouer. » A la suite d'une minute pendant laquelle il ne dit rien, un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres du yokai alors qu'il rencontra le regard du moine qui se reflétait dans la vitre.

Celui-ci détourna rapidement les yeux, mais leur expression troublée n'avait pas échappé à Goku dont le sourire s'élargit. Il savait. Oui, il savait que son attitude désinvolte vis à vis de Sanzo commençait à affecter ce dernier qui selon lui n'allait pas tarder à exploser. _Bien… c'est peut-être finalement pour ce soir…_ Il se retourna tout à coup et prit un siège.

- « C'est bon, t'as gagné ! Et puis, il faut bien que je m'occupe en attendant le dîner. » Lança-t-il au demi-sang pour justifier son revirement de choix. Ils commencèrent à jouer.

Pendant la partie, chacun pouvait sentir que l'atmosphère était très tendue au grand regret de Gojyo. Les quatre hommes étaient étrangement silencieux, et se contentaient de dire un mot de temps en temps quand le jeu les en obligeait. Alors que les tuiles défilaient les unes après les autres, Gojyo vola quelques regards discrets à Hakkaï. Il nota que celui-ci évitait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de croiser les yeux du bonze.

_Allons bon, comme si ça ne suffisait pas que Goku soit en froid avec Sanzo et Hakkaï, maintenant ces deux-là se font la gueule…_ Ses yeux glissèrent ensuite sur Goku, et comme il observait le jeu de ce dernier, il prit une expression affligée et perplexe. _Même si on t'a tous les trois souvent battu au Mah-jong… tu n'as jamais été si mauvais…_ Quelque peu exaspéré, il râla le reste de sa pensée :

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! On dirait que tu jettes n'importe quelle tuile ! Concentre-toi un peu. C'est vraiment pas drôle de gagner contre quelqu'un d'aussi nul ! » Goku baissa la tête et se mit à rire tout bas, avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

- « Bah… tu as raison, je ne suis pas du tout concentré… mais c'est qu'il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de l'esprit. » Avoua-t-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

- « Ah ouai ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ? » Questionna le métis avec curiosité.

- « Et bien… en fait, c'est une question que je me pose depuis un moment déjà… » Répondit-il en ce tournant sur sa droite pour s'intéresser à l'ancien humain. « Une question que j'aimerais poser à Hakkaï… » Celui-ci leva des yeux surpris dans ceux du yokai. Goku décidait enfin de lui reparler. Heureux de ce fait, il lui offrit un sourire chaleureux avant de dire :

- « Et bien, si je peux y répondre, Goku, je le ferai avec plaisir. » Un mauvais pressentiment fit lever les prunelles améthystes sur le yokai, attendant avec une certaine nervosité ce qu'allait demander celui-ci. Après de longues secondes de silence, Goku questionna sur un ton léger, _presque_ innocent :

- « Voilà… je me demande pourquoi je n'entends rien quand je passe la nuit devant la porte de ta chambre à toi et à Sanzo. Tu n'es pas un bon coup, c'est ça ? » Choqués par le propos indiscret et surtout vulgaire du cadet de la bande, tous retinrent leur souffle. Plus aucun bruit ne s'échappait de la pièce dont même l'air semblait s'être figé.

Les joues rouges d'Hakkaï montraient qu'il était perturbé et très embarrassé. Il baissa les yeux pour ne plus voir les dorés qui le dévisageaient maintenant avec malice. Gojyo avait cessé de bouger et semblait avoir oublié sa cigarette qui se consumait entre ses doigts. Et Sanzo…il… était en train de bouillir intérieurement.

L'impertinence de Goku n'avait décidément plus de limites. Il put d'ailleurs amplement apprécier l'entière vérité de son jugement en entendant ce qu'ajouta le yokai alors que celui-ci tournait lentement la tête sur lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux avec un air railleur. « Je dis ça… parce-que tu vois… Sanzo Sama était bien plus bruyant lorsque nous avons couché ensemble… »

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Goku est majeur à l'époque de notre histoire… mais c'est quelque chose que Gojyo a tendance à oublier !


	7. Chapter 7

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Ce chapitre est assez violent ! Ames sensibles s'abstenir… vous aurez été prévenus !

Autre chose : Pour vous éviter de vous embrouiller, j'ai mis la voix que Sanzo entend dans sa tête entre parenthèses.

Petite pensée pour Baka saru 54 qui passe le bac. Je te souhaite MERDE !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Une chaise s'abattant sur le plancher dans un bruit assourdissant. Des froissements de tissu qui accompagnent le mouvement vif d'un bras. Un claquement vigoureux de peau contre peau. Une tête projetée sans ménagement sur le côté qui entraîne un corps dans sa chute, éclaboussant au passage sur les tuiles de Mah-jong répandues sur la table des gouttes de sang s'échappant d'une blessure récente qui venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau. Et un silence impérial pour accueillir dignement la violente scène.

C'est ce qui suivi les paroles effrontées du jeune yokai, qui était maintenant à terre, le visage ensanglanté, tout en maintenant un regard resté cynique sur l'homme qui venait de le blesser une seconde fois en l'espace d'une heure et qui se tenait à présent debout face à lui, la main qui venait de frapper recouverte de sang qu'elle laissait s'égoutter par le bout des doigts. Bien que ses yeux étaient cachés par les mèches blondes, le sérieux du moine transpirait par sa posture et les traits tendus de son visage.

« Si tu crois que je vais supporter ton insolence plus longtemps, et bien tu te trompes lourdement ! » Finit par siffler Sanzo entre ses dents serrées. Goku émit un faible sourire ironique tout en se penchant sur le côté pour cracher le sang qui s'était infiltré dans sa bouche. Il essuya ensuite d'un revers de main ses lèvres maculées de rouge et offrit un large sourire au blond avant de rétorquer de la manière la plus arrogante qu'il se trouva capable de faire :

- « Ah… je crois que j'ai mis Sanzo Sama en colère… » Il s'aida de ses avant-bras pour se mettre en position assise, puis releva les yeux fièrement sur le visage pâle de Sanzo, comme pour le défier d'oser dire le contraire : « C'est vrai, je m'excuse, je me suis mal exprimé… Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Sanzo Sama était bien plus bruyant quand il m'a 'baisé'… »

Instantanément, une pulsion empreinte de colère s'empara de Sanzo qui s'apprêtait à se ruer sur le jeune homme, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'abaisser qu'il sentit quelque chose heurter énergiquement sa mâchoire, l'éjectant au sol à son tour. Quelque peu sonné, il attendit un instant puis releva rapidement la tête sur son agresseur.

Gojyo qui était finalement sorti du choc que lui avait procuré le fait de voir Sanzo frapper Goku, surplombait maintenant le moine de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux habités de haine et de dégoût le fixaient, tandis que ses deux poings serrés le mettait en garde contre un nouveau geste hostile.

- « Espèce de pourriture ! Touche-le encore une fois et c'est à moi que tu auras à faire ! » Menaça-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. Une voix qu'il n'avait jamais utilisée contre le blond. Ce dernier, loin de craindre le métis, se releva aussitôt pour pointer le canon de son revolver sur son front.

- « Et toi, refais encore une fois ce que tu viens de faire et je t'expédie en enfer ! » Grogna-t-il tout en retirant le cran de sûreté afin de montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde. Il massa ensuite avec sa main libre sa mâchoire malmenée avant d'essuyer le filet de sang qui coulait de ses lèvres. Gojyo continuait de dévisager Sanzo. Il était bien trop furieux pour prendre réellement conscience du fait que son cerveau pouvait exploser à tout moment. Il secoua d'un air écœuré la tête de gauche à droite et maugréa :

- « Sérieusement, tout le monde ici sait bien que tu es loin d'être un saint, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi ! » Gojyo se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Goku il y avait deux nuits de cela « … _comme Sanzo l'a fait _» et avec ce qu'il venait de dire, pour lui il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Il continua en haussant la voix. « Je ne trouve aucun autre mot pour te décrire. Oui, t'es une véritable pourriture ! Une pourriture déguisée en bonze qui a violé un gosse ! »

Le blond laissa échapper inconsciemment de ses doigts son Smith & Wesson et sentit ses jambes faiblir quelque peu en entendant l'accusation de Gojyo. Cependant, il se reprit très vite et balança son poing dans le visage du métis qui lui rendit aussitôt son coup en amenant de toutes ses forces son genou dans l'estomac de Sanzo qui s'écroula de nouveau au sol.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré le bonze que Gojyo ressentait un besoin réel de lui faire mal et complètement submergé par sa colère, il empoigna fermement les cheveux de Sanzo pour lui relever la tête. Son poing se préparait à s'abattre une seconde fois sur le visage de ce dernier, lorsqu'il fut stoppé dans sa lancée par la voix d'Hakkaï qui résonna de manière grave dans la petite pièce, imposant ainsi un lourd silence.

- « Ca suffit maintenant ! » Doucement, Sanzo et Gojyo tournèrent la tête en direction de l'ancien humain, qui était resté figé sur sa chaise, le regard perdu dans l'ombre de sa frange depuis l'affirmation de Goku. Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles le métis relâcha sans grande précaution les cheveux à présent ébouriffés de Sanzo qui en profita pour ramasser son arme.

Hakkaï reprit la parole, mais cette fois sa voix était hésitante comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment entendre la réponse de la question qu'il posait. « C'est vrai ?… Sanzo ? … Ce que Goku vient de dire… ?… Vous avez couché ensemble? » Avec son visage impassible, Sanzo détourna la tête et se releva avant de mener ses pas près de la fenêtre et de s'allumer une cigarette.

Une fois de plus, un silence chargé de tension s'appropria la petite chambre. Toutefois, Gojyo n'y voyait pas de cet œil. Ne supportant plus de voir le moine ignorer maintenant son meilleur ami, il se rapprocha de lui à grands pas et le prit par le col de son débardeur noir brusquement, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

- « Bien sûr que c'est vrai Hakkaï ! Tu sais très bien que Goku ne mentirait jamais comme ça ! Alors que cet espèce de bonze pourri que tu affectionnes tant oui ! » Les yeux améthystes fusillèrent automatiquement les rubis qui ne flanchèrent pas pour autant. Sanzo se dégagea d'un cou sec de la main qui l'agrippait fermement.

- « Me touche pas ! »

- « Gojyo… J'aimerais m'entretenir seul à seul avec Sanzo… » Le sérieux dans la voix d'Hakkaï interpella le demi-sang qui se retourna vers lui. Il savait que son ami était profondément perturbé par ce que tous venaient d'apprendre et il ne protesta pas.

- « Comme tu veux… Je t'attendrai en bas pour le dîner, » informa-t-il avant de se diriger vers Goku qui était toujours assis sur le plancher, son regard n'ayant pas une seule fois quitté le blond. Il aida le jeune yokai à se remettre sur ses pieds tout en lui parlant amicalement :

- « Allez, viens Goku. Je vais te soigner… » Goku se laissa guider vers la porte, mais alors qu'il allait finalement détourner les yeux de Sanzo, celui-ci le regarda d'un air sévère. Goku lui donna un sourire satisfait, comprenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Le moine se retourna alors vers la fenêtre et continua de fumer sa cigarette tout en écoutant s'éloigner les pas des deux jeunes hommes qui quittaient la pièce. De très longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hakkaï se décide à interroger Sanzo.

- « Gojyo est sur les nerfs… comme nous tous. Cependant, je sais très bien que tu n'as pas violé Goku. Alors maintenant, je te demande d'être honnête envers moi et de me dire enfin ce qu'il y a entre toi et lui. » Sanzo écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier qui se trouvait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et se contenta d'en rallumer une aussitôt en guise de réponse. L'ancien humain attendit un instant, puis se leva pour se placer juste derrière le blond.

Il continua d'une voix attristée, montrant ainsi qu'il était blessé par l'attitude de ce dernier. « Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu l'intention de te mettre avec moi… c'est bien ça, Sanzo ? … Alors, pourquoi… pourquoi avoir agit comme ça avec moi ? » Comme Sanzo ne daignait toujours pas lui répondre, il demanda subitement : « Je sais que Goku n'est pas un menteur… alors ce que je voudrais savoir… c'est est-ce que ça s'est passé avant ou après que tu me fasses croire que tu tenais à moi plus qu'à un ami ? »

- « Je n'ai rien à te dire Hakkaï, alors sors d'ici, » finit par ordonner le moine sur un ton monotone.

- « Je crois qu'au contraire tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire, et là ma patience a vraiment atteint ses limites ! J'exige que tu me répondes sincèrement ! » Cria soudainement l'ancien humain tout en retournant brutalement Sanzo pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci, épuisé par les événements récents, mais aussi parce-qu'il savait qu'Hakkaï ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il ne lui aurait rien confié, s'emporta brusquement :

- « Tu veux savoir ? Très bien ! OUI, j'ai couché avec lui et Dieu seul sait pourquoi ! Je lui ai dit que c'était une erreur, mais il n'a pas voulu comprendre ! Quant à toi, tu as raison, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on soit ensemble ! Je ne peux même pas t'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ! Moi-même je ne le comprends toujours pas ! Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a rien entre toi et moi, comme il n'y a rien entre moi et Goku ! Satisfait ? Maintenant, si tu me le permets j'aimerais rester seul ! »

Il ôta rapidement les mains posées sur ses épaules et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour se mettre à regarder l'extérieur, montrant ainsi que la conversation était terminée. Hakkaï demeura sans bouger quelques secondes, assimilant lentement les propos du blond. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps tel un signe de résignation. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'il tourna les talons.

Il savait que Sanzo venait de lui dire la vérité et que ce n'était plus la peine d'espérer que ses sentiments soient un jour retournés. Il saisit la poignée de la porte sans bruit et l'ouvrit. Cependant, avant de laisser le loisir à Sanzo de se retrouver seul face à lui-même, il dit doucement, sa voix déformée par la peine qui la caractérisait :

- « Une erreur tu dis ?… C'est étrange… Tu n'as pourtant jamais fait l'erreur de coucher avec moi… » Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

OOoooOO

Pendant ce temps, Gojyo avait ramené Goku dans sa chambre et l'avait fait asseoir sur son lit. Il recousait une seconde fois la blessure du jeune yokai en essayant de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Il réalisa cependant très vite que Goku semblait ne pas sentir l'aiguille s'insérer dans sa peau. Ses yeux étaient redevenus vides et il avait perdu son air railleur. Le métis finit ses soins et alors qu'il essuyait le sang qui avait coulé sur la joue de Goku, il soupira et dit avec mépris :

« Saleté de bonze corrompu ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse te faire une chose pareille ! » Le yokai parut revenir à lui sur ces mots.

- « Tu te trompes Gojyo… Il ne m'a pas violé… » Gojyo le regarda d'un air incrédule, comme pour lui faire savoir qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- « Mais tu as dit… » Goku le coupa, ses yeux venant se poser sur le plancher.

- « J'ai dit qu'il m'avait baisé… il y a une différence… » Indigné et surtout parce-qu'il se sentait complètement déconcerté, Gojyo haussa la voix.

- « Comment ça une différence ? Ce n'est pas parce-que tu l'aimes que tu dois lui pardonner ce genre de chose… » Goku l'interrompit de nouveau.

- « J'étais consentant Gojyo… » Ce dernier se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges.

- « … Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas très bien là. » Goku s'allongea sur son lit et se tourna face au mur.

- « Il n'y a rien à comprendre… Lorsque ça s'est passé… je pensais qu'il m'aimait… et je me trompais… Ca, il me l'a bien fait savoir par la suite… » La voix de Goku s'était soudainement fragilisée et Gojyo se rendit compte que Goku sanglotait faiblement. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci comme pour le réconforter.

- Goku… » Le dénommé ne le laissa pas continuer.

- « J'ai besoin d'être seul… » Le métis hésita puis retira sa main. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Goku. Il ne put s'empêcher tout de même de le prévenir de peur qu'il ne fugue de nouveau.

- « Je veux bien te laisser. Mais je veux te voir en bas pour dîner dans trente minutes, sinon je viens te chercher ! » Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand ses yeux furent attirés par quelque chose qui paraissait briller sous l'effet de la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Il s'approcha de la petite table de nuit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vision de ce que le yokai avait déposé à côté.

Il attrapa l'objet vivement et agrippa fortement Goku pour qu'il se tourne vers lui tout en hurlant pratiquement : « C'était pour ça ? Tout à l'heure, quand tu as voulu me faire croire que tu prenais une douche… C'était pour ça ? » Goku avait réussi à garder sa tête sur le côté et résistait à la pression de Gojyo qui désignait la bouteille de sake qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Celui-ci réclamant une réponse immédiate fit glisser son autre main sous le menton de Goku pour l'obliger à tourner la tête dans sa direction. « Mais où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? Tu… » Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit finalement le visage de Goku. Un visage baigné de larmes… Un visage qui lui fit instantanément regretter d'avoir haussé le ton sur le jeune homme. Il délaissa le menton de Goku qui cacha aussitôt sa tête dans son coussin tout en bégayant :

- « … Seul… Gojyo… veux être… seul… » Encore une fois, le métis se sentit désemparé face à la détresse de son jeune compagnon. Il n'insista pas, voulant lui laisser du temps pour se calmer. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte et dit calmement avant de sortir :

- « J'emporte ça avec moi… Te bourrer la gueule ne fera pas disparaître ton chagrin. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je te le redis encore. Si tu as besoin… tu sais que je suis là et que tu peux compter sur moi… Je t'attendrai dans la salle de restauration. A tout à l'heure… » Il quitta la pièce sur ces derniers mots.

OOoooOO

Une bonne balade aurait été la bien venue. Seulement, le temps ne s'y prêtant pas, Gojyo abandonna vite cette idée. Il descendit alors pour se rendre dans le bar de l'établissement avec l'intention de boire un verre pour se détendre un peu. Il se dirigeait vers le comptoir lorsqu'il aperçut Hakkaï assis à une table dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'approcha de son ami mais hésita à s'installer à ses côtés quand il nota la tristesse émanant du visage de ce dernier.

« Tu n'as sans doute pas envie d'avoir de la compagnie… alors… » Sans lever les yeux sur le demi-sang, l'ancien humain l'interrompit en essayant de dissimuler l'affliction contenue dans sa voix.

- « C'est bon, Gojyo. Tu ne me déranges pas du tout. Je t'en prie, assis-toi. » Le métis s'exécuta, déposant devant lui la bouteille de sake qu'il avait gardé avec lui. Un sourcil brun se leva.

- « Tu as commandé du sake ? »

- « Beh…. euh… oui, » répondit Gojyo avec un sourire quelque peu gêné. « Tu bois avec moi ? »

- « … » Hakkaï acquiesça d'un hochement de tête discret et laissa le métis aller chercher deux coupoles(1). Il burent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Hakkaï entama la discussion : « Comment va Goku ? » Gojyo renversa son dos sur sa chaise tandis que son regard glissait sur la bouteille de sake.

- « Sa blessure ne saigne plus… »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Gojyo… » Corrigea Hakkaï tout en levant les yeux sur son compagnon. Gojyo tira longuement sur sa cigarette avant de répondre dans un nuage de fumée :

- « Bah… Je pense qu'il est totalement déboussolé… Il pleurait quand je l'ai laissé… » Le silence se rétablit pendant un moment entre les deux hommes, les laissant chacun seul avec leurs propres pensées. Finalement, Gojyo exprima son inquiétude à Hakkaï : « Tu sais, il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe chez lui. Lorsqu'il est en présence de Sanzo, il devient quelqu'un d'autre… J'ai même l'impression qu'il cherche à pousser à bout Sanzo… Et quand je me retrouve seul avec lui, il redevient Goku, notre Goku, celui que nous avons toujours connu, sensible et vulnérable… » Hakkaï ferma les paupières et dit tout bas sur un ton de regret :

- « Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y a eu entre eux-deux, mais c'est clair qu'il en veut à Sanzo et il veut lui faire savoir… Comme il m'en veut à moi… parce-qu'il croit que je lui ai volé Sanzo… »

- « Je ne sais pas… Je crois qu'il y a autre chose mais… » Le métis s'arrêta de parler un instant, réalisant qu'il mettait certainement son ami mal à l'aise en parlant du moine. « Pardon Hakkaï, Tu ne souhaites sûrement pas parler de Sanzo… »

- « Ca va aller, Gojyo. Il m'a dit ce que je voulais savoir… Et tu sais, il n'a pas fait ce que tu crois qu'il a fait à Goku… »

- « Oui, je sais… Goku m'a expliqué… enfin… je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je sais que j'ai réagi excessivement. C'était plus fort que moi. Ca fait des semaines que je le regarde vous faire du mal et je ne le supporte plus. D'ailleurs maintenant, qu'advient-il de vous-deux ? » Les yeux toujours clos, Hakkaï baissa la tête d'un air abattu.

- « Gojyo… je n'ai pas très envie d'aborder le sujet pour l'instant… » Le métis n'insista pas. Après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires, même s'il ne tolérait pas de voir son ami déprimer ainsi. Ils restèrent tous d'eux silencieux l'espace de quelques minutes, puis Hakkaï annonça faiblement, prenant garde de ne pas croiser le regard du demi-sang : « Ecoute Gojyo… j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances quelques temps… alors j'ai réfléchi et dès demain je partirai… Je vous laisserai bien entendu Jeep pour qu'il vous ramène chez vous… » Une sorte de panique envahit instantanément Gojyo qui se leva subitement pour abattre les deux paumes de ses mains sur la table, renversant ainsi la bouteille de sake.

- « Minutes là ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me raconter ? Il est hors de question que tu ne rentres pas avec nous ! Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce sale bonze ! Je vais aller le trouver et l'assommer pour de bon ! »

- « Non Gojyo… Laisse… je… » Hakkaï s'interrompit alors que son regard tombait sur Goku qui venait de descendre et de prendre place à une table plus loin. Le métis tourna la tête et soupira, satisfait que le jeune yokai l'ait écouté.

- « Nous reparlerons de ça après le repas… » Avertit Gojyo avant d'aller rejoindre Goku. Hakkaï ne dit rien, se contentant de le suivre.

C'est dans une ambiance funèbre que les trois compagnons de voyage dînèrent. Ils ne s'échangèrent ni le moindre mot, ni même le moindre regard. Ils semblaient s'être déconnectés du monde, leurs baguettes venant trouver machinalement leurs bouches. Aucun d'entre eux ne fit de remarque sur le fait que le moine n'était pas descendu manger. Plutôt prévisible… C'était d'ailleurs sûrement mieux ainsi étant donné le chaos qu'il avait semé dans le groupe. Dès qu'il eut fini son assiette, Goku se leva de table pour quitter les lieux. Cependant, Gojyo le rattrapa aussitôt et le prit par le bras avant de le questionner d'un air suspicieux :

« Où vas-tu ? » Exaspéré par la surveillance constante du métis, Goku lui répondit d'un ton sec :

- « Me coucher, Gojyo ! Me coucher ! C'est trop te demander de me foutre un peu la paix ! Tu sembles l'oublier, mais je ne suis plus un enfant ! J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez que tu sois continuellement sur mon dos ! » Suite à ses paroles crues, il sentit la main qui le retenait se desserrer pour s'éloigner. Il se retourna alors vers le demi-sang. L'expression de peine et de confusion se lisant dans les yeux de ce dernier lui fit subitement regretter ses propos et il tenta aussitôt de se faire pardonner. « Je suis désolé, Gojyo… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… Je suis très fatigué… et je ne sais plus très bien ce que je dis… Je vais dormir… »

Gojyo le laissa partir, mais se promit de faire des rondes pour vérifier que Goku resterait dans sa chambre cette nuit. Il ne pouvait en effet pas s'empêcher de vouloir veiller sur le jeune yokai. Pour le moment, il avait un autre souci en tête. Un souci tout aussi préoccupant. Il se rassit à la table qu'il partageait à présent avec Hakkaï et dit de manière décidée tout en plongeant son regard droit dans celui de son ami :

- « Maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux, j'aimerais qu'on revienne sur notre conversation de toute à l'heure ! »

OOOoooooOOO

Dehors, l'orage était à son apogée. Les puissants grondements de tonnerre résonnaient lourdement dans la petite ville dont les rues étaient à présent désertées. La nuit venait de tomber et l'obscurité était telle qu'on ne distinguait rien à quelques mètres. Seuls les éclairs furtifs, apparaissant sans prévenir de temps à autres permettaient de dévoiler des pavés inondés dégageant de la vapeur comme pour se libérer de la chaleur intense qu'ils avaient accumulée ces derniers jours, alors que le ciel continuait de pleurer avec acharnement, les grosses gouttes d'eau venant marteler violemment le sol et le toit des maisons étouffant ainsi tout autre bruit. Toute vie semblait s'être éteinte. La pluie… uniquement la pluie.

Un temps propice à laisser les prunelles améthystes se ternir de douleur tout en fixant sans réelle attention un paysage morbide et dévasté qui lors de ces instants de contemplation absente reflétaient sans le moindre doute l'état d'un cœur meurtri par des souvenirs tragiques récurrents. Cependant, ce soir là ne faisait pas honneur à l'habituel rituel.

En effet, même si Sanzo était seul dans sa chambre, même s'il était bien assis au bord de la fenêtre, même s'il fumait de manière lasse une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, même si son front était posé sur la vitre devenue froide sous l'effet de la pluie, même si ses yeux semblaient dénués de leur arrogance ordinaire… il ne regardait pas fixement l'extérieur, mais sa main.

Cette main qui avait envoyé Goku au sol après avoir claqué fortement contre sa joue. Il n'avait pas nettoyé le sang qui avait coulé dessus et qui maintenant avait séché. Il se contentait de l'observer comme cherchant une explication rationnelle à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que Sanzo avait frappé le jeune yokai, mais c'était la toute première fois qu'il l'avait fait avec sa propre main, sans l'utilisation de son éventail… et quelque part, ceci le troublait.

Il savait qu'il avait perdu son sang froid face à Goku, et il l'avait fait à deux reprises en un laps de temps très réduit. Il savait aussi qu'il avait pas mal de sang sur ses mains… mais là, il s'agissait de celui de Goku… Jamais, non jamais depuis qu'il avait prit le jeune yokai avec lui, ses mains n'avaient été tachées de son sang. Les choses étaient définitivement en train de mal tourner… Là maintenant, il en prenait conscience.

(_Les remords sont durs à porter, n'est ce pas ?… Enfin, ça tu le sais depuis bien longtemps…_ ) Les yeux de Sanzo s'agrandirent soudainement mais ne se détournèrent pas de l'objet de leur considération. Encore cette voix, cette voix qui revenait constamment le hanter et qui après réflexion lui semblait familière… (_A quoi tu t'attendais après avoir agit avec lui comme ça… Hum, je parie à tout sauf à ça… La situation t'échappe et bientôt tu ne pourras plus rien y faire…_ )

« Ferme-là ! » Hurla pratiquement le moine dans le vide, tout en amenant ses mains à son crâne essayant en vain de chasser cette voix. (_Quand même, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu lèverais un jour la main sur Goku…_ ) « Ferme-là je te dis ! Il l'avait cherché… il … il… a dépassé les bornes ! » Sanzo secouait à présent fortement sa tête. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Cependant, la voix dans sa tête ne daignait pas lui accorder cette faveur.

(_En disant la vérité ou ce qu'il croit l'être ? C'est toi-même qui lui as fait comprendre qu'il n'était rien pour toi, non ? Enfin, je ne pensais pas que tu serais stupide au point de penser que Goku allait oublier ce qui s'est passé entre vous… et stupide au point de ne pas réaliser ce qui est en train de se passer…_ ) « Ce n'est qu'un singe débile qui croit m'impressionner avec son insolence outrancière ! »

(_T'impressionner tu dis ? Si ce n'était que ça… Voyons, tu sais bien qu'il cherche autre chose, sinon tu ne serais pas perturbé à ce point.)_ « Perturbé ! Qui est perturbé ? Je suis seulement en colère, terriblement en colère contre lui ! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas simplement… » (_Cesser de t'aimer ? Oublier qu'un soir tu lui as enfin montré l'affection qu'il attendait de ta part ?_)

Sanzo balança fortement son poing contre la vitre qui se brisa instantanément, laissant ainsi entrer l'eau dans la chambre. « PUTAIN MERDE ! Qui es-tu donc pour oser prétendre savoir ce que je pense ! Ce n'était pas de l'affection ! Ce n'était rien ! C'était quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais du se produire ! JAMAIS ! » (_Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, cela s'est produit, et tu sais qu'il y a une raison à ça. Tu es fort pour mentir, surtout à toi-même, mais fais bien attention … sinon, tu risques de perdre bien plus que tu ne le penses… _

« Tss, je n'ai strictement plus rien à perdre depuis des années ! » (_Tu es navrant… Tu t'es peut-être juré il y a fort longtemps que tu ne t'attacherais plus jamais à personne… Cependant, il existe certaines choses qui sont indépendantes de notre volonté… comme l'attachement._ ) « Sors de ma tête, qui que tu sois sors ! Je ne veux plus écouter ces conneries ! » Rugit Sanzo à bout de nerfs, tout en lançant le cendrier qui vola à travers la pièce pour exploser contre le mur, créant très vite un nuage de cendres qui se diffusa dans la chambre.

(_A ce niveau là, ce n'est plus être borné, c'est être idiot ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aurais fait ce que j'ai pu pour te résonner. Tout ne dépend plus que de toi… Enfin, je dis ça, mais il est sûrement déjà trop tard…_ ) La voix s'évanouit sur ces derniers mots, laissant le blond se réapproprier entièrement son esprit. Il réalisa alors qu'il était trempé. Ayant été forcé de se battre à l'intérieur de sa propre tête, il n'avait pas pensé à se pousser de la fenêtre cassée.

Il s'éloigna finalement du bord pour s'asseoir à la table de la chambre. Les tuiles de Mah-jong tachetées de fines gouttes de sang étaient encore réparties dessus. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur elles, puis il prit sa tête entre ses mains. _De l'affection ? Humph ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux Goku, mais cette situation ne peux plus durer ! Il faut absolument que ça s'arrête ou je vais finir par devenir dingue !_

D'un mouvement résolu, Sanzo se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Alors qu'il longeait le couloir sombre de l'auberge, une sensation désagréable s'empara de lui. _Je suis nerveux à l'idée de lui faire face ? Pourquoi ? Aurais-je peur de lui, moi ? Non, c'est autre chose… mais quoi ?_ Il remarqua soudainement qu'il était déjà parvenu devant la chambre de Goku.

Il s'arrêta et fixa longuement la porte qui le séparait de ce dernier. Il paraissait hésiter à entrer et ses doigts se mettaient à tapoter le tissu blanc qui recouvrait sa cuisse. Il se demandait ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer une fois qu'il aurait posé le pied à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il pouvait déjà voir le sourire provoquant ainsi que le défi dans le regard du jeune yokai. Il n'aimait pas ce regard… Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il le mettait mal à l'aise.

_Serait-ce parce-que je n'arrive plus à déchiffrer les émotions qui passent à travers ces yeux d'or ? Ou encore parce-que je ne les reconnais plus ? Et cette sorte de lueur qui apparaît à l'intérieur quand il me dévisage… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Rahh… Je commence à avoir mal au crâne avec toutes ces questions._ Il serra ses poings très fort, complètement exaspéré par le ridicule de cette situation.

_Et puis merde ! Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, lui, Hakkaï et Gojyo ! Après tout, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux et encore moins de lui ! Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne ! _Il tourna les talons dans l'intention de retrouver le calme de sa chambre et de s'épargner des problèmes de plus pour la nuit, quand subitement une phrase revint faire écho dans sa tête, stoppant ainsi tous ses mouvements. … _mais il est sûrement déjà trop tard_… _sûrement déjà trop tard… trop tard…_

Tout à coup, le doute indéfinissable qui l'envahit guida ses pas et il pénétra dans la chambre de Goku. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il s'avança un peu plus et distingua finalement sur l'unique lit une forme s'apparentant à un corps camouflé sous les draps. Le doute s'évanouit. _C'était quoi ça ?_ _Peu importe… Il m'a certainement entendu entrer maintenant_.

Voulant se débarrasser le plus vite possible de cet entretien, il prit une chaise qui se tenait contre un mur et la plaça devant le lit. Il la retourna et s'assit à califourchon dessus, ses avant-bras venant se croiser sur le dossier. Il attendit une minute, puis expira fortement comme pour exprimer l'ennui profond qu'il ressentait de se retrouver là avant de finalement parler.

« Je suis sûr que tu ne dors pas, alors arrête de faire semblant. » Il s'étonna à l'écoute de sa propre voix. Elle n'était pas aussi froide qu'il avait eu l'intention de la rendre. Un silence lui répondit et il sentit aussitôt un agacement certain monter en lui. Il s'alluma une cigarette. La fenêtre n'était pas ouverte mais il se fichait pas mal de gêner le yokai ou non.

Il fuma lentement, appréciant la fumée qui se glissait dans ses poumons, pour la souffler ensuite patiemment par le nez et la bouche. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix était tout de suite plus sèche. « Et bien quoi ? Maintenant que je suis prêt à t'écouter, tu ne veux plus rien dire ! Je ne compte pas y passer la nuit, alors vide ton sac une bonne fois pour toute !" La pièce demeurait étrangement silencieuse…

Ne supportant plus de s'adresser à un mur, Sanzo quitta promptement sa chaise et écrasa son mégot sous sa botte, n'ayant que faire du tapis sur lequel il se tenait. La colère ayant rapidement remplacé l'agacement, il se mit à grogner : « Tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi ! Oh, regarde-moi quand je te parle, sa… » La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il retirait d'un geste vif le drap pour s'apercevoir que personne ne se trouvait en dessous et que depuis un moment, il parlait à un polochon déposé dans le sens du lit.

Il comprit aussitôt que Goku avait voulut faire croire qu'il était encore là. La question à présent était pourquoi ? Il se rappela soudainement des paroles de Gojyo. « _… est-ce que je suis le seul ici à me rendre compte qu'il va mal, très mal même. Mal au point de se mettre à boire et peut-être même d'aller chercher du réconfort ailleurs !_ »

Sans prévenir, un frisson parcourut le corps de Sanzo et il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Sa colère s'était instantanément dissipée, laissant place à quelque chose qui ressemblait à une profonde appréhension. _Impossible… Goku ne peut pas…_ Il ressentit comme une douleur dans la poitrine au moment même où une image du jeune yokai blotti dans les bras d'un étranger apparut subitement dans sa tête, chassant toutes ses autres pensées.

Les instants qui suivirent parvinrent dans son esprit tels des flashs furtifs. Poussé par quelque chose qui le dépassait et qui venait de prendre le contrôle de son corps, il réalisa à peine qu'il était sorti en trombe de la chambre et qu'il dévalait les escaliers de l'auberge. Il heurta tout à coup quelqu'un dans sa course et leva brièvement la tête sur la personne. Le visage était flou, détrôné par la vision alarmante qui paraissait s'être gravée dans sa tête.

Il s'entendit murmurer faiblement quelque chose avant de détourner la tête pour se précipiter dehors. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour essayer de comprendre où il allait. Son corps se mouvait tout seul et semblait savoir où se rendre. La pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur lui ne paraissait pas l'atteindre. Il ne sentait ni l'eau couler continuellement sur son visage et son corps, ni l'acidose qui s'était emparée de ses jambes qui le guidaient avec frénésie.

Tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'était que son cœur tambourinait si violemment contre sa poitrine qu'il pouvait sentir son pouls battre ses tempes. Il courait et courait encore, ses pieds plongeant dans les énormes flaques qui ne cessaient de gagner du terrain sur la chaussée. Il aperçut plus loin l'écusson du seul bar de la ville et accéléra de plus belle.

Il atteint rapidement la porte d'entrée et pénétra brusquement à l'intérieur. L'arrêt brutal de sa course lui donna un léger tournis et il dut s'adosser contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui pour éviter de tomber. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Une nouvelle fois, 'l'image' surgit dans sa tête et il ouvrit aussitôt les paupières.

Ses yeux se mirent automatiquement à la recherche de Goku sans succès. Il réussit à se faufiler tant bien que mal dans l'imposante foule et parvint finalement devant le comptoir. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et questionna d'une voix très sérieuse le barman qui était occupé à essuyer ses verres.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu un jeune homme brun avec des yeux dorés ? » Le barman leva son regard sur le moine et le considéra un instant. Sanzo tenta de donner plus de détails en amenant sa main à la hauteur de son nez. « Il est à peu près de cette taille et porte une couronne sur le front. » L'interrogé ouvrit la bouche en grand comme pour montrer que la description lui disait quelque chose.

- « Vous voulez certainement parler du jeune homme avec la balafre sur la joue gauche. » Goku était donc bien venu ici. « Sale blessure… et avec sa tête d'enterrement, je parie que ce garçon est battu ou quelque chose dans le genre. » Sanzo serra les dents sur le commentaire et son regard devint plus perçant, presque menaçant sur le barman alors qu'il demandait froidement :

- « Où est-il allé ? » L'homme arrêta son activité et offrit un sourire en coin au blond que ce dernier trouva tout sauf plaisant.

- « Je suis désolé, mais vous arrivez trop tard. Il est déjà occupé avec quelqu'un d'autre… Il vous intéressait aussi ? » Sur le sous-entendu évident, un sentiment d'urgence explosa dans le corps de Sanzo et d'un coup sec, il tira vers lui le barman par le col de sa chemise jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec lui, puis reposa sa question sur un ton bas, dangereux, mortellement dangereux.

- « OU EST-IL ALLE ?! » A présent apeuré, le barman s'empressa de désigner avec son doigt une porte qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. Sans perdre de temps, Sanzo le relâcha et partit d'un pas déterminé dans la direction indiquée. Il franchit la porte en bois et se retrouva dans la réserve de l'établissement. Elle était plutôt grande, et des étagères aussi hautes que larges avaient été placées un peu partout.

Très vite, il perçut des faibles sons qu'il reconnut aisément comme étant des soupires profonds mêlés de longs gémissements. La voix lui était inconnue. Il avança un peu plus dans la pièce, et alors qu'il dépassait une étagère qui gênait son champ de vision, il se figea pour quelques secondes en observant la scène mortifiante qui avait lieu devant lui.

Goku était bien là, entièrement nu et maintenu fermement contre le mur par un homme bien plus vieux qui avait fait glisser son pantalon sur ses genoux et qui se mouvait sur le yokai de manière frénétique. Sans réfléchir, Sanzo s'approcha et agrippa l'épaule de l'homme qui stoppa aussitôt ses mouvements de bassin et se retourna tout en grognant :

- « Attends ton tour ! Tu vois bien que je n'ai pas fini ! » A cet instant précis, tout devint noir dans la tête du blond. D'un coup de poing monumental, Sanzo éjecta l'étranger du corps de Goku, le faisant tomber par terre. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, qu'il s'était déjà assis sur lui et le rouait de coups.

Submergé par la folie meurtrière qui s'était soudainement emparée de lui, il ne contrôlait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il frappait et frappait encore. Ses poings serrés le brûlaient tellement l'envie de pulvériser l'homme qui était à sa merci était intense. Il demandait du sang. Il voulait le voir saigner. Voir son visage se déformer de douleur et de peur avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Car oui, il allait le tuer. Seul cet acte pouvait maintenant apaiser la rage démentielle qui commandait chacun de ses mouvements. Le sang se mit très vite à gicler sur le plancher et sur la robe blanche du moine et bientôt les hurlements de souffrance et de terreur de sa proie s'atténuèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter. L'homme avait sûrement perdu connaissance, mais Sanzo ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant. Il fallait qu'il ôte la vie de cette chose infâme qui avait posé ses sales mains sur le corps de Goku.

Ses poings continuaient de s'abattre fortement sur le visage baigné de sang quand tout à coup, il fut agrippé par les épaules et projeté brutalement en arrière, juste avant d'être plaqué au sol. Sanzo tremblait de fureur et il tenta de se dégager de ces mains qui le retenaient pour aller achever ce qu'il avait commencé. Il semblait avoir perdu pied avec la réalité et n'arrivait même pas à voir qui l'avait interrompu. Alors qu'il se débattait de toutes ses forces, il sentit subitement une main s'abattre violemment sur sa joue, faisant partir sa tête sur le côté.

- « Putain merde ! Sanzo, reprend-toi ! Tu es en train de le tuer ! » Le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, ainsi que la voix familière qui résonna fortement dans ses oreilles, lui fit reprendre quelque peu ses esprits. Il cessa de lutter et doucement, il sentit les mains qui l'avaient interdit de poursuivre son crime s'éloigner de lui. Il se redressa péniblement alors qu'il tremblait toujours. Ses prunelles améthystes troublées rencontrèrent finalement les rubis confuses de Gojyo.

Après un long regard échangé destiné à calmer le blond, le métis délaissa Sanzo pour aller vérifier le pouls de l'homme grièvement blessé avant d'annoncer : « Tu as de la chance, il n'est pas encore mort... Est-ce que tu peux appeler un médecin, pendant que je ramène Goku à l'auberge ? » Sanzo se releva lentement, essayant de regagner le contrôle sur lui-même, et répondit faiblement :

- « Non… Tu vas chercher un médecin et je m'occupe de Goku. » Le bonze sentit aussitôt le regard du métis devenir perplexe, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était faire sortir Goku le plus vite possible d'ici. Il s'approcha de ce dernier qui était lui aussi tombé au sol et qui ne bougeait plus. Il lui releva doucement la tête et nota de suite que le yokai sentait l'alcool à plein nez. Il avait les yeux clos et paraissait s'être endormi.

Sanzo retira sa robe de moine pour envelopper Goku dedans, puis le souleva avec une attention qui interpella le métis. Ce dernier regarda silencieusement le moine quitter la pièce avec le yokai dans les bras. _Alors finalement tu ne te fous pas de lui autant que ça…_ _Sérieusement, je n'arriverai jamais à te comprendre, Sanzo… _Sur cette pensée, il partit à la recherche d'un médecin.

OOoooOO

De son côté, Sanzo s'était dépêché de rentrer à l'auberge et de monter le yokai dans sa chambre avant de le déposer sur son lit. Il le défit de la robe mouillée avec laquelle il l'avait entouré et le glissa sous les draps. Il se redressa et extirpa aussitôt une cigarette de son paquet. Il n'en avait jamais eu autant besoin qu'en ce moment précis. Alors qu'il l'allumait, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Gojyo était déjà revenu. Le métis s'avança dans la pièce pour déposer au pied du lit les habits de Goku qu'il avait ramené et dit sur un ton on ne peut plus grave :

« Tu t'en moques peut-être, mais le gars que tu as salement amoché est parti à l'hosto. Il est hors de danger, mais ça, je crois qu'il peut m'en être reconnaissant. Sérieux, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » Révolté par la question de Gojyo, le blond hurla pratiquement :

- « Tu étais là ! Merde, tu as vu… il… sur… Goku… » Il ne trouvait pas ses mots, encore chamboulé par ce dont il avait été témoin. Gojyo fronça les sourcils d'un air furieux. _Je t'avais pourtant prévenu… et tu as attendu qu'une telle chose se produise pour te soucier enfin de lui…_

- « Mais ce n'était pas un viol Sanzo… Pour l'avoir vu il n'y a pas si longtemps de mes yeux, je suis pratiquement certain que Goku a volontairement branché ce type. » Sanzo foudroya Gojyo du regard et rétorqua d'une voix étonnamment stridente venant de sa part :

- « Goku n'a aucune conscience de ce qu'il fait ! » Sur cette remarque, le demi-sang crut qu'il allait en coller une au blond, mais tout était maintenant allé bien trop loin et il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas empirer les choses… si jamais elles pouvaient empirer… Il se contenta alors simplement de balancer froidement à Sanzo :

- « Et toi, as-tu seulement une idée de la souffrance que tu lui fais subir ? Tu es tellement borné à ne rien vouloir voir ou entendre que tu ne réalises même pas qu'il est totalement désespéré et qu'il tente certainement d'oublier sa peine par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables ! » Sanzo ne répondit rien à cette affirmation, mais baissa la tête pour dissimuler son regard sous ses mèches blondes. Il y eut ensuite un long silence, puis au bout d'un moment Sanzo demanda faiblement:

- « Comment tu nous as trouvés ? »

- « Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu m'as foncé dedans en sortant de l'auberge à toute allure tout en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur Goku et vue ta tête à ce moment, j'ai décidé de te suivre. » Gojyo tourna la tête en direction de Goku avant de continuer. « Ce qui me perturbe, c'est que je suis venu vérifier plusieurs fois si Goku était dans sa chambre et à chaque fois, il dormait dans son lit. »

- « Non, Gojyo. Il te le faisait simplement croire… il avait mis son polochon sous les draps… »

- « … » Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique, le métis aurait pu rire des astuces de Goku pour le tromper. A la place, il secoua tristement la tête comme pour se blâmer de ne pas avoir été plus vigilant. « Ecoute, Sanzo, tu peux y aller maintenant, je vais veiller sur Goku… »

- « Non… je reste ici. » Corrigea le moine sans bouger d'un cil. Gojyo le fixa d'un air désapprobateur.

- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

- « De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je le viole ? » Questionna Sanzo sèchement alors qu'il repensait à l'accusation du métis. Ce dernier resta silencieux pour quelques secondes, sachant qu'il était allé un peu vite dans ses conclusions lors de la désastreuse partie de Mah-jong. Il finit tout de même par répondre honnêtement:

- « Non… mais peur que tu fasses encore plus de mal que tu n'as déjà fait. »

- « Je reste ici. » Insista le blond fermement, toujours sans regarder Gojyo. Celui-ci, comprenant que Sanzo ne changerait pas d'avis l'avertit simplement sur un ton résolu :

- « Très bien… Mais il vaut mieux pour toi que je ne récupère pas Goku dans un état lamentable demain matin. Et crois-moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. » Sanzo ne répliqua rien à cette menace, laissant Gojyo trouver son chemin jusqu'à la porte. Avant d'enfermer le bonze dans la chambre de Goku, le demi-sang ajouta, une amertume profonde se lisant dans sa voix :

« Au fait, tu t'en fous également peut-être, mais par ta faute, Hakkaï a décidé de ne plus voyager avec nous… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es comporté ainsi avec eux, mais sincèrement, Goku et Hakkaï ne méritaient pas ce que tu leur as fait. »

OOOoooooOOO

Trois heures plus tard. Goku ouvrit doucement les yeux. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il se redressa lentement tout en portant machinalement sa main à sa tête. Il avait terriblement mal au crâne, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment après la quantité impressionnante d'alcool qu'il avait bu dans la soirée, juste avant qu'il ne comprenne plus vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le type qu'il avait dragué n'était plus là. D'ailleurs, lui-même où était-t-il ? Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit finalement compte qu'il était revenu à l'auberge. Il n'en avait pourtant pas le souvenir. Il s'assit et retira le drap qui le recouvrait, s'apercevant aussitôt qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement sur lui.

Il se leva lentement et c'est à ce moment-là, alors que ses sens semblaient lui revenir peu à peu, qu'il reconnut une odeur familière, trop familière… Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et enfila son caleçon puis son jean qu'il venait de trouver au pied de son lit avant d'élever calmement la voix tout en portant son regard vers l'un des angles de la pièce:

« On joue les voyeurs maintenant, Sanzo sama ? » L'interloqué ne répondit pas, se contentant seulement de se lever de sa chaise et de sortir de la pénombre qui l'avait dissimulée jusqu'à maintenant. Il s'avança vers la table de nuit et alluma la petite lampe qui était posée dessus. Puis il se retourna sur Goku pour le fusiller du regard.

Goku se rassit sur son lit, semblant se moquer éperdument des yeux agressifs qui le dévisageaient. Il se doutait que Sanzo savait où il avait passé une partie de la nuit. Gojyo l'avait sûrement suivi puis ramené ici. Il avait certainement dû en toucher un mot à Sanzo. Vu l'expression d'écœurement se lisant sur ce dernier, c'était pour Goku une évidence. Il sourit puis dit d'un air moqueur : « J'ai passé une bonne soirée et toi ? »

A la seconde où il eut fini de prononcer sa question, la table de nuit explosa en plusieurs morceaux sous le puissant coup de pied que venait de lui donner Sanzo. La lampe était tombée au sol mais ne s'était pas brisée. La chambre semblait plus sombre à présent mais pas assez pour ne pas pouvoir déchiffrer la fureur émanant des prunelles améthystes.

- « Combien de temps ? » Questionna Sanzo d'une voix autoritaire tout en continuant de fixer Goku droit dans les yeux. « Depuis combien de temps tu fais ça ? » Répéta-t-il, son ton un peu plus fort. Goku leva les sourcils comme pour montrer qu'il n'était pas impressionné par le moine avant de dire :

- « En quoi ça te regarde ? Tu prends bien du bon temps avec Hakkaï, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en ferais pas autant ! » Le blond avança de manière menaçante sur le yokai et releva aussitôt le menton de ce dernier en le prenant fermement entre ses doigts :

- « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Combien de temps ? Répond ! Tout de suite ! » Sanzo nota immédiatement le changement dans les yeux de Goku qui n'avaient jamais paru aussi livides qu'en ce moment précis. Le yokai éloigna d'un geste vif la main de Sanzo et se leva subitement pour se tenir si près de ce dernier qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

- « Jouer ? Mais qui joue avec qui, Sanzo ? » Alors que son regard fixait toujours celui de Goku, le moine sentit de nouveau un mauvais pressentiment naître en lui. Il tenta de le chasser en vain. Ne voulant rien faire paraître de la nervosité soudaine qu'il ressentait, il haussa la voix :

- « Il me semble que je t'ai posé une question ! »

- « Quoi ? Sanzo Sama serait-il jaloux ? Mais tu sais, cela peut s'arranger… » Sans qu'il eut le temps de réagir, Sanzo se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par Goku qui engouffra aussitôt son visage dans le cou du blond pour lécher et mordre la peau pâle avidement. Le moine était tout à fait conscient qu'en réalité le yokai était bien plus fort que lui physiquement et apparemment celui-ci avait décidé de lui faire savoir. Ne parvenant pas à repousser le corps pressé contre lui, il dit d'une voix saccadée, sa nervosité s'étant transformée en légère panique :

- « Tu… tu me répugnes… » Goku stoppa subitement son assaut mais ne relâcha pas sa prise. Il resta immobile l'espace de quelques secondes, puis releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Sanzo. Ce dernier frissonna en distinguant que la lueur tant redoutée était de retour dans les yeux d'or et il savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Goku délaissa un des poignets du blond pour venir caresser très légèrement, effleurant à peine du bout de ses doigts la joue douce et laiteuse de son prisonnier, tandis qu'il murmura dans un soupire :

- « Peut-être. Mais maintenant j'ai enfin une raison… une raison pour laquelle tu me détestes tant... »

- « Qu… qu'est-ce que tu racontes… » Articula difficilement Sanzo, sa gorge s'étant soudainement nouée. Goku prit alors lentement la main libérée du blond qui étrangement se laissa faire, puis la porta à sa propre joue pour la faire glisser doucement contre sa blessure avant de reprendre, une peine à présent insoutenable dans sa voix malade :

- « Tu sens… la preuve… de ta haine envers moi ? » Les doigts de Sanzo se mirent à trembler distinctement alors qu'ils frôlaient la blessure qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes engendrée. Tout ce que le blond se trouva capable de faire, fut de répondre par une autre question.

- « ... Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ? » Sans que Sanzo ne s'en rende compte, Goku avait passé son autre main derrière lui, tout en prenant garde de ne pas toucher Sanzo. Il voulait simplement s'assurer d'une chose. Quand il sentit le contact froid de l'objet qu'il cherchait, il retira sa main et affirma d'un ton résolu :

- « Seulement t'accorder ton vœu le plus cher… » Sanzo eut tout juste le temps de voir la lueur dans les yeux de Goku se faire plus intense que jamais avant de s'éteindre subitement, et avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il fut projeté violemment sur le lit par le yokai qui s'assit aussitôt sur lui.

Goku rabattit d'une main un des poignets du blond au-dessus de sa tête et plaça son autre main sur la gorge de Sanzo avant de commencer à resserrer ses doigts. D'un réflexe défensif, Sanzo réussit à extirper son revoler coincé entre ses reins et son jean avec la main libre que Goku lui avait _délibérément _laissé, espérant ainsi l'effrayer. Il sentit de suite la main sur sa gorge se retirer pour agripper fermement sa main armée.

Il pensait que Goku voulait lui faire lâcher son flingue, cependant, à sa grande surprise, Goku pressa de lui-même le canon sur sa poitrine nue et le fit glisser au niveau de son cœur. Troublé par ce geste, Sanzo essaya de relever le torse, mais Goku s'allongea subitement de tout son long sur lui, le maintenant ainsi fortement contre le matelas. Le Smith et Wesson était venu s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la peau du yokai.

- « Mais bordel ! C'est quoi ton pro… » La fin de la phrase de Sanzo fut étouffée par les lèvres de Goku qui s'étaient posées brusquement sur celles du blond pour les ravager sans concession. Sanzo se sentait maintenant totalement perdu. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de tourner la tête, mais les lèvres de Goku venaient à chaque fois rattraper les siennes sauvagement.

C'est alors que Sanzo sentit des doigts quelque peu tremblants mener leur chemin lentement sur sa main pour recouvrir son index posé sur la gâchette du revolver. Au même moment, le baiser au début brutal et douloureux, devint plus doux, plus tendre, plus désespéré… Un baiser qui avait le goût d'un adieu.

Puis, de l'eau se mit à couler sur son visage… Il ouvrit subitement les yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés et en rencontrant ceux de Goku, il comprit enfin ce que le yokai avait cherché en se comportant ainsi avec lui. Complètement choqué, il se pétrifia tandis que les doigts sur son index l'obligèrent à appuyer sur la gâchette, et tout ce qu'il put faire, fut de retenir son souffle…

Clic !

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Pardon… Je ne sais pas quel est le nom réel de ces petites coupes où l'on verse du sake… hum… Ca doit être nippon…

Ah… et pour cette fin de chap… et bien… beh… il… fallait s'y attendre de ma part… ne ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

L'envie de vivre…

Sanzo put le lire clairement dans les yeux du jeune yokai alors que celui-ci pressait ses doigts contre l'index du blond pour appuyer ainsi sur la gâchette dans un geste tremblant mais néanmoins décidé. Deux souffles qui oublièrent d'exister l'espace d'une seconde… et puis, un petit bruit métallique… un simple « clic »… Un son appelant la mort qui pourtant ne vint pas… Un son, qui aussi discret qu'il avait été, résonna longuement entre les parois de la boîte crânienne du blond, l'interdisant pour quelques moments encore, de penser à respirer de nouveau… Un son… qui à cet instant précis lui parût étrangement salvateur… Car Sanzo venait enfin de comprendre qu'au-delà de la joie de vivre, c'était bien l'envie de vivre qui faisait défaut aux énormes prunelles dorées qui le fixaient toujours malgré le liquide transparent qui les inondait.

Totalement assommé par cette révélation, le moine demeura figé là où il se trouvait, son regard venant se perdre dans le néant que reflétait celui de Goku, pendant que son esprit fuyait à des kilomètres cette scène Shakespearienne pour sans doute trouver refuge dans une galaxie lointaine encore ignorée de tous… Incapable de revenir à la réalité pour affronter le désespoir réel qui possédait le jeune homme au-dessus de lui, il se laissa dériver dans un espace aux lois inconnues, où le temps semblait sans importance… sans conséquence…

Il ne sentit pas que les lèvres qui avaient capturé les siennes quelques instants plus tôt se retiraient doucement, ni que l'eau salée qui était venue dessiner des courbes humides sur sa peau pâle avait cessé de tomber sur son visage, ni même que sa main avait délaissé son arme pour trouver repos sur le matelas. Il n'était plus dans cette chambre. Il ne sentait plus le poids du corps qui le maintenait sur le lit, et il ne voyait plus les yeux sans vie du yokai qui s'étaient finalement détournés des siens…

Du moins, c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. « clic… » Cependant, il ne pouvait fuir le petit bruit récurrent qui faisait écho dans sa tête et qui semblait vouloir le faire revenir du quelconque endroit où son esprit s'était éclipsé. « clic… … clic… » Il luttait… luttait pour ne pas revenir, luttait pour faire taire ses sens affairés qui tenaient apparemment à lui prouver que ce qu'il se passait était on ne peut plus réel et non pas un simple cauchemar auquel il tentait d'échapper. " clic… clic… clic.."

Sanzo était borné, et lorsqu'il avait décidé de fermer les yeux sur quelque chose, il y parvenait assurément … Seulement, c'était sans compter le son d'une petite voix singulière qu'il connaissait bien et qui en dépit de tous ses efforts pour ne pas la percevoir, détenue une fois de plus le pouvoir de le faire aller contre sa volonté. Il fallut une bonne minute à Sanzo pour revenir de son voyage interstellaire et pour finalement déceler ce que Goku semblait répéter sans cesse.

« Pou… pourquoi… pourquoi… pourquoi… » La voix du yokai ne lui avait jamais parue aussi faible et brisée et alors que Sanzo accepta enfin la vision qui se présentait à lui, il regretta aussitôt d'être revenu à la réalité tant ce qu'il observait maintenant était bouleversant. Le jeune brun s'était redressé et était à califourchon sur lui, ses yeux mouillés et rougis regardaient fixement le revolver qu'il pointait toujours contre son cœur. « clic, clic, clic »

Le coup de feu n'étant jamais parti, il s'obstinait à appuyer sur la gâchette encore et encore, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le pistolet n'avait pas joué son rôle… comme s'il ne comprenait pas… pourquoi il était toujours là.

Ne supportant plus d'assister une seconde de plus au drame qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Sanzo trouva la force de sortir de sa torpeur et ses deux mains vinrent recouvrir doucement mais fermement celles de Goku, comme pour le sommer d'arrêter son acharnement inutile. Le contact de leurs deux peaux provoqua un léger sursaut chez le yokai qui ferma ensuite les paupières.

Un dernier « clic » s'éleva furtivement dans la petite pièce, puis le silence choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'installer trop confortablement, Sanzo ayant compris qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Il déglutit difficilement, espérant que cela suffirait à faire sortir quelques mots de sa gorge qu'il sentait nouée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, tout ce dont il se trouva capable, fut de murmurer de sa voix devenue rauque :

-« C'est fini… Goku… C'est fini… » Sur ses mots, Sanzo sentit le pistolet glisser lentement des doigts de Goku pour atterrir sur son ventre. Le yokai baissa alors la tête pour dissimuler son visage déconfit, tandis que de fortes secousses qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir venaient agiter ses épaules.

Alors que Sanzo suivait du regard les larmes intarissables du yokai, il prit finalement conscience de l'énorme boule qui avait pris vie dans son estomac et des frissons intenses qui parcouraient son corps. La vision qui se présentait à lui le rendait tout simplement malade. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour Goku tenterait de mettre fin à sa vie de lui-même. Il avait envie de vomir.

De multiples sentiments vinrent se confronter en lui et telles des vagues puissantes, des sensations de chaud et de froid se bousculèrent à l'intérieur de son corps endolori, qui ne savait plus très bien s'il devait produire de la sueur pour refroidir sa peau par moment brûlante, ou s'il devait produire de la chaleur pour réchauffer ses membres à d'autres moments glacés. Ses sens semblaient dysfonctionner.

Colère, stupeur, compassion, peine et culpabilité s'agitèrent et se mêlèrent en lui, mais il ne pouvait dire contre qui étaient réellement tournés ses sentiments. Ses nerfs anesthésiés un instant plus tôt sous le choc provoqué par le geste extrême et déroutant de Goku, reconquéraient peu à peu toute leur sensibilité et commençaient même à être mis à rude épreuve.

Tout à coup, Sanzo se remémora ce que Goku lui avait répondu avec conviction avant de le projeter violemment sur le lit : « _T'accorder ton vœu le plus cher !_ » Alors qu'il faisait danser cette phrase dans sa tête, il ouvrit inconsciemment la bouche en grand et une expression d'horreur vint dessiner les traits de son visage. Quelques secondes défilèrent pendant lesquelles une peur réelle et déstabilisante qu'il avait rarement eu l'occasion d'éprouver dans sa vie l'enveloppa. Ses poumons lui parurent s'embraser et il se mit très vite à expirer bruyamment.

Non, ce n'était pas à cause de lui que Goku voulait mourir ! Ceci était pour lui inacceptable, inimaginable, intolérable. Il fallait qu'il réduise cette peur au silence, il fallait qu'il la domine avant de se faire dominer par elle. Il avait véritablement souhaité garder son calme face à Goku cette fois-ci, sachant définitivement que ce dernier avait besoin d'être rassuré et détourné de ses envies suicidaires.

Mais c'était trop, bien trop pour qu'il puisse contenir la rage qu'il ressentit soudainement et qui enflammait maintenant le sang dans ses veines. Il se sentait trahi. Trahi par quelqu'un d'important qui lui avait pourtant fait une promesse.

Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il fut incapable de stopper ses bras vifs lorsque ceux-ci agrippèrent férocement les épaules de Goku pour le secouer furieusement et sans la moindre pitié. Le brun ne s'opposa en aucune façon à cette persécution, sa tête se balançant sans résistance de droite à gauche et d'avant en arrière suivant le rythme soutenu et dynamique que lui imposaient les mains de Sanzo.

« Imbécile ! Penses-tu vraiment que je veux que tu meures ?! » S'égosilla le blond d'une voix raillée par le nœud qui resserrait toujours ses cordes vocales. Sa pulsion incontrôlable s'étant finalement apaisée après une bonne minute, il stoppa son harcèlement, ses muscles toujours contractés et tremblants maladivement. Il remarqua ensuite que les yeux de Goku étaient restés fermés. Plus capable d'extérioriser sa détresse par des mots ou des gestes, il demeurait immobile, et seules ses larmes qui roulaient abondamment sur son visage, montraient que le yokai était encore conscient.

Si anéanti, il semblait si anéanti. Son Goku (1) avait bel et bien baissé les bras. Cette pensée affligea Sanzo qui se maudit de s'être emporté une fois de plus. Seulement, il devait bien admettre que lui, le haut moine Genjyo Sanzo, était totalement dépassé par la situation, ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Goku avait voulu se tuer et surtout de cette façon. Ne lui avait-il pas dit que s'il mourait, il ne lui pardonnerait pas ? Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

C'était vrai que Sanzo avait rejeté Goku froidement et à plusieurs reprises, et c'était vrai qu'il l'avait fait intentionnellement… Il avait eu ses raisons. Il savait qu'en faisant cela il blesserait Goku… mais il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde que cela détruirait Goku de la sorte… Il avait complètement sous-estimé les sentiments de Goku.

Tout semblait terriblement embrouillé dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus s'il en voulait à Goku pour avoir voulu lui imposer sa mort sur la conscience, ou s'il s'en voulait à lui-même pour ne pas avoir compris avant à quel point Goku était désespéré. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que maintenant tout ne dépendait que de lui. Il devait donc absolument se reprendre et réconforter le yokai pour l'empêcher de porter une nouvelle fois atteinte à sa propre vie.

C'est alors que sans prévenir, Goku ouvrit doucement les paupières, ses yeux venant se poser avec hésitation sur ceux de Sanzo. Quoiqu'il interpréta dans le regard du blond fut incontestablement la dernière chose à laquelle il voulait se confronter, car il sursauta aussitôt tout en émettant un gloussement morbide avant d'amener d'un geste vif une de ses mains à son diadème et de le serrer très fort.

-« Non… pas maintenant… », marmonna-t-il pour lui-même tout en libérant promptement Sanzo de son poids, pour ensuite mettre ses pieds au sol. Déconcerté par la réaction inattendue de Goku qui tentait maintenant de fuir, Sanzo laissa son instinct guider ses mouvements. Il se redressa d'un coup et ses bras vinrent encercler fermement le corps du yokai, l'empêchant de ce fait de s'éloigner de lui. Il sentit Goku se tendre automatiquement. La main de celui-ci n'avait pas lâché son limiteur de force et semblait y être solidement collée.

-« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? », souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de Goku d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas lui-même tant elle sonna concernée. Pour le jeune homme emprisonné dans ses bras, cette action fut la petite goutte qui fit déborder le vase. L'esprit du yokai, traumatisé et lacéré par toutes les souffrances qu'il avait subies silencieusement jusque-là, demandait à être libéré sur-le-champ.

Un petit morceau de métal vint trouver le tapis sans bruit réel, mais dans un bruit assourdissant pour Goku qui le regardait maintenant, les yeux écarquillés et terrifiés, tout en essayant de maintenir du mieux qu'il pouvait le reste de sa couronne qui s'effritait entre ses doigts. _Non… pas question… ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça_… pensa-t-il furtivement avant d'imposer sa force au blond dans un mouvement puissant et violent qui lui permit de se dégager de l'étreinte de celui-ci. Sanzo voulut protester, mais sa voix fut entièrement couverte par celle Goku.

-« CA NE DOIT PAS SE PASSER COMME CA ! » Le temps que son hurlement empreint de panique ait fini de résonner entre les quatre murs de la chambre, Goku s'était jeté contre la fenêtre qui avait explosé brutalement, avant de disparaître définitivement de la pièce.

Après avoir atterri avec souplesse et agilité dans la rue jonchée d'eau, Goku se mit aussitôt à courir de toutes ses forces, laissant tomber ici et là d'autres morceaux de métal. Il devait être mort à l'heure qu'il était. Tué de la main de l'homme qui lui avait offert une vie. C'était une promesse qu'il s'était faite, comme si cela s'inscrivait dans la logique des choses. De plus, il avait pensé que c'était aussi bien pour lui, qui ne voulait plus de cette vie, que pour Sanzo, qui aurait enfin été débarrassé de lui.

Seulement, il avait fallut que ce foutu flingue soir vide et surtout, il avait fallut qu'il croise une dernière fois les yeux du blond. Il était convaincu qu'ils avaient reflété de la pitié en le dévisageant et ceci suffit pour que ses émotions depuis trop longtemps muselées le submergent finalement.

En effet, il était parvenu à garder un certain contrôle sur lui-même depuis cette nuit funeste dans la forêt, ne voulant pas que le monstre sommeillant en lui vienne gâcher ses plans. En outre, il n'avait voulu blesser ou tuer personne. Voilà pourquoi il était subitement sorti de la chambre et courait maintenant comme un perdu. C'était Sanzo qui devait le tuer, non l'inverse. Il s'arrêta tout d'un coup, pris d'une douleur démentielle qui se propageait dans tout son corps. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire à présent. Sa main relâcha le dernier bout de métal qu'il avait laissé appuyé contre son front et tout devint subitement noir autour de lui…

OOoooOO

Sanzo n'avait pas tout de suite compris le départ précipité de Goku, sachant bien que du premier étage le yokai ne pouvait pas se défenestrer. C'est quand ses pieds se posèrent sur le petit bout de métal qui était toujours sur le tapis qu'il comprit.

« Oh merde… » C'est tout ce qu'il se trouva capable de formuler avant de s'élancer vers le rebord de la fenêtre dont il ne restait que l'encadrement. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif dehors, la pluie venant aussitôt s'abattre sur son visage. Goku n'était déjà plus là. Il se retourna vivement, ses yeux parcourant diligemment la pièce de long en large comme pour l'aider à trouver une solution.

Ce n'était plus le moment de rester passif. Il devait agir et maintenant ! Oublier tous les événements sinistres et presque surréalistes qui avaient eu lieu ces dernières heures et se concentrer sur le présent et alarmant problème : Seiten Taisen Son Goku était de retour et il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver une victime à dépecer.

Le regard de Sanzo vint finalement se fixer sur son Smith & Wesson, qui était tomber par terre lorsqu'il s'était redressé pour retenir Goku. Il le saisit rapidement et se dirigea ensuite d'un pas urgent vers sa robe blanche, qu'il avait déposé sur une chaise après l'avoir retiré du fugitif. Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur et attrapa une poignée de balles.

C'est au moment où il commença à recharger son arme qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait comme jamais. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises car ses doigts crispés l'empêchaient de diriger les balles correctement dans les trous qui leurs étaient destinés. Il songea l'espace de quelques secondes au fait qu'il avait été trop préoccupé durant la soirée pour penser à recharger son revolver. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'il avait acquis son arme qu'il avait oublié de le faire.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer un Gojyo catastrophé qui scruta rapidement la pièce, relavant toutes les informations lui permettant d'analyser la situation. Le métis avait été réveillé par le bruit effrayant qu'avait fait la fenêtre en explosant, et il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de cinq secondes pour savoir que ce bruit provenait de la chambre face à la sienne.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Goku ? » Sans le regarder, ni même lui répondre, Sanzo se dépêcha de s'entourer de sa robe. Gojyo, qui exigeait une réponse immédiatement, se rua sur lui pour l'obliger à lever la tête et à le regarder. Il était si affolé que des gouttes de sueur perlaient déjà sur ses tempes et sur son cou. En entrant dans la pièce sans dessus dessous et ne voyant trace de Goku, sa première pensée avait été d'étriper Sanzo, étant sûr qu'il avait encore fait du mal à son jeune ami.

Cependant, il recula presque d'un pas lorsqu'il vit finalement le visage du moine. Celui-ci était si blanc qu'on pouvait voir ses veines à travers sa peau. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et craquelées comme si son corps, sous la pression d'un stress intense, avait épuisé d'un coup toute l'eau qu'il contenait, et ses sourcils froncés assombrissaient son regard sérieux qui semblait avoir du mal à se focaliser.

Gojyo était maintenant certain que quelque chose de grave était arrivé… de suffisamment grave pour avoir chamboulé le moine. Il reposa donc sa question de manière moins agressive : « Que s'est-il passé ? » Sanzo savait qu'il avait besoin du demi-sang pour l'aider à contenir Seiten Taisen. Il lui raconta donc brièvement les faits, sa voix dépourvue de son assurance et de son autorité ordinaire.

- « Je voulais juste lui parler… et… tout à coup, son limiteur de force à céder… Il s'en est rendu compte et s'est échappé par la fenêtre… » Gojyo ne parut pas vraiment surpris, comme s'il avait su qu'une telle chose finirait par se produire. La situation n'en était pas pour autant moins inquiétante, car même si l'humeur apocalyptique du temps avait entièrement dépeuplé les rues de la ville, rien ne garantissait que Seiten Taisen se contenterait d'errer dehors, et si celui-ci décidait d'entrer dans un bâtiment, ils pouvaient s'attendre à un véritable carnage.

Il fallait donc rapidement faire quelque chose ! Il se précipita à la fenêtre et tout en l'enjambant courageusement, il dit à Sanzo d'une voix marquée par sa nervosité :

- « Vas chercher Hakkaï et ramenez-vous vite ! Je ne ferai pas le poids tout seul bien longtemps ! » Sanzo replaça son sutra sur ses épaules et sortit de la pièce en courant. Dans sa hâte, il faillit percuter Hakkaï qui s'arrêta de justesse devant lui, le visage soucieux et confus.

- « Quelque chose est arrivé ? J'ai entendu le bruit d'une vitre exploser et... » Sanzo ne le laissa pas finir et s'éloigna dans le couloir tout en criant :

- « C'est Goku ! Son limiteur s'est brisé. Gojyo est parti à sa poursuite, mais il aura besoin de nous ! » L'ancien humain n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre d'avantage. Judicieusement, il décida d'oublier pour un moment son amertume envers le moine et s'élança derrière lui.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent tous-deux à l'extérieur de l'auberge. Ils s'arrêtèrent l'espace de quelques secondes. Ils avaient du mal à distinguer quoique ce soit dans cette obscurité nocturne, et la pluie d'une sauvagerie sans pareille n'aidait en rien. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la direction qu'avait emprunté Seiten Taisen, ni même si Gojyo était parvenu à le rattraper et à le divertir.

Sanzo s'apprêtait à dire à Hakkaï qu'ils auraient plus de chance de retrouver leurs deux compagnons s'ils se séparaient, quand un cri atroce, qu'ils reconnurent aisément comme appartenant à Gojyo, leur indiqua avec effroi la direction à suivre. Ils se mirent aussitôt à courir aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient, et trois rues plus loin, ils furent accueillis par un nouveau cri, tout près cette fois-ci.

Ils ralentirent leur rythme alors qu'ils commençaient à distinguer deux formes sombres qui se mouvaient, se rencontraient et se séparaient furtivement, habilement, avec une rapidité propre à la race des yokais. Ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Subitement, la plus petite des deux formes envoya l'autre à terre avant de se jeter sur elle. Hakkaï, dont l'acquitté visuelle surpassait celle de Sanzo, réagit immédiatement avant que le yokai déchaîné ne puisse éventrer l'homme sur lequel il était assis. Il concentra son énergie entre ses mains et envoya une boule dangereusement lumineuse sur la créature sanguinaire. Cette dernière l'esquiva adroitement en se volatilisant dans les airs.

Un silence pesant prit alors possession du lieu, perturbé uniquement par le bruit de la pluie . Les yeux aux aguets, attentifs au moindre son, Sanzo et Hakkaï ne bougeaient plus. L'adrénaline se propagea rapidement dans leurs veines, contractant ainsi tous leurs muscles qui ne tardèrent pas se faire douloureux.

Bo-Boom, Bo-Boom,Bo-Boom, Les battements de leurs cœurs d'une violence intense qui tambourinaient contre leurs poitrines, leurs semblaient à présent l'unique chose qu'ils pouvaient percevoir, tandis qu'une seule pensée occupait leurs esprits : Quand Seiten Taisen réapparaîtrait, se serait pour eux.

SBAM ! Sanzo n'eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête, qu'Hakkaï après avoir été frappé de plein fouet dans l'estomac, vola à plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir brutalement sur les pavés inondés. Le monstre venait de trouver un nouveau jouet et ne comptait visiblement pas s'en détourner de suite, puisqu'il se précipitait déjà sur la personne qu'il venait d'attaquer et qui tentait de se relever avec peine.

Seiten Taisen levait ses ongles acérés haut dans le ciel sombre comme pour préparer le coup qu'il allait porter, quand l'arme de Gojyo entra subitement en scène, la longue chaîne métallique venant s'enrouler tout autour du démon, le stoppant instantanément dans son élan.

- « Ca va Hakkaï ? » Demanda le métis avec anxiété alors qu'il se rapprochait de son ami tout en maintenant fermement son arme d'une main.

- « Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question », articula difficilement Hakkaï qui contemplait maintenant d'un air préoccupé les blessures du métis. Le corps de Gojyo était pourvu de profondes coupures à divers endroits, et son bras gauche dessinait un angle qui n'avait rien de naturel.

- « J'ai connu pire, mais je dois admettre que je suis soulagé de vous voir », annonça-t-il d'une voix essoufflée. Gojyo paraissait épuisé et Hakkaï savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Alors qu'Hakkaï se remettait finalement sur ses pieds, Gojyo s'intéressa à Sanzo et le pressa de commencer son chant. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? C'est le moment ou jamais ! »

Sanzo fronça aussitôt les sourcils de manière décidée. Le demi-sang avait raison. C'était à son tour de jouer. Il se concentra et commença à réciter les paroles divines tout en réduisant la distance avec Seiten Taisen pour être sûr que le sutra déplié pourrait l'atteindre une fois son pouvoir libéré. Le yokai avide de sang, dont l'ouie était aussi fine qu'un animal sauvage, tourna subitement sa tête dans la direction du blond pour lui offrir un regard foudroyant. Apparemment, ce qu'il entendait ne lui plaisait guère.

Peut-être avait-il reconnu le chant et comprit leurs intentions ? C'était la question que se posaient Hakkaï et Gojyo, quand Seiten Taisen émit un grognement bestial, les maillons de la chaîne qui le retenait éclatant tous d'un coup sous la force terrifiante du yokai. A nouveau libre de ses mouvements, il s'évanouit une seconde fois dans les airs pour apparaître directement devant Sanzo et le prendre sèchement par la gorge. Les mains du moine qui n'avait pas eu le temps de finir son chant, se posèrent automatiquement sur celles du yokai et tentèrent de le faire lâcher prise. Seiten Taisen serrait ses doigts si fort que le sang ne passait déjà plus.

Hakkaï n'osa pas envoyer une nouvelle décharge d'énergie sur la créature impitoyable, sachant qu'il blesserait inévitablement Sanzo par la même occasion. Il fit un signe de tête à Gojyo qui comprit aussitôt qu'il devait le suivre et agir en fonction de ce qu'il allait faire. Quand Hakkaï atteignit la hauteur de Seiten Taisen, il se plaça promptement derrière lui et glissa rapidement ses bras autour de son torse pour essayer de le maintenir. Gojyo les rejoint rapidement et agrippa avec force le poignet du yokai, espérant lui faire lâcher le cou du blond qui suffoquait.

Ne supportant pas d'être une nouvelle fois restreint, Seiten Taisen donna un puissant coup de coude dans les côtes d'Hakkaï avec son bras libre. Celui-ci tomba de suite à genoux tout en poussant un cri épouvantable. Le monstre leva ensuite ses yeux féroces sur Gojyo, un rictus démoniaque dessinant ses lèvres. Il balança Sanzo un plus loin violemment, mais pas avant de lui avoir dérobé son sutra. Ses yeux enflammés de haine semblaient transpercer Gojyo qui se mit à reculer inconsciemment, la peur au ventre.

De son côté, Sanzo tentait de reprendre son souffle, allongé par terre, la tête pratiquement dans les flaques. Dix secondes de plus et ça aurait été la fin pour lui. Il finit par redresser la tête mais l'anoxie dont il avait été victime avait considérablement troublé sa vision. Comme si le temps n'était pas suffisant… Soudainement, il porta une main à son épaule, constatant immédiatement l'absence de l'objet sacré.

- « Et merde ! Manquait plus que ça ! » Il se releva dans l'intention ferme de récupérer son bien, mais à peine sur ses jambes, il nota que Seiten Taisen lança de toutes ses forces quelque chose au loin. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de voir distinctement ce dont il s'agissait pour comprendre qu'à présent leur unique chance qu'ils s'en tirent tous vivants n'était plus à portée de vue. En effet, son sutra était la seule chose suffisamment puissante pour immobiliser Seiten Taisen Son Goku et lui permettre de replacer son limiteur de force sur sa tête. Cette solution n'était malheureusement plus envisageable.

Sanzo observa de sa vision encore floue le yokai avancer de manière menaçante sur Gojyo. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, mais c'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Il se tourna vers Hakkaï qui paraissait avoir du mal à se lever et qui fixait Gojyo avec des yeux apeurés. Il savait exactement ce qu'Hakkaï était en train de penser et il partageait son angoisse. Il était évident que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose maintenant, Gojyo était foutu.

Tout à coup, Sanzo se rappela une chose importante. Il détenait maintenant le sutra de son maître. Bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais utilisé, il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer son pouvoir contre le yokai. Il se mit à fouiller dans les manches de sa robe et trouva finalement l'objet désiré. Si Gojyo pouvait tenir ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus contre Seiten Taisen alors…

Sanzo fut soudainement extirpé de ses pensées par un hurlement à tordre les boyaux qui électrisa son corps tout entier. Son regard revint aussitôt se poser sur Gojyo qui s'était mis à tituber avant de s'effondrer au sol. Sanzo n'avait pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé mais apparemment, Seiten Taisen s'était lassé de jouer avec eux.

A présent largement conscient qu'en fait, il ne disposait aucunement d'un minimum de temps pour utiliser le sutra du ciel saint, Sanzo se mit à dévisager intensément le yokai qui lui tournait le dos et qui s'apprêtait à achever le métis. Sans attendre d'avantage, Sanzo pointa le canon de son Smith & Wesson sur Seiten Taisen, une seule et unique pensée s'imposant dans sa tête et guidant son geste. Les ongles aiguisés du yokai étaient prêts à égorger Gojyo, quand deux coups de feu retentir dans la nuit, sauvant de justesse la vie de ce dernier.

Pris en traître, Seiten Taisen n'avait pas pu éviter l'attaque et le plomb avait pénétré profondément sa chair avant de ressortir de l'autre côté de son corps. Ses yeux s'agrandirent instantanément de surprise alors qu'ils venaient se fixer sur les deux taches sombres qui coloraient maintenant sa poitrine et son ventre. Puis, il se mit très vite à cracher du sang. Il voulut se retourner pour contempler son agresseur, mais s'écroula sur le métis avant qu'il puisse lui faire face. Tout mouvement avait cessé et on entendait maintenant plus que le douloureux son de la pluie.

La bataille était terminée.

OOoooOO

Après ça, il fallut plusieurs minutes à Hakkaï pour enfin réagir. Il tourna lentement la tête dans la direction de Sanzo qui se tenait debout, immobile, l'arme à feu toujours pointée dans la direction où elle avait tiré. Il tourna ensuite la tête du côté de ses deux amis qui gisaient au sol, inertes. Il devait absolument leurs porter secours. Il trouva la force de se déplacer jusqu'à eux. Il s'abaissa et posa un genou à terre avant de retourner avec une grande précaution le corps de Seiten Taisen, libérant ainsi Gojyo de son poids.

Remarquant avec un soulagement certain que Gojyo respirait et qu'il était seulement tombé dans l'inconscience, Hakkaï porta toute son attention sur son plus jeune compagnon. Il chercha longuement son pouls sans succès. Il examina alors les blessures du yokai. Une balle avait transpercé son ventre et plus grave, une autre avait transpercé l'un de ses poumons.

Même s'il savait que Sanzo n'avait pas eu le choix, car s'il n'avait pas stoppé le démon ils seraient inévitablement tous morts à l'heure qu'il était, il n'arrivait pas à croire que le moine avait réellement pu lui tirer dessus… sans la moindre hésitation.

Il retenta avec ses doigts tremblants de trouver le pouls du yokai, sachant que dans sa panique il l'avait peut-être manqué. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient et qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver trace de vie chez le yokai, sa peine envahissait son être. Il s'entendit murmurer à plusieurs reprises d'une voix enrouée : « S'il te plaît Goku, ne meurt pas ! », tandis que son visage n'accueillait maintenant plus seulement l'eau de la pluie, mais aussi ses larmes qu'il ne pouvait retenir.

Soudainement, il sentit une légère, presque imperceptible pression sur le bout de ses doigts. Il reteint son souffle, attendant avec appréhension confirmation de ce qu'il avait sentit. Un autre battement se fit sentir et une lueur d'espoir émergea en lui. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Le cœur du yokai battait toujours, mais très faiblement et de manière si irrégulière qu'il pouvait s'arrêter à tout moment.

Il utilisa son Ki pour boucher les plaies de Goku et l'empêcher de se vider de son sang. Il appela ensuite Sanzo afin qu'il lui vienne en aide. Un silence lui répondit. Il se retourna vers le moine qui semblait s'être figé, sa position n'ayant pas changé depuis les deux coups de feu qu'il avait tirés. Hakkaï prit alors le jeune yokai dans ses bras avec délicatesse et se releva laborieusement pour se rapprocher de Sanzo. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres.

« Sanzo, tu m'entends ? Prends Gojyo avec toi et mets le au sec je t'en prie ! Il va tomber en hypothermie sinon ! Et il faut tout de suite trouver un médecin pour Goku ! Sanzo ! Tu m'entends ? Goku n'est pas mort ! » Sur cette affirmation, Sanzo frissonna. Il abaissa finalement son bras armé, et se tourna doucement pour regarder le corps inanimé dans les bras de l'ancien humain. Après s'être attardé sur le torse maculé de sang du yokai, son regard tomba au sol tel un de résignation, et quand il ouvrit finalement la bouche, Hakkaï fut si choqué par ses paroles qu'il eut l'impression de tomber dans le vide.

- « C'est trop tard… il n'y a rien à faire… Il va mourir quoiqu'il en soit… ce n'est plus qu'une affaire de minutes. » Sanzo avait décidé d'abandonner Goku à son sort ! Hakkaï ne pouvait pas le croire. Horrifié, Il se mit à crier comme jamais il ne l'avait fait sur le moine :

- « C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? On n'a même pas essayé ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai jamais voulu prêter attention à ce que Gojyo me disait… Mais maintenant, je crois qu'il avait raison… Tu te fous complètement de Goku ! » Sur son accusation délibérée, le regard de Sanzo rencontra soudainement le sien, et il en resta sans voix. Terreur, confusion, rage, incompréhension, désespoir, voilà ce qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux améthystes qui pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré le blond, mettaient à découvert tout ce que ce dernier ressentait.

- « Et toi, à quoi penses-tu ? Ce n'est pas un médecin qu'il lui faut mais un chirurgien, et il n'y a pas d'hôpital dans ce putain de village pourri ! Il ne tiendra pas jusqu'au prochain ! C'est un fait ! » Hakkaï ferma les paupières à l'écoute de la voix déchirée de Sanzo qui lui broyait le cœur. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, il demeura silencieux. Sanzo avait raison. Goku était condamné à mourir.

Sans prévenir, Sanzo glissa ses bras sous Goku, demandant tacitement à Hakkaï de le lui confier. « Vas t'occuper de Gojyo… il a besoin de toi… », dit Sanzo d'un ton devenu très bas. Hakkaï consentit à lui laisser le yokai. Il offrit à celui-ci regard emprunt d'une grande douleur et partit procurer ses soins à Gojyo.

Sanzo marcha sans précipitation jusqu'à la maison la plus proche pour s'abriter sous sa toiture imposante qui protégeait également une partie de la rue. Et brusquement, alors qu'il ne sentait plus les énormes gouttes d'eau s'abattrent sur son corps, ses jambes l'abandonnèrent. Il s'effondra littéralement sur ses genoux qui réceptionnèrent aussitôt le corps qu'il portait.

« Tu as finalement obtenu ce que tu voulais… », marmonna-t-il d'une voix étranglée tout en serrant très fort le yokai.

- « C'est quand il était conscient qu'il fallait le prendre dans tes bras, Konzen. »Cette voix… C'était cette voix qui était venue s'immiscer à plusieurs reprises dans son esprit. Sanzo en était certain. Il releva lentement la tête, son regard venant se poser sur la déesse de l'amour et de la compassion, Kanzéon Bosatsu.

Sanzo était si abattu psychologiquement qu'il ne pensa même pas à lui cracher son venin habituel, ni même à lui demander pour quelles raisons elle se trouvait là. Il se contenta de l'observer un instant, puis reporta son attention sur Goku comme pour lui signifier qu'il désirait rester seul avec celui qu'il tenait.

Alors qu'il avait fini de refermer les profondes entailles sur le corps de Gojyo, Hakkaï remarqua la déesse du coin de son oeil. Non sans difficultés, il réussit à mettre son compagnon sur ses épaules et alla tant bien que mal à la rencontre de Kanzéon. A chaque fois que la divinité était venue les trouver, elle les avait aidés considérablement, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir dans sa présence inattendue, un nouvel espoir. A peine était-il arrivé près d'elle, qu'il n'hésita pas à l'implorer :

- « Déesse Kanzéon, je vous en supplie, faite quelque chose pour notre ami! » L'interpellée considéra Hakkaï l'espace d'une seconde et lui offrit un sourire suffisant.

- « C'est le pourquoi de ma venue. » Elle s'abaissa mais lorsqu'elle voulut toucher le yokai, Sanzo resserra ce dernier contre lui avec l'un de ses bras comme pour le protéger et chassa la main de Kanzéon brutalement avec l'autre.

- « Ne le touche pas ! » Menaça-t-il, tout en la fusillant du regard.

- « Tu deviens bien possessif tout à coup », se moqua la déesse sur un ton satisfait. Comme Sanzo ne rétorqua rien, elle poursuivit : « Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Konzen… De plus, je suis incontestablement la seule dont les compétences peuvent éventuellement sauver Son Goku à présent. » Sanzo tourna la tête comme pour ne plus la voir. Cependant, il desserra son étreinte, accordant ainsi à la déesse le droit de toucher le yokai. Kanzéon posa sa main sur la poitrine de celui-ci et lorsqu'elle la retira, elle annonça tout simplement :

- « Il est en train de faire une hémorragie interne. Je vais l'emmener un moment avec moi. » Elle voulut prendre Goku dans ses bras, mais Sanzo refusa de le lâcher.

- « Où comptes-tu l'emmener ? » Questionna-t-il avec véhémence.

- « Au lieu de faire perdre le peu de temps qu'il reste à Son Goku, tu ferais bien de me laisser m'occuper de lui. J'essaie seulement de réparer tes conneries. Ou plus justement, de minimiser leurs conséquences », informa-t-elle sur un ton monotone, mais Sanzo comprit de suite qu'elle voulait lui rappeler que finalement si tout cela était arrivé, c'était de sa faute à lui uniquement. Il ferma les yeux et relâcha Goku. Kanzéon le prit rapidement dans ses bras et juste avant de se volatiliser, elle ajouta : « Malgré mes immenses pouvoirs, je ne peux aller contre la nature. Je ne vous promets donc rien… Néanmoins, je repasserai demain pour vous tenir au courant de son état. »

De longues secondes suivirent le départ de la déesse et du yokai. C'est finalement Hakkaï qui brisa le silence.

- « Sanzo… Je suis sûr que ça ira… et... »

- « Laisse-moi. »

- « Mais… »

- « Ramène Gojyo à l'auberge et laisse-moi. » Hakkaï n'insista pas davantage. La voix sombre du blond en disait bien assez pour qu'il comprenne que de toute façon quoi qu'il fasse, Sanzo ne changerait pas d'avis. L'ancien humain s'éloigna donc. Il changeait de rue quand tout à coup, Hakuryuu surgit de nulle part, virevoltant autour de sa tête.

Plus tôt dans la nuit, alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers de l'auberge avec Sanzo, Hakkaï avait ordonné au petit dragon blanc de rester dans l'établissement quand ce dernier avait tenté de les suivre, jugeant que la forte pluie était bien trop dangereuse pour un animal de cette taille.

Il fut cependant terriblement soulager de voir qu'il ne lui avait pas obéit. Ses côtes le faisaient affreusement souffrir et même si le chemin de retour ne dépassait pas les 200 mètres, le faire en voiture était plus que bienvenu. Après avoir écouté la demande de son maître, Hakuryuu se transforma en jeep, et une fois que Gojyo fut installé avec précaution à l'arrière du véhicule, ce dernier roula en direction de l'auberge.

De son côté, Sanzo n'avait pas changé d'endroit. Il avait renversé son dos contre le mur, ses jambes venant se replier contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux fixaient la pluie sans vraiment la voir, pendant que son esprit lui remémorait lentement les événements tragiques qui avaient eu lieu cette nuit là, jusqu'à cet instant fatidique où il avait tiré sur Seiten Taisen. Sur Goku. Tout ceci n'aurait jamais du arriver. Non, pour rien au monde il n'avait souhaité ça… Pour rien au monde. Sa tête tomba lourdement entre ses bras croisés qui reposaient sur ses genoux.

Qu'avait-il fait…

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Ici, je parle de Son Goku (son nom en entier) et non « son » (le sien). On m'a posé la question alors je précise.


	9. Chapter 9

_Le corps est bien plus honnête que l'esprit ; Contrairement aux pensées, les actes ne peuvent être niés._ (Liloo)

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, comme pour ne pas m'extirper trop vite de ces sensations étranges mais pourtant si agréables de douceur et de chaleur qui m'entourent. Mon regard vient se poser sur la fenêtre qui me fait face. Je devine alors sans peine que la matinée est largement entamée à la vue du soleil positionné déjà haut dans le ciel azur. L'intensité de son rayonnement est telle que je me trouve contraint à cligner des paupières plusieurs fois.

Je ne sais pendant combien de temps je reste là, sans bouger, à contempler cette lumière attrayante qui accapare toute mon attention. J'ai l'impression de voir le soleil pour la première fois de ma vie. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi je me sens si bien tout à coup… Est-ce le beau temps qui m'a accueilli à mon réveil ? Est-ce le lit douillet dans lequel je suis emmitouflé ? … ou tout simplement le bras qui entoure avec fermeté ma taille.

Sur cette dernière hypothèse, je me retourne doucement pour rencontrer deux autres soleils qui bien que plus petits n'ont strictement rien à envier à l'étoile de notre système solaire tant leur éclat vif est éblouissant… presque aveuglant. C'est drôle comme ils semblent me sourire encore et toujours avec une tendresse que je n'ai jamais vraiment comprise mais qui sur l'instant me paraît si apaisante.

Je sens alors mes lèvres se déformer légèrement en réponse. Serais-je en train de sourire ? Moi ? Si librement ? Peut-être bien… et en fait, je crois bien que je m'en fous. Tout me paraît si simple, si naturel que c'en est presque effrayant. Une telle sensation de confort est-elle réellement possible ?

Je suis aussitôt détourné de mes songes quand deux lèvres chaudes et veloutées viennent capturer les miennes en un doux baiser qui parvient à m'étourdir instantanément. Mon corps se met à se mouvoir de lui-même et je ne vois aucune raison de m'y opposer. Mes bras encerclent le corps allongé près du mien et je le sers un peu plus contre moi.

Bien que certainement très agréable, le long et tendre baiser qui m'a été offert me semble très vite insuffisant et je cherche à l'approfondir. Alors que mes caresses et mes gestes se font plus insistants, plus suggestifs, je suis repoussé gentiment par deux bras mates et musclés.

« Nous avons toute la nuit pour ce genre d'activité, et là il est temps de se lever », affirma Goku d'une voix amusée et enthousiaste avant de rouler sur le côté pour descendre du lit. Frustré, je lui tourne le dos et engouffre ma tête sous le drap. Je suis bien là où je suis et je n'ai aucune intention de bouger. Il m'interpelle une fois, deux fois, puis je finis par lui répondre d'un ton ennuyé :

- « Quoi ? »

- « Il faut te lever maintenant. Il est déjà tard et… »

- « Je fais ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est rester ici ! »

- « Mais tu m'as promis hier qu'on irait pique-niquer près du lac, protesta-t-il. »

- « Hier était un autre jour », je rétorque avec entêtement. Le long silence qui suit me perturbe quelque peu. Goku n'est pas du genre à abandonner si vite. Je fais glisser légèrement le drap qui recouvre ma tête afin de l'observer du coin de mon œil. L'immense déception qui se lit sur son visage alors que son regard plonge sur le plancher me rend aussitôt mal à l'aise et une envie urgente de chasser cette expression me pousse à sortir du lit sans prévenir.

- « San… Sanzo ? »

- « Je ne fais décidément pas le poids... », je murmure tout en attrapant une serviette avant de dire de manière plus audible, laisse-moi juste prendre une douche. Je lève une nouvelle fois les yeux sur lui et constate avec soulagement qu'il a retrouvé le sourire. Pourquoi ceci me paraît maintenant plus important que jamais ? A peine ai-je terminé de me poser cette question que nous nous retrouvons tous deux dans une charmante petite prairie. Le comment du pourquoi nous sommes arrivés là comme par enchantement ne me perturbe pas plus que ça. Tout est bien ainsi. Pourquoi réfléchir sur des choses ennuyeuses ?

- « Eh Sanzo ? Regarde là bas ! » Je me tourne dans la direction que Goku m'indique avec son index et remarque qu'Hakkaï et Gojyo sont là eux aussi. Assis sous un grand peuplier proche du fameux lac. Devant eux sur l'herbe, une grande nappe blanche avec un véritable festin. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient conviés à notre pique-nique… Quoiqu'il en soit, ils nous ont vu et nous font des grands signes de la main pour nous inviter à venir les rejoindre.

C'est en m'approchant que je constate quelque chose d'étonnant. Le bras de Gojyo repose sur les épaules d'Hakkaï qui lui-même a son bras autour de la taille de Gojyo. Depuis quand ces deux-là sont-il ensemble ? Peu importe… ils ont l'air heureux comme ça. Goku a déjà pris place devant les différents plats et je m'assois à ses côtés. Il me regarde un instant tout en me souriant. Je fais de même.

Nous entamons le repas dans une ambiance conviviale. Hakkaï, Gojyo et Goku parlent et rient abondamment, mais étrangement je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent, et pendant un instant j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un spectateur devant une télé qui a été privée de son. Je ne me pose pas de question et pense seulement à quel point tout semble parfait… à quel point je me sens à ma place. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par la plénitude qu'émane du lieu dans lequel nous nous trouvons.

Quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, le temps semble une nouvelle fois m'avoir échappé. Je constate qu'il fait maintenant nuit et qu'Hakkaï et Gojyo nous ont quitté. Goku est installé sur un rocher au bord de l'eau. Je vais le rejoindre et m'assois derrière lui. Aussitôt, il renverse son dos contre mon torse et prends mes bras pour s'emprisonner avec. Je le laisse faire. Nous restons ainsi longuement à regarder la lune se refléter sur l'eau stagnante comme elle le ferait sur un miroir. Puis, la voix de Goku résonne faiblement dans l'obscurité.

- « C'était une bonne journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Mhm. »

- « Je suis bien avec toi. »

- « Je suis bien avec toi. » Sur mes mots, Goku tourne son visage vers le mien, et alors que je m'attendais à y trouver un large sourire de contentement, c'est une peine non dissimulée qui se présente à moi.

- « Alors pourquoi… pourquoi ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça entre nous ? » Subitement, l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui flottait autour de nous se dissipe et je sens mon corps se mettre à trembler. En un clignement de paupière, Goku n'est plus blotti dans mes bras, mais se tient debout, la tête baissée de telle sorte qu'il m'est impossible de voir encore l'expression de son visage. Il fait si froid tout à coup.

- « De quoi tu parles ? » Je demande, ma voix maintenant incertaine. Je vais pour me lever mais me rends très vite compte que je ne peux pas. Mon corps semble peser des tonnes et mes fesses sont collées sur les pavés inondés. Pavés inondés ? Mais… nous n'étions pas à l'instant au bord d'un lac ?

Je regarde rapidement autour de moi. Il fait toujours nuit, mais le décor a changé. Nous somme dans une grande rue sombre et le ciel gronde sauvagement. Je réalise enfin que je suis trempé. Une pluie diluvienne s'abat sans merci sur nous. Je tourne le regard de nouveau sur Goku mais il n'est plus là. Seiten Taisen a pris sa place… Un sentiment de déjà vu…

Je baisse les yeux comme pour fuir la peur qui s'empare rapidement de moi, mais ce que je vois à présent m'horrifie. Du sang… Mes mains sont couvertes de sang. Je ne peux m'empêcher de relever subitement la tête pour faire face aux deux trous qui se trouvent sur la poitrine et le ventre de Seiten Taisen, laissant son sang quitter peu à peu son corps.

Mon attention se porte alors sur son visage au teint incroyablement livide. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me donne mal au ventre. Non. C'est son regard, qui je le jurerais est celui de Goku et non de Seiten Taisen, et qui semble dire qu'il ne sourira jamais plus. Je remarque enfin que ses lèvres bougent. Il essaye de me dire quelque chose mais je ne parviens pas à discerner la moindre syllabe.

Puis, Seiten Taisen ou Goku, je ne suis plus très sûr en fait, se retourne lentement et commence à s'éloigner de moi. Je voudrais le rattraper et l'empêcher de partir, mais je suis toujours incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Et alors que j'observe sa silhouette disparaître peu à peu de ma vue, tout autour de moi se déforme. Les bâtisses, la végétation, et même le ciel se met à fondre, déversant sur le sol un liquide que j'imagine visqueux venant se mélanger à l'eau de la pluie. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe mais le sentiment de panique qui s'éveille en moi est bien réel.

Et j'attends, j'attends que tout ceci s'arrête. J'attends de me retrouver dans le noir… Seulement, contre toute attente, c'est un blanc immaculé qui vient remplacer le ciel sombre, puis petit à petit les maisons, les arbres, les bancs… et finalement le sol. Il ne pleut plus, et je n'ai plus la sensation d'être mouillé. Je jette un coup d'œil furtif sur moi-même et m'aperçois que mes vêtements se sont envolés eux aussi.

Me voilà donc nu, dans un espace où seul le blanc existe. Sous moi, derrière moi, à côté de moi, au dessus de moi, devant moi, partout. Partout. Il semble ne pas y avoir de limite à ce blanc et je ne peux même pas dire s'il y a un sol ou des murs… On dirait une immense toile vierge sur laquelle on a jamais porté un seul coup de pinceau… une toile sans histoire.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le blanc qu'on associe souvent à la pureté pourrait un jour me paraître aussi angoissant… tellement angoissant que j'ai la sensation de suffoquer. Je veux quitter ce lieu. Sur le champs. Il n'y a rien ici. Rien.

Je réalise finalement que je peux de nouveau bouger. Sans perdre de temps, je me lève et me mets à courir droit devant moi. Je m'arrête après quelques foulées. Où aller dans cet endroit sans chemin ? Y a t-il au moins une sortie ? Je me remets à courir mais le cœur n'y est plus. C'est comme si je savais au fond de moi que je ne sortirai plus jamais de là. Je m'effondre brutalement sur mes deux genoux, et je ne ressens alors plus qu'une seule et unique chose :

Un profond et insoutenable sentiment de solitude.

OOoooOO

Sanzo ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son visage était en sueur et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui lui avait paru affreusement réel. Il s'accorda un instant pour calmer sa respiration hyperactive, puis sans prévenir, et sans qu'il puisse se stopper, il se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Goku et moi… ensemble… » Tout en continuant à rire, il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite et porta une main à son front. « N'importe quoi… c'est vraiment n'importe quoi… » Son rire s'atténua, « mais… sans lui… » puis s'arrêta tandis que ses yeux s'assombrissaient. Il repensait à Goku entre la vie et la mort dans ses bras, puis à Kanzéon l'emmenant avec elle pour tenter de le sauver. Il se demandait maintenant où Goku pouvait se trouver, et surtout s'il était hors de danger. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses points se resserrèrent. « Ne meurs pas… Goku… Ne meurs pas. »

- « Kyou ! Kyou ! » Sanzo tourna subitement la tête sur sa droite pour s'apercevoir de la présence d'Hakuryuu. Il le considéra l'espace de quelque secondes tout en se demandant depuis combien de temps le petit animal lui tenait ainsi compagnie.

Puis, il remarqua que le petit dragon blanc poussait du bout de son museau quelque chose comme pour lui présenter. Sanzo écarquilla alors les yeux en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de son sutra qui avait été projeté quelques heures plus tôt par Seiten Taisen. Il tendit le bras et le saisit. Il le fixa un instant et le replaça sur ses épaules avant de faire un petit signe discret de la tête à Hakuryuu pour le remercier de lui avoir retrouvé.

Sanzo porta ensuite son attention sur la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il faisait jour maintenant et quelques marchands s'agitaient déjà à préparer leurs étalages, à ouvrir leurs boutiques, ou encore à ranger leurs marchandises. L'orage s'était arrêté et seules les immenses flaques qui recouvraient toujours la chaussée témoignaient de son passage.

Les rayons du soleil se frayaient un chemin entre les nuages les plus résistants qui ne tarderaient pas à se dissiper pour laisser place à un bleu éclatant. Sanzo jura sur cette pensée. Il aurait préféré qu'il continue de pleuvoir. Comment pouvait-il faire aussi beau un jour tel que celui-ci ? C'était comme si le temps se moquait de lui. C'était tout simplement écoeurant.

Il se leva, patienta un moment afin que les fourmis qu'il avait dans les jambes s'estompent et s'éloigna du mur qui lui avait servi de dossier une partie de la nuit. Rester ici n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée pour être tranquille. Bientôt, il y aurait du monde dans la rue et ceci ne l'enchantait guère. Hakuryuu qui n'avait pas bougé le suivit des yeux.

- « Kyou ? » Sanzo s'arrêta de marcher, comprenant la question du petit animal.

- « … Je rentre à l'auberge. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire de toutes façons. » Cette réponse parut satisfaire Hakuryuu qui s'élança en quelques battements d'ailes dynamiques derrière le blond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cœur de Sanzo s'accéléra subitement à la vue de la personne qui se trouvait devant la porte de l'auberge, et on pouvait lire à présent dans sa démarche une sorte d'hésitation. Ou peut-être était-ce de la peur… Car après cette nuit infernale qui lui avait parue la plus longue de toute son existence, il allait enfin savoir. Savoir si oui ou non, Goku était encore en vie.

- « Tu fais peur à voir. Aurais-tu par hasard mal dormi, mon cher Konzen ? » Demanda Kanzéon d'un air légèrement moqueur.

- « … Où… où est-il ? » L'impatience de Sanzo fit sourire la déesse qui choisit pourtant d'épargner le blond de ses commentaires sarcastiques.

- « Si tu veux le savoir, suis-moi. Ce que j'ai à dire concerne également tes deux compagnons. »

OOoooOO

« Ahhh… putain… j'ai l'impression qu'un semi-remorque m'a roulé dessus… » gémit Gojyo alors qu'il se redressait avec peine sur son lit. Hakkaï, qui était resté assis près de la fenêtre pour le veiller, se précipita sur lui pour l'aider à trouver une position plus confortable.

- « Tu te réveilles enfin… Tiens, bois ça. Ce sont des calmants que le propriétaire de l'auberge nous a gentiment offert », proposa l'ancien humain tout en tendant un verre d'eau et des pilules à son ami.

- « Ca ira… merci… mais avoir mal prouve que l'on est en vie, non ? » Dit le métis avec un léger sourire comme pour montrer qu'il n'allait pas aussi mal que son compagnon semblait le croire.

- « Ne fais pas le malin, veux-tu ? Tu as été sévèrement blessé et… »

- « Et maintenant grâce à toi je ressemble à une véritable momie », continua Gojyo, un air faussement ennuyé sur le visage.

- « C'est vrai que j'y suis allé peut-être un peu fort sur les bandages… mais au moins ça t'évitera de trop bouger. Tu as tout de même un bras cassé et j'ai passé plusieurs heures à refermer les nombreuses coupures sur ton corps mutilé. »

- « Ce sont les filles qui vont être déçues… » Si Gojyo avait tenté d'être drôle, il comprit aussitôt que le moment était mal choisi face à la réaction d'Hakkaï. Une réaction spontanée et pour le moins étonnante venant de ce dernier.

- « Idiot. » Gojyo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant si ce n'était en fait pas Sanzo qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Hakkaï qui le traitait d'idiot ?! L'avait-il déjà fait… il n'en avait en tous les cas pas le souvenir. Remis de sa surprise, le demi-sang observa fixement son ami qui demeurait à présent silencieux, les yeux légèrement baissés comme pour ne pas rencontrer son regard. Gojyo prit alors conscience que cette fois-ci Hakkaï avait réellement eu peur.

Il se rappelait tout à coup qu'il s'était battu avec Seiten Taisen. Il revoyait dans sa tête le yokai s'avancer sur lui de manière féline et démoniaque, puis plus rien… Il ne pouvait se souvenir de rien après ça. Il avait dû s'évanouir, laissant ses deux autres compagnons s'occuper du monstre sanguinaire. Cela n'avait pas dû être une chose facile, mais après tout s'il était là à discuter avec Hakkaï, c'est bien que tout avait dû rentrer dans l'ordre, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Néanmoins préoccupé par l'état de santé des deux absents, et loin d'imaginer ce qu'il s'était en fait passé, Gojyo finit par questionner faiblement :

- « Comment vont Sanzo et Goku ? »

- « Et bien… Sanzo n'est toujours pas rentré… répondit Hakkaï d'une voix qui ne parvenait pas à masquer son inquiétude. Après ce qu'il s'est passé… enfin, il a besoin d'être seul… Hakuryuu garde un œil sur lui… je pense que ça ira… » Cette remarque mit définitivement tous les sens de Gojyo en alarme.

- « Comment ça après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Goku ?... Hakkaï ? » Conscient du fait que le demi-sang devait se ménager, Hakkaï se reprit rapidement, un sourire se plaçant sur ses lèvres et son regard qui avait alors semblé sombre jusque là s'illuminant sensiblement. Il ne voulait pas rendre la situation plus dramatique qu'elle n'était, surtout quand son instinct lui dictait de garder espoir.

- « Ne t'en fais pas Gojyo. Goku est entre de bonnes mains », informa t-il de manière confiante. Remarquant la confusion évidente qui caractérisait l'expression de Gojyo, Hakkaï qui aurait préféré s'en tenir là pour l'instant se résigna. Il devait des explications à son ami. « Comment te dire ça… » Il cherchait ses mots. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Gojyo, mais après plus d'une minute de réflexion, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas trente six façons de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. « Pour faire simple… Sanzo t'a sauvé la vie… Je ne pouvais plus bouger et Seiten Taisen allait t'achever… alors… alors… Sanzo lui a tiré dessus. En fait, il nous a tous sauvé… »

- « … » D'abord surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Gojyo ne prononça mot. Puis, son esprit mesurant très vite les conséquences de cet acte, il demanda, pas complètement sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse à sa question : « Tu… tu veux dire… que… que Goku… est… est… » Hakkaï le coupa aussitôt.

- « Non, non, il n'est pas mort… enfin… il ne l'était pas quand nous l'avons laissé partir… mais, ne t'ai-je pas dit qu'il était entre de bonnes mains ? »

- « Mais de qui veux-tu parler à la fin ? » Comme pour répondre à la question du métis, Kanzéon ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre, avant de marcher d'un pas assuré jusqu'au centre de la pièce et de les regarder d'un air hautain chacun à leur tour.

- « De moi évidemment ! Qui d'autre ? »

- « Encore toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » Interrogea Gojyo, sur la défensive. Notant l'air non surpris d'Hakkaï qui dévisageait à présent la déesse comme s'il l'avait attendu pendant des siècles, il continua d'une voix suspicieuse qui tendait fortement vers l'accusation… « attends… ne me dis pas que vous avez laissé Goku à cette… chose ?! »

- « Et bien, je vois que toi non plus tu n'as toujours pas appris les rudiments de la politesse, Kenren. Mais passons. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire alors j'aimerais être brève. Si tu voulais bien te donner la peine d'entrer, Konzen. » Hakkaï et Gojyo tournèrent tous deux la tête en direction de la porte. Sanzo apparût alors dans l'encadrement, suivit du petit dragon blanc qui vint directement se poser sur l'épaule de son maître.

Sans le moindre mot, ni même le moindre regard à ses compagnons, Sanzo entra dans la pièce et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il traversa la chambre et prit place sur le rebord de la fenêtre, présentant son dos aux autres. C'était typiquement Sanzo ça… vouloir faire croire qu'il n'était qu'à moitié concerné par ce qu'allait dire Kanzéon. Cependant, Hakkaï n'était pas dupe. Il avait vu à quel point Sanzo avait été affecté la veille… et il savait très bien que si les yeux du blond n'étaient pas focalisés sur la déesse, ses oreilles elles, étaient grandes ouvertes.

-« Bon, votre voyage de retour s'arrête ici. Goku n'étant plus là, ça risque vraiment d'être trop chiant ! » Hakkaï et Gojyo émirent simultanément un gloussement d'effroi, leurs yeux s'agrandirent distinctement tandis que leurs bouches n'arrivaient plus à savoir comment rester fermées. Choqués. Horrifiés. C'est ce qu'ils étaient à ce moment précis.

Comment pouvait-on manquer de tact à ce point ? Les dieux n'avaient-il pas de cœurs ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre que l'on n'annonçait pas le décès d'un ami aussi froidement ? _Déesse de l'amour et de la compassion, mon cul_, pensa Gojyo._ Plutôt de la cruauté et de l'indifférence !_ Il sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il jeta furtivement un œil du côté de Sanzo et bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage, il devinait sans peine à la tension apparente dans ses épaules remontées du blond qu'il devait lui aussi être mortifié. « Vous devriez voir vos têtes, c'en est presque drôle ! » Dit Kanzéon visiblement amusée par la situation.

- « Espèce de… » Bafouilla Gojyo, complètement révolté.

- « On se calme ! » Coupa la déesse. « Vraisemblablement, vous m'avez mal comprise. Je n'ai pas dit que Son Goku était mort. J'ai dit qu'il n'était plus là. Il y a une différence. »

- « Mais… alors… vous avez pu le sauver ? » Demanda Hakkaï, les traits de son visage se détendant légèrement.

- « Evidemment ! A qui crois-tu t'adresser ? » Répondit Kanzéon d'un ton supérieur. Hakkaï, et même Gojyo regardèrent maintenant la déesse avec reconnaissance, un léger sourire venant dessiner leurs lèvres. Leurs sourires n'étaient pourtant pas à la hauteur de la joie qu'il ressentait en apprenant la nouvelle. Du côté de la fenêtre, les deux épaules du blond se décontractaient lentement. « Cependant… » Continua la déesse, « il est toujours inconscient et comme je ne pouvais pas le garder plus longtemps au paradis céleste, je l'ai ramené sur terre… »

- « Où est-il ? Peut-on le voir ? » S'impatienta Gojyo.

- « On ne peut malheureusement pas savoir quand il va se réveiller. Ca peut être dans quelques jours ou dans plusieurs semaines. Son corps a besoin d'un repos total. C'est qu'il a été très grièvement blessé cette fois et n'importe qui d'autre serait déjà mort à sa place. Par conséquent, j'ai décidé de le ramener à Chang'an. Là bas, j'ai demandé en personne aux moines de prendre soin de lui, mais je suis convaincue qu'il aura besoin de ses amis. C'est pourquoi j'ai dit que votre voyage s'arrêtait ici. »

- « Que voulez-vous dire exactement? » Questionna Hakkaï.

- « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous amener à Son Goku de suite… De toutes façons sans lui, votre voyage de retour ne serait pas amusant. »

- « … Amusant pour qui ? » Grogna faiblement Gojyo.

- « Alors ? Décidez-vous ! Comme je l'ai mentionné précédemment, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

- « Bien sûr qu'on veut le voir maintenant ! » Affirmèrent Gojyo et Hakkaï en cœur. Kanzéon se tourna ensuite du côté de Sanzo.

- « Et toi ? Que comptes-tu faire mon cher Konzen ? » Prenant tout le monde par surprise, Sanzo qui était resté effacé jusque-là se retourna brutalement pour braquer son arme sur la déesse.

- « Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que mon nom était Genjyo Sanzo ! »

- « Tu paraissais te moquer de comment je t'appelais il y a encore quelques instants… C'est le fait de savoir que Son Goku est vivant ? »

- « Garde tes réflexions pour toi et ramène-nous plutôt à Chang'an ! »

- « Très bien ! Puisque tout le monde semble d'accord… » Et simplement comme ça, en l'espace d'une seconde, tout le petit monde présent dans la pièce avait quitté l'auberge et se retrouvait à présent au temple de Chang'an. Plus précisément dans la chambre de Goku. Hakkaï eut tout juste le temps de rattraper Gojyo qui s'était mis à vaciller après s'être retrouvé trop rapidement sur ses pieds.

- « Ca va aller ? »

- « Ouais, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. » A l'entente de leurs deux voix, le moine qui était au chevet de Goku se retourna brusquement en émettant un petit cri de panique. Puis, il expira fortement de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnu les personnes qui se trouvaient maintenant avec lui.

- « Ah Sanzo Sama… bon retour parmi nous… La déesse Kanzéon nous a prévenu ce matin à l'aube que vous seriez de retour sous peu. » Sanzo avait promptement baissé la tête dès qu'il avait réalisé où il se trouvait et il semblait ne pas prêter attention aux propos du moine. Kanzéon prit donc la parole.

- « Y a-t-il eu un quelconque changement ? »

- « Euh… non… son état est stable. Nous l'avons mis sous perfusion afin qu'il ne se déshydrate pas. »

- « C'est très bien. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant. Je te remercie d'avoir gardé un œil sur Goku. » Le moine inclina sa tête en signe d'obéissance et se retira. Hakkaï aida Gojyo à se déplacer jusqu'au lit. Ils observèrent longuement le jeune inconscient, leurs sourcils légèrement levés laissaient voir le brillant dans leurs yeux. Même si Goku ne pouvait pas leur parler, il était bien là, juste devant eux. En vie. Et eux, et bien, ils était tout simplement heureux. Gojyo passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux bruns révélant le fait que le limiteur de force avait été replacé sur la tête de Goku. Il s'adressa ensuite à Kanzéon :

- « Il ne reste donc plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille ? C'est bien ça ? »

- « Effectivement », confirma tout simplement Kanzéon. Puis, elle se tourna vers Sanzo. « Allons Kon… Genjyo Sanzo, ne te gêne surtout pas pour nous et avance-toi un peu. »

- « Humph ! » Sanzo marcha soudainement en direction de la porte. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il se tourna brièvement vers Kanzéon et lui fit un très discret signe de la tête, lui faisant finalement part de sa reconnaissance pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour Goku. « Je reviendrai plus tard », annonça-t-il dans un murmure avant de disparaître.

- « Ah, quel grand timide celui-là », s'amusa Kanzéon. « Enfin, je suppose que ça fait partie de son charme… » Elle s'intéressa ensuite à Hakkaï et Gojyo qui observaient toujours leur jeune ami. « Bon, c'est pas le tout les enfants, mais je dois vous laisser. Prenez bien soin de lui. »

- « Pas la peine de nous le dire », murmura Gojyo. Après avoir relevé le drap qui couvrait Goku jusqu'aux épaules de ce dernier, il leva les yeux sur Kanzéon d'un air sympathique. « Tu n'es finalement pas si mal… pour une déesse. »

- « Hé, hé, hé… un compliment de ta part, Kenren ? Si tu es content parce que j'ai sauvé la vie de Son Goku, tu pouvais le dire tout simplement. »

- « C'est vrai, nous sommes terriblement heureux que notre ami soit en vie… et ceci grâce à vous. Nous vous sommes plus que reconnaissant pour votre aide, déesse Kanzéon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous nous avez si souvent porté secours et ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mais je tenais vraiment à vous remercier. » Hakkaï dit ceci sur un ton solennel, exprimant ainsi son respect envers la divinité.

- « Je pense pourtant vous l'avoir dit. Sans Goku, les choses seraient horriblement ennuyeuses … et puis je dois dire que je vous aime bien… Allez, à un de ces jours ! » La déesse se volatilisa sur ces derniers mots. Hakkaï et Gojyo restèrent plus d'une heure avec Goku, puis décidèrent qu'ils avaient eux aussi besoin de repos. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du temple quand ils remarquèrent Sanzo, adossé contre l'une des nombreuses colonnes en marbre blanc, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Ils le rejoignirent lentement.

- « On y va Sanzo. Nous avons besoin de nous faire examiner par un médecin. Nous reviendrons très vite rendre visite à Goku. Nous te serions reconnaissant de nous tenir au courant si il y a du nouveau », exigea poliment Hakkaï. Sanzo acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête mais ne daigna pas les regarder. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Gojyo éleva doucement la voix, sa main valide plongeant dans ses longs cheveux rouges montrait qu'il était embarrassé.

- « Sanzo… je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire avant… mais euh… comment dire… Merci… » _de m'avoir sauver la vie la nuit dernière_. Les yeux de Sanzo rencontrèrent furtivement ceux de Gojyo, puis Sanzo baissa la tête, comprenant la fin de la phrase que le demi-sang n'avait fait que penser.

- « Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi… » proclama le blond tout en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette qui entamait ses dernières secondes de vie. « Goku ne s'en serait jamais remis si je l'avais laissé te tuer… » _Je l'ai fait pour lui_. Il jeta négligemment son mégot au loin.

- « … ouais… sans doute. » Confirma Gojyo avant que le silence reprenne lourdement ses droits. Tous les trois ne savaient plus trop quoi se dire après tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement, et il leur faudrait indéniablement du temps pour se sentir à nouveau à l'aise les uns avec les autres. Les deux hommes s'éloignaient lorsque la voix de Sanzo raisonna faiblement dans le long couloir.

- « Hakkaï ? » Ce dernier s'arrêta et se retourna.

- « Oui ? »

- « J'aimerais te parler un moment… » dit Sanzo sans le regarder directement dans les yeux.

- « C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vous laisse. Hakkaï, je t'attends dehors avec Hakuryuu », informa Gojyo qui sut aussitôt qu'il était de trop. Une fois que Gojyo ne fut plus à portée de vue, Sanzo commença à dire d'un ton décidé, espérant que ceci suffirait pour masquer son inconfort. Cependant, Hakkaï ne manqua pas le tremblotement presque inaudible dans la vois du bonze.

- « Je me suis mal comporté avec toi… » Sanzo s'interrompit, peut-être pour chercher ses mots. Comprenant l'immense effort que cette simple constatation devait coûter au blond, Hakkaï choisit de continuer.

- « Tu es en train de me faire des excuses ? »

- « … » Sanzo resta muet un moment avant de reprendre. « Je voulais seulement que tu saches que je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser… »

- « Je ne le pense pas en effet », affirma simplement Hakkaï.

- « Comment ça ? » Demanda Sanzo, son regard se portant finalement dans celui de l'autre.

- « Je t'avoue que tes agissements sont parfois incompréhensibles… mais après avoir réfléchit attentivement à tout ce qu'il s'est passé récemment… Je pense que tu t'es servi de moi. » Remarquant de suite la grimace soudaine de Sanzo, Hakkaï s'empressa de s'expliquer. « Attention ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas en train de dire que ceci était volontaire… simplement que pour toi c'était un moyen de te rassurer… »

- « Me rassurer par rapport à quoi ? » Le chemin que prenait leur conversation ne plaisait pas franchement au blond qui durcit le ton.

- « Goku est le seul à être capable de te faire revivre la mort de ton maître…Les sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui… tu en as peur… une peur maladive qui t'a poussé à le repousser… qui t'a poussé à m'embrasser aussi… sûrement pour tenter de te convaincre que tu ne tenais pas à lui de cette façon. »

- « Tu t'inventes des choses… »

- « Peut-être bien. Mais peut-être bien que non. »

- « Tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas de tels sentiments pour lui… »

- « C'est une question ? »

- « Ca suffit, je ne t'ai pas demandé de rester pour ça ! » Grogna Sanzo, maintenant exaspéré.

- « Bien je vais te laisser maintenant. » Connaissant l'entêtement de Sanzo, Hakkaï décida qu'il était plus sage de s'arrêter là et de laisser Sanzo réfléchir de lui-même à tout ça. « J'accepte tes excuses », conclut-il. L'ancien humain tournait les talons mais Sanzo le retint une nouvelle fois.

- « … Hakkaï ? » Le dénommé ne se retourna pas mais laissa échapper un petit son de sa bouche pour lui dire qu'il l'écoutait.

- « Mhm ? » Quelques secondes défilèrent puis,

- « Le fait que je t'ai rejeté a peut-être atteint ton amour propre… C'est sûrement pour ça que tu avais décidé de ne plus voyager avec nous… Mais en fait, ça n'a pas l'air de te perturber plus que ça… » Sanzo attendit un instant avant de poursuivre. « Tu dis que je me suis servi de toi inconsciemment mais… qu'en est-il de toi ? » Hakkaï tourna alors la tête vers Sanzo. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme pour montrer qu'il ne comprenait pas la question du blond.

- « … »

- « Es-tu sûr que les sentiments que tu m'as confié m'étaient bien destinés ? Es-tu sûr que tu n'as pas transposé sur moi ton amour pour quelqu'un d'autre… histoire de te 'rassurer' ? »

- « Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Hakkaï, un peu abasourdit par les propos qu'il venait d'entendre. En observant le visage confus d'Hakkaï, Sanzo jura intérieurement contre lui-même. C'était complètement idiot de faire de telles suppositions. Surtout lorsque celles-ci provenaient d'un rêve bien étrange qu'il avait fait il y avait quelques heures de cela.

- « … Non… rien… laisse tomber… »

- « … ? »

OOoooOO

Après avoir laissé Hakkaï, Sanzo prit la direction de la chambre de Goku. Il aperçut un moine qui se tenait devant la porte de ce dernier et qui s'apprêtait apparemment à l'ouvrir. Sanzo le stoppa dans son élan.

- « Arrête-toi. » Ordonna-t-il alors qu'il rattrapait le moine. « Je vais rester un moment avec lui et je ne veux pas être dérangé. » Le moine, qui avait sursauté à l'écoute de la voix rigide et familière, balbutia faiblement tout en montrant à Sanzo ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- « Euh… oui… très bien Sanzo sama… J'étais juste venu rapporter les vêtements de Goku que nous avons lavés… »

- « Je vais m'en occuper », coupa Sanzo sèchement. Cependant, alors qu'il tendait ses mains pour attraper le linge propre, il se figea subitement, ses yeux s'écarquillant et tremblant légèrement en fixant le petit objet qui se trouvait au dessus et qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

- « Ah oui… nous avons trouvé ceci dans l'une des poches de son jean… nous avons pensé qu'il aimerait le récupérer à son réveil… », expliqua le moine.

- « … » Comme Sanzo demeurait silencieux, son regard n'ayant pas quitté le petit objet qui semblait le fasciner, le moine demanda de manière incertaine :

- « Mais peut-être que nous n'aurions pas du… c'est vrai qu'il est dans un piteux état… dois-je le jeter ? » Sur ce dernier mot, les paupières de Sanzo se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes et l'espace de quelques secondes, il se remémora la fois où il avait balancé avec mépris ce même objet dans la poubelle, puis plus tard dans le couloir vide d'une auberge avec celui qui avait voulu lui en faire cadeau. _Il l'a donc gardé…_

Il avait du resté dans ses songes plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé car il réalisa que le moine le dévisageait à présent avec curiosité. Il grimaça légèrement, n'aimant pas se sentir scruté de la sorte, puis prit la totalité de ce que tenait le moine dans ses mains.

- « J'ai dit que j'allais m'en occuper », répéta-t-il, cette fois de manière agressive. « Tu peux disposer. » Le moine s'exécuta, s'éloignant dans le couloir. Sanzo entra dans la chambre et bien qu'il savait que Goku était inconscient, l'imposant silence dont bénéficiait la pièce le rendit mal à l'aise.

Même si beaucoup de choses avaient changé au cours de leur voyage vers l'ouest, même s'il s'était habitué au fait que Goku avait mûrit et qu'il ne gesticulait plus sans cesse ou brayait toutes les cinq secondes dans ses oreilles, c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce sans qu'il soit accueilli par des plaintes de Goku qui avait faim… ou encore des éclats de rire et des mots chaleureux lui disant bonjour… et quelque part, ceci le rendait nostalgique…

C'est tout ce qu'il s'autorisait à reconnaître sur le moment. Mais la vérité était toute autre. La vérité était qu'au fond de lui, quelque chose qui avait commencé à se déchirer au moment où il avait vu Goku avec un inconnu, et qui avait continué de le faire pendant les heures toujours plus dramatiques qui avaient suivies, poursuivait maintenant son œuvre.

Peut-être parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait fait énormément de mal à Goku et qu'il n'aurait probablement plus l'occasion d'entendre à nouveau le jeune yokai s'adresser à lui de la sorte… Tout ça appartenait désormais au passé et même si parfois ce dernier nous rattrape et peut influencer notre comportement ou nos choix, on ne peut influencer le passé. Ce qui est fait est fait, et tout ce qu'on peut faire est de vivre avec. Ceci, Sanzo le savait que trop bien.

Sanzo s'avança jusqu'à la petite commode qui faisait face au lit et déposa les habits de Goku dessus.

Pendant quelques minutes, Il garda dans une main le cadeau qui lui avait été offert à deux reprises il y avait des semaines de cela. Il était encore enveloppé dans son emballage violet qui était déchiqueté sur les angles. Sans doute à cause des frottements répétés dans la poche du jean. Et tout autour, la petite bande dorée qui s'était largement détendue semblait lutter pour ne pas se séparée de l'emballage qu'elle était supposée embellir. En fait, un simple morceau de scotch maintenait encore la connexion entre les deux papiers.

Sanzo expira longuement, comme pour évacuer la tristesse qu'il ressentait en observant le petit paquet. Si Goku avait choisi un autre moment pour lui offrir, il l'aurait certainement accepté… Mais s'il l'avait prit au moment ou Goku le lui avait présenté, ce n'est pas q'un simple cadeau qu'il aurait dû accepté mais aussi la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ce qu'elle signifiait pour Goku et s'il s'était permis d'y réfléchir avec plus d'honnêteté sur le moment… ce qu'elle signifiait également pour lui…

Le tumulte d'émotions contradictoires et pourtant fortement liées qui l'avait possédé ce soir là en lisant le petit mot que Goku avait joint avec son présent l'avait tout simplement rendu fou de rage contre Goku, et encore plus contre lui-même sans qu'il n'en comprenne réellement la raison. Il avait alors décidé de faire tout son possible pour que Goku se désintéresse de lui, ne cherchant même pas à essayer de comprendre pourquoi il s'était abandonné si facilement aux avances de Goku. Trop compliqué. Trop effrayant. Trop douloureux. Cependant, il n'avait fait qu'éviter des questions importantes le concernant lui et Goku. Des questions qu'il était peut-être temps de considérer à leur juste valeur. Goku avait perdu l'envie de vivre par sa faute, et il devait s'assurer qu'une telle chose ne se reproduirait pas.

Il replaça ensuite le petit paquet dans l'une des poches du jean de Goku, comprenant que ce tout petit cadeau avait eu une immense importance pour le yokai. Après avoir rangé avec soin les vêtements dans un tiroir, il se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit sur une des chaises laissées vacantes par Hakkaï et Gojyo. Son regard se porta partout sauf sur le visage de Goku.

Comme l'avait annoncé la déesse il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre… C'est donc ce qu'il allait faire. Ainsi qu'une sévère introspection.

OOOoooooOOO

Quatre semaines plus tard.

Sanzo se réveilla en sursaut, portant machinalement sa main sur son cœur affolé. Ses yeux à présent grands ouverts prirent rapidement connaissance de l'environnement qui l'entourait et il s'entendit soupirer faiblement de soulagement. _Un cauchemar… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar de plus_.

Ses oreilles perçurent enfin le martèlement incessant de la pluie qui s'abattait sur la toiture du temple. Il aurait souhaité y trouver les raisons de son tourment, mais ça aurait été une fois encore se mentir à lui-même.

Il pouvait sentir les gouttes de sueur qui avaient pris vie sur son front dévaler lentement les courbes de son visage pour atteindre le bout de son menton avant de s'en détacher brutalement et de se précipiter dans le vide.

Il se redressa péniblement sur sa chaise pour ensuite la quitter et gagner la petite table qui se tenait dans un angle de la pièce. Il s'empara de la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait devant lui et versa le liquide de sa main encore tremblante dans un verre.

Quand il eut fini, il porta ce dernier à ses lèvres. Le contact humide sur sa peau sèche lui fit du bien. Sa langue était pâteuse et il se trouva obligé de prendre son temps pour réussir à avaler quelques gorgées. Il fixa ensuite le verre vide dans sa main sans émettre le moindre mouvement. _Je devrais aller dormir un peu…_

Sur cette pensée, il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte avec la réelle intention de regagner ses quartiers… Pourtant, son corps en décida autrement et il se rassit sur le siège qui l'avait soutenu une grande partie de la nuit. Il se trouvait à nouveau devant le corps inerte de Goku.

En dehors de ses devoirs de haut moine, il avait passé ces dernières semaines au chevet du yokai et pourtant, encore maintenant, ses yeux ne s'aventuraient jamais plus haut que son cou. Il avait la sensation oppressante que Goku disparaîtrait s'il le faisait, comme si en réalité le fait que Goku soit allongé devant lui, respirant de manière régulière, n'était en fin de compte que le produit de son imagination.

Il sentit tout à coup une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna subitement et écarta la main non désirée qui tentait de se poser sur son épaule.

« Que fais-tu là ? » Malgré l'épuisement évident qui s'était emparé de lui depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, il trouva assez de force pour aboyer d'un ton dédaigneux.

- « Et toi, que fais-tu là ? Tu sembles avoir amplement besoin de sommeil », fit remarquer Kanzéon. Pour un moment, sa question renvoyée de manière inattendue interdit Sanzo de formuler le moindre mot. Il finit tout de même par répondre de manière agressive :

- « Cela ne te regarde pas ! Que me veux-tu cette fois ? »

- « Je ne suis pas là pour te voir… mais pour voir Goku. » Le regard de Sanzo vint soudainement trouver le plancher lorsqu'il entendit le nom du yokai et un silence gagna la pièce. Un silence que la déesse se permit de laisser prolonger comme pour donner à Sanzo un instant de répit.

Après quelques minutes, Sanzo réalisa qu'il se sentait étrangement apaisé. _Serait-ce la présence de Kanzéon ? Tss ! _Il pesta intérieurement à cette pensée mais décida finalement d'accepter sa présence. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement la déesse mais après tout, elle avait tous les droits d'être là. Elle avait sauvé la vie de Goku… alors que lui avait bien failli lui ôter.

Ils partagèrent un silence confortable et Sanzo se laissa aller à ses pensées. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il murmurait faiblement.

- « Ca fait un mois maintenant… »

- « Et tu te demandes pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ? » Continua Kanzéon sur un ton compréhensible. Sanzo ne répondit pas. La déesse semblait savoir exactement ce à quoi il pensait. Cherchant sans doute une explication, Sanzo poursuivit :

- « Son corps fonctionne normalement, sa température corporelle est stable, sa respiration également… Alors pourquoi… pourquoi n'ouvre-t-il pas les yeux ? »

- « Il ne trouve peut-être pas de raison suffisante pour revenir. » Kanzéon dit ceci de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Déconcerté, Sanzo se retourna vivement sur la déesse mais son regard rencontra du vide. Il cligna des yeux un bon moment, se demandant s'il avait été victime d'une hallucination et questionnant sérieusement son état de fatigue.

Doucement, ses yeux revinrent se poser sur le corps de Goku et il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre… ou d'imaginer. _Serait-ce la vérité ? Tu ne veux pas revenir _? Il réalisa soudainement que sa main avait inopinément trouvé son chemin sur celle de Goku. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait le yokai depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au temple. Il pensa immédiatement à la retirer mais il se retrouva à la serrer très fort.

Il se sentit subitement tout drôle, comme si son corps avait désiré ardemment ce simple contact qu'il n'avait pu obtenir à cause d'un esprit trop buté. Trop ravagé. Sanzo ne chercha pas à lutter d'avantage contre son corps qui semblait déterminé à lui imposer sa volonté. Il observa alors pensivement leurs deux mains liées, puis renversa finalement sa tête en arrière tout en chuchotant :

« Tu dois te réveiller, Goku. J'ai… des choses à te dire… » Ses yeux fixèrent un instant les larges poutres au plafond, puis son épuisement prenant finalement le dessus, il se rendormit peu à peu.

Plongé par la suite dans sommeil profond, il ne sentit pas que les doigts qu'il entourait de sa main venaient de bouger légèrement…

OOoooOO

Le lendemain matin, comme pratiquement chaque jour, une importante pile de papiers à signer attendait Sanzo dans son bureau. Il lui lança volontiers un regard insipide avant de s'installer sur son siège face à elle. Ayant une fois de plus très peu dormit de la nuit, il sentait déjà ses lourdes paupières tenter de se fermer. Toutefois, ses responsabilités dues à son rang le rappelèrent à l'ordre et il saisit sa plume d'un geste décidé. Plus vite il commencerait, plus vite il aurait fini, et plus vite il pourrait aller voir Goku.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il sursauta faiblement. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il fixait depuis un moment le document qui se trouvait devant lui sans y prêter une réelle attention. Il émit un léger grognement comme pour montrer son agacement à être dérangé en plein songe puis finit par autoriser la personne à entrer.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais ne se donna pas la peine de lever les yeux vers cette dernière. De toute façon, il s'agissait sûrement de quelque chose d'ennuyeux. Il attendit un instant, et comme son visiteur semblait vouloir rester muet, il consentit tout de même à lever les yeux sur lui. Les sourcils de Sanzo se froncèrent alors qu'il observait d'un air septique le moine qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. C'était lui qui était chargé de veiller sur Goku quand Sanzo ne le pouvait pas.

Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui avait vu un fantôme et regardait Sanzo avec des petits yeux ronds empreints d'hésitation. Sa bouche légèrement ouverte faisait de légers mouvements. Sanzo avait le sentiment que le moine voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne trouvait pas ses mots. A présent irrité, Sanzo prit une voix autoritaire :

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » Le ton qu'il venait d'employer devait sûrement être plus froid qu'il l'avait pensé car il vit l'homme reculer d'un pas. Ce dernier prit finalement une longue inspiration et balbutia rapidement :

- « C'est au sujet de Goku, Sanzo Sama… il… il s'est enfin réveillé. » Le temps sembla se figer pour Sanzo qui s'était soudainement pétrifié. Il reprit néanmoins promptement ses esprits lorsque le moine, face à son immobilisme et à son mutisme, s'excusa de manière apeurée : « Veuillez me pardonner Sanzo Sama… Je pensais simplement que vous auriez apprécié d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Je vous laisse à vos occupations maintenant. » Alors que le moine tournait les talons, Sanzo s'entendit le questionner :

- « A t-il quitté sa chambre ? »

-« Non… mais il a demandé à rester seul. » La porte se referma et Sanzo relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu inconsciemment après l'annonce inespérée du moine. _Goku… est réveillé ?_ Sanzo fut incapable d'empêcher un timide sourire de tracer ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre comme il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis bien longtemps… Si jamais il avait déjà battu de cette façon.

Il se rendit également compte qu'une douce chaleur l'envahissait peu à peu. Une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti réellement, mais qu'il ce rappelait avoir imaginé en rêve… C'était comme si un poids immense venait de quitter ses épaules.

Mais ce sentiment de soulagement ne dura pas car très vite, l'idée de parler à Goku lui parut angoissante. _Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? Y a t-il seulement quelque chose à dire ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé…_ Sanzo avait eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir sur lui, sur Goku, sur eux. Il avait trouvé des réponses à la plupart de ses questions et s'était même préparé à en discuter avec Goku. Seulement, imaginer ce que l'on va dire et le faire en réalité étaient deux choses complètement différentes…

Soudainement, un doute l'envahit. Peut-être qu'il venait simplement de rêver après tout. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement imaginé ce moine venir dans son bureau à l'instant… Comme il avait imaginé que Kanzéon lui avait parlé le soir précédant. Peut-être qu'en réalité Goku était toujours inconscient…

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il se leva et quitta diligemment son bureau. Les couloirs du temple étaient vides. A cette heure, les moines étaient en pleine séance de méditation. Sanzo remarqua vaguement que la cadence de ses pas au départ vigoureuse déclinait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la chambre de Goku, qu'il finit tout de même par atteindre.

Sanzo fixait à présent la porte en bois de manière perplexe, se demandant s'il devait frapper avant d'entrer ou non. Un certain moment passa pendant lequel il se contenta de rester devant la porte sans parvenir à opter pour l'une ou l'autre action. Il se sentit subitement totalement stupide de ne pas arriver à prendre une décision aussi simple et empoigna la poignée de la porte d'un geste prompt.

A la seconde où son pied se posa à l'intérieur de la pièce, il ferma les paupières. S'il avait simplement rêvé le réveil de Goku, il voulait pouvoir le faire encore un peu. Il referma doucement la porte. Très vite, des sons de froissement de tissus parvinrent jusqu'à lui et il comprit que quelqu'un se déplaçait dans la pièce. Il savait aussi que s'il avait s'agit d'un moine, celui-ci l'aurait déjà salué respectueusement. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Goku.

Sur cette déduction, Sanzo ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, lentement, prudemment. Son corps tout entier se contracta intensément quand il aperçut enfin Goku, qui se tenait debout quelques mètres devant lui. Le jeune yokai lui tournait le dos et semblait occupé à faire quelque chose dont Sanzo se foutait éperdument sur l'instant. _Imbécile ! Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ?_ Sanzo grognait intérieurement contre l'insouciance de Goku, mais se garda d'exprimer tout haut son inquiétude.

Il se contenta de fixer Goku, ennuyé par le fait que ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas retourné. Il savait en effet que Goku était conscient de sa présence. _Tu n'as pas envie de me parler… je crois que je m'en doutais_…

Il laissa s'écouler quelques minutes, puis le son d'un sac que l'on ferme atteignit ses oreilles. Il se concentra alors un peu mieux sur ce que Goku était en train de faire et réalisa soudainement que celui-ci venait de ranger toutes ses affaires personnelles dans son sac… comme il l'avait fait si souvent des années auparavant quand Sanzo devait s'absenter du temple et qu'il avait insisté pour le suivre. Cependant, cette fois-ci les circonstances étaient bien différentes. Sanzo ne s'en allait nulle part…

Il n'y eut plus le moindre mouvement dans la pièce pendant de longues secondes, puis les yeux de Sanzo furent attirés par les doigts de Goku qui s'étaient mis à tripoter nerveusement les lanières de son bagage. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit. _Une minute là… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Finalement, Goku saisit fermement son sac d'une main et se tourna dans la direction de Sanzo. Ses yeux creusaient le sol tandis que ses jambes affaiblies par ce mois d'inactivité parvenaient lentement jusqu'à Sanzo. Il s'arrêta face à lui, le regard toujours baissé. Lorsque Sanzo entendit la voix encore frêle de Goku, il se sentit déboussolé, n'ayant pas anticipé une seule seconde la tournure que prenaient leurs retrouvailles.

« J'aimerais passer… » _Quoi ? C'est tout ? Et pour aller où ?_ Sanzo ne fit pas le moindre geste qui aurait pu montrer qu'il accordait l'accès à la porte. Goku leva alors les yeux sur Sanzo pour lui offrir un regard des plus décidés… Un regard dont l'intension évidente désarçonna totalement Sanzo et le poussa à se décaler juste un peu.

La sortie libérée, Goku fit un pas en avant, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, Sanzo, poussé par son instinct, le plaqua brusquement contre cette dernière.

- « Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Tu n'es même pas rétabli… » Sanzo s'empêcha de parler plus longuement, complètement choqué par la voix qui sortait de sa bouche. Ca ne pouvait pas être la sienne. Elle était bien trop incertaine, bien trop paniquée, bien trop déformée d'émotion.

Calmement, Goku poussa doucement Sanzo pour l'éloigner de lui et répondit simplement, sa voix limpide et dénuée de la moindre faille.

- « Je vais demander à Gojyo de m'héberger quelques temps… Là bas, au moins, je suis le bien venu… » _Donc c'est bien cela… tu pars… _Sanzo aurait reçu un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine que ça aurait été la même chose. Il eut la sensation d'être dépecé de l'intérieur. Une douleur viscérale et implacable, d'une cruauté à se lacérer les veines. Une douleur sans nom, l'interdisant de rassembler ses pensées. Plus grave encore, l'interdisant de dire tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire. L'interdisant finalement, d'empêcher Goku de passer la porte.

Tout d'abord tétanisé par tout ce qu'il ressentait sur le moment, Sanzo écouta les pas de Goku se faire de plus en plus sourds sans rien faire, mais lorsque ses oreilles ne perçurent plus le moindre son, il fut pris d'une pulsion soudaine et s'élança à la poursuite du yokai.

Il rattrapa Goku alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à descendre les marches de l'entrée du temple. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres derrière lui et dit son nom comme dans un appel à l'aide. Goku stoppa sa marche sans se retourner, semblant attendre quelque chose. Sanzo comprit que c'était le moment ou jamais de lui faire part de tout ce à quoi il avait songé ces dernières semaines. Que c'était le moment ou jamais de donner à Goku les explications du comportement austère qu'il avait eu envers lui.

Les lèvres de Sanzo se mirent à bouger, mais à sa grande surprise aucun son ne s'en échappa. Sanzo amena précipitamment une main à sa gorge, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait et retenta de parler sans succès. Quelque chose bloquait ses cordes vocales.

Indulgent avec lui, comme il l'avait toujours été, Goku lui accorda plusieurs minutes mais il se heurta une fois de plus à un mur. Lorsque Goku prit finalement la parole, Sanzo perçut une pointe de déception mêlée à de la résignation dans sa voix d'une maturité poignante.

- « Un jour tu as dit : Si tu meurs, rien ne changera… mais si tu vis, des choses changeront. » Goku s'interrompit quelques secondes comme pour laisser à Sanzo le temps de se souvenir également avant d'ajouter, sa voix pleine d'assurance : « Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais en me réveillant tout à l'heure, c'est la première phrase qui m'est venue à l'esprit. J'ai décidé de vivre Sanzo, même si ça doit être sans toi… C'est d'ailleurs mieux ainsi… pour tous les deux… »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Goku s'éloigna définitivement du temple et de l'homme qui l'avait recueilli après ses 500 ans d'emprisonnement…

Sanzo resta sur le haut des marches sans bouger, ses mots toujours coincés au fond de sa gorge qui se resserrait toujours pendant qu'il regardait avec impuissance le yokai sortir de sa vie. Quand la silhouette de Goku disparût dans le lointain, le déchirement récurrent qu'il avait ressenti à l'intérieur de lui s'arrêta une bonne fois pour toutes. Il avait fallu attendre ce jour- là… Le jour où Goku le quitterait… Un jour qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible… pour réaliser ce dont il s'agissait.

Il repensa alors au rêve qu'il avait fait un mois plus tôt, comprenant maintenant et finalement son entière signification. Il comprit également que ce qu'il avait eu l'intension de dire à Goku un instant plus tôt était bien en dessous de la vérité. Certes, il savait qu'il tenait beaucoup au yokai, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point jusque là…

Tout ce qui lui restait à présent était un grand vide, omniprésent et écrasant dans sa poitrine. Il venait en effet de perdre une partie de son cœur. L'autre partie, celle qui lui permettait de vivre physiquement, n'était déjà plus que le refuge de ses nombreux regrets.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10.**

« Hey… » C'est sûr, il y avait mieux comme salutation. Surtout quand celle-ci s'adressait à un ami sincère. Pourtant, ce timide murmure fut l'unique son qui sortit de la bouche de Goku alors qu'il se tenait sur le seuil de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir devant lui.

- « … » Gojyo semblait totalement hébété, n'ayant pas bougé d'un poil depuis que son regard était venu croiser celui de son visiteur nocturne. Après une bonne minute pendant laquelle son cerveau parût avoir du mal à analyser la situation, il vocalisa finalement sa surprise par un cri de joie spontané. « Go… GOKUU ! » Et il entoura le yokai de son bras valide pour le serrer très fort. Tu es enfin revenu à toi !

- « Eh ! Doucement ! Tu… tu m'étouffes ! » Grogna gentiment Goku, cherchant à masquer sa gêne d'être ainsi enlacé par le métis. Toutefois, il ne fit rien quand ses propres bras retournèrent l'étreinte chaleureuse. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas eu besoin.

- « Euh… oui… pardon… mais c'est que ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! » Gojyo le relâcha pour se mettre à lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec vigueur tout en lui offrant un immense sourire. « Hakkaï et moi étions plutôt inquiets… voyant que tu ne te réveillais pas… » Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent d'un coup alors qu'il commença à râler. « Et tu crois que ce satané bonze nous aurait prévenu que tu étais sorti de ton coma ! » Les yeux de Goku tombèrent subitement au sol tandis que l'expression de son visage se fit plus sombre.

- « Je… je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure… », annonça-t-il doucement.

- « Quoi ! » S'indigna le roux, ses mains se plaçant sur les épaules de Goku espérant de plus amples informations. « Et Sanzo ne t'a pas empêché de te lever ? Quel inconscient ce bonze ! Il va… » Gojyo ne put finir sa phrase, ayant été coupé abruptement par le brun.

- « Gojyo… » La voix anormalement basse de Goku se mit à trembler et il tourna la tête pour ne plus faire face au demi-sang. « Je… je l'ai quitté… Je l'ai quitté, Gojyo… pour de bon. » Le métis demeura alors silencieux, se contentant pour un moment d'observer le plus jeune d'un air triste.

Bien que Goku ne lui présentait qu'une petite partie de son profil, Gojyo pouvait voir la peau de son ami s'humidifier rapidement. Il ne le laissa pas se morfondre d'avantage. Goku avait besoin de lui. De son amitié. De son soutien. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Goku.

- « Tu dois être fatigué. Et si on rentrait maintenant ? » Sa voix se voulait calme. Apaisante. Le yokai renifla un peu, s'essuya discrètement et rapidement les joues avant d'acquiescer d'un léger hochement de tête.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Goku se laissa guider jusqu'au canapé en cuir noir sur lequel il s'assit, accordant enfin un repos bien mérité à ses jambes épuisées. Gojyo prenait place à ses côtés sur un vieux fauteuil lorsqu'une voix familière s'éleva dans la pièce.

- « Qui était-ce, Gojyo ? » Le demi-sang et le yokai tournèrent simultanément la tête sur leur droite pour s'intéresser à la personne qui pénétrait dans la salle principale du logement. Quand les prunelles vertes rencontrèrent les jaunes, le tic-tac jusqu'alors ignoré de l'horloge suspendue au dessus d'une petite table qui faisait un angle de la pièce sembla résonner lourdement pendant un certain temps.

- « Et bien… Goku est de retour parmi nous », informa Gojyo. C'était le genre de remarque qui ne servait à rien, puisque Hakkaï pouvait le voir, sauf peut-être à briser un silence qui se faisait trop long et donc inconfortable. Hakkaï s'avança alors d'avantage, mais s'arrêta à quelques mètres.

Goku, qui avait vu le regard d'abord surprit, puis heureux de l'ancien humain se changer très vite en inquiétude, comprit que ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui. Rien de surprenant. Il était vrai que les dernières fois où les deux bruns s'étaient retrouvés ensemble, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment bien passées entre eux.

Mais désormais, Goku ne voulait plus de cette petite guerre entre eux. D'ailleurs il s'en voulait de s'en être pris à Hakkaï comme il l'avait fait. Cela avait été stupide. Hakkaï n'était pas le fautif dans cette histoire. Il lui sourit donc de manière amicale, à la plus grande surprise d'Hakkaï et aussi à son plus grand soulagement.

- « Salut… », dit simplement Goku. Après s'être remis de la tournure inespérée que prenaient ces retrouvailles, Hakkaï retourna au yokai son sourire. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait sur-le-champ réduit l'espace qui les séparait pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais c'était peut-être en demander trop. Goku ne semblait plus lui en vouloir. Goku lui souriait. C'était un très bon début.

- « Goku… je suis content que tu te sois finalement réveillé », bredouilla Hakkaï encore un peu sonné par l'émotion. « Tu… tu as l'air d'aller bien… »

- « Hum… et bien, en fait… » GRRRRRGRRRRRHH ! Les yeux de Gojyo et d'Hakkaï s'écarquillèrent alors qu'ils fixaient tous deux Goku dont le regard avait fuit sur son ventre et dont les joues s'étaient franchement colorées. « Je… Je meurs de faim… » Les deux plus âgés ne purent retenir un rire franc à l'entente de cette déclaration qui leur remémora instantanément le bon vieux temps.

- « Et bien tu as de la chance… J'ai cuisiné du Sukiyaki pour le dîner et il en reste assez pour combler ton estomac… enfin je pense », dit jovialement Hakkaï qui se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine. « Je vais te chercher une assiette. »

- « Merci… »

- « Je t'en prie. As-tu besoin d'autre chose ? »

- « Euh… de l'eau… si c'est possible… »

- « Tout de suite. » Alors qu'Hakkaï venait de disparaître dans la cuisine, Gojyo se leva pour se placer sur le canapé à côté du yokai. Il lui donna une bonne tape dans le dos avant de se moquer de lui.

- « C'est quoi ces formalités ! Je ne te savais pas si timide envers nous, baka saru ! »

- « Hey ! Je n'suis pas un baka saru ! Kono ero kappa ! » Se révolta Goku, secouant avec ferveur la tête. « C'est juste que… » Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit l'expression amusée du métis.

- « Et bien voilà enfin le Goku que j'ai toujours connu ! » S'exclama le roux tout en ébouriffant une seconde fois les cheveux du brun. Décidément, cela lui avait vraiment manqué ! Réalisant alors que son ami avait tout bonnement cherché à le détendre, et qu'en plus il y était arrivé par la simple utilisation de son surnom, Goku sentit une chaleur agréable l'envahir.

Il se sentait le bien venu. Il l'était. Il se dit alors qu'il avait bien prit la bonne décision… car ici, il allait sûrement arriver à oublier. A L'oublier, _lui_. Ils se sourirent mutuellement… comme deux complices. Qu'ils étaient. Qu'ils avaient toujours été. Et qu'ils seraient sans doute toujours.

- « Kappa… »

- « Saru… »

OOoooOO

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Goku savourait, ou plutôt dévorait goulûment la seconde assiette servie aimablement par Hakkaï qui sirotait à présent tranquillement un thé dans le fauteuil délaissé précédemment par Gojyo, tandis que ce dernier appréciait la fraîcheur pétillante de sa bière blonde.

Les deux plus vieux savaient qu'il leur faudrait aborder incessamment sous peu un sujet délicat avec leur cadet. Goku semblait avoir pris une décision irrévocable en venant ici au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait décidé de ne plus vivre au temple. Bien. Ils pouvaient comprendre. Vraiment. Ils avaient été là pour voir la descente aux enfers du yokai. Goku s'était sentit rejeté, trahi, peut-être même humilié par la personne qui avait le plus comptée pour lui. Donc, oui, ils comprenaient.

Seulement, ils savaient aussi que Goku avait manqué la meilleure partie de toute l'histoire. Soit parce-qu'il avait été trop ivre pour rester éveillé, soit parce-qu'il gravitait entre la vie et la mort, inconscient. Sanzo ne lui avait-il rien dit à son réveil ? Goku croyait-il encore que le moine se moquait totalement de lui ?

Ils furent stoppés dans leurs réflexions par la voix désolée de Goku qui rompit soudainement le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- « Pa… pardon… »

- « … » Hakkaï et Gojyo s'échangèrent un regard furtif et étonné, attendant de savoir pour quelle raison Goku s'excusait.

- « Vraiment pardon… Je vous ai encore blessé… », marmonna celui-ci, relevant légèrement la tête pour faire glisser son regard sur les multiples cicatrices recouvrant les bras nus du métis et s'arrêtant particulièrement sur le plâtre qui entourait toujours son avant-bras.

- « Goku… »

- « Pardon… mais je n'ai rien pu faire… pour empêcher… mon limiteur de force de se briser… » La voix de Goku monta d'une octave alors qu'il s'emportait. « J'ai… j'ai essayé… mais je n'ai… rien pu faire… rien. Alors exc… » La main large qui se posa subitement sur sa tête l'interdit de se confondre davantage en excuse. Ses yeux honteux se levèrent alors dans les carmins qui une fois de plus ne le blâmaient aucunement pour ses actes. Il eut envie de pleurer. Il se retint.

- « Je t'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois que ce n'est pas un singe dans ton genre qui peut avoir raison de moi ! Alors arrête ça tout de suite. Nous allons bien. Tu vas bien. C'est tout ce qui compte maintenant. Point final. » Comme pour chercher une confirmation des propos du demi-sang, Goku se tourna doucement vers Hakkaï dont le regard généreux exprimait tout ce qu'avait dit Gojyo.

Cette fois, des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sans précipitation sur sa peau de pêche. Des larmes pour exprimer un grand soulagement, ainsi qu'un grand merci à ses deux amis. Il était vraiment content d'être ici. Il se sentait accepté. Aimé. Et dire qu'il avait voulu renoncer à une amitié comme celle-là en s'ôtant la vie. Il avait vraiment été stupide ! Combien avait la chance d'avoir des amis comme les deux qu'il avait ? Peu. C'était indéniable.

- « Enfin… On doit tout de même une fière chandelle à Sanzo ! Sans lui, nous ne serions pas là à discuter tranquillement ! » Gojyo remarqua aussitôt que le corps de Goku se raidit sur sa remarque et que les yeux jaunes se posaient partout sauf dans les siens et ceux d'Hakkaï. Certes, c'était sans doute prématuré de s'aventurer si vite sur ce terrain, mais ils allaient bien devoir parler du blond. Tôt ou tard. Gojyo préférait que ce soit tôt.

Non qu'il voulait absolument pousser le yokai dans les bras du blond, mais quelque chose lui échappait. Goku aimait Sanzo, et d'après ce qu'il avait vu du moine la nuit où ils avaient affronté Seiten Taisen et d'après ce que lui avait raconté Hakkaï, il était à présent convaincu que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il voulait plus que tout que Goku soit heureux. Et s'il y avait la possibilité d'arranger la situation entre eux deux… Il fut néanmoins très vite détourné de ses plans.

- « Ecoutez… » Le ton grave du yokai interpella ses compagnons qui se mirent à le fixer avec attention. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas… j'aimerais ne plus parler de lui… » Le menton de Goku se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlée tandis que son esprit cruel lui faisait revivre des scènes douloureuses qu'il avait partagé avec le blond. Sa voix devint rauque alors qu'il gémit faiblement : « Je veux tout oublier… tout… Je veux changer de vie et ne plus jamais penser à lui… »

Le silence reprit ses droits pour quelques minutes. Quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Hakkaï et Gojyo ne surent pas trop quoi dire. Puis, l'ancien humain prit finalement la parole, sa voix était limpide et calme bien qu'une pointe de remord la modifiait quelque peu.

- « Je comprends, Goku… et si tel est ton choix, alors nous ne parlerons plus de lui… Cependant, je pense qu'il est important que tu saches qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Sanzo et moi… Je veux dire qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé… » Hakkaï regrettait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il se sentait en partie responsable de la souffrance de Goku. Celui-ci l'observa suspicieusement un instant.

- « Tu… tu veux dire que tu n'es plus avec lui ? »

- « Je ne l'ai jamais été… » De nouveau, un silence arbora la pièce. Gojyo scruta discrètement Hakkaï du coin de son œil, essayant de comprendre un temps soit peu les réactions étranges de son ami qui parlait sereinement de sa relation avec Sanzo. N'était-ce pas lui qui lui avait confié environs un mois plus tôt qu'il aimait le blond et qu'il ne baisserait pas les bras ?

C'était vrai qu'Hakkaï lui avait dit que Sanzo avait mit un terme à cette pseudo romance et qu'il avait comprit qu'il ne devait rien espérer, mais de là à ce qu'Hakkaï se remette si vite de cet échec… il y avait là quelque chose de perturbant.

De son côté, Goku sembla vouloir ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois pour protester, mais il se résigna à chaque fois. Tout ça ne changeait rien au fait que pour lui Sanzo ne l'avait jamais aimé lui non plus. Il soupira finalement et décidant d'appliquer ses nouvelles résolutions, il changea de sujet.

- « Hum… est-ce que ça vous dérange si je reste avec vous quelques temps ? »

- « Reste autant de temps que tu veux, saru ! »

- « Hakkaï ? »

- « Tu es ici chez toi, Goku. »

OOoooOO

Après cette nuit- là, Hakkaï et Gojyo ne mentionnèrent plus le nom du moine en présence de Goku. Ce dernier paraissant croire qu'il était possible de tirer un trait sur des évènements marquant de notre existence et sur des personnes qu'on avait aimées jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Seulement, l'ancien humain et le demi-sang savaient mieux… pour être passer par là… qu'une telle chose était impossible.

De plus, ils avaient le sentiment profond que les choses n'auraient pas dues tourner ainsi. Que pouvaient-ils y faire ? Pas grand-chose. Oh Bien sûr, ils auraient pu dire à Goku qu'il se méprenait sur les sentiments de Sanzo à son égard. Que le blond tenait en réalité à lui bien plus qu'il ne se l'était lui-même avoué.

Cependant, ceci serait sûrement tombé dans les oreilles d'un sourd étant donné que durant les dernières semaines de voyage qu'ils avaient passés avec Sanzo . Celui-ci n'avait montré au yokai que mépris et rejet et que par-dessus le marché, Sanzo n'avait apparemment rien fait pour l'empêcher de quitter le temple.

La question était maintenant pourquoi ? Après que ses agissements aient dévoilé ce qu'il ressentait vraiment à plusieurs reprises cette nuit où il avait tiré sur Seiten Taisen… Sanzo ne les trompait désormais plus… alors une fois de plus pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé le quitter ?

Cela les préoccupait beaucoup, car même si Goku semblait avoir repris totalement ses esprits, même s'ils pensaient que Goku détenait peut-être en lui la force d'apprendre à vivre sans le moine, quant était-il de ce dernier qui se retrouvait à présent seul, plus seul peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais été ?

OOoooOO

La vie de chacun s'écoula comme elle devait le faire, au fil des jours. Ces mêmes jours s'accumulant en mois, devenant à leur tour des saisons. Bien vite, le mercure chuta et passa la barre du zéro. La nature s'endormait depuis quelques semaines, les animaux les plus frileux s'étant réfugiés dans leur état d'hibernation périodique, tandis que les arbres qui semblaient morts après avoir perdu leur joli manteau vert s'occupaient d'apporter un aspect sordide au paysage dont la palette de couleurs s'était considérablement restreinte et qui était à présent essentiellement composée de gris.

Enfin, les conditions climatiques de ce jour-là n'étaient pas franchement à déplorer puisqu'un qu'un bel anticyclone avait pointé le bout de son nez, écartant les nuages sombres pour laisser place à un soleil radieux. Gojyo appréciait sa présence qui réchauffait un temps soit peu le bout de son nez rougi par le vent glacial qui soufflait en force.

Pendant que ses pas, familiers au lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, le guidaient, il laissa son regard traîner sur la toiture imposante qui le surplombait. D'énormes stalactites s'étaient formées le long des larges poutres en bois, et étincelaient comme des diamants sous la lumière du jour. Certaines étaient si longues qu'elles venaient toucher les colonnes de marbres blancs qui s'alignaient à perte de vue dans la vaste cour de l'édifice, renforçant son aspect divin. C'était vraiment un beau spectacle.

Cependant, le métis qui s'était arrêté devant une porte majestueuse, autant par sa taille que par les ornements qu'elle revêtait, ne se laissa pas distraire plus que nécessaire. Il était ici pour sa petite visite hebdomadaire.

Il frappa à la porte. Pour toute réponse, il n'eut que les croassements lointains des corbeaux. Tiens donc. Il frappa une nouvelle fois, mais n'attendit pas davantage pour ouvrir et passer la porte, sachant que l'homme qu'il était venu voir était bien dans la pièce et qu'il n'avait simplement pas daigné répondre.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'il trouva Sanzo, assis à son bureau, les yeux rivés sur un document qui bénéficiait de l'usage encore élégant de sa plume, qu'il éloignait et trempait de temps à autres dans son encrier. Une méthode bien archaïque pour une époque qui côtoyait les microprocesseurs. Mais bon, les traditions étaient les traditions et puis de toute façon Gojyo s'en foutait pas mal de ça.

En revanche, le blond taciturne qui n'avait pas une seule fois levé la tête pour lui donner un peu d'attention était une autre histoire.

- « Hey… » Salua brièvement le demi-sang tout en s'installant dans une chaise face au moine.

- « J'ai du travail », dit Sanzo d'une voix fatiguée. Mais pas aussi fatiguée que lui-même en avait l'air.

- « Tu sais, un jour ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu m'accueilles avec plus de sympathie », soumit calmement Gojyo, habitué au bonjour austère du moine. Celui-ci leva finalement le regard sur lui et le considéra suspicieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

- « Hakkaï n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? »

- « Non, il donne un cours particulier ce matin. Et ce n'est pas plus mal… on… a eu quelques altercations… dernièrement… » Gojyo sembla partir dans ses pensées l'espace d'un instant, puis se reprenant bien vite, il sourit comme si de rien était. « Bah, je suppose que ce n'est pas grand-chose… » Choisissant d'ignorer cette remarque, Sanzo, plus laconique que jamais, changea spontanément de sujet.

- « Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu aujourd'hui ? »

- « Comme d'hab, voir comment tu allais… savoir si tu voulais aller prendre un verre… », répondit simplement Gojyo de manière amicale. Il se doutait bien que Sanzo refuserait sa proposition. Il le faisait toujours. Depuis que Goku n'était plus dans sa vie, il ne sortait plus du temple ou seulement pour les diverses missions auxquelles il était assigné.

Hakkaï et Gojyo avaient à plusieurs reprises tenté de le faire sortir pour quelques heures de ce lieu clos qui l'usait de jour en jour, mais le blond s'entêtait à se replier sur lui-même, à rester dans son éternelle solitude qui le rassurait… tout en l'asphyxiant, inexorablement.

- « J'ai beaucoup à faire. Je crois te l'avoir dit. » _Bingo !_ Gojyo l'avait deviné depuis un bon moment. Sanzo était masochiste. Il était ce genre de personne qui se complaisent dans leur souffrance et qui ne tentent même pas d'en sortir. Hakkaï n'étant cette fois pas là pour le dissuader de s'embrouiller avec Sanzo, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher froidement :

- « Ca ne te dérangeait pas de laisser ces chauves se débrouiller un peu sans toi avant ! » Le regard précédemment fade de Sanzo se fit plus vif, presque incisif, montrant clairement qu'il n'appréciait pas la manière dont le métis venait de s'adresser à lui. Gojyo s'interdit de sourire. C'était la réaction la plus Sanzoesque qu'il avait vu en des mois. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu…

- « Ecoute, je dois finir ces papiers avant ce soir. Les Sanbunshins m'ont confié une autre mission et je pars pour trois jours », informa Sanzo d'un ton suffisant, espérant sans doute clouer le bec au Kappa. Il obtint une toute autre réaction.

- « Encore ? » S'exclama Gojyo comme pour crier à l'injustice.

-« Humph, les responsabilités d'un moine Sanzo sont importantes. Je suis contrains à faire un tas de choses… même si la plupart sont horriblement chiantes », expliqua rapidement Sanzo.

- « Mon cul ouais ! Tu pourrais relayer certaines choses à d'autres moines ! » Gojyo s'emporta subitement, irrité par le blond qui se trouvait encore et toujours des excuses pour ne plus avoir de vie sociale. « Tu crois peut-être que je ne sais pas se que tu es en train de faire ? » Les pupilles de Sanzo se contractèrent d'un coup, et ce dernier prit une voix menaçante.

- « Et qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? »

- « Ne me prends pas pour un abruti Sanzo ! » S'écria Gojyo décidant finalement de ne plus jouer à l'aveugle, de lui dire finalement en face ce qu'il pensait depuis des semaines. Il avait voulu le faire depuis un moment maintenant, mais Hakkaï l'avait toujours tempéré, lui disant qu'il fallait prendre le blond avec des pincettes… Ce avec quoi Gojyo n'était strictement pas d'accord. Sanzo avait besoin d'être secoué, et aujourd'hui qu'il avait l'opportunité de le faire, il n'allait pas s'en priver ! « Chaque fois que je viens c'est de pire en pire ! Est-ce que tu t'es regardé dans une glace ces temps-ci ? »

- « Arrête Gojyo ! » Commanda Sanzo fermement, devinant aisément où le demi-sang le menait. Celui-ci semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu, ou plutôt faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu puisqu'il continua dans sa lancée, déterminé à faire réagir le blond.

- « Tu sais encore à quoi sert un peigne au moins ? »

- « Arrête ! »

- « Et ses énormes valises que tu as sous les yeux… On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des lustres ! »

- « Je vais bien Gojyo ! » Cette affirmation aboyée par le blond fit presque sourire Gojyo qui ne put contenir le reste de sa pensée plus longtemps.

- « Ouais… tant que tu croules sous une tonne de travail pour t'éviter de trop penser à une certaine personne ! »

- « Ferme-là ! » Hurla Sanzo en abaissant brutalement ses deux mains dépliées sur son bureau. Ferme-là… demanda-t-il plus doucement. Il se sentit subitement fragile, exposé. Gojyo venait de frapper en plein dans le mille et ça ne lui faisait pas du bien. Non, ça faisait même mal, extrêmement mal. Ne pouvant plus faire face au demi-sang, il se leva et se rendit devant la fenêtre.

Le fait de savoir que Gojyo ne pouvait plus voir son visage le rassura un peu. Il y eut un long silence. Un de ces silences qui ne savent pas comment se briser. Gojyo observa longuement le corps contracté du moine. Il pouvait sentir que Sanzo appréhendait ce qu'il pourrait encore dire. Il radoucit alors sa voix, comprenant qu'il venait de blesser le blond.

- « Je suis désolé… » Il fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste las. « C'est juste que ça m'agace de te voir comme ça… » Sanzo ne répondit pas de suite, redoutant que le roux lise sa peine dans sa voix. Quand il fut sûr que celle-ci paraîtrait suffisamment stable, il murmura :

- « Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas Gojyo. » Le demi-sang secoua tristement la tête. Pourquoi était-ce si dur pour Sanzo de reconnaître qu'il était malheureux ? Il laissa passer une bonne minute, paraissant hésiter à dire quelque chose, puis espérant peut-être que cela ferait changer les choses, il annonça doucement :

- «_ Il_ pense encore à toi tu sais... » Il vit clairement Sanzo frissonner sous son propos. Après ça, le blond resta muet un certain moment, puis poussé par une curiosité qui ne le quittait pas depuis des mois, il s'enquit, presque en chuchotant :

- « … Il… il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

- « Non… », répondit aussitôt le métis qui voyait bien aux épaules du moine qui s'affaissaient que celui-ci était déçu. Il sourit légèrement avant d'avouer : « …mais parfois dans son sommeil… il prononce ton nom… »

- « … » Silence.

- « Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « … » Nouveau silence. Enfin, Gojyo ne s'attendait de toute façon pas à ce que Sanzo réponde à une question si directe. De plus, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il espérait cependant bien que Sanzo réponde à celle qui lui brûlait à présent les lèvres et qui demeurait pour lui un réel mystère.

- « Sanzo ? Pourquoi… pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venu le voir ? »

- « … Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été… le bienvenu… »

- « Il sait qu'Hakkaï et moi te rendons souvent visite. Il n'en parle jamais. Mais je ne pense que c'est uniquement parce-que ça lui fait encore mal de penser à quelqu'un qui se moque de lui. »

- « Je ne me suis jamais moqué de lui… », rétorqua Sanzo dans un souffle accablé, mettant un point d'honneur à garder son dos tourné.

- « Ca, nous le savons tous les deux… », confirma Gojyo alors qu'il s'allumait une cigarette. Il inhala et souffla une bouffée de fumée. « … mais lui ne le sait pas… » Il prit une autre bouffée. « Et c'est normal qu'il pense ça alors que tu ne lui as pas écrit ou passé un coup de fil en six mois. »

- « J'ai pensé souvent à le faire… », se défendit Sanzo sans vraiment le vouloir.

- « Mais tu ne l'as pas fait… » Statua le métis qui tapotait ses cendres dans son cendrier de poche. Il fixa ensuite intensément le blond. « Dis- moi franchement Sanzo… ça te va ça ? Je veux dire… le laisser filer en croyant qu'il n'a jamais compté pour toi ? »

- « … » Cette fois, ce n'est pas un frisson qu'il obtint en réponse, mais des points qui se serrèrent si fort qu'il était persuadé que les ongles de Sanzo pénétraient sa chair. Gojyo patienta un peu et dit :

- « Ecoute, je te propose quelque chose… Viens dîner à la maison vendredi prochain… Après tout, c'est à toi de faire un pas vers lui. »

- « Je ne peux pas », refusa directement Sanzo, sans plus d'explication. Gojyo se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte, décidant de laisser le moine réfléchir à sa proposition. Quand ses doigts enroulèrent la poignée, il se retourna du côté de Sanzo.

- « Réfléchis-y au moins… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit trop tard pour réparer certaines choses. Je ne dis pas que ça sera facile mais je suis convaincu que ton bonheur et celui de Goku sont dans tes mains… ils l'ont toujours été… » Là dessus, Sanzo daigna enfin se retourner vers Gojyo. Une grande confusion dessinait les traits de son visage.

- « Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça… pour moi ? » Gojyo baissa les yeux l'espace d'une seconde et revint les planter dans ceux de Sanzo.

- « Parce-que… commença-t-il d'une voix légèrement embarrassée, quoique tu en penses… et bien que nous ayons eu de nombreux différents toi et moi par le passé… tu es… un ami… tout comme Goku. J'aimerai… j'aimerais simplement vous voir heureux. »

-« … » Sanzo en resta bouche bée. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire à ça. Ou peut-être énormément. Il baissa à son tour les yeux, gêné par la sincérité qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sang. Gojyo passait la porte quand il s'arrêta soudainement.

- « Oh, une dernière chose Sanzo… Nous sommes tous destinés à mourir un jour. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est espéré le faire avec le moins de regrets possibles. Alors juste une question… As-tu des regrets, Sanzo ? »

- « … »

- « Je compte sur toi vendredi. Ciao. » Vraiment, si Sanzo ne se pointait pas chez eux après tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait… alors il devrait admettre qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Gojyo partit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Sanzo marcha ensuite lentement jusqu'à son bureau où il s'assit lourdement. Il posa brièvement le regard sur le document qu'il n'avait pas fini. Il le poussa alors violemment sur le coin du bureau et sans prévenir, il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras qui venaient de se croiser devant lui.

- « Goku… »

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Il était 21 heures passées lorsqu' Hakkaï, Gojyo et Goku se mirent à table. C'était plutôt inhabituel pour eux de dîner si tard. Gojyo avait lourdement insisté pour qu'ils attendent encore un peu, cependant l'estomac affamé de Goku s'opposait à présent bruyamment à cette demande. Gojyo s'était donc résigné et avait aidé Hakkaï à apporter les plats sur la table avant de s'installer devant son assiette.

- « Alors, peut-on enfin savoir pourquoi tu nous as fait attendre comme ça ? » Questionna Hakkaï tout en servant du riz à Goku.

- « Bah, pour rien… », répondit le métis avant de boire trois bonnes gorgées de sa bière.

- « Quoi ? C'est pour rien que j'ai failli mourir de faim! Ero kappa ! » Protesta le yokai qui enfournait déjà sa nourriture comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

- « T'es vraiment qu'un ventre, saru ! Une petite heure ! Ca ne tue personne ! »

- « Moi, si ! Et puis, il ne s'agissait pas d'une petite heure, mais plus de deux heures ! »

- « Oh… monde cruel », se moqua le roux d'une voix digne des plus grands dramaturges.

- « Sérieusement, Gojyo… », s'obstina Hakkaï, employant ce ton inquisiteur qui commençait à exaspérer le métis à force de l'entendre de plus en plus souvent. « …Tu attendais quelqu'un ? »

- « Pas particulièrement… », mentit Gojyo. Le silence électrisant qui suivit rendit Goku nerveux. Il savait bien que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose très vite pour changer de discussion, ses deux amis allaient encore se disputer. C'était presque devenu quotidien pour eux.

- « Ah? … Au fait, il y a une certaine Anko qui a essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois ce matin… », informa Hakkaï, faisant mine de s'intéresser à ses légumes.

- « Et tu me le dis que maintenant ? » S'éxclama Gojyo sur un air de reproche.

- « Je ne suis pas ton répondeur, Gojyo. Excuse-moi si ça m'est sorti de l'esprit. » Goku les fixait désespérément, se triturant les méninges pour tenter de trouver une idée susceptible de les détourner de leur querelle, quand il entendit tout à coup la sonnette de la porte d'entrée raisonner dans l'appartement. Bien qu'Hakkaï et Gojyo s'étaient automatiquement tus, le yokai, soulagé de s'éloigner un peu d'eux se leva sans attendre.

- « Je vais ouvrir ! » Goku courut rapidement à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit donc, un grand sourire placardé sur son visage comme pour exprimer sa profonde gratitude à la quelconque personne qui venait de le sauver d'une situation inconfortable.

Toutefois, son sourire s'effaça bien vite et il se figea sur place, ses yeux s'écarquillant à la vue de l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Ce dernier s'était lui aussi immobilisé lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de Goku pour ne plus le lâcher. De longues secondes passèrent sans que rien ne soit dit et comme l'arrivant pouvait sentir son visage chauffer d'embarras, il jugea bon de faire entendre le son de sa voix.

- « Hum… Hey… Salut… »

- « … » Goku cligna des yeux, semblant revenir à lui, mais ne retourna pas le salut. Gojyo débarqua à ce moment, se demandant pourquoi Goku était si long.

- « Alors, c'était qui… Eh ! Sanzo ! Je pensais que tu ne viendrais finalement pas ! » Goku lança un regard furieux au métis, comprenant enfin la raison pour laquelle Gojyo avait tenu à retarder leur repas. Il avait invité le blond sans même lui en parler. Gojyo lui offrit un regard gêné en retour. Sanzo fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué cet échange silencieux. « Aller, viens, entre ! On a déjà commencé à manger mais bon… » Les trois hommes se déplacèrent ensuite jusqu'à la grande table du salon.

- « Sanzo ? Quelle surprise ! » S'étonna Hakkaï qui se leva de sa chaise. Réalisant que Gojyo n'avait prévenu ni Hakkaï ni Goku de sa venue, Sanzo se sentit mal à l'aise. Enfin, encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait été en sonnant simplement à la porte.

- « Apparemment Gojyo ne vous a pas mentionné le fait qu'il m'avait invité à dîner avec vous ce soir… », marmonna-t-il comme pour justifier sa présence.

- « Je n'étais pas certain que tu viendrais… », s'expliqua Gojyo.

- « Ce n'est pas grave voyons ! Assis-toi je vais t'apporter une assiette », convia Hakkaï avant de jeter un regard inquiet à Goku qui s'était réinstallé sans un mot sur sa chaise et dont les yeux restaient rivés sur ses aliments. Il se demandait vraiment ce que Gojyo pouvait avoir dans la tête.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas content de voir que Sanzo acceptait enfin de sortir de son temple et de rendre visite à ses compagnons de longue date… Mais il ne savait pas comment Goku le prendrait. Lui qui leur avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler du blond…

OOoooOO

Les quatre anciens compagnons de voyage mangèrent donc ensemble. Hakkaï et Gojyo parlaient de tout et de rien et Sanzo constatait qu'ils faisaient tout pour le mettre à l'aise. Il leur en était d'ailleurs extrêmement reconnaissant. Il parvint à se détendre un peu, se permettant même de sourire discrètement aux blagues du métis.

Cependant, la boule dans son estomac persistait et tout au long du repas, il ne put empêcher son regard de dériver de manière régulière et furtive sur Goku. Celui-ci ne s'intéressa pas une seule fois à lui, s'occupant plutôt de se remplir plusieurs fois son assiette. Ceci n'était pas très encourageant et Sanzo commençait à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu espérer en venant ici.

- « Je vais chercher le dessert, proposa Gojyo alors qu'il délaissait sa chaise. Tu viens me donner un coup de main, Hakkaï ? » Demanda-t-il tout en sortant de la pièce. L'ancien humain hésita un instant, puis suivit le métis dans la cuisine, totalement conscient de la tension soudaine et presque palpable qui émanait des deux autres restés à table.

Sanzo trouva alors fascinante la bouteille de saké qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Quelque chose lui disait que les deux qui venaient de s'éclipser allaient prendre leur temps. Il se servit un verre qu'il bu cul sec. Comme il ne savait pas comment engager la conversation avec le yokai qui ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider à le faire, il prit un autre verre de liqueur. C'est finalement après le troisième qu'il sentit un peu de courage monter en lui.

- « Tu… tu as l'air d'aller bien… », dit-il doucement.

- « … » Goku avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et posa ses baguettes sur son bol. Il ne bougea plus, ses yeux restaient baissés, regardant légèrement devant lui. Sanzo se dit qu'il devait continuer à lui parler. Peut-être que le yokai finirait par lui répondre.

- « Gojyo et Hakkaï m'ont dit que tu travaillais sur des chantiers… »

- « … »

- « Il paraît aussi que tu retapes une maison que tu comptes bientôt habiter. »

- « … »

- « D'ici le printemps… je crois ? » Sanzo finit tout juste de poser sa question, que Goku abandonna son siège brusquement.

- « Je vais me coucher. Je n'ai plus faim tout à coup », annonça-t-il avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

- « Goku… » Interpella aussitôt le blond, cherchant à le retenir encore un peu.

- « … » Goku stoppa ses pas et se retourna après quelques secondes. Ses yeux vinrent croiser ceux du moine. Une faible lueur de défi les éclairait alors qu'il attendait ce que Sanzo allait dire.

- « Je… J'ai été content de te voir… » Goku ferma les yeux là-dessus et sourit tristement tout en secouant légèrement la tête de façon négative.

- « … ouais… » Il reprit son chemin en direction de sa chambre sans rien ajouter. Lorsque Goku disparût de sa vue, Sanzo s'affligea de sa propre stupidité. « J'ai été content de te voir… » C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire après tout ce temps. Décidément il se prouvait une fois de plus qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile… doublé d'un lâche. Hakkaï et Gojyo revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, apportant avec eux une salade de fruits.

- « Où est passé Goku ? » S'enquit le métis, étonné de trouver Sanzo seul à table.

- « Il a dit qu'il allait se coucher… », indiqua le blond d'un ton bas. Puis, tournant la tête pour dissimuler sa peine, il ajouta : « Il semble en fait… qu'il n'avait pas très envie de me voir. » Les deux autres restèrent muets pour un moment, se contentant de venir se rasseoir à ses côtés.

- « Tu lui as parlé un peu ? » Questionna finalement Gojyo.

- « Il semble qu'il n'avait pas très envie de m'écouter non plus », répondit Sanzo, faisant reculer sa chaise pour se mettre debout. « Je ferais bien d'y aller… il se fait tard… » C'était une autre façon de faire savoir qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

- « Tu reviens la semaine prochaine ? On pourra peut-être se faire un Mah-Jong cette fois ? » Hakkaï jeta un regard réprobateur à Gojyo. Un regard qui avait l'air de dire : _Tu crois vraiment que Goku serait d'accord avec ça ? Tu crois que c'est bien ce que tu es en train de faire vis-à-vis de lui ?_ Il comprenait et appréciait le fait que Gojyo faisait tout son possible pour aider ses amis… mais ceci allait peut-être contre la volonté de Goku. Surtout, il pensait que c'était trop tôt pour le faire, que Goku avait encore besoin de temps. Goku aimait peut-être toujours Sanzo, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à l'accepter de nouveau dans sa vie.

- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… », confia Sanzo alors qu'il agrippait la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule et lui donna une légère pression pour l'obliger à se retourner et à regarder Gojyo dans les yeux.

- « N'abandonne pas maintenant », encouragea ce dernier. Sanzo détourna alors le regard et un sourire timide, peu convaincu traça ses lèvres. Il laissa la main du métis se retirer d'elle-même de son épaule et franchit la porte.

- « … » Il prit la direction du temple.

OOOoooooOOO

Les encouragements de Gojyo ne furent finalement pas vains, puisque Sanzo s'était représenté la semaine suivante. Goku lui avait manqué chaque jour depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. C'était à cause de lui qu'il était sujet à de terribles insomnies. Cependant, avant sa première visite, il était parvenu à l'oublier pendant la journée, chassant l'image du yokai en se tuant au travail.

Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait revu, il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose que Goku, se demandant sans cesse comment auraient tourné les choses s'il avait dit au yokai ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Goku serait-il resté avec lui ? Cette question qui demeurait sans réponse le hantait à présent chaque seconde de sa vie.

Peu de temps avant, Gojyo lui avait demandé s'il avait des regrets. Il en avait. Que trop même. Et c'est pourquoi il était venu une seconde fois, ainsi qu'une troisième après ça, et une quatrième. A chacune de ses visites, Sanzo tentait d'établir un dialogue avec Goku, mais celui-ci se montrait incroyablement distant et le dialogue se transformait très vite en monologue et enfin en conversation muette.

Ce qui était paradoxale était que plus Goku se montrait distant, plus Sanzo éprouvait le besoin de lui parler. De lui dire toutes ces choses qu'il aurait dû lui dire depuis longtemps. Il ne savait simplement pas comment le faire. Mais il allait trouver le moyen. Il allait trouver la force. Il le fallait.

Il arriva un peu plus tôt la cinquième semaine. Ayant décidé de mettre toutes les chances de son côté, il avait acheté des nickumans en chemin, étant sûr que Goku en raffolait toujours. C'est Gojyo qui lui ouvrit la porte et qui le fit entrer.

- « Hakkaï n'est pas encore là, mais vas-y installe-toi. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

- « Une bière. Merci. » Sanzo fit comme s'il ne vit pas l'expression de choc qui arbora le visage du métis l'espace d'un court instant. Ce « merci » était vraiment sorti tout seul. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si le métis ne méritait pas un peu de son respect. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait et continuait de faire pour Goku… et pour lui…

Une fois Gojyo parti chercher sa boisson, Sanzo s'avança dans le salon et son cœur s'emballa subitement en s'apercevant que Goku était là, assis sur le canapé et lisant un magazine. Sanzo prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha du brun.

- « Salut… » Goku l'ignora, tournant une à une les pages de sa revue. « Hum… en venant, je suis passé devant un stand de nickumans… » Sanzo tendit le paquet encore chaud qu'il tenait au yokai. Celui-ci ne bougea pas une narine. « Bien… si ça te dit, je les pose là », informa-t-il en mettant le sac sur la table basse qui était sur sa gauche.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Sanzo cherchait une fois de plus quoi dire, puis après encore quelques secondes désagréables, il demanda d'une voix qu'il ne parvint pas à contrôler totalement et qui semblait hésitante :« Tu… tu as passé une bonne semaine? » Ce coup-ci, Goku balança brutalement sa lecture dans l'autre coin du canapé avant de lancer un regard noir au blond qui surprit, faillit reculer d'un pas.

- « Pourquoi es-tu encore venu ? » Questionna le brun brusquement tel un juge accusant un criminel. Sanzo se contenta de le regarder étrangement, ne comprenant pas la soudaine agressivité de Goku. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit les autres fois où il était venu. Pourquoi le faisait-il maintenant ? « Tss, j'me casse ! » Grogna le brun en se dressant sur ses pieds.

Il allait passer Sanzo quand il revint légèrement sur ses pas. Il saisit le paquet laisser sur la table de salon par le moine et l'écrasa contre la poitrine de ce dernier. « Au fait, je ne suis plus ton clébard ! Alors va appâter un autre idiot avec ! » Sanzo sentit aussitôt son cœur se serrer, affecté par les propos sévères de Goku. Il n'en montra pourtant rien, concentrant ses efforts à garder son buste droit et ses yeux violets fixes dans les dorés.

- « Goku ! » Gronda pratiquement Gojyo qui était arrivé à temps pour assister à l'emportement du plus jeune. Le yokai se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un regard confus.

- « Je suis désolé, Gojyo. Je sais qu'il est votre ami à toi et Hakkaï et que vous avez le droit de le voir… mais ce sera sans moi ! », déclara-t-il avant de se précipiter dehors en courant.

- « Rattrape-le ! » Cria le métis à l'attention de blond qui s'était soudainement pétrifié.

- « … »

- « Putain Sanzo, rattrape-le ! » Ordonna une fois encore le roux, ses mains venant secouer les épaules du moine. Celui-ci repoussa les mains du métis et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à ses côtés. Ses propres mains venant agripper ses tempes comme pour apaiser une intense migraine.

- « Ca ne sert à rien… Il ne voudra jamais m'écouter… », dit-il d'une voix déprimée, relâchant alors sa garde et manifestant son abandon. Gojyo s'imagina alors très bien lui mettre un coup de pied au cul. Comme Sanzo était assis, il choisit à la place de lui faire part une fois de plus du fond de sa pensée.

- « Tu m'étonnes ! Avec les banalités à la con que tu lui sors à chaque fois que tu viens, c'est comme si tu niais tout le mal que tu lui avais fait ! Il attend plus que des conneries du genre « il a fait beau aujourd'hui » de ta part ! Alors maintenant tu vas le rattraper et lui dire une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu as à lui dire ! » Sanzo releva la tête, son regard reflétait ses doutes.

- « Comment sais-tu ce qu'il attend de moi ? Il ne supporte même plus ma présence… Je vois bien qu'il ne veut plus de moi… »

- « C'est faux ! » Contesta une première fois Gojyo avec assurance, puis une deuxième en diminuant le son de sa voix. « C'est faux Sanzo… crois-moi… il tient encore beaucoup à toi… Sinon, il ne serait pas sur la défensive comme il est maintenant… il cherche juste à se protéger. » Sanzo le fixa longuement, cherchant à évacuer ses doutes dans l'étrange confiance du métis. Après un moment, il se dit que ce que venait de lui dire Gojyo pouvait avoir du sens. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur ses genoux. Il chuchota alors, plus pour lui-même :

- « Je n'y arriverai pas… »

- « Bien sûr que si, il suffit d'ouvrir la bouche ! »

- « Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne comprends pas… j'ai déjà essayé de lui parler le jour où il à quitté le temple… mais je n'ai pas pu… Je pensais pouvoir le faire à présent… mais j'ai le sentiment une fois de plus que je ne pourrais pas… je ne pourrais simplement pas. » Avoua Sanzo, extrêmement gêné de dire une chose très personnelle dont il était peu fier à Gojyo. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se confiait ainsi au métis. C'était pour lui très humiliant. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. En fait, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Gojyo parût réfléchir un moment à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il leva un sourcil rouge. Expression physique qu'une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- « Et bien », suggéra-t-il calmement, « s'il est si difficile pour toi de lui parler en face, pourquoi ne lui écris-tu pas ? » Le téléphone sonna à cet instant. « Ah, je reviens… », Gojyo partit décrocher sans voir l'expression perplexe qui déformait le visage du moine. « Allô ! … ouais… quoi ? maintenant ?... ça peut pas attendre demain ?... ok… ouais… je suis là dans cinq minutes… » Gojyo reposa le combiné du téléphone et revint auprès de Sanzo. « Excuse-moi… mais j'ai un pote qui a besoin d'un p'tit service… j'en ai pas pour plus d'une heure. Pourquoi tu ne songes pas à ce que je viens de te dire pour l'instant ? »

- « … Tu t'occupes bien trop des autres si tu veux mon avis… », fit remarquer Sanzo en observant Gojyo enfiler son blouson.

- « Que veux-tu… je suis un bon gars… », répondit le métis avec un sourire charmeur avant de quitter l'appartement.

- « … »

OOoooOO

Une fois seul, Sanzo resta sans bouger pendant plus de cinq minutes, profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le magazine qu'avait tenu Goku un peu plus tôt. Il serra les dents, se leva brusquement et commença à fouiller la pièce.

Après un instant, il trouva ce qu'il avait cherché et s'assit sur ses genoux devant la table basse du salon. Il y posa ensuite un petit tas de feuilles blanches et un stylo noir qu'il se mit à fixer intensément. Qu'avait-il à perdre en essayant ? Quand il fut clair pour lui que la réponse était rien, il saisit le stylo entre ses doigts.

Que devait-il écrire ? Comment débutait-on ce genre de lettre ? Pendant un long moment, la page vide devant lui ne l'inspira guère. Il décida alors de s'y prendre autrement. Il concentra toutes ses pensées sur Goku, oubliant où il était, ce qu'il faisait.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il dessina quelques lettres, s'arrêta quelques secondes et recommença. Se laissant entièrement guider par ses pensées qui lui dictaient ses mots, il parvint à écrire une phrase complète, puis une deuxième.

Bientôt, le stylo dans sa main s'anima énergiquement, ne semblant plus vouloir s'arrêter. C'était comme si tout à coup, tout ce qu'il éprouvait demandait à sortir, autorisé pour une fois à le faire. Son écriture devint très vite écorchée, désordonnée, confuse sous l'effet de ce qu'il ressentait.

Se perdant dans son monde, le blond écrivait et écrivait encore, se livrant totalement à ce bout de papier qu'il s'imaginait être Goku…

OOoooOO

Quelque chose comme 20 minutes plus tard, Sanzo lâcha enfin son stylo. Il se sentait fatigué après cet exercice riche en émotions, mais aussi étrangement soulagé. Sa main qui avait bien travaillé lui faisait mal et il la frotta doucement avec l'autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil global à ce qu'il avait fait et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il fut surpris. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait écrit tout ça !

Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure en signe d'hésitation, puis s'étant finalement décidé, il commença à lire le début de sa lettre. Il détourna subitement les yeux au milieu de sa lecture, incapable de la poursuivre. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait très chaud et que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Non, il ne pourrait jamais donner ça à Goku sans se sentir après totalement vulnérable face à lui.

Sanzo sursauta tout à coup en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il se tourna sur la personne qui pénétrait la pièce. C'était Hakkaï qui paraissait revenir des courses.

- « Ah, Bonjour Sanzo », dit-il en déposant ses achats sur une petite commode près de l'entrée.

- « Sa… salut », bredouilla le blond encore chambouler par ce qu'il venait d'écrire.

- « Tu es tout seul ? »

- « Gojyo ne devrait plus tarder d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. »

- « Ah bon. » Hakkaï prit place à côté de Sanzo, s'accordant un instant de répit avant de ranger les commissions. « Et Goku ? »

- « Je n'sais pas… » répondit de suite Sanzo, espérant qu'Hakkaï parlerait d'autre chose. Ce qu'il fit.

- « Tu faisais quelque chose ? » Demanda l'ancien humain tout en regardant ce qu'agrippait fermement Sanzo de ses mains. Les yeux du moine glissèrent à nouveau sur les feuilles qu'il tenait et il fut incapable d'empêcher le sang de monter à ses joues. Le plus embarrassant était qu'il savait que l'autre homme pouvait voir la teinte pourpre que prenait sa peau. Il se leva promptement et sans croiser le regard d'Hakkaï balbutia, bien trop troublé pour se reprendre complètement :

- « C'est rien… juste des papiers qui traînaient sur la table. » Il écrasa sa lettre entre ses mains et se dirigea vers la poubelle de bureau qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce pour la jeter dedans. « Je… je n'ai plus de cigarettes… je vais aller en chercher avant que ça ferme… » annonça-t-il subitement. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'Hakkaï ou quelqu'un d'autre voit à quel point il était devenu faible. A quel point il se sentait faible.

Un sentiment de rage et d'humiliation l'envahit alors sans prévenir. Voilà à quoi il en avait été réduit… à se confier plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu au métis… à suivre ses conseils… à écrire une lettre débile… et tout ça pour une seule et unique personne. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il n'avait jamais de toute sa vie fait de telles choses pour qui que ce soit. Jamais. Sans Goku, il n'était plus lui-même. Sans Goku, il n'était que l'ombre d'un homme destiné à se noyer dans les conséquences de ses erreurs. Et le plus triste, était que Goku n'avait aucune conscience de ça. En colère contre lui-même, Sanzo sortit en claquant la porte.

Hakkaï n'avait rien comprit à ce qui venait de se passer. Sanzo venait pratiquement de s'enfuir par la porte. C'était suspect. Son regard s'intéressa alors à la poubelle. Il se demandait bien ce que pouvait avoir jeté le blond pour réagir de la sorte.

Curieux, il alla jusqu'à celle-ci et en extirpa ce qu'y avait mis Sanzo. Il déplia les feuilles avec précaution, ne voulant pas les déchirer. Quand il lut le premier mot inscrit sur la page, il comprit ce dont il s'agissait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas lire. Mais c'était comme installer une télé dans la chambre d'un enfant et de lui dire de ne pas la regarder.

Il alla se réinstaller dans le canapé, et se mit à lire, en dépit de sa morale. Toutefois, à peine avait-il commencé que la porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus. Hakkaï leva la tête. Gojyo était de retour et s'était mis dans un sal état. Ses habits étaient déchirés à divers endroits, et sa bouche saignait. Inquiet, il oublia complètement les papiers qu'il tenait, les laissant glisser de ses doigts pour tomber sur le tapis.

- « Gojyo ?! Que s'est-il passé ? » Questionna –t-il tout en se précipitant vers le métis. Celui-ci sourit de manière rassurante.

- « T'en fais pas, c'est rien… juste une p'tite bagarre de rien du tout. »

- « Une bagarre ? » Insista Hakkaï qui alla chercher de quoi désinfecter la plaie dans la salle de bain.

- « Ouais… Tu sais mon pote Nagami… il s'est encore foutu dans une histoire louche… résultat… il se serait fait massacrer par une dizaine de voyous si je n'étais pas venu l'aider », expliqua Gojyo en s'attachant les cheveux. « Au fait, Sanzo est parti ? »

- « Il est allé chercher des cigarettes », répondit rapidement l'ancien humain avant de revenir sur le précédant sujet. « Vraiment… tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter ce genre de gars », avertit Hakkaï, tamponnant le coton imbibé d'alcool sur la lèvre du demi-sang.

- « Ca va Hakkaï », maugréa faiblement le roux, retirant la main qu'Hakkaï avait placé sur son menton pour maintenir sa tête droite. « Je ne suis plus un gamin… arrête de me materner. »

- « … » Hakkaï ne répondit pas, blessé par les paroles du métis. Il remarqua qu'un bout de papier rose sortait légèrement de la poche de l'autre homme. Et il pouvait voir clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro de téléphone. « Encore une… » dit-il d'un air écoeuré sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Gojyo qui comprit de quoi il parlait, répondit fièrement :

- « Hey ouais, c'est une jolie p'tite brune qui m'a laissé ça. Je crois que mes prouesses au combat ne l'ont pas laissée indifférente. » Gojyo allait continuer dans les détails, mais Hakkaï l'interrompit.

- « Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de devenir un peu plus sérieux ? »

- « Attends, rassure-moi… tu n'est pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ? »

- « Ce n'est pas drôle Gojyo ! »

- « Non, c'est toi qui n'es pas drôle ! » Corrigea le roux d'une voix excédée. Il fallait bien que ce qu'il gardait pour lui depuis des mois finisse par sortir un jour. « Je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête de tes reproches incessants ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu es invivable depuis que nous sommes revenu ici ! Tu n'es pas ma mère et je suis assez grand pour faire ce que je veux ! Alors lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ?! » Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Hakkaï murmura :

- « Tu… tu as raison… excuse-moi… je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça… Je vais aller faire un tour… je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air… »

- « … »

Une fois dehors, Hakkaï partit s'asseoir dans le petit square non loin de chez eux. Il était troublé et avait besoin de réfléchir. Gojyo avait raison, Hakkaï n'avait fait que de lui reprocher des choses depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur voyage. C'était plus fort que lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

La réalité, c'était que Gojyo l'énervait. Oui, il l'énervait terriblement à jouer à l'homme volage comme il le faisait. Il n'était quand même pas jaloux ? Non, cela était impossible, Gojyo avait toujours agit ainsi, même durant leur voyage vers l'ouest et Hakkaï ne lui avait alors jamais fait de remontrance à ce sujet comme il le faisait à présent.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se souvenait que ce comportement l'avait également agacé à l'époque. Cependant, il avait fini par ne plus y penser lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser à Sanzo.

Sanzo… une parenthèse inexplicable dans sa vie. C'était comme s'il était tombé subitement amoureux de lui et qu'il n'avait plus été capable de penser à autre chose qu'à lui pendant des mois. Cependant, il avait suffit que le blond lui dise clairement qu'il ne voulait pas de lui pour l'oublier totalement en quelques jours.

Ceci l'avait bien évidemment amené à réfléchir sur ce que lui avait dit Sanzo lorsqu'ils avaient été ramenés par Kanzéon à Chang'an. « _Es-tu sûr que tu n'as pas transposé sur moi ton amour pour quelqu'un d'autre… histoire de te rassurer ?_ » Hakkaï ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sanzo lui avait posé une telle question. Avait-il pensé à Gojyo en la lui posant ?

C'était ridicule, il était persuadé que c'était bien de Sanzo dont il avait été amoureux. C'était Sanzo qu'il avait désiré prendre dans ses bras, qu'il avait désiré embrasser et toucher, non quelqu'un d'autre. C'est bien Sanzo qu'il était venu trouver quand il s'était senti seul. Quand il s'était senti seul…

En y réfléchissant d'avantage, c'était quand Gojyo était parti à la recherche d'une conquête ou avait flirté avec les filles qu'il avait croisées qu'il s'était senti le plus seul. Encore maintenant il se sentait seul quand Gojyo ne rentrait pas la nuit. Tout à l'heure aussi, il avait ressenti un vide en écoutant le roux parler fièrement de sa nouvelle conquête.

Serait-ce donc possible qu'il se soit lui-même persuadé d'aimer Sanzo pour éviter de penser au métis ? Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer, il n'était pas amoureux de Gojyo ! C'est vrai que depuis plus d'un an maintenant il faisait régulièrement un rêve étrange où lui et Gojyo étaient ensemble, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça signifiait quelque chose.

Gojyo était une personne qu'il voyait chaque jour depuis des années, c'était normal qu'il rêve de lui. Bon peut-être pas de lui avec lui, mais ça ne voulait toujours rien dire. Gojyo aimait les femmes et il était certain que cela ne changerait pas.

Hakkaï écarquilla subitement les yeux, troublé. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Hakkaï ne _pouvait_ pas aimer Gojyo parce-qu'il savait que c'était inutile. Hakkaï ne _pouvait_ pas aimer _consciemment_ Gojyo parce-qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir… Hakkaï se mit à trembler légèrement et il sentit soudain une peine profonde envelopper son être. Etait-ce donc ça ? Etait-il en fait amoureux du métis ?

Il secoua franchement la tête comme pour se ressaisir. Il cogitait bien trop et ses pensées lui jouaient des tours. Il ne devait plus songer à tout ça. Gojyo était un ami… juste un ami… Oui, c'était mieux d'envisager les choses comme ça. C'était surtout plus sûr… puisqu'il n'y avait de toute façon pas d'espoir…

Il se releva et sourit machinalement. Il allait rentrer, préparer un bon repas qu'il partagerait avec ses amis, dormir, et dès le lendemain, il ne penserait plus à tout ça. Il allait faire des efforts et ne plus accabler Gojyo de ses remarques déplacées. Il allait laisser le demi-sang mener sa vie comme il l'entendait.

Ainsi, tout serait bien dans le meilleur des mondes… (1)

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Référence à « Candide ou l'optimisme » de Voltaire. Ceux qui ont lu ce livre comprennent sûrement le sous-entendu derrière cette phrase…


	12. Chapter 12

**Note : **Ce chap a été inspiré par une chanson que j'écoutais toujours lorsque j'écrivais cette fic, c'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à l'insérer dedans (En italique). J'avais cette scène dans la tête avant même d'avoir commencé cette fic… avec la zic et tout ça faisait comme un petit film dans ma tête et j'arrêtais pas de me répéter : j'espère que j'arriverai à décrire cette scène telle que je la vois dans mon esprit… C'est très dur de traduire ce que l'on imagine par des mots… m'enfin, je n'en suis pas mécontente de ce p'tit chap ! Baka saru m'a suggéré de traduire les paroles de la chanson… mais sans déc, ça rend pas aussi bien en français… et puis je trouve ça bien comme ça !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Sanzo erra longuement dans la petite ville. Il n'était pas tard et marcher lui faisait du bien. Dire à Hakkaï qu'il devait acheter des clopes n'avait bien évidemment été qu'un prétexte pour sortir et éviter toute question embarrassante. Il lui restait en effet un paquet plein. Il coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma.

La nuit était très fraîche, voire froide et il regrettait le fait de ne pas avoir mis de gants. Il leva un instant les yeux au ciel. C'était une de ces nuits magiques, où le ciel totalement dégagé offrait le spectacle captivant et émerveillant de ce monde mystérieux que constituait l'espace. Sanzo aimait contempler les étoiles. Peut-être parce-que cela le faisait se sentir tout petit, ou tout simplement parce-qu'il trouvait ça joli. Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Il aperçut tout à coup une étoile filante et ses yeux la suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière une colline au loin. C'est à cet instant que son regard tomba sur Goku. Le yokai se trouvait à plusieurs mètres devant lui, le dos tourné et assis sur une petite bute d'herbe logée entre deux arbres. Sanzo n'était en aucun cas superstitieux, mais il y avait là comme un signe.

Puisqu'il avait abandonné l'idée d'écrire à Goku, il n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il l'oblige à l'écouter. Sanzo commençait déjà à sentir son ventre et sa gorge se nouer à cette idée. Il se fit aussitôt violence et chercha à se calmer en finissant sa cigarette qu'il écrasa ensuite au sol. Non, il n'avait plus le choix. Il savait qu'il allait jouer là sa dernière chance de récupérer Goku.

Il s'approcha lentement, presque prudemment. A chacun de ses pas, l'angoisse qu'il ressentait s'amplifiait. Il espérait seulement que celle-ci ne l'empêcherait pas de parler, cette fois. Quand il fut à moins de trois mètres du yokai, celui-ci se leva brusquement et se retourna vers lui tout en criant :

- « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?! Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix ! » Sanzo ne recula pas, ayant anticipé la réaction agressive de Goku. Il fut néanmoins surpris pour une autre raison.

- « Com… comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? »

- « T'ch ! Je pourrais reconnaître ton odeur au beau milieu d'une foule ! » Grogna aussitôt Goku d'un ton accusateur, puis réalisant que ce qu'il venait de dire portait vraiment à confusion, il baissa rapidement les yeux comme quelqu'un de gêné l'aurait fait.

Il n'osa pas les lever à nouveau sur le blond pour voir son expression, mais comme celui-ci était resté silencieux une bonne minute, il savait qu'il avait comprit le sous-entendu. Ecoeuré de sa propre stupidité, il se tourna pour commencer à s'éloigner. Il sentit soudain une main saisir avec fermeté son bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus.

- « Il faut… que je te parle… »

- « Je me fiche de ce que tu as à me dire ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu peux te pointer comme une fleure après plus de 6 mois et me demander comment je vais ? Lâche-moi maintenant ! » Mais Sanzo ne relâcha pas sa prise, la serrant même d'avantage.

- « … S'il te plaît… » Insista-t-il, son regard intense et sérieux dans celui du brun.

- « Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! » Affirma Goku avec véhémence, tentant de se libérer pour empêcher que Sanzo remarque qu'il s'était mit à trembler. « Je n'ai pas à t'écouter ! » Continua-t-il en détournant le regard, ne supportant pas cette proximité oppressante avec le blond.

Comme Sanzo usait de toute sa force pour le retenir et qu'il commençait à sentir ses larmes lui monter aux yeux, il rugit tout à coup, revenant fusiller Sanzo du regard et lui exprimant finalement toute sa colère et toute sa rancoeur. « Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien avoir à dire à un imbécile comme moi ? » Sanzo était conscient qu'il n'avait pas volé ce reproche. Il l'accepta donc ainsi que la peine qu'il sentait grandir en lui.

- « Je… » Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais Goku était déjà parti sur sa lancée, semblait cracher ses mots comme on peut vomir sa peine.

- « A un singe débile ? » Sanzo pouvait voir les yeux d'or s'inonder rapidement en même temps qu'il pouvait sentir son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Il ne voulait pas que Goku pleure à cause de lui. Il devait l'arrêter. L'arrêter pour lui dire qu'il avait tort, qu'il ne pensait pas ça et qu'il ne l'avait en fait jamais pensé.

- « Non, ce n'est… » Il s'interrompit net quand Goku balança froidement le reste de sa pensée, ne pouvant plus contenir ses larmes qui se mirent à dégringoler subitement et abondamment le long de ses joues.

- « A une simple erreur !? » Atterré par la tristesse se lisant dans la voix du yokai en prononçant ces mots, Sanzo ne put en supporter d'avantage et il plaqua le brun contre le tronc de l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière lui, son front venant se coller à sa couronne d'or et ses mains venant encadrer fermement son visage humide.

_I'm thinking of you  
In my sleep  
They're not good thoughts  
The worst kind of sad  
I've noticed things  
Cannot be repaired  
When i wake up  
I'll be in despair_

Cette action surprit Goku qui se figea sur place. Puis ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en signe d'incompréhension lorsqu'il sentit les pouces de Sanzo caresser doucement sa peau pour chasser l'eau qui les recouvrait. Qu'était en train de faire Sanzo ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à jouer avec lui comme ça ? Pourquoi le touchait-il de cette façon, comme si… comme si il était quelqu'un de spécial pour lui ?

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Que ça n'avait jamais été le cas. «_ Je ne partage pas tes sentiments et je ne les partagerai jamais ! _» Sanzo lui avait-il déclaré froidement un jour. Cette phrase était gravée dans son esprit comme si elle avait été prononcée la veille. Il avait depuis retenu la leçon.

_Cause i know i've got to say  
I know i've got to say  
Goodbye  
Baby goodbye  
Goodbye  
Baby goodbye  
You're my sweetheart  
Goodbye  
You're my sweetest  
Goodbye_

Goku avait mal à la tête. Goku avait mal au cœur. Sanzo était si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir sa chaleur l'envelopper entièrement. Mais c'était une chaleur amère. Une chaleur qui paraissait broyer ses muscles. Une chaleur si douloureuse qu'elle en était suffocante.

Sanzo avait fermé les yeux, paraissant ne pas vouloir rencontrer son regard. Il continuait de faire glisser ses doigts sur la peau du yokai, mais de manière toujours plus hésitante au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Goku réalisa alors que le blond passait et repassait encore son pouce lentement sur la cicatrice toujours présente sur sa joue gauche.

Elle n'était plus très visible à présent, mais elle était toujours là, lui rappelant chaque matin quand il regardait son reflet dans le miroir cette nuit tragique où il avait failli mourir. Lui rappelant à quel point Sanzo avait dû le trouver minable cette même nuit. Minable et totalement pathétique. Il se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire de bruit en pleurant. Il s'était sentit suffisamment pitoyable comme ça.

_I know i'm gonna look  
So, so, so, so bad  
But there's no easy way  
For me to have to walk away  
But i don't wanna hear it no more  
And i don't wanna see it no more  
And i don't wanna feel it no more  
And i don't wanna experience this no more  
__  
_C'est aussi pour cela qu'il était parti du temple. Pour tenter de se reconstruire. Et maintenant, Sanzo revenait pour ruiner tous ses efforts, pour lui démontrer qu'il avait encore une grande emprise sur lui. Sanzo le détestait donc à ce point ? Au point de le laisser partir pour le piétiner à nouveau plus tard ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il donc fait ?

Goku tourna lentement sa tête sur le côté, regardant le vide. Il déglutit pour décoincer le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et annonça d'une voix fragile, mais déterminée à la fois :

- « Je ne veux plus souffrir, Sanzo… » Le blond stoppa aussitôt les mouvements de ses doigts. Il avait bien compris ce que Goku avait voulu dire par là. « _Je ne veux plus que tu me fasses souffrir._ » il savait qu'il avait fait beaucoup de mal au yokai, mais l'entendre de lui n'était pas la même chose que de le savoir simplement. Ca faisait plus mal. Bien plus mal.

Il respirait profondément, essayant de bloquer la peine et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour se concentrer plutôt sur ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, fixant attentivement le brun qui ne le regardait plus. Il voulut tourner la tête de Goku avec sa main pour être sûr qu'il avait bien toute son attention avant de se confier à lui.

Cependant, le yokai s'y opposa fermement, enlevant avec ses mains celles qui étaient encore posées sur son visage. Il repoussa ensuite doucement le moine et sans venir rencontrer son regard, il dit à voix basse : « J'ai une nouvelle vie maintenant. Une vie dont je suis fier. Une vie dans laquelle je ne dépends de personne. Si je suis parti du temple, c'est parce-que je ne voulais plus de toi dans cette nouvelle vie… Alors maintenant… je te demande de t'en aller… » Il hésita un instant et ajouta : « …et de ne plus jamais revenir. » Sanzo sentit subitement un frisson glacial remonter le long de son dos, entraînant avec lui quelque chose qui venait lui piquer les yeux.

- « Tu… ne veux même pas… écouter ce que… je suis venu te dire ? » Sa voix devenait de plus en plus saccadée, exprimant les efforts qu'il faisait pour articuler ses mots. Mais Goku ne sembla pas percevoir le détresse dans la voix du blond, trop concentré sur le fait qu'il devait rester fort et ne pas craquer devant son aîné une seconde fois. Voulant en finir pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer trop vite, Goku décida de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Il mentit donc :

- « Même si tu me disais que tu m'aimes, ça me serait égal. Je n'ai plus ce genre de sentiment pour toi ! En fait, tout ce que je vois quand je pense à toi, ce sont des mauvais souvenirs. » Sanzo se mit à trembler et il ressentit comme une nausée qui par vagues puissantes lui soulevait le cœur pour le laisser retomber toujours plus bas dans son estomac. C'était tout ce qu'il était maintenant pour Goku ? Des mauvais souvenirs ? Goku n'avait-il vraiment plus le moindre sentiment pour lui ? N'y avait-il donc strictement rien à espérer ? Etait-ce donc réellement trop tard ?

- « Tu… penses vraiment… ce que… tu viens de dire ? » Sa voix n'exprimait plus de la détresse, mais du désespoir. De son côté, Goku serra les points, espérant que ça l'aiderait à retenir le sanglot qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche. Il passa Sanzo et fit encore quelques pas en avant de telle sorte que les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient à présent dos à dos.

- « Chaque mot, » affirma-t-il finalement dans un souffle, faisant appel à toute sa dignité.

-« … » Sanzo entendit les pas de Goku commencer à s'éloigner. Il ne chercha pas à le retenir cette fois, se contentant de fixer le tronc sur lequel le dos du yokai avait reposé un instant plus tôt. Comment aurait-il pu alléger son cœur et se confesser au brun après ce que venait de lui révéler celui-ci ? Non, cette fois, tout était bel et bien fini. Ses yeux lui piquaient maintenant affreusement et il dut fermer les paupières pour tenter de les soulager.

- « Au fait… », murmura Goku qui venait de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. « …tu n'en as jamais voulu… », Il extirpa le cadeau qu'il avait offert au moine il y avait maintenant des mois de cela et qui n'avait pas été accepté à l'époque. « …mais je laisse ça là avec toi. » Il le jeta dans l'herbe entre lui et Sanzo. « Il est plus que temps que je m'en débarrasse. » Annonça-t-il comme pour faire ses adieux. « Fais-en ce que tu veux. »

Il laissa traîner une dernière fois ses yeux amoureux sur la silhouette immobile du blond qui lui tournait le dos, puis tourna vivement les talons pour s'enfuir dans l'obscurité. Loin de la vue de Sanzo, il permit finalement à ses larmes de couler à nouveau.

_Cause i know i 've got to say  
I know i've got to say  
Goodbye  
Baby goodbye  
Goodbye  
Baby goodbye  
You're my sweetheart  
Goodbye  
You're my sweetest  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Good__bye  
Goodbye_

_(Goodbye, Archive)_

OOoooOO

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le yokai était partis, Sanzo se retourna doucement. Ses yeux vitreux se posèrent très vite sur le petit paquet laissé par Goku. Il s'avança péniblement vers lui et se baissa pour le ramasser. Il le reconnu aussitôt. Le yokai ne l'avait pas touché. C'était le même emballage violet que depuis la première fois où il avait vu le paquet. Très usé, mais tenant encore le coup. Le ruban doré qu'il se rappelait avoir vu enroulé autour n'était cependant plus là. Le violet sans l'or, c'était tout de suite moins beau.

Acceptant finalement ce cadeau qui n'était plus un cadeau d'amour mais d'adieu, il l'ouvrit lentement. Quand il sentit le contact froid de l'objet sur sa peau alors que ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, son nez à piquer, et son front à se plisser. Il se sentait ridicule. A quoi s'était-il attendu quand Goku lui avait offert une première fois ? A une bague de fiançailles ?

Ce qu'il avait rejeté avec tant de violence n'était en fait qu'un simple briquet rechargeable en argent d'un design simple et chic à la fois. Abattu, Il revint se laisser tomber contre l'un des deux arbres et sortit son paquet de Marlboro. Il observa longuement le briquet de métal tout en l'ouvrant et en le fermant plusieurs fois. Il alluma une cigarette.

Cette nuit, il honorerait le cadeau de Goku, et si cela pouvait le tuer d'un cancer des poumons au passage…

A suivre...


	13. Epilogue

**Note : **Je suis extrêmement contente de vous présenter enfin l'épilogue de cette histoire ! (et un peu triste aussi) Enfin, comme on dit, toute chose doit avoir une fin.

Bon, sinon, je ne suis pas complètement contente de l'épilogue… au niveau de l'écriture je veux dire… mais bon, le temps me manque maintenant terriblement et je ne voulais pas que vous soyez obligés d'attendre un an pour avoir l'épilogue… donc voili voilou ! Autrement, au niveau de l'histoire en elle-même, elle s'est déroulée comme elle devait le faire jusqu'à la fin, donc pour ça je suis très satisfaite ! J'espère que la fin de cette fic vous plaira ! Merci infiniment de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Epilogue.**

Quand Goku fut revenu dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec ses deux amis, il laissa tomber son dos contre la porte d'entrée qu'il venait de fermer. Ses deux mains pressaient maintenant ses lèvres pour tenter d'étouffer ses pleurs. Il s'en voulait de pleurer comme il le faisait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure. Il avait déjà bien trop pleuré pour le blond.

Ca avait été dur de le quitter une seconde fois. Quitter la personne que l'on aime n'est jamais facile, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre alternative. S'il voulait arriver un jour à oublier Sanzo, il savait qu'il ne devait plus le voir. On ne peut pas oublier le passé si celui-ci se promène sous nos yeux.

Comprenant que pour se calmer, il devait laisser couler ses larmes jusqu'à ce que celles-ci décident de s'arrêter, il traîna ses jambes jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il s'affala à plat ventre. Son bras droit venant servir de support à sa tête alourdie de peine tandis que son bras gauche tomba avec abandon dans le vide.

Sa main qui reposait à présent sur le tapis du salon rencontra alors quelque chose. Goku bascula sa tête sur son côté gauche, se demandant furtivement pourquoi des feuilles qui semblaient froissées gisaient à terre. Il souleva les feuilles pour les amener à la hauteur de ses yeux mi-clos. Ceux-ci s'agrandirent tout à coup. Il aurait pu reconnaître cette écriture entre mille.

Subitement curieux, il se redressa pour se mettre assis. Lorsqu'il lut le premier mot inscrit sur la première page, il comprit avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre. Une lettre écrite par Sanzo et qu'en plus cette dernière lui était destinée.

Il aurait dû s'en moquer. Cela ne devait plus avoir d'importance pour lui. Sanzo ne devait être pour lui plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de commencer à la lire, retenant jalousement avec lui pour un moment l'espace et le temps.

Quand Goku parvint à la fin de la lettre, il se mit à la relire une seconde fois. Il ne pouvait en effet pas croire ce qu'il venait de lire. Il devait sûrement être en train de rêver. Ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains était tout ce qu'il avait voulu savoir, tout ce qu'il avait espéré entendre du blond et qu'il n'avait jamais obtenu par le passé.

Goku tremblait de tout son corps. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, mais ses grands yeux ronds étaient toujours recouverts d'eau et semblaient boire chaque mot comme pour les mémoriser à jamais. Finalement, son regard se fixa sur la dernière phrase et il réalisa que sa poitrine était en feu, coupant son souffle par son activité trop intense.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être réel. Pourtant, c'était bien Sanzo qui avait écrit cette lettre… « _Il faut que je te parle… s'il te plaît_… » Goku releva subitement la tête, son regard venant rencontrer le paquet de Nikuman que Sanzo lui avait apporté plus tôt et qui se tenait sur la table basse. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les feuilles qu'il tenait.

- « Et si… et si… » Goku ne se laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'était déjà précipité dehors. Ce qu'il faisait en s'élançant dans la nuit était sûrement stupide, mais c'était bien connu… l'amour rendait idiot. Et puis, il ne pourrait de toute façon jamais oublier ce qu'il venait de lire. Si Sanzo pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait écrit, il le saurait très vite.

OOoooOO

Quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva Sanzo là où il l'avait laissé, assis contre l'un des deux arbres la tête baissée. Alors que Goku réduisait la distance qui les séparait, il remarqua que l'une des mains du blond tenait une cigarette tandis que l'autre était enroulée autour de quelque chose dont le bout dépassant brillait en reflétant la lumière de la lune.

Lorsque le yokai comprit qu'il s'agissait de son cadeau, il s'arrêta d'avancer. Il prit une grande inspiration et appela l'homme qui se trouvait quelques mètres devant lui et qui paraissait ne pas l'avoir entendu s'approcher.

- « Sanzo ! » Le ton employé était ferme comme pour ordonner au moine de relever la tête et de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Sanzo sursauta brièvement, prenant conscience qu'il n'était plus seul. Avait-il des hallucinations ou c'était bien la voix de Goku qu'il venait de percevoir ? Il releva le menton doucement et quand son regard vint croiser celui du yokai, la nature sembla se figer… les sons autour d'eux s'atténuer.

Il y eut une longue minute de silence et puisque Sanzo ne manifestait aucune réaction, Goku prit à nouveau la parole, levant légèrement sa main droite pour donner de l'attention à ce que celle-ci tenait. « Dis-moi que tout ceci est vrai ! » demanda-t-il, sa voix se faisant plus tremblante, « Dis-moi que c'est ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure… »

A peine les yeux de Sanzo avait glissé sur ce que lui montrait Goku, qu'il les détourna aussitôt pour les planter au sol. Il venait de comprendre avec un embarras certain que Goku avait lu sa lettre. Sa lettre qu'il ne lui aurait jamais donnée de son plein gré. Goku savait donc à présent ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais ceci n'avait plus d'importance puisque le yokai lui avait affirmé qu'il ne retournait plus ses sentiments.

Il se sentait pitoyable et si honteux que ça en devenait intolérable. Il aurait voulu se lever et partir sur le champ. Cependant, ses membres dévorés par sa peine étaient devenus si faibles qu'il n'en avait simplement pas la force. Il sentit tout à coup des doigts hésitants se glisser sous sa mâchoire pour lui relever lentement la tête… et le monde se changea en or. Un or si intense et si captivant qu'il fut totalement incapable de s'en détourner.

De son côté, Goku resta un instant interdit en observant les magnifiques yeux améthystes de son aîné. En se trouvant si près d'eux, il pouvait voir distinctement tout ce que ceux-ci semblaient vouloir dire et il était convaincu qu'il n'avait jamais vu tant d'émotions dans le regard ordinairement énigmatique du blond. Il semblait sec et humide à la fois, comme si son propriétaire s'était sévèrement interdit de pleurer. Il sut alors que ce qu'avait écrit Sanzo dans sa lettre était vrai, que Sanzo avait signifié chacun de ses mots.

Goku n'avait maintenant plus de doute. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Parce-que par amour il avait fait n'importe quoi. Parce-que par amour il était capable de tout faire. Il s'assit sur ses genoux, et sans relâcher le menton de Sanzo, il murmura : « Je te pardonne, Sanzo… parce-que je t'ai beaucoup aimé. »

Goku sentit le corps du moine frissonner sur son propos et il ne manqua certainement pas l'immense déception dans son regard qui cherchait à présent à le fuir. Goku maintint fermement sa prise sur le visage pâle du blond et laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'avouer plus timidement : « Parce-que… je t'aime encore… »

Les yeux de Sanzo s'écarquillèrent brusquement et ils plongèrent une nouvelle fois dans l'or, médusés. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours trouvé dans le regard sauvage du yokai était à nouveau là. Sincérité, admiration, passion, mêlées au bonheur presque douloureux d'être finalement aimé en retour. Sanzo savait qu'il ne méritait pas tout ça. Qu'il ne l'avait peut-être jamais mérité. Cependant, il était maintenant plus que prêt à l'accepter.

Il aurait voulu dire ici et maintenant quelque chose en retour, mais il se connaissait bien, il n'était pas doué pour exprimer verbalement ce qu'il ressentait. Il pouvait toutefois le faire d'une autre façon. Cette fois, la déclaration de Goku ne resterait pas sans réponse.

Puisant du courage dans les yeux bouleversants du yokai, Sanzo agrippa doucement la veste de ce dernier afin de le rapprocher de lui. Les nez des deux jeunes hommes se touchaient à présent et comme Sanzo ne perçut pas le moindre mouvement de recule de la part du brun, il inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté avant de presser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Goku.

Avec tendresse, Sanzo usa des mouvements de ses lèvres pour transmettre à Goku ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Après quelques secondes, Goku répondit à son baiser avec pudeur, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il avait bien perçu son aveu tacite.

Sanzo ferma les paupières, permettant à l'allégresse qu'il ressentit aussitôt de secouer et laver tout son être. Se laissant commander par les trop nombreuses émotions qui lui vrillaient merveilleusement bien la tête et le cœur, il tenta d'approfondir leur baiser. Cependant, il sentit soudainement un liquide dévaler ses joues. Il éloigna alors son visage de celui du yokai qui s'était manifestement mis à verser des larmes silencieuses. Il questionna alors Goku d'un regard doux et mélancolique à la fois, une de ses mains venant balayer patiemment la peau du yokai pour en chasser l'eau répendue dessus.

Goku lui retourna un regard désolé et rempli de réserve tout en lui offrant un sourire affectueux, avant de poser doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Sanzo. « Laisse-moi juste… un peu de temps… » chuchota-il. Sanzo ne protesta pas, étant conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas espéré que Goku se sente subitement aussi à l'aise avec lui qu'il avait pu l'être auparavant.

C'était inévitable, il leur faudrait à tous deux du temps pour se redécouvrir. Mais étrangement, ceci ne dérangeait pas Sanzo. Bien au contraire, il trouvait ça plutôt rassurant. Précipiter les choses ne menait généralement à rien et il souhaitait plus que tout que Goku réapprenne à avoir confiance en lui.

Il entoura ses bras sur le corps de Goku et le serra contre lui de manière rassurante. Il enfouit ensuite sa tête dans les cheveux bruns et inhala profondément l'odeur particulière du yokai. A cette instant précis, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Une pensée qui lui vola un sourire véritable tout en venant troubler sa vision. Heureux. Il était heureux. Heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

-« Tout le temps que tu veux », souffla-t-il finalement dans l'oreille de Goku. Comme si celui-ci venait d'entendre ce dont il avait eut le plus besoin sur le moment, il encercla à son tour Sanzo de ses bras, y puisant tout le réconfort qui lui était offert.

Plus rien ne fut dit pour les heures qui suivirent, le silence se suffisant parfois à lui seul. Sanzo et Goku demeurèrent donc ainsi enlacés toute la nuit malgré le froid saisissant, se refusant tous deux à briser cet instant onirique qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Cependant, alors que l'aube commençait à nuancer les couleurs du paysage, ils s'endormirent lentement, vaincus par leurs fatigues physique et émotionnelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs muscles se décontractèrent peu à peu… Les doigts de Goku se relâchent dans le dos du blond… Une bourrasque plus tard, les feuilles qu'il avait tenues entre ses mains s'envolaient dans le ciel, emportant au loin et à jamais avec elles la confession d'un homme ayant été privé de son souffle de vie ;

_Goku,_

_On dit souvent qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour dire les choses. Je ne sais pas ci c'est vrai, mais c'est sûrement parce-que je veux y croire que je t'écris cette lettre aujourd'hui. Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi je ne te parle pas de vive voix. Si seulement je pouvais. Si seulement j'avais pu le jour où tu as quitté le temple. En serait-on là maintenant ? Je veux dire, toi et moi, comment en est-on arrivés là ? Comment les choses ont-elles pu si mal tourner entre nous ? Non, ne dis rien, je sais, tout est de ma faute. Crois-moi ou pas mais je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là. A ne plus pouvoir te voir, ni te parler. Je ne sais pas si ça changera quelque chose de te dire ce que je vais de dire là, mais je dois le faire. J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps en fait. Il est plus que temps que je te donne des explications sur mon comportement vis-à-vis de toi. Et même s'il est trop tard, même s'il est trop tard, je sais que je te dois bien ça._

_Tu te souviens sans doute cette fois où tu m'as demandé si je t'en voudrais si tu mourrais et que je t'ai répondu que si tu le faisais je ne te le pardonnerai pas ? Sache que je le pensais vraiment. Je sais bien que tu mourras un jour mais tu ne dois pas le faire avant moi. C'est ce que j'ai voulu dire ce jour là. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce-que l'idée de te perdre m'est insupportable. Je sais, c'est très égoïste. Mais je l'ai toujours été ! J'ai été aussi égoïste après que nous ayons accompli notre mission. Je ne me suis soucié que de mon mal-être et je n'ai pas une seule fois pensé à tes sentiments. Je voulais juste que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous. Je voulais oublier cette nuit où je t'ai cédé. _

_Cette nuit, je la regrette tellement Goku. Dans un sens, je ne t'ai pas menti lorsque je t'ai dis que c'était une erreur. Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver. En tout cas, pas comme ça… pas avec moi ne sachant pas ce que je ressentais pour toi. Si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu après. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tout ceci était arrivé… pourquoi si soudainement. J'étais sensé être ton gardien et non pas te sauter dessus dès que tu m'as ouvert les bras. _

_J'étais totalement choqué de ce que nous avions fait et je ne voulais plus y penser. Surtout, je ne voulais plus penser à quel point j'avais aimé cette nuit avec toi. Cette nuit là, tu m'as donné le sentiment d'être aimé si profondément que s'en était insupportable. C'était d'autant plus insupportable que j'étais persuadé que je n'éprouvais pas ce que tu éprouvais pour moi. Avant cette nuit, je n'avais jamais pensé à toi de cette façon. Jamais. J'ai cru que j'étais subitement devenu fou. _

_Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Ce qui s'est passé avec toi m'a amené à me poser de nombreuses questions. Des questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre. Auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre. Je me sentais si sale, si coupable et toi tu semblais si pur, si innocent. J'ai eu le sentiment de t'avoir volé ça et je n'en avais aucun droit. Alors j'ai préféré ne pas voir… ne pas écouter. Me dire que ce que tu éprouvais pour moi n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour, que tu confondais amour et reconnaissance._

_Bien sûr, cela n'explique pas pourquoi je me suis comporté aussi mal envers toi. C'est pourtant très simple. Je me disais que si je te faisais comprendre que je ne t'aimais pas de cette façon, tu abandonnerais. Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi je me suis montré cruel envers toi. En fait, j'étais très en colère contre toi. Terriblement en colère même. En t'ignorant comme je l'ai fait, j'ai cru que tu comprendrais le message. _

_J'ai été si stupide ! Je te connaissais pourtant bien. Ta détermination est l'une de tes plus grandes qualités. J'ai donc tenté de te faire fuir par d'autres moyens. Je pensais qu'avec le temps ça finirait par te passer._

_Ce n'est pas vrai, je savais au fond de moi que tu t'accrocherais. Je le savais et c'est pourquoi je t'ai rejeté comme si tu ne représentais rien pour moi. C'est pourquoi je t'ai dit tous ces mots cruels. Peut-être qu'en me comportant comme un vrai connard avec toi, tu comprendrais enfin que je n'en valais pas le coup. _

_Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qui t'attirait chez moi. Tu es venu dans ma vie comme une tornade. Tu as tout chamboulé. Tu m'as toujours vu comme ton sauveur… mais en fait, je crois que c'est toi qui m'as sauvé. Tu m'as sauvé de moi-même. Ta fraîcheur et ta joie de vivre m'ont en quelque sorte permis de renaître. De réaliser que ce monde valait la peine d'être vécu… qu'il y avait des gens pour lesquels on devait se battre. _

_Avant de te connaître je ne faisais que survivre… Et toi, tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau qui soit… tu m'as appris à vivre tout simplement… à voir le monde et les gens différemment… à apprécier la compagnie des autres… tu m'a appris à aimer la vie ! Je te dois tant Goku… Tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivé dans la vie… et je regrette maintenant chaque jours d'avoir attendu de te perdre pour le comprendre. C'est drôle comme on a le sentiment d'avoir acquis à jamais quelque chose que l'on a possédé une fois. _

_C'est vrai, je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu pourrais t'éloigner de moi un jour… la réalité c'est que c'est moi qui n'aurais jamais été capable de m'éloigner de toi. Sans toi, tout me paraît si fade, si dénué de sens. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi. Ca je le sais aujourd'hui parfaitement ! Si tu savais à quel point ton regard perpétuellement émerveillé me manque, à quel point l'absence de tes rires et sourires pèsent sur mon cœur… Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques._

_J'aimerais être capable de remonter le temps. J'aimerais pouvoir corriger mes nombreuses erreurs. J'aimerais avoir eu le cran de te dire à quel point je tenais à toi. A quel point je désirais que tu restes à mes côtés. Mais je ne l'ai pas fais. Je t'ai laissé partir sans te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Ceci est l'un de mes plus grands regrets. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais te le dire une fois. Je t'aime._

_Je sais que je t'ai terriblement déçu. Je sais que je t'ai fait énormément souffrir. Je n'étais qu'un imbécile. Un imbécile aveugle et buté ne mesurant pas la gravité de ses actes. Je suis conscient qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai plus aucun droit de te demander quoique ce soit. Pourtant, j'aimerais te demander une chose. J'aimerais te demander Pardon. Pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Pardon._

_Tu penses sans doute que c'est un peu facile de te demander pardon maintenant, mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste._

_Comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais pas si cette lettre changera quelque chose pour toi, mais je l'espère de tout mon coeur. Et si jamais tu décidais quand même de ne plus vouloir me voir et bien je respecterai ta décision. Quoiqu'il arrive à présent, je te souhaite d'être heureux. Car s'il y a bien une personne dans ce monde qui le mérite, c'est bien toi._

_Sincèrement,_

_Sanzo._

-Owari-

* * *

Concernant le contenu de la lettre… je l'ai recommencé plus de 10 fois ! A chaque fois, je me disais, mais c'est trop nul ! Ca ne va pas ! Sanzo ne dirait jamais ça ! Et pis j'ai pété un câble. J'ai tout effacé et je me suis dit : « Allez, tu l'écris d'un coup et tu verras bien ce que ça donne! » Donc, les idées ne sont pas toujours bien liées… les transitions entre les idées sont nulles… mais en fait, c'était ce qu'il fallait. Puisque je devais retranscrire les pensées de Sanzo… sachant que lui-même avait écrit sa lettre en quelques minutes. Ca a donné ça. Ca aurait pu donner autre chose…


End file.
